


White Wings

by Nanocowie



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime), ダンジョンに出会いを求めるのは間違っているだろうか | DanMachi | Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon? (Anime)
Genre: Danmachi Centric, F/M, Harem, Multi, OOC, but only kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 99,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanocowie/pseuds/Nanocowie
Summary: Bell Cranel had heard many stories in his time, of heroes and princes slaying dastardly beasts and saving fair maidens. However, in all of the stories he'd heard, he'd never heard of a hero in service to a devil. There had never been a hero who fought for a devil with crimson red hair that glowed in the moonlight, and certainly there had never been a hero who took said devil's hand and grew a pair of wings...Which just meant that there was a blank page, just for him.Danmachi LN spoilers abound
Relationships: Bell Cranel/Aiz Wallenstein, Bell Cranel/Akeno Himejima, Bell Cranel/Eina Tulle, Bell Cranel/Lefiya Viridis, Bell Cranel/Rias Gremory, Bell Cranel/Syr Flova, Bell Cranel/Tiona Hiryute, Bell Cranel/Yamato Mikoto, Liliruca Arde/Bell Cranel
Comments: 11
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Well, it's about damn time." - Space Convict
> 
> Back from a cold dark grave I come with my latest offering. Uni kicked my ass up and down the street, so I decided to have a go at a different style of writing, that being make enough for a self contained season and have control over retconning before it got sent out and I ended up with this. In true DXD fashion, it's got all the explicit harem goodness, but that also comes with a heaping harem bloat, so I do apologize if favorites show through more. Probably return to MHA or something for a bit, or I'll do a pure DxD 50k, cause going through all of this took like 5 days.
> 
> Warnings: Explicit language and scenes, though there's nothing worse than DXD, and I hope that someone that finds this trash can handle a few bare badonkers.  
> Enjoy

Bell sighed in defeat as he took a seat against an old wall in Daedalus street, the latest failure to find a familia being the last he’d be able to make tonight. He must’ve spoken to the captains of at least fifty familia today, and the resounding answer to his requests to join them had been no. Seriously, did he seem that weak?

He had come into Orario when his grandfather had mysteriously died, his dreams of heroism being rekindled by his newfound independence. With the few hundred Valis he had to his name, he set out towards the dungeon city with optimism. However, it seemed as if his fortune had left him at the gate. Not a single familia would take him, and he was loath to approach a Peerage.

Devils, like the inhabitants of Deusdia, had decided to play the game on Gekai about the same time as the gods had. Of course, there were conflicts, but after thousands of years even the children came to hate the religious conflicts that arose simply because their god despised a certain devil. And so it was signed in Babel, the tower overlooking Orario, a treaty that banned both unsanctioned conflict between gods and devils and disallowed the use of arcanum and divine power on Gekai. For years this treaty had held, but there still existed a certain level of mistrust towards devils and their peerages. After all, no hero in Dungeon Orotoria had been in a peerage, Bell had checked.

The night was quiet, Daedalus street wasn’t given to a nightlife after all. That lasted right up until a piercing scream echoed through the alleyways and Bell snapped to attention. It was a girl’s scream, a distressed one at that, and he found himself rushing towards the source before he could think. This was it! This was the story he’d wanted to carve for himself, laid out for him! Save the girl, conquer the dungeon, become a hero.

Turning a corner, he locked eyes onto an unfortunate scene. A girl, as common as they come, being manhandled away by a drunken guy in leather armor. “C’mon sweetheart, one lil’ night won’t hurtcha…”

Bell gulped before running forward and grabbing the girl while summoning all of the strength his tiny body could muster to push the guy away. Thanks to his drunken state, he didn’t seem to have his balance as he toppled away while Bell pulled the girl along. “Let’s go!”

She didn’t seem particularly scared, confused or even grateful as she allowed herself to be pulled along by Bell. If he had been looking back at her, he’d have seen her looking at him with a calculating gaze as they twisted and turned around Daedalus street until Bell was relatively sure that the man had stopped pursuing them. Wiping the sweat from his brow, Bell turned back to the girl with a concerned look in his eyes. “Are you okay… Miss?”

Instead of the girl he’d just saved, Bell was face to face with a bat. It seemed almost too clean to be true, but it flapped away and onto the shoulder of someone who had appeared at the end of the alleyway. Bell gulped as the figure approached him, and in the light of the moon, they formed the silhouette of a female. Her red hair was the only colour he could see, it was… Brilliant, like a bonfire.

There was a long moment of silence before the woman, perhaps a few years older than his fourteen-year-old self, said kindly with an upper-class accent like he’d never heard before. “Young man, what is your name?”

Bell gulped before replying nervously, wondering who exactly he was talking to. This wasn’t any old magician, he could tell. “U-Um, Bell Cranel. W-What’s your name?”

The figure didn’t reply immediately as the moonlight suddenly engulfed her face, revealing her in her entirety. She couldn’t be a mortal, not with the otherworldly beauty she possessed, and certainly not an elf considering her ears seemed human. Her smile was graceful, off-putting and calming all at the same time, and Bell knew that he would’ve heard songs about a beauty like this if she were a god. “Rias Gremory, heir to the Gremory family of devils. Tell me, Bell Cranel, what is your heart’s desire?”

He found that he couldn’t lie to her, not as in divine intuition would tell her that it was a lie, but he found the answer slipping past his lips before he could stop it. “T-To become a hero.”

There was a long moment before she broke down in giggles, and Bell felt a healthy heat glow in his cheeks before Rias smiled down at him kindly, producing a chess piece from her pocket. It was red, with strange veins of green flowing throughout it. A knight. She held out her hand to him in an offer. “Tell me Bell, if I were to offer you the power to go down into the dungeon and become a hero, would you accept it?”

His heart nearly stopped. A devil, offering for him to join a Peerage? Could he do it, throw away his humanity for power, is that not the most shameful thing for a hero? As he asked himself these questions, a small memory cropped up in his mind. His grandfather, telling him a story, before throwing the book into the fireplace in disgust on a cold winter night.

_“Bell, never be like that idiot. Save the girl, kill the monster, become a hero. If you anger a woman, apologize immediately, no matter what you did. If you can’t kill a monster, get stronger and do it when you can. If you want to become a hero, then make yourself special. But if there’s one thing you shouldn’t do…”_

_“It’s be indecisive, it’s shameful. And if your story involves indecisiveness, it’s no better than kindling.”_

Bell found his hand clasping hers before he knew what he was doing. The devil, Rias, smiled at him excitedly and dropped the knight in his hand before covering it with her own. Her hands were warm and slender and Bell would’ve blushed if he hadn’t been so focused. “Then let it be so. Welcome to my peerage Bell Cranel, my Knight.”

The last thing he saw was a nova of red before everything went dark.

_The Next Day_

A loud groan echoed in a bedroom as Bell woke up, a mild headache throbbing in his skull. The room was surprisingly warm considering how large it appeared to be, though when Bell woke up, he wasn’t exactly sure where he was. Sitting up, he suddenly remembered everything that had happened the night prior and his eyes widened. _‘So I’m a devil now… I wonder what Grandfather would think.’_

Standing up, he suddenly became aware of the two wings extending out from his back and he paused. Reaching back, he found himself marvelling at the leathery appendages, and it took him a good while before he could confidently flap them. He’d never heard of this before, did all devils have wings? Taking a step, he stumbled for a few seconds before he came to a halt, trying to get used to the change in balance before realizing that the wings themselves seemed to move on their own to stabilize him.

Bell took a few tentative steps forward, trying to get a feel for them. Sure enough, after a few laps of the room, he found that he felt a bit lighter on his feet than before. Marvelling at the feeling, he walked over to a lone wardrobe at the other side of the room and got dressed into a finely laundered version of his old travelling clothes. Pulling them on, he exited the room and felt a bit intimidated by the aristocratic hallway he found himself in. It all seemed unreal, like he was in a different world to the cottages and dingy tavern of his old village.

Walking around aimlessly, he walked down a set of stairs and opened a door to reveal a large office room. It had two sofas near the centre and the walls were lined with bookcases with old dusty book stacked within. Sat at a desk at the far end was his new mistress, Rias Gremory, along with a black-haired girl of a similar ilk. Both of them had their eyes trained on him, though the new girl seemed a bit more amused by his appearance than the redhead. “Bell, I’m glad you found your way here. Did you sleep well?”

He gulped before nodding, bowing lowly and replying respectfully. “Y-Yes Ma’am, t-thank y-you for… W-Well, everything.”

Rias hid her mouth behind her hand as she giggled at his reaction, though the other girl didn’t do anything to conceal her amusement. She walked over from where she was standing next to Rias and gently pushed him forwards. “Please, we are all friends here. Akeno Himejima, Rias’ Queen. I’m glad Rias found someone else to join the peerage, especially a polite young boy.”

Bell nodded, not entirely sure how he should feel about the contact. Finding himself stood just in front of Rias’ desk, he watched as Akeno poured a teacup from an ornate teapot and pushed it over to him. He took it at her prompting and took a small sip, wondering if this was normal for devils. Seeing that he’d drunk, Rias motioned for him to go and sit down on one of the sofas, and he did so, wondering exactly what this all was. “So, last night, you told me that you want to be an adventurer. I will say, Akeno is no longer an adventurer and Koneko only returns from the eighteenth floor occasionally to bring home items and rest, so there is little in ways of support that I can offer you. But first of all, let’s get you settled in. Akeno?”

The girl in question left the room and Bell sat to attention as Rias stood up and walked over to sit across from him. Clearing her throat, she crossed her hands in her lap and began. “I am Rias Gremory, heir to the Gremory family. My brother, Sirzechs, is the head of the diplomatic service and I act as a representative on Gekai. As such, we aren’t what you’d call a dungeoneering peerage, but having high level pieces does give me a sense of legitimacy. Koneko Toujou, for instance, is a level four.”

Bell’s eyes widened in surprise as he asked nervously. “U-Um, a-and Miss Akeno?”

Rias nodded and replied. “She is level five, though she doesn’t go down into the dungeon anymore. It is my hope that you will join their ranks in a few years or so, but please, do not feel rushed. I assume that you are wondering why I invited you into my Peerage?”

Bell nodded, wondering how she had read him so easily. After hearing the levels of his fellow pieces, he couldn’t help but guess as to why she’d bless him like this. Rias smiled kindly and explained. “The girl you saved last night; she is my familiar. I usually send her out on tasks for me, delivering notes and the like, but when you saved her I got a feeling for your potential… It’s staggering to be frank. If I can nurture you to your full potential, then you would be a _very_ useful asset diplomatically. That isn’t to say that you are just a tool but being honest is the best policy.”

The boy nodded, wondering exactly what she was talking about, but didn’t push the issue further. “Um, so I should just be an adventurer?”

Her expression was a bit unreadable as she replied. “You can do whatever you wish, as long as it does not reflect badly on myself. I doubt you’d do so, but please do not put a drain on the peerage without good cause. On the subject…”

She trailed off as Akeno returned, a tray laden with three plates of breakfast and a sack of Valis. She set the meals down in front of each of them before handing Bell the sack, and he looked inside curiously as Rias explained kindly. “Ten thousand Valis, enough for guild registration, starting equipment and a few days of repair costs. I don’t wish to be mean, but this is hard earned money from Koneko’s efforts, so you will be expected to pay for yourself. Consider this a goal of sorts, earn back enough money within the week to repay this loan.”

Bell gulped as he clutched the sack in his hands. If that was the case, he’d need to work pretty hard to get that much back. However, something in her gaze said that she believed he could do it, and with that, he nodded and replied with a determined expression. “Yes Mistress!”

Her amused expression returned as she began to pick at her food. Eventually Bell was finished eating and he was near bouncing in his seat, wondering if it was okay to go to the guild now. Rias noticed his excitement and sighed in mock-exasperation. “Well, if our company bores you so. Go on, stay safe, okay?”

He bowed in thanks before rushing out of the room. Akeno broke out into giggles as she said fondly. “He’s so cute, I like him. Like a little rabbit.”

Rias sighed at the sadistic smile her queen’s face but didn’t disagree. It was true, the young boy had been quite adorable, what with his desire to become a hero and nervous disposition. Setting her plate on the tray, she walked back over to her desk and began to organize her paperwork. Even if it wasn’t quite as glamorous as adventuring, there was still work to be done.

_With Bell_

The boy walked into the guild hall nervously, feeling a bit intimidated by the adventurers around him. They all seemed so experienced and battle hardened, it was hard to feel like he belonged. Walking up to the main desk, he came face to face with a half-elf who seemed a bit surprised by his appearance. “Hello Sir, do you have business with the guild?”

Gulping down his doubts, he replied quietly. “I-I’d like to register as an adventurer please.”

The half-elf’s eyes widened even further before they narrowed once again, and she let out a long-suffering sigh as she motioned him over to the complementary sofa’s surrounding a table. “Please take a seat over there, I’ll be with you shortly.”

Bell wondered exactly what he’d done to apparently anger her as he walked over and took a seat. It was only about ten minutes of waiting until the half-elf returned with a small pile of papers and set them down as she sat across from him. “Now then. I am Eina Tulle, and I’ll be registering you today. Name?”

They went down a list of identifying information, from where he grew up to his age. When they reached his supernatural affiliation, she seemed to be surprised when he responded with the name of his mistress. “Rias Gremory? The Princess of Ruin chose you as her first Knight?”

Bell nodded nervously, wondering what that title was about. Eina sighed and motioned for him to turn around. “I’ll need to verify that I’m afraid. Can you lift your shirt and display your status to me?”

His face lit up in a blush, but he couldn’t help but follow her orders. Surely if it would be a problem, he’d’ve been warned about it? He stood up, turned around and hiked up his shirt to his shoulders, allowing his wings to unfurl gratefully. It was only then when he realized just how stiff they had been stuck in his shirt and resolved to ask about a solution. He couldn’t see her reaction, but if he had turned around, he would’ve seen the half-elf light up in a blush as she tried to keep her eyes on the status within a pentagram.

After a few minutes, she seemed to notice the people casting their gazes towards them and yelped. “O-Okay Mr Cranel! You can lower your shirt now; I’ve seen what I need to see. Now all that is required is the registration fee. Will you be buying your starting equipment with us?”

Bell turned back with a nod, and Eina recited the full price of seven thousand Valis. Counting out the coins, he set them on a tray the woman had produced and after she put it away behind the desk, returned with a sheathed dagger and a pair of potions. She set them in front of Bell and said succinctly. “A dagger, health potion and stamina potion. They won’t bring you back from complete exhaustion or the brink of death, but they’ll allow you to retreat from the upper floors. Now, I shall be your dungeon advisor provided by the guild. If you have any questions about adventuring, the guild or Orario itself, you may ask me.”

He certainly had a few questions, and Eina seemed to be calmed by the fact that he had them. When he asked about how much he should do on his first day, she seemed particularly grateful as she replied. “I’d recommend taking on no more than ten monsters today on the first level. Gaining an Evil Piece can make moving a lot more streamlined, and getting used to battle is learned process. I believe that will be all, so I hope to see you before the day is out. Good luck, Mr Cranel.”

Bell nodded, grasping his knife to his chest excitedly as he rushed out of the guild. Eina sighed in defeat as she walked back around the desk and began moving the money into a parcel. Misha, one of her bubblier co-workers, walked over and leaned next to her with a wide grin. “So… Who’s the cute devil you were ogling? Those were some odd wings he had…”

Eina nearly dropped the package as the rest of her co-workers gathered around to grill her on the new boy. This was going to be a long day…

_In the dungeon, ten minutes later_

Bell gripped his knife, his sheath at his hip as he stared down his first monster. A goblin, as dumb as it was weak, jeering at him from a safe distance. Taking a deep breath, he began to go over the simple tactic that Eina had taught him in his mind. _“First, approach and dodge or block the first attack. Once they were off balance, go for the throat.”_

Rushing forward, he was extra careful of the long nails on the goblin’s gnarled hand and sidestepped as it made a simple downward swipe. Screwing his eyes shut, he blindly thrust the knife forward, hoping to connect… Nothing but air.

He grit his teeth in pain as he felt the nails rake over his back. Tumbling away, he looked back up at the now bloodied goblin. It was obvious that the problem had been his inability to keep his eyes open but… No, there was no buts. He messed up, and he’d never stop messing up until he got past his natural aversion to death. These were _monsters_ , and it wasn’t as if he was the first to kill one. The dungeon would birth more and more, and it was an adventurer’s job to cull them.

Rushing forward again, he was more proactive in dodging the sideways swipe by sliding to the ground. The goblin looked at him with fear in it’s horrible black eyes, and Bell could see his own reflection in them as the knife sailed forward. He kept his eyes locked onto the goblin’s as he slid the blade into the beast’s neck, and no matter how much he hated it, he kept his eyes open as the beast struggled, punching and kicking with little strength before it suddenly fell silent.

Breathing deeply, Bell let the monster fall from his blade as he set about, trying to remember the process of removing a magic stone as the adrenaline left his system. Slicing through its brittle sternum with ease, he pried the magical core present in every monster out of the carcass and watched as the goblin lost its colour before dissipating into ash. Looking down at his bounty, he grinned when he realized that he’d won his first battle and let out a whoop of delight. Setting his new stone away in the pouch that contained his remaining three thousand Valis, he looked down the corridor as two more goblins came to investigate the cheer. Bell let out a small smile as he brought his knife to bear. He could do it, he could kill monsters!

_Six Hours Later, The Guild_

Eina had nearly given up, that boy was dead. He was lying dead in the dungeon, his wings limp and lifeless. She never should’ve signed up for this career, sending a fourteen-year-old off to his death was too cruel… Would her pride be hurt if she quit? Yes, absolutely. Maybe she could go into the diplomatic service, though that would only entail seeing the late boy’s mistress at some point or another… “Miss Tulle!”

Suddenly her head shot up as she heard the voice of a dead boy and gasped. The new adventurer she’d just been lamenting, standing there, covered in cuts and bruises with a big smile on his face. “M-Mr Cranel! What happened to you!?”

It was nearly closing time, and even the latest parties had retreated for the night after failing to secure a date with any of the notoriously cute receptionists. Bell nervously scratched the side of his face as his wings, now free from the ruined shirt, nervously twitched. “U-Um, well I was down there, a-and I wanted to leave once I killed ten like you said but more and more just kept coming a-and well… I-I got the magic stones though!”

She didn’t know if she was more relieved that he was alive, or furious that he didn’t seem to be aware of just how banged up he looked. Suddenly Misha leaned over the counter and gave him a thumbs up that made Eina want to strangle the damnable human. “Good job rookie! Keep this up, and you’ll get Eina to go grey. I’ve been trying for the past few years and I’ve only gotten one-“

Eina slapped her around the side of her head before gripping the bridge of her nose, trying to stave off a headache. “Just… Just go and exchange them like I taught you. And for the love of all that’s good in the world, don’t go back into the dungeon like that, or come out of it like that… Actually, just don’t look like that, ever.”

Bell gulped before nodding and rushing over to the exchange and he began to pull out fistfuls of dim goblin shards and set them in front of a bemused clerk. Once it had been weighed and counted, Bell’s eyes lit up when he saw the one thousand seven hundred Valis he’d earned. Picking up the coins, he thanked the clerk before leaving the guild once more with a final wave to a perky Misha before she was slapped around the head again by Eina.

Making his way outside, Bell looked around nervously before laying eyes on Akeno, leaning against a wall and smiling over at him warmly. It appeared as if the rest of the men in the area had also taken note and were glaring over at him with icy stares and Bell rushed over to his senior. “M-Miss Akeno? W-What are you-?”

He was cut off as she fell into step with him and ruffled his snow-white hair, now full of grit and dust fondly. “Rias won’t admit it, but she was worried about you. Looks like we had nothing to worry about, hmm? Ufufu…”

The giggle managed to calm him down as she treated him like a little brother. “U-Um, s-so…”

Akeno motioned down a street and said softly. “Let’s go, shall we? Best get home before Rias comes hunting for us both.”

They began their walk and Bell was stumped for what to do about conversation. Akeno didn’t seem too interested in speaking either, instead looking down at him with the same bemused calculating expression she’d worn in the morning. Eventually they turned into a different street, and she said curiously. “You know, your wings are quite beautiful.”

Bell blinked curiously as he looked back at the appendages. For having them all day, he’d never actually been able to see them. “A-Are they?”

Akeno hummed and nodded as she stared at the alabaster skin, wondering about their nature. They weren’t angelic by any stretch, they still had the characteristic bat-esque style as all other devils, but the skin was a pure white, much like his hair. “Yes… Quite. Though I think we should get you some good clothes before long, I doubt your current one’s will work for too long if you put them through the wringer like that every day.”

Bell blushed at the unspoken admonishment before he spoke up nervously. “U-Um, Miss Akeno, t-they felt really cramped in my shirt. Is that normal?”

She blinked before smiling down at him, almost hungrily as she replied. “Just call me Akeno, you are my cute little junior after all. And it’s not completely out of the ordinary for devils to feel uncomfortable with their wings confined. Actually… Say, how about we make a quick detour?”

He tilted his head curiously but followed the girl through the city without a question. She was his senior after all, even if she insisted that he call her by her first name. Eventually they came across a little hole in the wall and stepped inside. It had clothes lined up on the wall in racks, and Akeno walked up to a kindly looking old man at the counter.

The two talked for a few minutes as Bell perused the clothes. They all seemed quite hardy and all of them had some form of opening at the back that he could only assume were to allow wings to flap freely. Eventually Akeno called him over, and the old man looked down at his clothes in bemusement. “I say young man, quite the number you’ve done to those things! Same style and everything then?”

Akeno hummed in thought as she stared down at Bell. “I should think not, as undoubtably comfy those things are, they’re not suited to dungeon exploration. Almiraj wool please, separate openings.”

Bell blinked as the man took down the request before bringing out a tape measure and setting about the boy, taking all sorts of measurements as Bell looked up at a grinning Akeno pleadingly. Eventually he was done, and he put the tape measure underneath the counter as he said with a nod. “I can have it done tomorrow for you Miss Himejima. Let’s say… Seven thousand Valis for it all.”

The boy blanched, there was no way he’d be able to pay for that and repay the loan. Shakily going for his pouch, his hand was suddenly stayed by Akeno who gave him a kind smile. “I’ll pay, don’t you worry about it. Rias is determined to see you become independent, but I don’t have it in me. Now, Almiraj wool is very light and has anti-chaffing capabilities, so you’ll need to rely on your own agility, okay?”

Bell suddenly found himself appreciating her kindness a lot more as she led him out of the tailor’s shop and back towards the Gremory house. Walking inside, they were almost immediately set upon by Rias, who looked halfway to pulling her hair out. “Bell! Akeno! Where were you!? I was so worried I…“

Akeno giggled apologetically as Bell bowed. “I-I’m sorry Mistress! I didn’t know the time a-and well… U-Um…”

The devil sighed and grabbed Bell, pulling him into a short embrace that shocked him. “Dummy… Alright, new rule. No staying out after sundown without telling me first, okay? And Satan below, don’t come home like this! Akeno, get the medical kit. Come on Bell, up to your room now.”

He was dragged up to his room, all the while surprised by the turnaround from the dignified girl from the morning. Bell had assumed her to be the strict but fair type, not… Sisterly? She set him down on his bed and gently pushed him down onto the bed face first. Bell laid there, hiding his blush in his pillow as the girl gently stroked his wings. He couldn’t see it, but she was marvelling at the colour of them.

She was so busy looking at them that she didn’t notice as Bell craned his head back curiously, only to gasp when he saw the colour of his wings. Rias blinked in curiosity before nodding in understanding. “You didn’t know that your wings were like this? I was shocked as well, sorry… But they’re so nice and smooth. You should be proud of them Bell, I know devils who would kill for wings like these.”

He nodded, a little glow in his chest at the praise. “U-Um, c-can I see your wings?”

Rias blinked in surprise before nodding and letting the appendages unfurl from two hidden openings in her own suit. She wasn’t given to display them during work hours or during meetings, but sometimes she just needed to let them stretch, and having to take off her shirt to do so would be rather unprofessional. They extended out to tickle Bell on the nose and the boy scrunched up his nose as he tried to escape, but Rias just laughed and extended them further. That was how Akeno found them, and she smiled at the interaction before walking off to join them with a jar and bandages in her hands.

The girls set about treating his wounds, and Bell had to admit, they were skilled even if he found it a bit embarrassing. Once they were done, he sat up and Rias said as she wiped the rest of the ointment from her fingers with a rag. “Alright, you’re young and a devil so those should heal up by tomorrow morning. Now, shall we do a stat up?”

Bell blinked as she grabbed a needle and pricked her index finger. Motioning for him to show her back to him, Rias passed the blood soaked finger over his back, smearing him with the liquid as his status began to glow. “In order for a child of Gekai to access their Excelia and become stronger at their basest level, their patron has to perform a ritual on them. It’s usually quite fast at the start of a level, but it will slow down eventually, so don’t be disheartened when it happens. Excelia is a person’s experience, their story, and eventually the first ten goblins turn into a thousand, and each individual one becomes less important, so you gain less Excelia from each.”

She pushed a sheet of paper Akeno provided to his back and Bell shuddered at the cool feeling as Rias continued. “Each of the basic stats, strength, endurance, dexterity, agility and magic directly tell you what you are most suited for. As a knight, we know that is agility and to a lesser degree dexterity. Rooks have strength and endurance, bishops have magic and agility while queens and pawns have no specific affinity, though queens are usually stronger in all aspects.”

Bell nodded along as he was handed the sheet, and he looked over it with a curious eye. It had been written in Koine, and he could at least understand as much as this.

Strength: I 0 - I 45

Endurance: I 0 - I 60

Dexterity: I 0 - I 74

Agility: I 0 - H 103

Magic: I 0 - I 0

Spells: []

Skills: []

He looked down at them curiously as the two girls also leaned into get closer looks, inadvertently pushing their breasts against him though they didn’t seem to notice. Rias blinked in surprise before turning to Akeno curiously. “Is he supposed to be on H after one day?”

The girl giggled, grabbing onto Bell with a smile as the boy stammered nervously. “Ufufu, no, but he did work extra hard. And you never know with these mutant pieces.”

Bell nearly fell unconscious right there, seriously, did she not realize exactly what she was doing. However, to Rias, it was fairly obvious that the queen did know what she was doing and sighed in exasperation. “Alright, pack it in Akeno. Come on, let’s get some dinner in you.”

The three made their way downstairs and Akeno reluctantly relinquished her hold on Bell as the boy sat at the table with Rias. Eventually, after they had been fed and watered, they retreated to their rooms as Akeno gave him a parting smile. “I’ll wake you up in the morning so we can go and get you your new cloths, okay? Sweet dreams.”

He blushed at the parting words and stammered back what he hoped was a reply before he retreated into his room. Laying down in his bed, he couldn’t help but smile as he snuggled into the duvet. He was finally becoming an adventurer, a true to life _hero_.

Nothing could stop him now.

_Two weeks later_

_“Well… Shit.”_

Those were the vague thoughts of one Bell Cranel as a minotaur stared him down on the fourth floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Bell didn’t know how it happened, but he found himself running away from a minotaur on the fourth floor. It was terrifying and exhilarating in equal measure, but he just kept running. His wings, stained with blood, had been crushed when the minotaur had nearly caught him. Bell still felt sparks of pain in them, even an hour later as they flapped weakly behind him as he fled.

Turning a corner, Bell found himself in a dead end and his heart sank. This was the first day he’d been on the fourth floor and hadn’t had the time to map out the layout beforehand. Being driven into the corner, Bell gritted his teeth as he turned around with a terrified expression. The minotaur was upon him, and he found himself falling over onto his ass as he tried to search for a way out. His legs wouldn’t move, and he’d lost his potions in the first fifteen minutes.

Just as he was about to give up, gritting his teeth as he lowered his head, unwilling to look the demonic beast in the eye as it raised up a clenched fist to kill him, a flash of light caught him off guard. It was… Silver, unlike the mangy hide of the minotaur, and Bell was promptly showered in blood as the minotaur exploded.

And there he was, sat on his ass, covered in stinking ox blood as he stared up at a blood-stained maiden that looked more demonic than the minotaur ever had. The graceful beauty slashed her sword to the side, sending flecks of blood off the blade as she tilted her head in an emotionless voice. “Are you… Okay?”

Bell lost it, this was too much. He dashed past her before his brain could stop him for courtesies sake. Thankfully, he didn’t have the breath to scream, but he just may have if the circumstances had been any different. Making it back to Babel in record time, the adventurers who had been taking refuge from the minotaur looked at him in shock, this devil covered in blood, and began to whisper accusingly. Bell just gritted his teeth and made for the showers.

He’d learned over the last few weeks that devils weren’t exactly trusted by members of familia, or even other peerages. Due to the Evil Piece system, a reincarnated devil was generally ‘stronger’ than an adventurer, and devils were more given to be secretive. This spawned jealousy and mistrust, but it was a fact of life, so Bell just got on with it. Laundering the clothes he’d gotten from Akeno, he pulled them back on before taking stock of himself. He still had his magic stone pouch, though a few of his stones had slipped out. His dagger was in the worst shape it had ever been but thankfully he’d been saving for a new weapon.

Leaving Babel, Bell went to the guild and greeted Eina with a tired smile, and the woman gave him a small one in response. Once she had learned that he wasn’t going to be an early demise, she’d begun to teach him more and more about the dungeon, and Bell respected her as both his pseudo-mentor and advisor. Walking over to the exchange, he turned in the stones and frowned when he received about one thousand five hundred valis. Not that he expected much, given that it must just be midday and he’d lost a lot of stones, but it was still disheartening. Turning back to Eina, he walked over, and she greeted him approvingly. “Taking a half day? That’s a good idea.”

He sighed and replied, ready to tell her about his day. “I guess, but not by choice…”

After a few minutes, Eina was up to speed and she was sitting with her head in her hands. “Why… Why does fate hate me so?”

He wanted to reply that fate seemed to have it out for him more than her, but his grandfather was a wise man, and made sure Bell had the necessary survival instincts for any man. Once Eina seemed to have calmed down, Bell asked her curiously and not without a blush. “U-Um, so that girl that saved me. Do you recognize the description?”

Eina nodded and replied. “Aiz Wallenstein, level five and member of Loki Familia.”

Bell mulled over the name for a second before sighing and dipping his head when the reality of the situation came down on him. “Mistress is going to kill me for this…”

The half-elf gave him a sympathetic smile before pushing her glasses up and giving him a nod. “Well, good luck with that. Go and get yourself a potion, your wings look painful.”

He bade her goodbye and stepped out of the guild, intent on making the most of the downtime, cause he sure as hell didn’t want to go home right away. He found himself standing outside the Miach familia’s shop, his first order of business being to fix up his wings. Stepping inside, he was immediately put at peace. It was dark, smelled like refreshing herbs and was clean, just like his home. A cheinthrope woman, Naaza, gave him her usual customer service smile and greeted him. “Bell, what can I get you?”

He grinned and motioned to his weakly flapping wings and the woman sighed before pulling out a vial from behind the counter. “Two thousand, come here, I’ll apply it for you.”

Bell was eternally grateful for the woman. Even if the potions here could be on the expensive side, let it never be said that they cut corners. Putting the required Valis down on the table, Bell sat up and shivered as Naaza drenched his skin in the potion. Almost immediately the cooling effect took hold before he shuddered at the feeling of Naaza gently putting his wings back into position before the bone was healed. “So tell me, what happened to them?”

He recounted the encounter glumly as Naaza listened, her hands still working on his back. Eventually the story was over and she let go of his wings, and Bell gave them a few tentative flaps before folding them back up behind him. “That sounds horrible… A dreamless sleep potion? One thousand, you’ve had a rough day after all.”

The familiar song and dance of her trying to get him to spend more money was one that at first put Bell on the spotlight, but ever since he’d gotten used to the adventuring lifestyle, he’d begun to see the value in Miach familia’s potions and more importantly could afford them. “Um… I-If you have it, I’d like an energy potion instead. I lost mine down there…

Naaza grinned and pulled out the required potion, passing it over to him as Bell set down the extra Valis. “Thank you for your business. Anything else?”

He hummed before asking curiously. “Do you know any good blacksmiths? My dagger is kinda… Beyond repair.”

Naaza looked down at the blade and frowned. “Yeah, that won’t kill a squirrel now. On the middle floors of Babel there’s some cheaper places, but you won’t find a reliable weapon there for truly cheap. I would recommend a place on Adventurer’s Way; they have some good enough pieces that won’t break the bank until you’ve recouped.”

Thanking the chienthrope Bell left the shop and checked his balance. He had about three thousand Valis at home, and a further four thousand on his person. Walking towards the street he found a store. Not a blacksmith, but a pawnshop. Stepping inside curiously, he looked around curiously, wondering if he’d find a good weapon here before resting his eyes on a blade that looked… Odd, like it had grown in the ocean and plucked from a reef.

The store owner noticed his eye on it and gruffly began. “Three thousand and five hundred Valis. It won’t stab anything, but the edge is nothing to scoff at.”

Bell looked at it and hummed thoughtfully. It was an odd piece, but it seemed to have a certain charm to it. Picking it up, he went over to the counter and set it down. “U-Um, this please.”

The gnome nodded and took the required sum from Bell and asked curiously. “What’s your name sonny?”

Bell blinked before replying. “B-Bell Cranel, w-why?”

The gnome grinned and replied. “I reckon you’ve got an eye for the unusual. Name’s Bom Cromwell, you find anything interesting that the guild won’t give you a good price for, and I’ll take it off your hands.”

Bell blinked before nodding his thanks, gripping his new knife and stepping back outside. Holding his new blade to the light, he admired it for a long moment before shaking himself out of it and turning back to Babel. It wasn’t a good idea to return to the dungeon, not after the day he’d had but… No, he’d promised that he wouldn’t do anything stupid. Instead he turned to continue around Orario, looking around the city and getting a feel for it. Thankfully the new knife fit in the guild’s sheath, even if it wasn’t a perfect fit, so he didn’t need to carry it. Eventually he found himself standing at a terrace overlooking the city as the sun faded behind him and he let out a smile.

Even if his day had been horrible when he looked back at it, he couldn’t help but be inspired. The minotaur, Ais Wallenstein, this sword… He felt as if it were some kind of turning point. He had seen the depths of despair facing down that minotaur, but then that flash of silver had _saved_ him. God damnit, he was supposed to be the hero, he was supposed to be the one doing the saving! Gripping his knife, he contemplated his emotions for a few seconds before a new determination took hold.

He wasn’t just going to be an adventurer, or even a run of the mill hero. Bell Cranel was going to earn his own chapter in Dungeon Orotoria, he’d carve a story the world wouldn’t soon forget. One day… He’d catch up to that flash of silver and overtake her.

And that determination was seen, it was like a beacon of light, and a certain pair of silver eyes stared down at that beacon with amazement from atop the highest floor of Babel.

_The next day_

Rias handed over Bell’s stat up sheet, her face pouting in jealousy as she watched his amazement. Sure, she was amazed by the new stats as well, but the skill she’d selfishly erased from the sheet had made her unusually mad. And it was because of the name of the girl that her cute little knight had been saved by.

Ais Wallenstein, or rather, Loki’s Lieutenant.

The redhead had a good few problems with Loki, and it usually stemmed from diplomatic events turning into the goddess of mischief’s playground. Loki would arrive, mess with the itinerary, make her look like a princess trying to help her elder brother and then leave before Rias could turn the tables. It was infuriating, and the fact that one of her girls had managed to cause a skill to develop in her latest servant was more than infuriating.

Realis Phrase.

Desire lead to growth, heightened desire lead to accelerated growth, growth will persist as long as desire persists. It was so unbelievably simple, but the devil was in the results.

Strength: H 106 à H 179

Endurance: I 86 à H 101

Dexterity: H 146 à G 201

Agility: H 198 à D 300

Magic: I 0 à I 0

It was insane, nobody should be able to do this in a single day at this stage. Rias could only imagine what would happen if he knew what his skill was, but she just couldn’t bring herself to reveal it to him. If she had the option, nobody would ever know about it.

Sure, if she had released it as a new skill, then her standing would rise in the diplomatic circle. Hell, she might even be able join the rating game leader board just so they could see him in action. But Bell was too sweet for that, she didn’t want every god, goddess and devil that existed in the city after him just so he’d fight for their entertainment. And so she kept it hidden, but it wouldn’t do if she didn’t at least try to capitalize on it. After all, the king must lead her servants…

“Say Bell, I think I have another goal for you.”

He looked back at her curiously as he pulled his shirt down again, his cute little wings struggling through the opening again. Seriously, he was too adorable for his own good. He reminded her of her little nephew Milicas. “I think you’re getting a lot stronger, so I want you to start relying on technique. I want you to go down into the dungeon and try to get to the deepest floor you can before the week is out. If you hit say… The tenth floor, then I’ll get you a special prize, hmm?”

While he wasn’t exactly sure how he felt about her phrasing, it was an enticing offer. “U-Um, Mistress, are you sure? The tenth is pretty low a-and I’m only at floor four…”

She nodded and said encouragingly. “You can do it Bell, I believe in you! I promise, the prize will be worth it. Oh, and don’t tell that dungeon advisor of yours, she’s a stick in the mud.”

While he wasn’t sure about that slight against his advisor, she was his mistress, and he wasn’t about to disagree. Sitting back against the wall, Rias watched with a small smile as Bell got ready for the day. He really was a hard worker, and if she was correct, his desire to get to the tenth floor _should_ result in faster growth. Of course, the pay off for that would be that he bit off more than he could chew. But if he was able to run from a minotaur, then he shouldn’t have any trouble running away from lower level monsters.

She sighed as he finally left the room with a farewell and leaned her head back against the cool wall, conflicted about the turn of events. There was no denying that she’d nearly had a heart attack when Bell told her about the irregular minotaur. Not that she could blame him for the situation, a minotaur on the fourth floor would never occur as a result of anything he did. But it still scared her, and then learning that one of Loki’s children had become his inspiration was salt in the wound.

Eventually she returned to her office and began her paperwork, though it was far from the thing on her mind. She’d already caught herself making obvious errors, and it was frustrating her even further. Eventually she set down her pen with a sigh and began pondering the special prize she’d promised Bell. Akeno seemed to notice her muses and asked. “What’s on your mind Rias? This isn’t like you.”

She blinked before sighing and asking in turn. “Tell me Akeno, what do you think Bell would want as a reward?”

Akeno’s expression didn’t give Rias much confidence, but the queen kept her true suggestion to herself as she offered. “He’s an adventurer and a boy, it’s not hard to understand either. Power is one option, though I feel as if he wouldn’t take well to magic just yet. How about a weapon?”

Rias blinked before considering the option. It was simple, straightforward, and yet symbollic. She wasn’t able to do much for him adventuring wise, but a weapon that could keep up with his growth would be a good idea. Now, where to find such a weapon… “Hephaistos is out, one of her pieces would hinder his growth. Goibhniu makes good weapons, but they’re not conventional… Amakumi? I wonder if he’d be willing to make one.”

After a few minutes of deliberation, she’d decided that Amakumi, the legendary eastern blacksmith would be a good option. He always did love a unique weapon to match a unique wielder, maybe telling him about Realis Phrase would convince him… Penning a letter on her diplomat quality parchment, she handed it to her familiar and watched as the bat flew through the window and out over Orario. Settling down, she found that she was able to focus more on her work now, a small smile on her face as she thought about Bell’s reaction to a custom-made weapon. It had been a long time since she’d felt so in control…

_With Bell_

The fourth floor was easy, that was what Bell learned in his first hour in the dungeon. His new dagger, while unrefined, sliced through Dungeon Lizards with ease though he found the point lacking. It seemed as if the blade drunk in the ichor produced by the monsters, and Bell was a bit unnerved by the oddness of the piece. The way it sliced through the beasts felt like a claw raking across flesh and scale.

Finding his way down to the fifth floor, he marvelled at the new layout and began to work his way through the native monsters. It was like he was a new person, and he suddenly felt as if his Mistress’ task of making it to the tenth floor wasn’t too far out of his reach. Collecting another magic stone, his thirtieth of the day, he continued around, slashing through the monsters with ease. This weapon, what was it?

He lost track of time, and when he did remember, he didn’t know how many stones he had. What was going on? Usually, he was more conscious of it all… That was when he started to feel woozy. Falling against the wall, he gasped as he dropped the knife, the blade thrumming contentedly as Bell tried to fumbled for his energy potion. It seemed so obvious now…

It was a cursed item.

Gritting his teeth, he looked down at it cautiously before downing the potion and gasping in relief when he felt the strength return to his muscles. Grabbing the blade with newfound willpower, Bell gritted his teeth as he suddenly felt the full brunt of the compulsion again. With as much force as he could, he held off the demands for him to go and kill more monsters as he ran towards the stairs, trying his best to get out of the dungeon.

He’d need to ask Mr Cromwell about the dagger, but that was neither here nor there. Eventually he found a set of stairs and managed to climb up them, and after a while, managed to get out of the dungeon. He was gasping for breath just trying to hold the blade, what the hell was this thing!? With herculean effort, he set it into its scabbard and gasped as he let go of it.

Taking a quick shower to at least get the sweat off himself, Bell made his way out of Babel and went to the guild. Exchanging his stones, he didn’t even respond to Eina’s calls as he took the four thousand Valis and left the building. Stumbling through main street, he suddenly set eyes on a tavern and realized exactly how hungry he was. Sniffing the air, he found himself magnetised to the source of the delicious smells in the air and walked inside. It was lively, but mostly from the individual conversations. A waitress walked up to him and Bell would’ve felt a bit uneasy at her smile if he hadn’t been so hungry. She had silver hair and eyes, but her face was quite cute. “Hello Sir, welcome to the Hostess of Fertility. Please, allow me to seat you, you look famished.”

He was led over to the bar and the girl sat him. Giving her his order with the energy of a zombie, she giggled and called back the order to the kitchens before sitting next to him with a sympathetic smile. “Long day? Syr Flova.”

Bell groaned and let his head hit the bar much to her amusement. “I need to throw out this knife… O-Oh, Bell Cranel.”

She tasted the name on her tongue for a second before looking down at the knife curiously. “Bell Cranel hmm? Interesting… And that knife, what’s so odd about it?”

He was loath to take it out again, but he did so for just a second before forcing his fingers to let it go. “It’s cursed, I-I think. It made me keep going and going… So hungry…”

Syr patted his shoulder in sympathy as she replied warmly. “Well, you’re not dead, so that’s good!”

They continued their small talk for a while, and Bell began to feel the stares of the people in the tavern. Sure, his wings were out, but that wasn’t too weird, was it? The murmurs about a devil with white wings had already made the rounds, and it wasn’t as if it was too interesting. Folding them up self-consciously, Bell suddenly found two large plates of meat stew and pasta in front of him and he began to salivate. He began to wolf down the food as Syr giggled at his reaction. “Delicious right? Our cooks are the best in the city, so please, eat up!”

It was only then when the bartender slammed down a mug of ale in front of him with a big grin. She was a dwarf woman, but nearly as tall as a boarperson. “A customer with a big appetite eh!? My favourite, make sure you spend as much as you can, alright!?”

He could only nod his agreement as he took long gulps of the drink, too thirsty to notice the taste. Eventually he was done, and it was only then when he saw that Syr hadn’t moved, just watched him curiously. “U-Um, M-Miss Flova?”

She giggled and replied. “Just call me Syr, everyone else does. So, what peerage do you belong to?”

Bell nearly blushed but kept it down as he replied. “U-Um, Rias Gremory’s. U-Um…”

Syr’s eyes seemed a little… Angry? Disappointed? “Is that so?”

He assumed that the two had a bit of history but didn’t push the issue, as she certainly didn’t seem to want to. Before he could start up the conversation again, the doors suddenly slammed open, revealing a new group of adventurers lead by a redheaded woman. “Mia! Momma’s home!”

The bartender roared back angrily as the group were seated at a large table in the centre of the tavern. Syr gave Bell an apologetic smile as she walked away to help deal with the sudden influx of orders as Mia leaned down on the counter and said warningly. “Those lot, you’d best pay and leave before you hear something you don’t want to.”

Bell blinked as he turned his head curiously, his heart almost stopping when he lay eyes upon the girl who saved him yesterday. She was staring directly at him, unflinchingly, and Bell began to sweat under her gaze. “U-Um… O-Oh-“

He was cut off as Loki began without a care in the world, and Bell grit his teeth when he realized exactly what the bartender was on about. “So! Syr, there’s been a rumour about lil’ ol’ Ri-Ri getting a new servant? He as much of a boring bureaucrat as she is?”

Syr didn’t respond with anything more than a disinterested nod and Loki broke down in laughs. “Knew it! That pretty little princess really doesn’t have what it takes. Now her brother, that’s a leader. I swear, she gets funnier by the day! If only Itty Bitty was down on Gekai, it’d be an all-star cast of clowns!”

Bell was so caught up in the insults, his heart thumping in his ears, he was only shocked out of it by Mia grabbing his shoulder with a regretful look. “You’d best leave, Loki isn’t one to let up-“

She was cut off as the werewolf continued on, already getting drunk. “Hey Ais! Tell us about that kid from yesterday, Tomato Devil!”

He stopped in his tracks. “… What?”

The werewolf continued with no regard for how loud he was being. “Yeah! The minotaur got to the fourth floor, and when Aiz killed it, she covered the kid with the cow’s blood. And then, get this, he runs off without a word! How pathetic is that!?”

The group broke out in laughs as a royal looking elf admonished him. “Bete, it is no fault of his that he had to face down a minotaur. It was our mistake letting it get through the battle line.”

Bete scoffed and replied dismissively. “Trash is trash, nothing else to it. If he’s going to act like that, he should never have gone down into the dungeon. If he doesn’t even have some other members of his peerage with him, then he’s definitely trash, and they’ve seen it too.”

Of all the comments, that was the worst. Bell suddenly realized that he had gripped his knife, and Mia was looking at him warningly before he shakily went to grab his coin purse. Dropping the entire thing on the bar, he shakily stood up and made for the door before a voice called out to him. “Wait.”

Suddenly the entire bar was silent as Bell turned his head. It was Ais, she was standing up and walking over to him. He really, _really_ needed to get out of here. Before she could continue, Bell rushed out of the door, his wings reflexively stretching out as he burst into the cool air. The blonde was about to give chase before Loki called over to her. “Hey! Don’t harass the devil, probably has to get home before his bedtime.”

Mia sighed in disappointment as she looked down at the large bag of gold. Had to be about three thousand more than his bill, and she set it behind the bar as Syr sat down and muttered angrily. “I swear, that Loki familia is the worst… Mama, why do you allow them inside again? Shouldn’t they tie up their dog outside at least?”

The proprietess sighed and shook her head. “No reason to refuse service, no worse than the other riffraff that come through the door. Not to mention Loki is a big spender.”

Syr hummed as she glared over at the table, namely, the so called ‘Kenki’. The girl looked disappointed, and it was pretty obvious as to why.

Meanwhile, Bell’s eyes were hard as he slashed his way through the fifth floor. He was so, unrelentingly frustrated that he didn’t even bother to grab most of the drop items. That werewolf had been so vicious, but his words were exactly what Bell had been fearing. Of course they were just humouring him, his Mistress had even considered rewarding his progress a game with a ‘special prize’, like a children’s game. The knife in his hands thrummed happily as it slashed through the beasts of the dungeon. Eventually he found his way down to the sixth floor, his expression hard as he continued on without a care for the cuts that were bleeding a trail behind him. Nobody was in the dungeon at this hour, and the concentration of monsters was much higher as a result.

Eventually he came across a large, cavernous room and the walls began to crack, spewing forth odd shadow like monsters. War Shadows, the first monster that had what many would consider to be weapons. Their claws were long like rapiers, and if he wasn’t careful, they could kill him in a few hits. Bell didn’t pay it any mind; he just did whatever felt right, and fighting seemed pretty cathartic at this point. He wasn’t sure who was in control, but it certainly wasn’t him. The blade took long slices out of the monsters, and as he did so, the other War Shadows hit his arms and legs with shallow cuts.

It was a long and arduous fight, but Bell eventually emerged victorious, surrounded with the small magic stones left over by the War Shadows after they died. He didn’t have a health potion on him, and the compulsion to fight had abated, but he was still angry. The werewolf’s words echoed in his mind, reminding him that he was trash. Bell sheathed the knife and let it go, not noticing that it didn’t require the usual effort to let it go and grabbed one of the claws left over by the War Shadows.

It was long and razor sharp, and it left a cut on his palm, but he didn’t pay it any mind as he set it into his satchel along with the magic stones that were left over. No more monsters spawned around him, it seemed as if the dungeon had given up on killing him here. No other monsters posed a threat as Bell clumsily made his way back out, the trail he’d carved into the dungeon being free of danger. As he walked back out into the light, Bell gave a small sigh of relief. He felt much better under the moonlight, apparently it was characteristic of devils according to Akeno. His clothes were slightly torn up, but his wounds had already begun to heal. Making his way back home, he found himself sneaking inside, not exactly wanting to speak to either Rias or Akeno.

It was there as he lay in bed, resting his bones, when he gazed down at the knife he kept in his hand, when he began to nod off. He didn’t notice as the cut on his palm-soaked blood onto the dagger, and it was as he slept that the coral and debris on the blade began to crumble off, revealing an ornate, wavy dagger with a gleaming point. If he’d looked any closer, he may have seen a small sigil on pommel of the blade, a thundercloud and a hammer…

_The Next Day_

Bell awoke to the sound of muttering, and his bleary eyes opened to reveal Rias, looking down at him as Akeno and an unfamiliar girl spoke behind her. The redhead had her hands on her hips as she looked down at him angrily, and her tone of voice didn’t inspire confidence in him. “Bell…”

He sat up and rubbed the bleariness from his eyes. “M-Mistress?”

She nodded slowly and asked in a deadly voice. “So, do you want to tell me where you were last night, leaving me worried sick?”

Suddenly he remembered what happened last night and his expression darkened before it softened into sadness. Rias looked a bit curious at the change before he muttered defectively. “I-It’s nothing…”

Rias looked back at Akeno beseechingly before sighing and ruffling his hair, unintentionally making Bell’s expression sadden even further. This was new, usually he was so receptive to their touch, even if he was a teenager. She retracted her hand before turning back to the unfamiliar girl and introducing her, hoping that meeting another adventurer would knock him out of his mood. “Bell? This is Koneko Toujou, the other member of our peerage. Remember? She came back up last night when the Loki Familia killed the floor boss on floor seventeen.”

That seemed to have the opposite effect as Bell’s expression dimmed even further at the mention of Loki Familia. The reaction suddenly leads to an epiphany as Rias expression suddenly turned angry. “It was Loki, wasn’t it! What did they do Bell!? I swear, I’m going to kill that flat chested bit- “

She was cut off as Akeno put a hand on her shoulder, staying her anger. Akeno turned to Bell and said softly. “What happened last night Bell? Your coin purse is gone, and that dagger is…”

Bell suddenly caught sight of what was once his new weapon, and now a gleaming blade. “O-Okay. I-It all started in the dungeon; I-I think…”

He began to explain the events of yesterday, getting more and more nervous as Koneko’s gaze never left him. She was nibbling calmly on a baked good, and he wasn’t sure if she was judging him or if she was just curious. However, once he reached the part about Bete, her expression suddenly hardened. Continuing through the story, he eventually ended with him returning home and there was silence once more.

Surprisingly it was Akeno who spoke first, turning to Rias with a troubled expression. “Rias, what do we do? Those words can be considered a slight against us, and that was a direct and unwarranted insult against Bell.”

The king sighed and crossed her arms, her brow furrowed as she said lamentingly. “Can’t do anything, that was opinion, not slander and it wasn’t spoken directly to us. It isn’t like there was any goodwill between us to lose in any case. I’m sorry Bell, but I don’t think I can retaliate for you.”

He was surprised by her reaction. He’d expected her to tell him to be more careful in future, not… This. Eventually she decompressed and said commandingly. “Alright Bell, no going into the dungeon today. Go and get your coin purse and apologize for the trouble to the proprietess, and then go and turn in those stones. After that, go back to the place you got that dagger and ask for an explanation. They sold you a cursed item, that isn’t acceptable.”

Bell accepted, he didn’t see any problems with that plan of action. Rias motioned for them to leave the room. Akeno did so, but Koneko didn’t move from where she was looking at him. “Koneko, please, I’m going to give him a stat up.”

The cat girl didn’t say anything until she eventually finished her pastry, shaking her head. “No. I want to speak to him.”

Rias glared at the girl for a second before giving up and motioning for Bell to lift his shirt. He did so nervously, and Rias performed the stat up while Bell and Koneko stared at each other. She didn’t seem to want to initiate the conversation, and he didn’t exactly know what to say. Eventually, as Rias finished the upgrade, Koneko walked over and grabbed the sheet before Bell could look at it much to his surprise. She looked at it for a long while, not caring for the invasion of privacy before tearing it up and muttering. “You’re… Getting stronger. But you’re weak. Don’t look at your stats anymore, it won’t do you any good.”

Bell was suddenly reminded of Bete’s words from last night and he felt horrible. He was right, even his own peerage thought he was trash. Rias was about admonish her before she said boredly. “Make it to Rivira and I’ll train you. You have potential. Rias, don’t let him see his stats anymore.”

Without another word Koneko left the room and Rias sighed. “She really needs to learn some tact… But that’s technically praise, so chin up, hmm? You’ll show that Werewolf what you can do. Let’s try that strategy of hers, not knowing your stats will help you get a more natural feel for your abilities anyways.”

He sighed and nodded, feeling a bit uneasy. He had potential, and a level four had said so. Getting ready for the day, Bell ate his breakfast in silence as the rest of the peerage discussed Koneko’s trip down to the middle floors, but the small girl didn’t seem interested in Bell hearing about it. Eventually he left the room to escape the awkwardness of being left out and decided to begin his errands for the day.

Making his way to the Hostess of Fertility, he saw the cat girl waitress standing outside sweeping up and she turned to him with a mischievous expression. “Hiya Mister! Sorry, but we’ll only be open nyat noon. Come back then-“

She was cut off as Syr walked outside and gave Bell a smile. “Hello Bell, I suppose you’re here about your coin purse? Please, come inside.”

Bell followed her nervously and he spoke up nervously. “U-Um, sorry about last night. I-I was just…”

Syr cut him off with a smile. “Oh it’s no problem, it wasn’t as if you didn’t pay, so Mama Mia isn’t angry. But running away from the Sword Princess, that’s takes guts.”

He laughed nervously, remembering the event quite vividly. Reaching the bar, Syr pulled out the sack of coins and handed it over to Bell who took it with a word of thanks. “Mama already took your bill out of it. So, what’re you doing today?”

Bell listed off the things that he was planning on doing and when he was done, Syr offered nervously, pushing her fingers together. “U-Um, if you don’t mind… Would you like to come here for lunch today? I promise, you won’t be disappointed, and Loki familia doesn’t come down here for lunch usually.”

That was a bit of a surprise, but Bell found himself nodding. Syr gave him a blinding smile as she shooed him out of the building. “I’ll see you at noon then? Have a nice day Bell!”

He was surprised by just how sweet she seemed; it was a far cry from the anger when he mentioned Rias’ name last night. Shaking himself out of it, Bell made his way towards the guild and was surprised when he didn’t spot Eina. She must be in the back considering most adventurer’s had left for the dungeon already. Exchanging his stones, Bell blinked when he saw the three thousand Valis that six War Shadows had earned him. The clerk explained in boredom. “Five hundred a piece, not a lot of level one’s survive them, and higher levels don’t bother searching them out.”

Shuddering at the idea, he left the guild with a significantly heavier purse and made his way towards the pawn shop. Stepping inside, he saw a male prum speaking to the owner and waited. Eventually the gnome spotted him and asked curiously. “Mr Cranel, what brings you back here?”

Bell gulped before pulling out his new knife, not spotting the prum who was staring at the blade hungrily. “M-Mr Cromwell, I think it was cursed. D-Do you know what this thing is? It made me want to go so far a-and… W-Well, when I woke up, it was like this.”

Bom blinked in surprise before taking the knife from him and looking it over with a wizened eye. “Very interesting indeed, it appears as if it needed blood to activate… It’s got a good point on it now, I’ll buy it back for seven thousand, the curse appears to be sated for now.”

While the amount of money was tempting, Bell shook his head and replied apologetically. “I-I think I’ll hold onto it for a bit, sorry.”

Bom sighed in defeat but nodded. Bell left, not noticing the prum’s calculating eyes on his back. Stepping into the shadowed alleyway, he began to make his way towards the tailor’s shop to get the holes in his shirts repaired. A thousand Valis lighter, Bell began to make his way towards the Hostess of Fertility, hungry for his lunch.

City life was odd, he’d decided as he was sat down by a grinning Syr as a cup of coffee and a slice of cake was set in front of him. It seemed so… Carefree, usually he’d still have to chop firewood and check the traps in the nearby woods for game at this time of day. Sipping the odd liquid he’d never drunk before, he found that he quite liked the taste. Today just seemed too nice to go into the dungeon.

But on the other hand, he _was_ excited to explore the sixth floor…

Hopefully Rias would forgive him.


	3. Chapter 3

Bell walked out of the dungeon, his pouch laden with magic stones and drop items as he made his way through Babel. Yesterday Syr had begun making him lunches in exchange for coming down to the Hostess of Fertility in the evenings for his dinner. With the extra food which he found quite delicious, he found that he was able to go much longer without succumbing to hunger, and it showed in his haul. As he walked towards the facilities to clean himself up, he was surprised to see monsters being taken out of the dungeon in cages by exotic looking adventurers. Briefly wondering what was happening he shrugged it off and resolved to ask his advisor.

Making his way towards the guild, Bell stepped inside and waved to the half-elf who looked up at him with a smile. “Oh, Bell, how was your day then?”

He grinned and replied as he stood across from her. “O-Oh, it was good, thank you Eina.”

They’d agreed that while it was a professional arrangement, using titles wasn’t sustainable, and deigned to use their first names. Though the half-elf was uneasy with Bell being down on the seventh and eighth floor, she had accepted it when he’d informed her that Rias had expected him to be on the tenth in four days, though she still wished that he’d stick to the fifth. “Well then, that’s good to hear.”

Bell blinked before remembering the monsters being taken out of the dungeon and asked. “Um, Eina, what was with the monsters that were getting transported outside? Is that normal?”

Eina groaning as she explained with a frown. “Monsterphilia, it’s an event held by the Ganesha Familia each year. It showcases monster tamers and their abilities to the public. The guild has sanctioned it, which just means more paperwork for me… At least it’ll all be over tomorrow, though I’ll be providing aide on the field.”

He nodded sympathetically, knowing how overworked she was already. If it was his place, he’d ask about her taking a break, but she’d never hear a word of it. Biding her farewell, Bell made his way to the exchange and got his pay before leaving for the Hostess of Fertility. The night was young, but he was certainly ready for his dinner. Akeno had been a bit uncomfortable when he told her that he’d be eating dinner at a tavern, but she’d just asked him to eat right and agreed.

Stepping into the tavern, Bell greeted Syr with a warm smile and the girl replied with her own as she took the napkin from him. “It was delicious again today Syr, thank you so much.”

She giggled as she brought him over to the bar and said. “I’m glad, now make sure to spend a lot, okay?”

Bell groaned before nodding, ordering a stew and ale. Say what you would about their marketing strategy, the food was as good as ever. Eating at a slow pace, his expression dimmed when a semi-familiar face entered the bar. It was one of the Loki Familia’s adventurers, an Amazoness. She looked a bit astonished, but she had a big grin on her face as she walked over to him and slapped him on the back. “Hey! It’s you, the boy who ran away from our Ais!”

He shrunk in on himself before nodding mutely. The Amazoness laughed and hopped onto the seat next to him, not noticing the glare that Syr was giving her. “Damn, that was so funny! Tiona Hyrute, Loki Familia. What’s your name White Wings?”

_“White Wings?”_ Bell thought as she looked at him curiously. It wasn’t the most creative nickname, but it was better than Tomato Devil at any rate. “B-Bell Cranel, Rias Gremory’s Peerage…”

Tiona’s eyes widened and she suddenly remembered something. “Ohh! That’s why you got mad. Sorry about that, my Goddess is still really mad that Sirzechs Gremory rejected her a couple decades ago, and she started taking it out his sister since it would be a holy war otherwise. Here, lemme buy you a drink. Syr, an ale for both of us, and the wild boar chops for me please.”

Bell was really surprised by the attitude of the girl. She was pleasant, significantly more so than her Goddess or that werewolf. Certainly, she seemed more accepting of him than the other adventurer’s in her familia. Syr stood up and stormed off angrily. “O-Oh, please, that’s not- “

Tiona just grinned and gave him a mischievous look. “In exchange… I wanna hear what you think about our Ais. Give and take and all that.”

He nodded in understanding, wondering exactly what her angle was. “W-Well, she was… Incredible. W-When she killed that minotaur it was like she was the wind itself. I really want to catch up to her one day.”

The girl hummed curiously before giving him an encouraging nod. “Then keep at it! Anybody that can get her to pout is special. Anyways, what’s it like in a peerage? I only know a little, and it ain’t like most peerages host events for the lower classes. Granted neither do the divines, but that’s beside the point.”

Bell gulped before roughly describing what his life as a devil had been like as Syr set down the extra mugs and Tiona’s dinner. They chatted for a while longer, rather, Tiona asked questions and Bell answered them. He didn’t notice the time passing, and eventually, another figure entered the tavern that Bell recognized as Akeno. She spotted Bell and walked over with a disapproving look. “Bell, it’s getting late _again_. I think Rias is going to have me follow you everywhere you go at this point just to make sure you’re not dead. Oh, Hiryute.”

Tiona looked up at Akeno in surprise before replying with a grin. “Oh! Fallen Angel! It’s been a while, how are you?”

Akeno giggled and replied. “I’m fine. I trust Bell has been a perfect gentleman?”

He pouted at the insinuation as Tiona laughed, slapping his shoulder. “He’s pretty cool! So, you’ve gotta head home? I guess I’ll see you around then White Wings. Thanks for keepin’ me company.”

He smiled gratefully as he payed for his meal and two ales, much to Tiona’s chagrin as he left in tow with Akeno. The two walked alone before Akeno said warningly. “Be careful with the Loki Familia, okay Bell? Koneko has had nothing but bad things to say about them from her time in Rivira.”

Bell blinked at the news as he replied. “T-Tiona didn’t seem too bad, s-she even apologized for the other night.”

Akeno hummed before replying. “If that is true, then keep it to yourselves. I doubt Loki would be too thrilled to learn that one of the Hiryute sisters is friends with her enemy’s servants.”

While disheartening, he didn’t exactly have a good opinion of the goddess of mischief, and fully believed that there’d be problems if it did come to light. Changing the subject, Bell asked curiously. “I saw some monsters coming up for the Monsterphilia tomorrow.”

She nodded and replied. “It would be a good idea for you to attend. They bring up monsters from the middle floors and lower, so it would give you an idea of how they’re handled.”

Bell thought it over, imagining what it would be like. Eventually they arrived home and Bell had to endure another lecture from Rias before he was allowed to return to his room. As he lay in bed, his thoughts were full of the Monsterphilia, and he found that he was looking forward to the experience more and more.

_The Next Day_

A howling roar rolled over Orario before it was drowned out by the deafening cheers coming from the Coliseum. The city was alight with street stalls and performers as Bell walked through the streets, enjoying the festival atmosphere. Trying to make his way through the crowds, he cast a thought to his Mistress, sad that she wouldn’t be able to enjoy the festival.

Rias had been contacted by her brother, apparently it was necessary for her to join him for an event for the supernatural. Akeno had opted to join her, and Bell was never sure what went through Koneko’s mind, and so he found himself alone on the day, trying to make his way towards the Coliseum to watch the show.

Tamers were adventurers that specialized in dominating monsters rather than outright killing them. It was dangerous, and certainly not for the faint of heart, but it could be done by a handful of people with unique developmental skills. While he wasn’t sure if their fighting styles would be applicable, knowing what the monsters did in a fight would be invaluable. Well, that would be the case if he was able to get to the blasted arena.

After a few minutes he broke into the courtyard around Babel and sighed in relief when he saw that the thing was nearly deserted. A few members of the Ganesha familia were around, running around with boxes and carrying drunkards that had passed out. Looking into the street that would take him to the arena, he sighed in defeat when he saw that it was even more packed than the last street. It was about time to give up, he doubted he’d be able to get there in time to even watch the later events.

Giving up on getting to the building, Bell found his eyes begin drawn to a route of carts being taken away. He caught sight of familiar uniforms and blinked in surprise when he saw Eina standing there with a clipboard, calling out directions to the drivers. It was a little bit strange seeing her outside of the guild, but she looked professional as always.

Sitting down at a fountain, Bell watched the proceedings absentmindedly before he realized he was being watched. The pink haired receptionist, Misha if he remembered correctly, had spotted him and talked to Eina for a second before the woman handed over the clipboard and turned towards him. The half-elf walked over, tucking her hair behind her ear as she greeted him. “Bell, surprising to see you here. Couldn’t get to the Coliseum?”

He laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head as he replied. “No, it was jam packed before I arrived. U-Um, sorry, was I being a bother?”

Eina shook her head and replied with a grin. “No, but I am your advisor, and Misha is actually doing work so I can take a break. It’s been nonstop, every hour brings up another problem to fix.”

Bell frowned at the news and suddenly offered. “W-Would you like to come and get lunch then?”

She looked about ready to decline before her stomach growled, embarrassing her as Bell stood up with a determined expression. Eina sighed and followed him through the streets towards one of the stalls selling a strange desert, a crepe if he read the Koine right, and handed one of them over to Eina who looked down at it in conflict. “I-I’m not sure Bell, these stall foods are full of calories…”

He gave her a small smile as he replied, tapping the side of his nose. “I won’t tell if you don’t, and from how hard you’re working, you deserve it.”

Eina suddenly blushed as she reflexively pulled her hair back again, very aware of the few loose strands. While she didn’t exactly know much about romance, she knew exactly what this would look like to a bystander. Taking a small bite from the desert, her eyes widened in delight as the cream melted on her tongue. They walked through the streets, and as they walked past, neither Bell nor Eina noticed a pair of narrowed silver eyes watching them from a canopied balcony.

Eventually they found themselves standing in the shadow of the Coliseum as guild staff rushed around. Eina was busy answering questions as Bell stood next to her awkwardly, wondering if it was time for him to leave. Eventually a Humebunny walked over and asked curiously. “Tulle, who is this boy? I didn’t know you had a boyfriend.”

The half-elf coughed from behind her hand nervously, checking Bell’s flustered reaction as she explained. “I don’t. This is Bell Cranel, an adventurer I’m advising, and he’s kindly accompanying me today. You know how some drunkards can act at these events, seeing the receptionists alone.”

The Humebunny nodded, giving Bell a small nod as he walked away, hurrying to gossip with the other members of his section. Eina sighed and turned up to Bell with a small smile. “You know, there’s a passage into the Coliseum from here, nigh deserted since it isn’t opened up to the public. I know you must want to go and watch, shall I lead you there?”

Bell would’ve been interested if he wasn’t thinking about her last comments to that guild worker. “Sorry but… Drunkards? What did you mean by that?”

Eina sighed and filled in the gaps for the boy. “Some people get drunk, gamble, generally feel like they’re on top of the world. The guild receptionist position takes skill, but young women are favoured. This breeds a sense of unattainability as we do not usually get romantically involved, and a select few deign us as unique conquests.”

His face soured and he continued resolutely. “T-Then I won’t leave! If a guy like that shows up, you can count on me!”

For how young and naïve he was, Eina couldn’t help but smile gratefully at the declaration. “Well then, I’ll be in your care today Bell. Please, follow me.”

He followed her as she conducted her work, and Bell couldn’t help but feel like this is what he’d be doing if he’d been invited to the function Rias and Akeno were attending. Eventually they walked out into the plaza outside of the Coliseum’s main entrance as two large familia were led inside. Eina sighed as a shouting match began and gripped the bridge of her nose before Bell called out. “Please, quickly now! The next event is starting soon!”

That seemed to prompt the two gods in charge to break up the fight as they hurried inside. Eina blinked and turned to him with a small frown. “Bell, there’s no events scheduled for half an hour.”

He looked up at the sky innocently, but eventually a small mischievous smile grew on his lips. “I didn’t know that… Too bad for them.”

Eina sighed in mock-exasperation as she bemoaned. “You’re incorrigible, though I can’t speak a word against the efficacy of your methods.”

Bell looked down at her blankly, the large word lost on him. As they were taking a break, a sudden rumbling came from around the plaza. Bell blinked and turned around as people began screaming in terror, and it took all his reflexes to grab Eina and dash out of the path of a raging Silverback. Holding her away from the beast, Bell looked up at it in fright as the beast turned towards them and began howling angrily, rushing towards them.

He picked her up in a bridal carry as Eina screamed in terror. Bell had never run like this, carrying another person, but he was surprised by just how light Eina was. Thankfully he was able to evade the rampaging gorilla as they turned into the semi-familiar chaos of Daedalus street. Turning into an alleyway, Bell was about to set down a blushing Eina before realizing that she was still gripping onto his shirt, buried into the cloth as to block out the world.

The sound of the monster was getting closer, and Bell whispered down to her frantically. “I’ll try and lead it away, so please, let go.”

Eina looked up at him in shock before whispering in horror. “T-Those things are on floor eleven! Bell, I cannot in good conscious-“

Another roar made him glare down at her, making her heart skip a beat at the intense stare before it mellowed out. “Don’t worry about it, you just get away. After all, what man would I be if I can’t save my advisor?”

Eina gritted her teeth before letting go of Bell, shakily taking two steps back as the Silverback burst into the alleyway. Bell grabbed his dagger and brought it to bear, a strange echo of waves in his ear as he faced down the opponent. Koneko was right, not knowing his status really made him wonder if he had what it took to take this thing down…

No, he did. He had to.

It was never about basic stats; it was about taking every threat seriously. Didn’t matter if it was a goblin or a silverback, it would kill you if you let it. And as the silverback charged, Bell rushed forward, watching the chains flailing from its wrists with an intense concentration. The links of metal crashed against the side of a house, and Bell took it as his opportunity to strike as Eina dashed away.

Jumping forward, Bell’s wings splayed unconsciously, making the Silverback howl in confusion as he sank his knife into its side. Two more jabs, and he was around the back of the beast. The waves were crashing against his mind now, and Bell gripped onto it’s back and began slicing through fur and sinew. The gorilla began to lose its strength as the young devil did his best to bring it down, the bloodlust in his mind demanding that he not lose to the overgrown monkey.

The silverback collapsed to the ground as Bell kicked in its knee from behind and stabbed into its spine, and Eina shrieked as Bell rolled away from the corpse, watching as the monster dissolved into ash. There was a long moment of silence before the boy brought the knife to his face, looking at it in awe before it dissolved into nothingness. Eina took a few tentative steps towards him, but before she could reach him, the boy crumpled to the ground.

Bell could vaguely hear Eina shouted to him, but her voice was too far away. He was too busy thinking of the satisfied bubbling in his mind, as if the knife was speaking to him…

_Timeskip_

His bedroom faded into reality as Bell awoke, his body feeling light and his arms weak. Managing to rotate his head, and his eyes fell onto a snoozing Eina. Her hair was frazzled, and she seemed as tired as he did as he tried to call out to her. His feeble utterances seemed to awaken her as she suddenly blinked awake. “Bell!?”

He couldn’t respond apart from weakly humming, and she seemed to take the hint. Taking a jug of water from the bedtable, she took a vial of health potion, swirled it into the jug and pouring him a cup. Helping him sit up, she gently held the cup as he took a few sips. His parched throat immediately began to feel better as he sighed, giving her a grateful smile. “E-Eina, are you okay? The Silverback…”

The half-elf gave him a small smile before explaining softly. “Nobody was around, so nobody got hurt. A few other monsters got loose, but Loki Familia and Ganesha Familia contained them. The culprit was never found, and the team members in charge… Well, they’re being treated. Anyways, nobody saw you kill the Silverback, so that’s a relief at least. I’ll go and get your Mistress, she’ll want to talk to you.”

Eina made for the door, but just before she left, she turned away to hide her face. “A-And Bell?”

He hummed, wondering what she had to say. “Y-You… You looked really cool back there.”

Eina retreated before he could reply, but he didn’t even know what he’d say to that. He looked… Cool? Well, heroes were always described as amazing, that was a kind of cool… Right? Before he had any more time to mull it over, the door opened again, revealing Rias and Eina. The half-elf’s hair appeared to be fixed as Rias smiled at Bell, an object swaddled in cloth in her hands.

The devil sat down next to him on the bed and reached out to stroke his hair. “Bell, I heard about what happened. I’m… Well, I’ll spare you any lectures since I have been pushing you to go lower in the dungeon, but you’re an idiotic, talented and brave young man. Eina here told me everything, you did everything you could to minimize damage. Though I must say, usually you don’t carry a woman like that on the first date.”

Eina shrieked indignantly as Rias grinned mischievously. Bell didn’t respond, looking over at the empty sheath on the bedside table instead. His heart sank as he remembered what had occurred after the fight, that had been a good knife, even with it’s shortcomings. Rias seemed to notice this before nodding and handing over the object. “I heard about what happened to your knife, though I’m not sure what caused it to disappear. Anyways, since you _technically_ defeated a floor eleven monster, I’ll consider that reaching floor ten before the week it out. As promised, your prize.”

Bell blinked in surprise, remembering the challenge she’d set for him. Gently pulling back the cloth, he was shocked to see a sheathed dagger sitting in his lap. Eina looked over at it curiously as Bell took it out of it’s plain sheath to reveal a simple, unremarkable blade. To Eina’s eyes, it looked utterly unnoteworthy, but to Bell, it was terrible and beautiful in equal measure. Rias seemed particularly smug as she explained, crossing her arms under her bust. “A blade forged by Amakuni, the greatest smith of the east. He was inspired by your white wings, and decided to make a blade for you, and free of charge at that. He calls it the Nephilim’s Tooth, ‘A blade to pierce any heart, no matter their ilk’.”

The young adventurer looked over the thing in awe and tried to aim it down to check its edge. It inadvertently pointed at Eina, and Bell suddenly dropped the knife. It sailed to the bedsheet and Rias explained as he looked down at it in shock. “It will never cut those you care for and refuses to do so.”

Eina turned away, hiding her mouth behind her fist as she thought about the connotations of that comment. Bell didn’t seem too bothered by the revelation as he set the blade back into it’s sheath. “T-Thank you Mistress! I’ll treasure it forever!”

Rias smiled at him warmly before she turned to Eina with a small smile. “I believe we can take it from here. No doubt you’ll want to get back to your paperwork.”

She sighed in defeat before Rias giggled and gave her a wink. “Though, Akeno _did_ want to discuss the ramifications of the other day’s events. I’d consider it a personal favour if you told her all about it.”

Eina smiled back gratefully as she left the room and Rias turned back to Bell with a nod. “Alright mister, sit up. I want to see that status of yours.”

Bell did so, the effects of the healing potion coming over him as Rias got to work. They were silent for a long moment before she whispered. “I know you’re sad nobody saw you kill it.”

He nearly jolted before her hand stayed him. Rias hugged him from behind kindly as she continued softly. “It’s obvious, you want to be a hero, and the story of the rabbit and the gorilla would undoubtedly be told of… But do you really want to be known for that?”

It was sobering, but he knew that she was right. He wanted someone, anyone to recognize what he’d achieved. It was a Silverback, a large class monster, surely that took _something_ special? Rias let him think for a moment before continuing soothingly. “Koneko has participated in expeditions and floor boss fights, and she isn’t even trying to become a legend. Think about it Bell, one day, you’ll reach her level and then become _more_.”

His body tensed as she whispered in his ear goadingly, her voice like a venomous honey. “The Silverback was a stepping stone, nothing more. You’ll kill thousands before you finish your story, a _true_ story. One worthy of songs, ballads and praise. The first heroic devil can’t be known for something as simple as killing a Silverback.”

Bell nodded, the shame that once occupied his heart being ignited into ambition. She was right, this wasn’t the end of his story, not by a long shot. Rias giggled as she said a little more teasingly. “Though, I’m certain Eina won’t forget you carrying her in her arms before killing the beast chasing you though.”

The reality of what he’d done set in and Bell groaned in embarrassment, covering his face as Rias laughed at his reaction. She sobered up quickly, casting her eyes down to the sheet of paper now displaying Bell’s stats in demonic hieroglyphs. What the hell was this boy…?

Strength: E 503 - D 659

Endurance: H 214 - G 300

Dexterity: D 642 - B 838

Agility: C 792 - A 923

Magic: I 0 - I 0

Magic: [] [?]

Skills: Realis Phrase

Desire leads to growth. Higher desire leads to accelerated growth. Growth lasts as long as desire.

Storybook

[?]

Rias mentally sighed as she set the page to the side. She’d expected that he’d be strong, not a mystery! Resolving to send a letter off to her brother, she got up and motioned for Bell to lay back down. No doubt he’d be out and about soon enough, and she felt as if it were her duty to force him to relax before he went back down into the dungeons.

Meanwhile, up in the tallest tower in the land, a beautiful woman giggled as she watched the transparent soul that had prompted her to release wild monsters on the public. A stoic boaz stood next to her, observing his Goddess mirth as she whispered hungrily. “His soul flared so beautifully just now, that Gremory devil makes me jealous… Tell me Ottar, do you get jealous? I know Allen has been uncomfortable with my latest obsession. If he continues to grow like this, I may even replace you one day.”

The boaz replied in a gravelly voice. “No my Goddess. Allen does not realize that your love is equal to all, though some are special. If it is my fate to be replaced, then my only wish is that he is a suitable replacement.”

Freya giggled and stood up, walking over to him and stroking his cheek as the man lowered his head and closed his eyes respectfully. “Ottar… You truly are a beautiful soul, I am lucky to have you. Now, how to make him flare that wonderful clarity again? Ottar, my dear, you are an adventurer. What is your suggestion?”

Ottar looked out of the window as he replied without missing a beat. “He is chained by two things, his unsated ambition and the sting of what happened with the Minotaur. Glory will not come to him now, and so, killing a minotaur would unburden him somewhat.”

She hummed curiously, crossing her arms. “Hmm… I suppose, but no normal minotaur will do. Ottar, I leave this to you. His development is in your hands for a while, do not disappoint me.”

Ottar nodded and left the room as Freya perused a bookshelf before settling on a tome, picking it up and thumbing through it with a smile. The boaz’s face didn’t shift, but his thoughts were pointed. _“Bell Cranel, you are not worthy yet. I swear this to you on the name of my mistress, when she claims you, and I am no longer necessary, you shall be a worthy replacement.”_

_“A hero worthy of her love.”_   
  



	4. Chapter 4

The sound of commotion around Babel was beginning to recover as the excitement from Monsterphilia waned. Adventuring parties entered and left the tower, and one Bell Cranel found himself walking out of the dungeon, not a scratch on him as he hauled a full pouch of magic stones out of the dungeon. He really was starting to reach the limit of what he could make on his own, and he didn’t want to try and carry a bigger pouch if it would weigh him down.

Arriving at the guild as the sky began to warm as the evening began, Bell flashed a smile to Eina as he was walked over to her. The receptionist hurriedly fixed her hair, disguising it as ducking below the desk for a second before sitting up and giving the object of her recent unwelcome dreams a greeting. “Hello Bell, how was the tenth floor? Did you take it slow like I asked?”

He grinned and replied, leaning over to whisper as Misha squealed in the background before she was shut up by another receptionist wanting to watch the show. “Yep, and you’ll never guess it… There was a silverback down there.”

Eina blushed at the reminder of the day as she slapped him with a small cry of indignance as Bell laughed good naturedly. “You… You menace! Go and exchange those stones and get out of here, I swear, you have no respect for your elders…”

Bell blinked before replying curiously. “Elders? You’re only seventeen, right?”

Eina looked at him in amazement as Misha broke free of her co-worker and rushed over. “Yeah, what gives Eina? How old are you _exactly,_ I’m sure we’d all like to know.”

Bell’s expectant gaze and Misha’s mischievous expression made Eina sweat as she took a few steps back. “B-Bell, t-that’s rather- “

He blinked before remembering a certain warning his grandfather had given him and he paled horribly. _“Bell, if you ever ask a woman her age, you have between five and six seconds to either apologize or run. Don’t ask, just… Don’t. On that note, never ask them why they take so long to get ready for the day, or what make up is about. Actually, just don’t ask them about girl stuff, you’ll be safer for it.”_

He gulped and replied, nervously stepping away as he said apologetically. “S-Sorry Eina, better get going!”

Rushing over to the exchange he gave the clerk his pouch, took his Valis and rushed away before Eina could escape from Misha. Stepping into the streets, he began to make his way towards the Hostess of Fertility before he heard a commotion coming from a side street. Stepping into it curiously, Bell was suddenly barrelled into by a small figure. Reflexively he wrapped his arm around the small person to stop them from being hurt as they hit the ground. Gritting his teeth, he absorbed the blow before taking a look down at the assailant. It was a young prum girl, with almond coloured eyes and a terrified expression. Suddenly another person entered the alleyway, and Bell stood up with the girl as the irate adventurer pointed his blade down at her. “Hey! That prum bitch, don’t let her go! I’ll make you pay!”

Bell gritted his teeth as he put the girl behind him, grabbing the Nephilim’s Tooth and bringing it to bear. “Why are you trying to hurt her? Can’t you- “

The adventurer roared in anger and rushed towards him, and Bell caught the shortsword with his dagger before kicking the man backwards. “Idiot kid! Just let me-“

He was cut off as an apple slammed into his shoulder, exploding into juice as the man screamed in pain. Bell turned to look at the newcomer and was surprised to see an unfamiliar elf wearing the uniform from the Hostess of Fertility. “You there, lay down your arms. That boy is destined to become the companion of someone close to me, and I won’t have you harm him.”

Suddenly she was joined by Syr, huffing and puffing as she shouted. “Lyu! You can’t just throw fruit like th- Bell!?”

Bell kept his knife up as the adventurer deliberated for a second before shouting in anger and rushing away. The elf known as Lyu turned to Bell with a critical expression as she asked in a no-nonsense voice. “Mr Cranel, did you anger that man in some way?”

He shook his head, feeling extremely small under her gaze as his wings folded up nervously. “U-Um no, t-this girl w-was… Huh?”

As he turned around to look at the girl, he was surprised to see that she had disappeared. Giving it up as the retreat of a terrified person, he turned back as Syr rushed forward and checked him over. “You’re not hurt, are you Bell? He seemed quite angry…”

He nodded, wondering when she’d be done inspecting him before suddenly feeling a pair of fingers on the ridge of his right wing. He let out an involuntary gasp of pleasure as Syr grinned lecherously. “Oh? Do you enjoy this?”

Before she could do it again his wings spasmed, and she retracted her fingers as Bell looked back with a nervous shuffled. “T-They’re sensitive…”

Syr’s expression didn’t inspire confidence as she pushed him from the back, her hands a little too close to the base of his wings for his liking. “Okay okay, you win. You’re coming to the Hostess for dinner, right? It’s the least you can do after Lyu saved you.”

The elf didn’t respond as Bell nodded obediently. Arriving at the tavern, Bell sat down at his usual spot before his eyes suddenly landed on a tome sitting in an alcove in the wall. Syr noticed his expression and explained. “Oh, that was left behind by someone. It’s been a few days, but nobodies come to claim it yet.”

Bell looked at it curiously before Syr continued with a worrying smile. “Y’know, if they haven’t come back for it, they probably don’t want it. It’s just a storybook of old heroes after all.”

His expression turned hungry and Syr sighed and said in mock lamentation. “Well, I suppose I _could_ give it to you for a price. I do so much for you…”

His hand went to his purse quickly before Syr laughed and grabbed the book, passing it over to him with a warm smile. “Oh I’m just having you on Bell, here, have it. You’re the only one who appreciates my cooking around here.”

Taking the book from her, Bell set it next to him as he gave her a disbelieving expression. “Really? But your food is delicious! I thought you were a cook here or something…”

Lyu didn’t meet either of their eyes as Syr looked down in shame. “Syr is… More suited to waitressing. Though it is good to hear that you can stoma- Enjoy her food, it will be necessary as her partne-“

She was cut off as Syr yelped and pushed the elf into the kitchens. Evidently, those two had quite a good relationship and Bell couldn’t help but chuckle at the interaction. Ordering his meal, Bell watched as more and more adventurers began to pile in. He’d left the dungeon a lot earlier than before the Silverback attack, his improved status apparently making his job a lot easier. Still, he didn’t forget the lesson he’d learned from his senior’s insistence that he didn’t know what his status was, and he found that it had helped immensely with the orcs and large class monsters of the tenth floor. Each one was a clear and present threat, and he found that he was keeping track of multiple at a time.

But seeing these adventurers who were a lot more experienced than him, with battle parties and different means of attack, Bell began to seriously wonder if he should get a supporter. Granted it was a novel concept, he’d never even seen another group of devils enter the dungeon in all his time, though that was to be expected. Rias had explained to him that a lot of higher-class devils lead peerages dedicated to magical studies and diplomatic roles as many came from high society. Usually for every hundred divinely blessed adventures, there was a single active devil, or that was her best estimation.

Resolving to look for one tomorrow, Bell set it out of his mind as he began to eat. At least the commotion surrounding him had subsided, and his meals were usually peaceful as Loki familia hadn’t appeared in a long time. Leaving the tavern Bell thanked Syr once more as he held his new book in his arms, his dagger stowed away on his hip. Arriving back home he walked into the main office to see Koneko sitting across from a prum as Rias and Akeno watched. He was blond, and Bell thought he seemed a bit familiar as Koneko looked at the man with a snarl. “Toujou, I implore you, this will be a worthwhile expedition. I understand you and my familia have had issues in the past, but your skills will be invaluable.”

Koneko seemed to be getting more and more agitated as she replied. “I don’t care, you can handle it yourself. Get out of here Deimne.”

The man sighed and stood up, turning to leave before setting his eyes on Bell. His eyes turned mirthful as he greeted him. “Ah, the illustrious White Wings. It has been a while, Bete had quite the amount to say about you, no? Finn Deimne, captain of the Loki Familia.”

Bell gulped, remembering that night vividly. “O-Oh, t-that’s…”

Finn interrupted him, explaining as Rias eyes narrowed suspiciously. “I was just trying to get Toujou here to sign on for an expedition we’re putting together, but it seems as if she’s less than willing. Well, shall I send Ais your regards?”

Rias seemed ready to interject at the underlying comment before Bell replied, bowing to avoid his gaze. “P-Please do. B-Best of luck on your expedition Mr Deimne.”

The prum’s eyes widened slightly before a looser smile appeared on his face. Walking past him, Finn patted Bell on the shoulder and said in parting. “Likewise, I hope we’ll be able to work together in the future.”

The man left, and Bell let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. Koneko was looking over at him with an expression somewhere between anger and curiosity as Rias sighed in relief. “That was clumsy, but well-done Bell. The Braver… Well, anyways, welcome home. It’s nice to see you back before sunset for once.”

Bell laughed nervously as he took a seat, very aware of Koneko’s glare. Eventually the girl in question stood up and stormed out of the room without a word, and Akeno sat next to Bell, patting his shoulder sympathetically as he frowned in concern. “She just needs time, Koneko has quite a bit of history with him. Anyways, how was your day?”

He recounted the events and his concerns about a supporter before he explained about the book in his arms. Rias’ expression turned amused as Bell clammed up when it came to the contents. “Hmm? Sorry Bell, didn’t quite catch that.”

The boy curled in on the book as if to protect it as Akeno leaned over, her expression darkening into a sadistic smile as she cooed. “Aww, come on Bell, you can tell us. I promise, we won’t- “

She was cut off as he suddenly jumped away, hugging the book to his chest as he retreated to his room. Rias and Akeno shared a laugh at the boy’s expense as he sat down on his bed, a pout on his face. They were the only books he could read with his grandfather, it wasn’t that weird to still like these kinds of stories, right?

Opening it, Bell was surprised at just how familiar the book felt. Just turning the pages felt like he was unravelling some epic tale, like his grandfather used to make…

And then everything turned grey.

Bell looked around in fear as a rolling mist covered the horizons. He was back in his old traveling clothes, and his wings were absent, leaving him as the human he’d grown up as. Nervously he called out into the void.

“Hello!?”

The voice echoed off unseen walls, but on the third echo, a voice spoke behind Bell, and he spun around to see… Himself. The grey mist dissipated in a gust of wind, revealing the farm he’d grown up on. “What is magic to you?”

Bell looked around before laying eyes on a young boy, shouting excitedly yet silently up to an old man whose face was shrouded in mist. “… A strong power. A power that would defeat my weak self.”

The figure’s aura suddenly changed into his devil self, the wings he’d heard so much about extending out to the point where the boy in the middle seemed small. “What does magic take the form of?”

Suddenly the farm was alight in fire, an all consuming inferno. “It’s fire, a fire to burn away obstacles in my path.”

The figure nodded and suddenly the flames were snuffed out, leaving them in a black void. “And what… Do you seek from magic?”

Suddenly his mind was drawn to the strongest adventurer he’d ever seen in action, Ais Wallenstein. Her graceful dispatching of the minotaur, the flash of silver as she killed it and slashed the blood from her blade as if it were nothing… “To reach her, to become an adventurer like her…”

A gavel sounded three times through the void before the other Bell grinned and smiled impishly. “Is that all?”

Suddenly the world turned into Daedalus Street, the alleyway where he’d killed the Silverback specifically. Eina was there, looking at him with awe in her eyes. The knife that had disappeared… It felt _real_ in his hands. “To… To become a cool hero, a hero that can save _anyone_.”

The other Bell laughed, the voice echoing as the world began to dissolve. “Well then, I suppose we really are a naïve little boy.”

Bell smiled ruefully. He knew it in his heart of hearts that he was living a fantasy, but that didn’t seem to bother him anymore. “Yeah, I guess we are.”

“But that’s okay.”

Suddenly Bell gasped as he awakened, the feeling of someone shaking his shoulder bringing him out of his trance. Rias was staring down at him in fear as she shouted. “Bell!? You’re awake, thank goodness. What in the name of the nine hells… Are you okay?”

Bell suddenly clenched the book in his hands, and Rias looked down at the reaction to see the book. Its pages were blank, and her eyes widened. “Bell… Was that a Grimoire?”

He blinked in confusion as his grip loosened, allowing her to take it from his fingers. Rias stood up from where she’d been kneeling in front of him and began to flip through the book. Her expression suddenly turned worried as she sat down next to him. “Bell, who was it that gave you this?”

He replied, wondering what a grimoire was. “I-It was Syr, Syr Flova from the Hostess of Fertility. S-She told me there were hero stories in it. Apparently, it was left at the tavern a few days ago.”

Rias didn’t even tease him for the explanation as she set away the book and pulled him into a hug. “Bell, I don’t want to be overbearing, but please be careful. My intuition is telling me somethings going on, but… _Sigh_. Alright, let’s do a stat up.”

She shook her head and let him go. She went about the stat up, and her brow twitched as she saw the effects of the grimoire. “Bell… Well, I’m sure Koneko won’t mind you seeing _one_ part of your stats.”

He was shocked when she tore off a piece of paper and passed it to him. Bell’s eyes scanned over the words before he suddenly realized exactly what it was saying. “M-M-Magic!?”

Rias giggled at his amazed expression and explained. “Grimoires can grant magic to someone, or rather, manifest magic from within you. From what the status claims, it’s a fast chant spell, so try not to say its name without getting a feel for casting it.“

Bell moved to run out of the room before falling to the ground as Rias gripped the back of his shirt. “Not so fast hotshot, you’ve done enough today. You’re sleeping, and I’m making sure of it.”

He pouted and Rias had to supress the urge to pat his hair as she patted the side of the bed, laying down as she burned up the rest of the status in her hand. Bell blinked before Rias giggled and explained. “Come on, I’m not budging. It’s not that weird, Akeno and I used to nap together all the time.”

Well that was a relief… Kind of. Laying down, Bell realized just how stiff his muscles felt before Rias began to snore. It was weird, but he felt oddly at peace as he looked over at his Mistress’ snoring face. She seemed so much younger, not the diplomat she was supposed to be, and certainly not the mistress he’d come to know. Eventually he found himself falling asleep, wondering just how she came to be…

_The Next Day_

Bell was walking towards the dungeon before he suddenly realized that someone was calling his name. Turning towards the source of the voice, Bell was surprised to see a familiar cloak and face approaching him, though she was wearing a large backpack. “Hello Mister Adventurer! Are you perhaps in need of a supporter?”

He was surprised at her apparently not bringing up yesterday and asked. “U-Um, aren’t you that girl from yesterday, the prum girl? You were being chased by this angry guy…”

The girl pouted and shook her head, pulling back her hood to reveal two small ears. “No Mister, I doesn’t think so. I’m a cheinthrope after all.”

Bell nodded in understanding before grinning down at her gratefully. “W-Well, in any case, I was looking for a supporter.”

They walked over to the fountain and sat down on the wall. The girl pulled herself up onto the wall and began formally. “Well then, let’s start, shall we? I am Liliruka Arde, and I’m a supporter from the Soma Familia.”

He nodded and replied. “Bell Cranel, I-I’m an adventurer from Rias Gremory’s peerage. U-Um, if I may, why are you asking me? Doesn’t you familia…?”

Lily sighed in defeat at the implied question and filled in the blank. “I’m a bit weak, so none of the other parties in Soma Familia want to take me along.”

That struck a chord with Bell and he grinned ruefully, scratching the back of his hair. “You too huh?”

Lily blinked in surprise before asking curiously. “What do you mean? Doesn’t your peerage help you out?”

Bell shrugged and replied. “Well, my Mistress and the queen help me how they can, but they’re not adventurers. T-The only other adventurer doesn’t like me that much, and she’s level four.”

The girl nodded sympathetically before continuing. “Well, that just means that we can help each other! I say we use today as a trial, and if we work together well, we can work together on a more permanent basis. Shall we?”

He nodded and extended his hand, and Lily seemed surprised by the gesture before taking it and shaking it. With the deal agreed, they began to move towards the dungeon as Bell began apologetically. “U-Um, perhaps I should have told you before, but I just got my magic last night. Do you mind if I try it out today? I’m pretty excited…”

Lily nodded her assent and they went down to the first floor. They came across a goblin quite quick, and Bell muttered to himself. “A swift cast spell with a short chant…”

Raising his palm, he called out as Lily stood back, watching the dagger on his hip with a hungry expression. “Firebolt!”

The dungeon was illuminated by flash as a bolt of fire lanced out from his palm, crackling with red lightning as it turned the goblin into ash, leaving behind a magic stone. Lily clapped politely as Bell looked down at his palm in awe. “That is some impressively quick magic Sir!”

They continued through the dungeon, and Bell began to feel a bit strange as they hit the fifth floor. Lily noticed this, deliberated for a second before shaking her head and pulling out a small potion. “Here Sir, you must be experiencing Mind Down.”

Bell blinked before taking the potion with a grateful smile. Drinking it down, he immediately felt the dizziness in his mind fade as Lily explained. “Mind Down happens when you cast your magic too much, so try to be careful. Shall we continue or do you need a minute?”

He shook his head and explained, pulling out his dagger and flipping it over once. “No, let’s keep going. I want to get to floor ten.”

They continued down and Bell began to appreciate Lily’s help more and more. She was an expert in prying out magic stones from a monster’s body and having her take corpses away from long fights was a good help. Eventually they broke into the tenth floor and Bell tried to peer through the mist before Lily said cautiously. “Sir, we should take a break here. We won’t be able to rest once we enter the mist.”

Bell nodded and sat down with a sigh of relief. Lily daintily took her seat next to him as he pulled out his lunch. She noticed this and said curiously. “Does Sir have a girlfriend?”

He sputtered nervously, trying not to drop the package as he shouted back nervously. “N-No! T-This i-is from my friend Syr. S-She makes me lunch s-so that I eat at the tavern she works at…”

Lily wondered just how dense her target was as he opened up the napkin and almost immediately gagged. “Are you sure she isn’t trying to poison you?”

Bell blinked in curiosity as he popped one of the cubes of salted meat into his mouth. “Hmm? Why would you say that? Also, just call me Bell.”

She sighed in defeat before explaining herself, taking out a small roll of bread from her backpack. “I’m a supporter, and some adventurers feel like we’re not too important in a battle party. Truth be told, we don’t help in combat that much and just carry the loot, so we’re seen as pack horses. A lot of them demand respect, and it would be hard for me to find work if I don’t show it.”

His expression soured and he muttered. “They sound horrible… W-Well, if it makes you more comfortable. But I really like having you in my party Lily, s-so just call me whatever you feel like.”

That sent her for a loop. Usually after a new adventurer heard that, they revelled in the authority they now held over supporters. Ignoring the small unsettling in her stomach as a product of his unique lunch, Lily ate up her food before standing up and dusting her off. “Well then Mister Bell, shall we?”

They got to work, and Bell really began to see the value in Lily’s help as she called out approaching monsters from the fog. The Nephilim’s Tooth dispatched even the large orcs with ease, and in short order, Bell was taking a knee as Lily got to work picking up the stones. Eventually she was done and walked back over to him with a wide smile. “We’ve had a good haul today Mister Bell! Shall we get going?”

He blinked in surprise, standing up as he stretched out his arm. “Um, I can keep going if you can.”

Lily was really surprised now. She’d just seen speed which could rival a level two, surely, he must be exhausted by now. Whatever, it wasn’t as if she wasn’t going to make her cash, and if he exhausted himself then she’d be able to loot him and see if he still had that knife she’d seen him present to Bom. “Okay, if you’re sure Mister Bell.”

Well, that would’ve been the case if she wasn’t the one who was exhausted at the end of it. Bell was breathing heavily sure, but he just flicked the blood off his knife as he turned back to Lily with a smile, wiping the sweat from his brow. “I think that’s all I’ve got for today Lily, sorry…”

She gave him a deadpan look before sighing and nodding, wondering exactly what the hell this boy was. When they left the dungeon Bell balked when he saw the sun dip below the horizon and he sighed in defeat. “Sorry Lily, I thought we’d gotten back in time…”

Lily nodded in understanding before she offered, testing the limits of just how trusting this boy was. “If you’d like Mister Bell, I can exchange the stones in the morning before we meet up again?”

He blinked in surprise before giving her a warm grin. “Oh, thank you Lily! So… There’s a tomorrow?”

Lily blushed as she replied indignantly, covering her chest subconsciously. “D-Don’t phrase it like that! A-And yes, if Mister Bell will have me.”

Bell was too excited to apologize for the subtext he didn’t understand as he bade her goodbye and rushed off. She sighed and made her way towards her hideout, sitting down in the dark room as she counted out the magic stones with a greedy expression. This would fetch a good price, and the drop items he didn’t know about, she’d be bringing home what she’d normally be paid in a week!

_The Next Day_

Lily’s eyes twitched as a large sack of Valis was set in front of her as Bell’s eyes shined excitedly down at his own. She’d already taken an extra ten percent of the magic stones, and the item drops had been sold to Bom, so when he’d set down half of the remaining funds in front of her she’d been floored. “Fifty thousand Valis in a day, having a supporter is amazing!”

The girl sighed and took the money, she wasn’t about to complain. “Well then Mister Bell, I have a question for you.”

He nodded as he added the money to his purse and Lily asked the question that had been on her mind. “Why don’t you wear armour?”

Bell replied with a small apologetic grin. “W-Well, I’m a knight, so I like being as fast as possible. I know, it’s kinda reckless but…”

Lily hummed in curiosity before replying. “It’s no problem Mister Bell, but it may be a good idea to check and see if there’s anything you like. Armour can save your skin after all. Even a vambrace can help.”

The boy mulled it over before asking curiously. “Um, did you have a place in mind?”

She nodded and pointed up at Babel. “It would be a good idea to check the middle floors of Babel, they have some of the best weapons and armour for the upper levels. Shall I accompany you?”

Bell accepted the offer graciously as they began walking towards the tower and into one of the elevators. Lily began as they began to walk through the shops, the gaudy gold slowly being replaced by masonry and simple displays. “We don’t need to go into the dungeon today, I don’t think. Mister Bell should just focus on finding a good set of armour.”

She motioned to one of the shops and stepped inside with Bell following close behind. The shop was dingy, but not unclean, and Lily began to browse the shelves as Bell began to wander himself. Armour was either hung up on the walls or put on mannequins, and Bell found that he didn’t feel particularly drawn to any of them. Eventually he took notice of the rows of boxes in the back of the store.

They seemed forgotten, with faded red ink displaying four figure sums. He almost felt sorry for the armour, it was like they’d been given up on. But just as he was about to turn away, his eyes landed on a set of armour that gleamed even in the dim light of the shop. It was piece meal, but the thing that made Bell take note was the open back design. It would not only cover his vital areas; it would let his wings stay free.

Lily appeared then and walked up to him. “Mister Bell? Find anything yet?”

He nodded and picked up the box effortlessly. “I think this one would be good, It’s only nine thousand nine hundred too. What do you think?”

Lily inspected the armour before grinning. It was perfect, it left large gaps if she needed to fight him from range and it gave him a semblance of protection. “If you trust it, then I will too. Do you want to get a new weapon?”

Bell shook his head, taking out the dagger as he explained fondly. “M-My Mistress commissioned this weapon for me from Amakuni. I-It’s really good, so I don’t think I’ll need a new one yet.”

Lily hummed before nodding her assent. An Amakuni weapon… Each one was tailor made for a single person, and only if the smithing legend found them worthy. “If you say so Mister Bell.”

He paid for the armour and put it on before walking out into the daylight, sighing in relief. Lily asked him curiously. “Does Mister Bell have anything else he wants to do?”

Bell blinked before replying sheepishly. “I-I don’t really know… Oh! How about we go and get some lunch? I know a really good place, the Hostess of Fertility.”

She knew she shouldn’t be surprised at this point, but having this adventurer invite her to lunch like a friend made her heart shift uncomfortably. He was so innocent and naïve it reminded herself of the days when she’d tried to make an honest living to leave Soma Familia. Shaking herself out of it, she nodded with a fake smile and followed the boy to the tavern.

They stepped inside and Bell was greeted by not Syr, but instead Anya. “Syr nyeeded to go, syo I’ll serve you! Please, syit down.”

Bell pulled out a chair for Lily and she hopped up onto it, and it was only then when he realized something. “Um, Lily, why do you have your hood up?”

She looked to the side nervously as she explained. “Well, my fur is all mangy. It’s embarrassing, since Lily isn’t too wealthy thanks to Soma Familia’s tax.”

Bell blinked in surprise before he gave her a worried look. “Lily, that familia sounds like trouble. Can’t you leave?”

Lily sighed and replied. “No, it’s a bit more complicated. Please drop it Mister Bell.”

His expression was still troubled as Anya returned to take their order. “Um, two of the specials and drinks please.”

Anya noted it down before retreating to the kitchens. They made a bit of small talk before Bell suddenly blurted out. “Y’know, your fur looks really soft. Not like my wings, they’re all leathery…”

Lily giggled at his attempt to comfort her made up excuse for keeping her hood up. “It’s fine Mister Bell, I don’t have any illusions about my appearance.”

They ate their meals in silence after that final exchange, and when they finished, Bell pulled out his purse to pay as Lily tried to sooth the guilt bubbling in her heart. She’d never felt like this when swindling any other adventurers, but then again, it wasn’t as if he had mistreated her. He had been kind, fair and even a bit reliant on her…

And it took all the hatred of adventurers in her heart to prepare herself for what was to come.


	5. Chapter 5

Bell sat outside Babel, waiting for his supporter to arrive for the fifth day of their contract. It had been a good week for him, he’d been making a massive amount of money, and Lily had been a huge help in teaching him about the dungeon. Her experience made the job much easier, with her telling him about things ranging from magic swords to cleared paths that adventurers made behind them.

Wondering where she was, Bell’s thoughts were suddenly answered as he saw a commotion in the corner of his eyes. Lily was there, being harassed by a bear man and some other shady looking individuals. Standing up suddenly, Bell made to rush over before he was suddenly accosted. It was the same adventurer that had chased the Prum who Bell had mistaken Lily for. “Hey, let me go-!”

The adventurer hushed him as he said lowly, as if speaking to a friend. “Look kid, we don’t care what kinda deal you got going on with that Prum bitch. Here’s the deal, you lead her to me in the dungeon, I’ll handle her, we split the loot. Won’t even need to get your hands dirty.”

Bell’s shoulders tensed before he growled back angrily. “Let me go.”

The adventurer did so with an annoyed grunt, walking away with a final parting shot. “Fine, we’ll just go through you too.”

Bell turned back to where Lily was being harassed only to see the girl walking towards him. She looked a bit worse for wear, though he wasn’t sure what the smile on her face meant. “Lily, what was going on over there?”

She just sighed and nodded. “Just… Familia business, nothing to worry yourself about Mister Bell. Now, I have a proposition for you today.”

He motioned for her to go ahead as they started for the dungeon. “Well, truth be told, they’re increasing the tax in the familia. I was wondering if we could stay a bit longer tonight?”

Bell blinked in surprise before nodding his assent, Lily had said that he stayed in the dungeon a lot longer than she’d been used to, and if she wanted to stay even longer then it must be a bad situation. They made their way through the easier floors as Lily tried to calm herself. Her Little Crossbow had been loaded, and the things she needed to make her get away were in place. Now she just needed to prepare herself for the act of treachery she was about to commit.

He had been such a nice change of pace, Lily honestly hated that it had to come to an end. But she’d seen him talking to that adventurer and then getting angry. There was no way that the kindhearted Bell would get that angry over a comment from a stranger, but treachery would do it. He was probably getting ready to get rid of her in any case, it was time to make her get away…

Now if only she could get her heart to agree.

Watching as Bell did his best to take down the monsters on the tenth floor, Lily took the opportunity to throw down the monster lures she’d prepared. Even Bell’s prodigal endurance was struggling to keep up with the volume of monsters appearing, and Lily took a shuddering breath before she did what she’d been dreading all day.

Raising her Little Crossbow, she checked to make sure that the special sticking bolt was in good working order before she shot it out at the Nephilim’s Tooth. It hit true, and she yanked it from Bell’s hands as the boy jumped back. He looked over at her with horrified, questioning eyes and Lily gulped down her regret as she called out. “Good luck Mister Bell… I sincerely hope you make it out alive, don’t come looking for me.”

He wasn’t able to respond as another group of Orcs appeared. Lily began to run through the path he’d carved for her, and she gripped the knife to her chest as if trying to apologize to it. Even as she gripped it as hard as she could, it wouldn’t cut her hand, not that she noticed. She was useless, the frail little, useless Lily that she’d always known herself to be. She let others do the work, and she took a cut of the profits. She could even do it to the kind, sweet Bell who’d payed for her food and gave her such good rates. If only she could be a better, kinder, more able person like him…

So caught up in her regret was she that she didn’t notice a foot sticking out from behind a corridor. She stumbled to the ground as she tripped over it, and she looked up in fear to see a familiar face, the adventurer who had told Bell about her true self, the weak, greedy Lily. “Well well well, what do we have here.”

Lily tried to scramble away but he kicked her in the chest, sending the girl sprawling. “I’ve been waiting for you Arde, you piece of shit. Where’s that adventurer, ditch him? Maybe the kid’ll finally see reason when he’s dead thanks to you!”

The realization hurt more than the kick ever could have. The man took a perverse glee in her expression. “That kid, the White Wings, he was just as pathetic as you, acting like a tough guy. What, sell your body to him? Even refused to help me out with this little errand, his loss.”

Lily coughed up a smidgeon of blood as the boot found her stomach. The adventurer began to rummage through her backpack as Lily tried to hide Bell’s dagger at her stomach. Eventually he pulled out the magic sword she kept for emergencies and smiled greedily. “Oh ho ho! Now what do we have here? Quite the piece.”

Suddenly the bear man from the morning appeared, her serial tormentor, walking into the room as the adventurer said to him with an easygoing smile. “Hey Canoe, caught the piece of shit. Check this out, bitch had a magic sword!”

Canoe chuckled and replied as two other people appeared, carrying the top halves of Killer Ants on their shoulders as the adventurer chuckled. “Why, now that is interesting Ged. Now, drop it.”

The bear man’s expression darkened as Ged realized the threat. His expression soured and he roared in frustration, throwing the magic sword to the side as he began to run away. Canoe chuckled darkly as he walked forward to pick up the sword, testing the weight on his hand.

Lily didn’t particularly care about it though, all she cared about was keeping the dagger safe. If she could survive this, all she needed was this blade. She could sell it to Bom, and she’d finally have the money to run away from Soma familia. Bell would set her free, just like before, even from the afterlife… “Now Liliruka, what have we said about lying to your elders?”

She nodded mutely and Canoe picked her up, looked at the knife in disgust before wrenching it from her grip. He looked at it bemusedly as he said deridingly. “What is this piece of shit dagger, find it in the bargain bin on Adventurer Way?”

He threw the knife away and Lily began struggling in earnest. Canoe chuckled and said. “Now, I’m not an unreasonable man. You give me what I’m looking for, I’ll let you have that knife.”

Lily shakily went to her neck and pulled out a key on a necklace. “I-It leads to a lockbox held by Bom Cromwell. I-It has gnome jewels. P-Please, just let me have the kni-“

Canoe ripped the key from her neck and laughed at her as Killer Ants began to swarm into the room. “Why, thank you very much Liliruka. Here, have your precious knife back!”

He threw her over to where the knife had bounced into a trench. Killer Ants began to crowd around her as Lily gently tried to reach out towards the blade and gripped it tightly. This was it, this was where she died. A part of her was glad, after all, the weak, useless, greedy Lily would die tonight. Maybe in her next life, she’d become someone worthy of standing next to the adventurer who had shown her such kindness. Holding the knife to her chest, she began to shake as the sound of chattering mandibles began to approach. This was it, time to die…

“Firebolt!”

A crackling heat passed over her, and Lily’s eyes opened wide as a familiar voice roared. The sound of boots hitting the ground next to her made her look up, and Lily gasped when she saw Bell standing over her, his eyes locked onto the swarm of Killer Ants. He looked terrible, his wings were torn and he looked about ready to keel over. “M-Mister Bell?”

He looked down at her with a small grin before asking. “Lily… Can I borrow that for a second?”

She shakily handed the knife up to him, and Bell turned back to the Ant’s with a deadly expression on his face. Without another word, he began to slash through the swarm. He looked like a true devil, and Lily couldn’t help but be awed by his speed. He was a blur of white and silver, and with a final clumsy stab, he dispatched the final Killer Ant.

There was a long moment of silence before he turned back to her with a small smile. “Hey Lily…”

He collapsed to his knees and Lily found herself moving before she realized it. She kneeled in front of him and Bell gave her a shaky smile. “M-Mister Bell… Why!? Why would you help me!?”

He looked genuinely confused as Lily ranted, gripping onto his tattered shirt as she began to tear up. “I betrayed you! I left you defenceless, just because I wanted your knife! I took money, more than the fifty that I didn’t deserve! It was sixty forty, sometimes seventy thirty! Why did you save me!? I’m the weak, useless, _greedy_ Lily!”

Bell blinked as she confessed her sins to him, and when she was done, Bell gave the crying girl a small smile. “Lily… Can I tell you something?”

She looked up at him with a teary expression and Bell began softly, pulling her in for a light hug as his wings surrounded her. “I’m an idiot, I’m naïve and I still enjoy hero stories at my age. But most of all… I’m greedy too.”

Lily was confused, he was greedy? What was he talking about? He was the most generous person she’d ever met. He noticed her expression and he replied quietly, and Lily felt as if she were the most treasured girl on Gekai as he wshiepred. “I saved you… Because I want you Lily, I want you in my life. You’ve helped me so much… A-And… I don’t want you gone. I want this Lily to stay with me, a-and I don’t want her to leave, ever. I-I want to eat and drink good food with you, I want to become a hero with you…”

She processed that for a second before letting her head fall forward and snuggling into the crook of his neck. His body was so warm, and she was so exhausted that she didn’t care about the state they were in. “Mister Bell… I’m much greedier than you… But I owe you a debt of life. So, what is your command?”

Bell looked down at her and whispered, not in a commanding voice, but one that felt more like a proposition. “I don’t want you in any other battle party. I-I want the greedy Lily in my party, f-forever. I don’t want Lily to look for work anywhere else. A-And I want Lily to be my friend, b-because… I-I like Lily.”

And so she sat in there in his lap, the silence of the dungeon covering them as he laid bare his desire. Eventually Lily replied, wrapping her arms around him as her chienthrope ears dissolved into light and disappeared. “Your wish is my command… Master Bell.”

And up in the tower of Babel, Freya laughed in excitement. Ottar was still down in the dungeon, and so nobody was around to hear her mad glee as the beautiful soul she’d been watching flared beautifully. It was a nova, blindingly bright but still that bewitching clear…

She would have him, no matter what that Gremory girl did.

_Timeskip_

Lily sweated under the gaze of Rias Gremory as she tried to hide behind Bell. The red haired King was giving her a look of true scrutiny before she said in disbelief. “So, not only did you leave Bell to die on the tenth floor after stealing the knife I got for him, leaving him with nothing but his weak magic but now you want to continue your partnership with him? You have the audacity to stand before me and ask for my consent?”

Bell was about to speak up in her defence but Akeno’s glare stayed him. Lily gulped before nodding, replying meekly. “I-I want to repay Master Bell… A-And I’m sorry…”

Even Koneko was there, watching approvingly as Rias stood up and said angrily. “Liliruka Arde, member of the Soma Familia. You claim you want to repay him, but you put his life in danger. You don’t seem to understand, _no_ amount of coin could replace one of my servants. I tell you this now, if I even catch a whiff of you selling Bell out for a drop of your precious Soma, then I will bring hellfire down to rend your soul from your body. Do I make myself clear?”

Lily nodded apologetically before Bell blinked and tilted his head. “A drop of Soma? Isn’t Soma a god?”

Even the apoplectic Akeno giggled as the tension was broken at his expense. “Ufufu, Bell, you have a lot to learn. Soma is the god yes, but the followers only follow him so they can get a taste of Soma wine, the best in the world. It’s a dysfunctional familia, honestly, it’s a horrible set-up. They put money forward at a monthly meeting, and if they make enough money, they’re allowed to Stat Up. Only the top earners are allowed to taste completed Soma.”

Lily spoke up nervously. “I-I was trying to leave, Zanis is asking for three million Valis to leave… I’m sorry Master Bell… I just can’t take it any more…”

Rias’ eyes narrowed at the name. “Zanis? Why is he handling leaving the familia? He’s the captain, right?”

The prum nodded and explained. “Soma doesn’t care about any of us, he just tells Zanis to handle the familia matters. I haven’t even had a stat up in six months… It’s horrible, I can’t even stay at the familia house, a-and Canoe’s stolen my jewels, so I’m back at square one…”

Rias shared a look with Akeno before she nodded and sat back down. “I’ll be looking into this, this is _not_ what the devils agreed to in the Gekai treatise. If that doesn’t solve it, then I have a proposition for you Liliruka.”

Lily looked up at her nervously as a pawn piece materialized in Rias’ hand. “Prove to me that you will never work against Bell or the peerage again, and I shall consider you for reincarnation. If you prove particularly useful then I shall even pay of the leaving fee for Soma Familia and transfer your debt to me.”

Her eyes looked over at the piece hungrily before it disappeared. “I promise to work hard Miss Rias!”

The tension suddenly disappeared as Rias said curiously and not without a hint of teasing. “Oh? So Bell gets the master treatment but I just get a miss? Why, how interesting…”

Lily huffed petulantly as she explained. “Master Bell is my master for now, you’ll be my mistress when Master Bell says so.”

The boy looked particularly lost before Akeno giggled and began shortly. “Alright you two, don’t jump each other just yet. Lily, a room has been prepared for you. We shall not feed you, but as Bell vouches for you, we will give you a safe place to sleep. Don’t bother Rias during working hours, and if you have any questions for us, relay them through Bell. Bell’s curfew is sundown, so do try to remember that.”

Bell asked indignantly. “W-Wait, my curfew!? I thought it was a peerage rule!”

Akeno giggled and walked over, ruffling his hair. “Ufufu, you _are_ only fourteen. And Rias likes to see you safe and sound before she goes to sleep, it helps her have nice dreams.”

Rias shouted in embarrassed denial as Lily smiled at the interaction. Even if she hadn’t been killed yesterday, she still felt as if she’d started a new life.

The two were released shortly after and Bell was still pouting after the teasing. Lily gave him a small smile as she offered. “Shall we get going then Master Bell? We do need to get you some new armour.”

Bell sighed and muttered as they walked away, his backup funds now in pocket. “Why do you have to call me that… Also, we need to get you some equipment too.”

She giggled and replied, taking a few steps ahead as her magic took effect, giving her two werewolves ears and changing her facial structure a bit. “You told me to be in your party, so I’m going to call Master Bell by his title. Anyways, shall we get you some new clothes as well? Those ones got pretty ruined.”

They arrived at the tailor’s shop and Bell noticed that Lily wasn’t exactly wearing suitable clothes. Her tank top and shorts, if you could call them that, were in a pretty bad state as well and he turned to the tailor with a nervous smile. “U-Um, I know you make devil clothes, b-but do you have anything in Lily’s size?”

The supporter looked up at him in shock as the lady shook her head with a disgusted expression. “Of course not! Every person has a different shape and size, and for one of my best customers, I won’t sell you some commoner’s robe. Please, two seconds sweetheart.”

Lily shouted in indignation as a tape measure began taking her sizes, whizzing around her as Bell passed over a pile of Valis. “U-Um, two sets for me, and three for Lily. O-Oh, and could you make sure she has openings for wings?”

His wings flapped as if to demonstrate his point and the tailor noted it down before looking them both up and down thoughtfully. “Okay, that comes out to one hundred thousand Valis. Quite the high spender, aren’t you?”

Bell laughed nervously as Lily shouted in horror. “Master Bell! That is entirely too much money to be spending on me!”

He grinned down at her, scratching the side of his cheek as he replied. “W-Well, it’s important to a girl to have nice clothes, right? A-And you’re at square one s-so…”

Lily sighed and gave up, there was no way he’d budge on the issue. Leaving the tailors shop with a promise to return in the evening the next day, Bell was surprised when Lily began muttering. “We need potions, consumables, a new backpack… Master Bell, are you sure we have enough money?”

He nodded, pulling out the sack of Valis as he wondered. “I’ve got another fifty thousand with me… If we go to Miach Familia, we can get potions. Do you know where we’ll find a new backpack?”

Lily thought for a second before replying. “Babel will have a supporter outlet, I’ll check there. But I-“

And he was gone into his own little world, wondering about what kind of backpack to get. Lily found herself growing more and more small by the second as they picked up more and more equipment until eventually they had everything they needed to dungeon crawl and not a Valis to their name. Bell set the empty sack away before his stomach grumbled, making Lily feel extremely guilty. She’d already promised not to make any more trouble for Bell, and now he was penniless and hungry… “Say Lily, the day is still young. What do you say to a quick trip down into the dungeon?”

She looked at him in shock before seeing that he was grinning excitedly. Seeing just how excited he was to go back down into the dungeons, Lily couldn’t help but also get excited. This was a new beginning, with a new master and a new start, but she was the same old greedy Lily… “Master Bell… I want to eat something good tonight, so let’s do our best!”

Meanwhile in the peerage house, Rias glared up at the detestable man she called her intended. The blonde devil smirked arrogantly as he taunted her, not caring for the daggers Akeno was staring into him or the way that Koneko’s hackles were raised. “Oh Rias, why don’t you just give in? It’s only a matter of time, father can be _very_ persuasive you know, and I’m certain you want to get acquainted with your sister wives.”

Rias gripped the pen in her hands hard enough for small cracks to form in the wood as she bit back. “Raiser, you are _not_ welcome here. If you have business with me, send a formal request for an appointment.”

Raiser laughed at her as he turned around, beginning to walk away as he said in defeat. “That’s a shame. I hear you had a new servant as well, a mere boy. Don’t try and get out using him, it’s unsightly for a woman of your standard to send a child into war after all. Though I suppose he would be a good present for my sister, she could use a butler.”

Rias’ heart stopped as Raiser left the room, and a few long minutes passed before she cradled her head in her hand and let out a shuddering sigh as Akeno put her hand on her shoulder comfortingly. Koneko stood up and muttered angrily. “I’m… Going back down.”

Akeno gave her a nod as it seemed Rias was less than willing to talk to anybody at the moment. And for the next hour, Akeno comforted the quietly sobbing girl she called her mistress.


	6. Chapter 6

The sound of screams could be heard on the thirteenth floor as adventurers ran for their lives before they were drowned out, the cracking of bones and the squelching of tenderized meat taking over for brief seconds. Canoe fell over his feet, turning his head with a horrified expression. “W-What… What are you even doing here!?”

His question went unanswered as a massive sword slammed onto his head, ending the criminal with no ceremony. The sword was hoisted back over the shoulders of a minotaur, black as night and with eyes like burning rubies. Ottar watched from a distance, a satisfied expression that only reached his eyes. _“Now show me Bell Cranel. Show me that you’re worthy of my Goddess’ love.”_

_Scene Change, the sixth floor_

Bell leaned up against a wall as Lily did her work, slashing open the corpses of the monsters he’d slain and setting their magic stones in the backpack. It had been about a week since they’d had to restock and start from square one with empty purses and their blessings. With a liberal application of hard work and long hours, they found themselves bouncing back incredibly fast. Eventually Lily stood up and turned back to him with a nod.

He took that as a sign to get going and he stood up again. He fell into step with her as Lily asked curiously. “Say Master Bell, what’s the next step? We’re doing well as we are.”

Bell sighed and counted off on his fingers. “Another party member, if we can. I don’t know my status, so I don’t know if we should start to work on the middle floors. I guess we can start to work towards getting the money for magical items, Eina told me about something called Salamander Wool.”

Lily nodded as she put in her own thoughts. “Salamander wool is very useful on the middle floors and having a magic sword as a trump card is a good idea. I’m not sure about another party member though…”

As they journeyed through the floors Bell remembered Koneko’s promise. If he made it to Rivira, she’d train him, though he wasn’t sure if the offer was still on the table after the incident with Finn Deimne. It was on the ninth floor when they realized something was amiss. They were on their standard route, the fastest way to get to the tenth and eleventh floors, when they saw a party rush past them with terror etched on their faces. Bell was sure he even saw a black wing on one of the adventurers running away, and he turned to see whatever had spooked them.

And there it was, nine feet of pure, furious muscle. A minotaur was stalking towards them in the middle of the large cavernous room, and Bell’s heart stalled as he stared it down. It was… Terrifying, even worse than when he’d been a rookie two months ago. His wings were shaking down to their base and even Lily’s hurried warnings didn’t shake him out of his catatonic state as it began to charge them.

The Prum took the only option left and shoved Bell, sending him tumbling down to the ground as she took the worst of the charge. Lily was sent flying off into the wall, and the sound of her small body cracking and sliding to the ground was enough to shock him back to consciousness. Grabbing his knife from his holster, Bell looked down in it in horror as it shook horribly.

It was all he could do as he dodged out of the way of its next charge. Every bone in his body was telling him to run, to get away from the level two monster that had haunted his subconscious. Gripping his knife, he suddenly grit his teeth as he looked back over at Lily, still dazed from the attack. She wasn’t even an adventurer, but she’d had the wherewithal to save him… Damn it! He wasn’t any different than when he’d first started!

It was then, staring at his shaking knife down at the looming minotaur when he suddenly remembered his home. His grandfather, the wise fool of his village. He always had a story and a moral for Bell, and one of them began to echo in his mind as Bell was cast back.

_“Bell, if you find a monster, you’ve got two options. Run or fight. It doesn’t particularly matter which you choose if you want to live, but a person isn’t just their desire to survive. It’s to prove themselves, to become a better version of themselves, to further their riches or gain admiration. I won’t tell you which choice is the best, but I will point this out.”_

_“There was never a hero who didn’t try.”_

And before he knew it, he had jumped over the Minotaur, his wings splaying as he aimed his open palm down at the beast. “Firebolt!”

It slammed into the Minotaur’s back, slightly singing its fur. It was faint, and he wasn’t sure if he was hallucinating the sound in his delirious adrenaline rush, but the rustling of a page being turned could be heard. He was an idiot, the dumbest person he had ever met! He was an idiotic, naïve boy, fighting a minotaur alone was madness.

But he’d be the fool that tried.

His next charge would seem clumsy if it hadn’t connected with the side of the minotaur’s face, drawing a long line of blood as Bell let out one wing to draw its attention. It countered by trying to gore the appendage before Bell flapped the other wing, sending him into a spiral to dodge out of the way. He skidded to the ground, gasping for air as the Minotaur roared in anger. No, he couldn’t be hasty… But he knew that he didn’t have the energy to spare to fight a Minotaur for long.

Dashing forwards once more, Bell extended out his wings once more and made to stab into the beast’s face, but as it went to slam its hoof into his side, he suddenly cast his Firebolt. It sailed past the Minotaur as he gritted his teeth while the monster’s attack hit its mark. It was off balance now, and it was all Bell could do to keep his mind focused as he stabbed into the back of its leg. The beast toppled to the ground as it mooed furiously while Bell took a few steps back, panting heavily.

He didn’t even notice as a party of adventurers entered the cavern, the small body of Lily held in a high elf’s arms as she cast a healing spell on her. It was Loki Familia, and Ais had been particularly distraught when the injured prum had begged them to save her Master Bell. The familia had broken off from the expedition force to see if the boy could be saved, and there they’d found him, holding his own against a Minotaur with a knife in his hands and the back of his clothes burned away.

His status was alight, burning like a fiery mirage that even Riveria couldn’t read. It was chaotic yet structured in a twisted way, like swirling vortexes were dancing across his back. Ais moved to help the boy she’d been thinking about near constantly, about to draw her Desperate before Finn said in a voice that screamed authority despite his small stature. “Ais, stand down.”

The Sword Princess looked back at her captain with a demanding expression before the captain’s eyes lit up in interest. The rest of the team seemed to notice something as well, especially Tiona as the girl watched Bell with wide, child like eyes as he rushed towards the recovering Minotaur. Ais looked back before suddenly she realized what they were seeing. It was… Beautiful.

Small flickers of lights surrounded Bell as he danced around the Minotaur, orbiting him and sailing around his wings like little stars. He didn’t look anything like the blood-stained rookie she’d saved those two months ago, no, this was someone completely different. This defied all logic, and it ignited her heart just as it had her familias. Finn spoke as Bell began to speed up his attacks, hefting his spear onto his shoulders with a grin. “Bell Cranel, the White Wings. A level one adventurer in a devil’s peerage, surrounded by legends…”

Tiona didn’t even care about her childlike expression, who the hell was this boy!? Just a few months ago, she’d just thought of him as a curiosity, the boy who got the Sword Princess’ attention. Now he was here, killing a Minotaur in a spectacle she saw every day, but he somehow made it seem monumental. “The Argonaut…”

The flickers of light surged into a nova as a sudden crack of red sparked in the light. Slowly it was consumed by the light, and Bell was left standing there in the cloak of white light as he dashed forward with a finality in his expression. His knife sank into the abdomen of the beast, and Bell’s eyes closed as his hand began to let out crackling sparks. “Firebolt!”

The spell channelled through the Nephilim’s Tooth as the Minotaur began to expand, its expression pained in horror as Bell continued to channel magic into the spell. The spell reached its climax, and there was a loud boom as the Minotaur exploded into blood. Bell was stood standing there, his knife locked in the air as if the minotaur was still there. The red liquid boiled as it touched his skin, burning away into nothingness, leaving him completely undefiled.

Lily had been watching from the safety of Loki Familia, but she began to rush towards him before her voice caught up with her, struggling out of the elf’s arms. Ais also rushed over as Riveria joined them. Bete was just standing there, his eyes locked onto the boy as his tail began to wag excitedly. Tiona didn’t even bother to tease him on it as she knew that if she had a tail, it would be doing the exact same thing.

Riveria lifted Bell’s chin and found herself captivated by his eyes. Even though they were dull and catatonic, these were the same eyes that had flashed with such determination as he’d done an impossibility. She had to remind herself that he was burning hot before she released his chin, not paying any mind to the red splotches on the thumb and forefinger as she turned down to the sobbing prum who had begged her their assistance. “He’s suffering from Mind Down, he’ll live. Finn?”

The man walked over and stared at Bell, his thumb throbbing as he said. “Give him a basic mind potion and get him conscious, I’m sure you two will want to return before the path we’ve cleared is repopulated.”

Lily looked up at him with a teary smile. “T-Thank you…”

Finn smiled down at her as he turned to Ais, who was staring at Bell in awe. He just sighed and let the girl have her look, this was the most expressive she’d been since she’d been a child. Even after a mind potion, Bell was still catatonic as Lily lead his shambling form out of the dungeons. She couldn’t be more grateful for the appearance of an adventurer as she had been when she’d found the Loki familia, but after seeing what Bell could do… Well, it wasn’t as if she could be surprised at this point.

Bell’s armour was ruined from the fight, and he looked like he’d been through hell as they walked through Orario. The sun was still high in the sky when they arrived at the Peerage’s house and walked inside. Akeno popped her head out of the kitchen door and asked. “Oh, Lily, Bell. What brings you back so- Wait, what happened!?”

The prum girl looked up at Bell with a sad expression as she replied. “He’s experiencing Mind Down, but he’s had a potion so…”

Akeno nodded, walking over to cup Bell’s cheek. “I’m familiar, he needs to sleep before he can do anything more than eat or walk. Here, allow me. Bell? Let’s go to your bedroom, okay?”

He nodded dully and the two girls escorted him back to his room and Akeno helped take off his clothes, leaving him only in his undergarments. She didn’t have the usual smile she’d usually have at the opportunity to tease him, nor any sort of hunger in her expression. It was just worry, plain and simple. Lily wetted a cloth and wringed it out, too tired to do anything else before setting it on his forehead as Akeno smiled down at her encouragingly.

Eventually Bell’s eyes closed slowly, and his breaths became shallow as he fell asleep. Akeno smiled down at him fondly before looking up to Lily and clapping her hands together. “I suppose you’ll be hungry? Shall we have lunch?”

Lily blinked in surprise before asking cautiously, following the girl out of the room. “Didn’t Miss Rias say that I wouldn’t be fed here?”

Akeno waved her off with a giggle as they reached the kitchen. “Oh please, she just wants to project the image of a good leader. Koneko is in Rivira for now, so we don’t have to worry about her telling Rias. Now, how about you tell me what happened down there?”

Lily sat down and recounted everything from when the Minotaur had appeared to Bell’s victory. Akeno’s eyes narrowed imperceptibly at the mention of the high elf who had healed them before nodding and muttering. “It’s possible that he killed it, you never know with mutation pieces, but it’s still incredible. And here I thought he was still that boy from two months ago, saving Rias’ familiar.”

The prum blinked before asking curiously. “He saved a familiar? Aren’t they dungeon monsters that have been bound with demonic power?”

Akeno explained as she took a small bite out of a bread roll. “That’s the first step, a familiar takes the form that the master requires of them at that time. If they have enough experience, the master can alter their form at will. Rias’ familiar was in the process of delivering documents you see, and a human form is the best for the job, so a human it was.”

Lily nodded at the new information; this would be necessary information if she ever managed to join the Peerage. Finishing their meal, Akeno stood up and said with a sigh. “Rias will be out at a… Family function, so take a rest, you’ve earned it. I’ll handle telling her about the Minotaur attack and Loki Familia’s interference.”

She accepted with a slight bow before walking off towards the stairs. Before she reached her room, she instead took a right into Bell’s and looked down at the boy with a small smile. Sitting down beside him, she took off the now warm cloth and felt his forehead. The boy was sleeping much better now, drawing long breaths and the heat from the effects of Mind Down had abated. It wasn’t long before she also found herself yawning, and before she could think otherwise, she laid down beside him and nodded off.

When Rias returned, she sat down in her office as Akeno poured her the cup of tea she so desperately required. “I must say Koneko seemed a lot more worked up when she went down. Maybe it has something to do with Bell, wouldn’t you say? Though she usually is agitated after Phenix makes an appearance.”

Akeno replied with a small, rueful smile. “Ufufu, if she was worried about his special skill, then she was right to be.”

Rias looked up at her quickly, alert and worried. She couldn’t help it, the spontaneity of Bell had her on the same path as Greyfia, grey before her time. Her latest attempts to convince her father to break up her arrangement didn’t help either. “Wait, what happened!?”

The queen put her finger to her lips as she replied. “Bell and Lily are sleeping, so let’s not disturb them, shall we? Now, where to start…”

She relayed everything that Lily had told her, and Rias’ face turned more and more disbelieving with every word. Akeno couldn’t blame her, it was like the boy was trying to get himself killed but somehow, she couldn’t bring herself to disagree with his actions. For all he knew, his supporter was going to die thanks to his mistake, it wasn’t as if she would do anything different, but that didn’t change the fact that he’d faced down a Minotaur and survived.

Once Akeno was finished, Rias got to her feet and began to walk towards the boy’s room with Akeno in tow. The queen didn’t remind her that he was sleeping, it wouldn’t do any good until Rias had seen that he was home and safe. Opening the door, the girl’s eyebrow twitched before she powered on, stepping inside as Akeno curiously followed before her eyes widened at the sight of the two curled up together on the bed.

“Oh my…”

Rias gritted her teeth, walked over and very carefully put her hand on Bell’s cheek. His small smile turned upwards and she seemed satisfied enough and walked off as Lily squirmed uncomfortably in her sleep. Once she left, she sighed as Akeno closed the door. “He’s… Stronger, I can tell just from his magic power. He must be level two… You were right, Koneko isn’t going to be happy.”

Akeno giggled as they returned to the office. “Oh she’ll come around. Remember when she was young? Always asking after her big sisters Rias and Akeno, maybe she’ll like him a bit more when she lets him rely on her.”

The king smiled at the idea before shaking her head and beginning. “Well I spoke to my brother in any case and can’t get my parents to budge an inch. What’s next then?”

Akeno frowned at the mention of her friend’s unfortunate contract. She’d been set to marry one Raiser Phenix, a man most detestable in her opinion, and the two had been trying to get her out of it ever since Rias had allowed her to know about her predicament when they were children. “I don’t want to force a rating game, Raiser’s peerage is so strong that I just can’t see us winning, especially if Yubeluna can hold you down. We can’t rely on Koneko to handle the pawns, rooks, knights _and_ bishops, especially if those knights of his are level two.”

That was when Akeno had a sudden burst of inspiration. “Say Rias, if we needed to delay a rating game, how long could we hope to do it?”

She blinked in surprise before guessing. “I suppose we could get it done on the wedding night if we had to, but delaying it won’t do us any good unless we are suddenly strong… Akeno, no.”

Akeno tried to convince her friend otherwise. “Rias, it’s our _only_ option right now. I’ll train him personally, it only took him two months to reach level two-“

Rias stood up and shouted angrily, turning back to her queen as her wings unconsciously stretched out threateningly. It had been a long time since she’d lost her temper at her best friend. “I shall _not_ let a fourteen-year-old _child_ fight on my command like some attack dog! He is young, and a fool, he’ll do everything I ask him to do and he won’t even notice he’s bitten off more than he can chew until he’s… He’s…”

There was a long moment of silence as Akeno held her stare before she whispered back. “He’s dead, is that what you can’t say? He has nearly experienced death three times in the dungeon, a place where he hopes to become a hero, and he’s just proved that if he’s prepared, he can take on a challenge. You’re his mistress Rias, I don’t think you understand just what he’d do for you.”

Rias turned away from her before motioning for her to leave. “That’s enough Akeno, you’re dismissed for today.”

As much as Akeno wanted to continue to fight the issue, she knew that Rias wasn’t going to listen yet. Walking out of the room, she was surprised to see Bell approach her, yawning into his hand in a manner that almost made her smile if the mood wasn’t so dour. “Akeno? What’s going on? I heard Mistress yell, is everything-“

And it was there when Akeno had to make a choice, but looking down at the boy, she could already tell that there was something different about him. It may have been his aura, it may have been confidence, but she knew he was different. It was there, standing in the corridor, when she made the decision to commit treason against her king. “Bell, we need to talk.”

He blinked and nodded before continuing as she motioned him up the stairs. “U-Um, I can remember the minotaur attack, and killing it. I-Is Lily okay? S-S-She w-was a-asleep with m-me a-and-“

Akeno smiled as she motioned Bell into her room, even if he was apparently level two, he was still the little rabbit she knew him to be. “She’s fine, just exhausted from today. You were found by the Loki familia and their healer took care of both of you.”

Bell nodded in understanding as he gingerly sat down in the girl’s room. It was a menagerie of books, feather pillows and dark curtains, and there was only the bed to sit down on, much like his own room. Akeno giggled at his trepidation and explained warmly. “High class devils like Rias have offices, and having a chair in a room seems presumptuous, so us servants just make do. Now, what I’m about to tell you is very important, so I need you to pay attention.”

He suddenly gained a worried look in his eye as Akeno sat down next to him. “I’m breaking Rias’ trust, but you need to stay quiet about this, even to Lily. No pillow talk gossip, hmm?”

Bell blushed nervously as Akeno giggled, he really was good stress relief. “Now, Rias is a part of the Gremory household. Her brother, as you know, is the Great Satan Lucifer and oversees foreign affairs. When he took the title, he forfeited his rights to the Gremory house throne, and so Rias became heir. Unfortunately, there was a marriage contract put in place when Rias was too young to do anything about it between Gremory and the house of Phenix. Rias is set to be married on her twenty first birthday to Riser Phenix and… Well, I won’t get into specifics, but none of us want that to come to pass.”

His eyes widened in horror at the news and he was about to shout in astonishment before Akeno shushed him. Rias, while not possessing a blessing, was still a natural born devil and had heightened senses. “Quiet, again, this is _very_ important. There are two options available to us to get her out of it, a rating game or convincing her parents to dissolve the contract. We’ve been trying the latter, but it’s getting nowhere, and the other option is a longshot at best with just Koneko and I. But first, rating games.”

Akeno began to explain the concept as Bell leaned forward, even his face dimmed in concentration as he listened to her. “Two high class devils engage in a special kind of war game where the entirety of each’s peerage is engaged in combat. The name of the game is attrition, but if the king dies, that’s game over. Raiser has a full peerage, we have three pieces discounting Lily, so you can guess at our chances. However, Rias doesn’t want you to fight.”

Bell’s eyes widened as Akeno explained in frustration. “She thinks you’re still to young for this, but what she doesn’t seem to realize is that you’re growing, and fast. Even if we can’t get you ready in these five months I… Well, I’d rather go down swinging, wouldn’t you?”

He nodded feverishly, seemingly mute before he realized he just needed to be quiet. “I’ll do my best for her. U-Um, so if Lily and I start going lower, I’ll be able to gain a lot of Excelia. If I’m fast, I think I can get to Rivira in a week…”

Akeno shook her head, not doubting that Bell would be able to do just that. “Excelia is all well and good, but you’ll be fighting monsters, that’s not going to give you what you need to fight devils.”

He frowned in despair before Akeno continued. “I, however, have a plan. I’ll give you the lo-down on all of Raiser’s peerage but the biggest problem is the Queen, Yubelluna. She’s a level five, my level. She’ll be able to lock me down with her magic skill and I won’t be able to help Rias, and Koneko can’t handle the rest of the peerage by herself. My plan is to get you able to handle fighting magic casters, because knights are the natural counter, and if you can break her concentration while keeping yourself safe… Well, it’s easier said than done, but quite simply, this is all I can think of.”

The news that Yubelluna was level five was worrying sure, but Bell didn’t let himself get caught up in it. He had an easy job in the scheme of things, but if Akeno was right, then it was a necessary job. “When do I start?”

Akeno nodded in satisfaction before patting him on the shoulder. “You’re going to sleep with that cute girl, getting a stat up from Rias and _then_ we’ll begin.”

Bell wanted to object before he suddenly felt a hand on his head, and he slumped forward as Akeno held onto him to stop him from falling to the ground. Picking him up easily, she took him back to his bedroom and set him down beside Lily before a small, impish grin came over her as she pushed Lily a little closer. Just like she’d hoped, the girl squirmed before pulling Bell into a hug like a giant stuffed animal, and he didn’t seem much too bothered by it.

Akeno left the room and sighed as she laid her head back against the wall, raising her hand to her face. _“Training huh… I’ll need to polish off my skills, can’t let him underestimate the Bomb Queen.”_


	7. Chapter 7

Bell gasped as he took a seat against a stone rampart up on Orario’s defensive wall. It had been a fortnight since Akeno had begun training him in secret, and even if it was downright torturous, it was beginning to show results. The queen in question smiled down at him as she took out a waterskin and passed it over to him. “Small sips, as you well know.”

He pouted up at her as he took the skin and took a small gulp of water. His training had been… Strange, that was the only way he could describe it. Even becoming level two didn’t manage to help him much when it came to fighting the level five Akeno. The gap in their power had been demonstrated in their first session, when she’d forgotten to hold back. He’d been out like a light, faster than falling asleep, and he hadn’t even had a chance to hit her as she danced around him while chanting.

Casting his mind back, he remembered the day he’d ascended to level two. All of them had congratulated him on the achievement, but none more so than Rias. She seemed overly clingy, and while Bell did enjoy the attention, it was worrying. Had she given up already? There was no way, she was his mistress, the cool, collected and smart mistress he’d come to admire. Bell had even chosen his developmental ability on her say so, the undocumented skill, Luck. None of them knew what it would do, but Bell had a sneaking suspicion that it was just what he needed.

The other ability that had appeared, the skill Argonaut, had also been an embarrassing surprise. The three had teased him endlessly about it, but Bell still didn’t entirely know what the skill did. He’d put it out of his mind since he couldn’t figure it out and instead focused on Akeno’s training while continuing to work on the fourteenth floor with Lily.

She’d taught him the three main ways of countering a magic caster, but he only had one option when it came down to it. Cast faster, make casting unfeasible or interrupt their chant. Firebolt was fast, but it wasn’t fast enough to hit Akeno when she was aware of it. Making casting unfeasible was a no-go either, she had enough support to keep Bell occupied as she casted. Finally, interrupting the cast. It wouldn’t be easy since she was probably trained for what Akeno called Concurrent Chanting, but if he could hit her mouth at least, it would cause an explosion brought on by the effects of Ignus Fattus.

And so here he was, standing up on the walls as evening approached with Akeno, trying to land a hit on her. He could tell he was getting faster, and Akeno knew so too judging from the twitching of Rias’ eye after every stat up, but it still wasn’t enough to catch up with a level five. Taking down his waterskin, he spluttered when he saw another two figures standing in front of him. It was Ais, and Tiona. Akeno spoke up first as the two girls looked down at Bell while he tried to recover from the display. “Oh? What brings Loki familia up here?”

Ais didn’t move her gaze as Tiona turned to her with a big grin. “Hey Fallen Angel! We just got back from our expedition and followed Argonaut’s trail. Speaking of which, what was that fight!? You were so cool Argo!”

Bell blinked in surprise at the name of his skill before asking curiously. “Argonaut? Like, _the_ Argonaut? T-That’s a little…”

He was stopped from whatever he was going to say as Ais patted his head, giving him a rare smile. “You did… Good. Well done.”

Oh great, and now his wings were flapping excitedly. Tiona broke down into laughs as Akeno covered her mouth and turned away, evidently just as amused. Eventually they sobered up and Akeno explained smoothly, careful not to give too much away. “I’m training Bell here to counter magic casters, never know when he might have to deal with one.”

Tiona spoke up sympathetically. “Oh? You’re expecting a fight soon? Man, sucks to be you.”

Akeno raised her eyebrow before Tiona grinned and leaned up against the wall next to Bell. “Oh come on, it’s pretty obvious. Loki was talking up some marriage between Rias Gremory and some highborn devil, was pretty happy about it too.”

Bell was suddenly on guard before Ais shook her head and said. “We’re not going to stop you.”

There was a long moment of silence before Bell asked nervously. “U-Um, Miss Ais, h-how did you get so strong?”

A level six wasn’t exactly what you’d call a weak person after all. If he had any chance at helping his mistress, it would be from learning and training with the best. Ais tilted her head before replying in a monotone. “Practice.”

Tiona sighed in exasperation as Bell sweatdropped. “What she means to say is that she wants to become the best, so she does, it’s as simple as that. What’s your goal then Argo? Though if I think about it, you’ve already killed the Minotaur so…”

Bell smiled back at her excitedly. “Save the princess!”

The Amazoness gaped before turning to him with a sparkle in her eyes. “You know the story!?”

Bell nodded excitedly as Ais frowned and took a step away as the two began to geek out over the myth. While she’d known that Tiona had some strange tastes, she hadn’t expected them to be the same as Bell’s, and certainly not that they’d get along so well. Akeno walked over to her and gave her a look. “Wallenstein, would you… No, may I ask for your help?”

Ais looked up at the girl in shock. She’d remembered Akeno from when she was a child, and she had never expected the legendary mage to ever ask _her_ for help, especially after she’d retired. She’d never had the same experiences with Rias Gremory’s peerage that the other executives in the familia had, so she never quite understood the bad blood between them. “How?”

Akeno crossed her arms under her bust as she sighed and explained. “Bell’s good, but he needs an agility-based fighter to teach him further. I’m still just a mage at the end of the day, even with my level.”

Ais blinked before nodding. This was an opportunity to spend more time with the enigmatic boy who had set her Familia’s hearts on fire that day in the dungeons. Even Bete had begun storming ahead after watching the inspiring display, and she’d overheard Finn say that Bell had indirectly made their expedition that much stronger by boosting morale. “Okay.”

Tiona suddenly turned from where she’d been chatting with Bell excitedly before asking. “Ooh! You’re training him? Let me help!”

That was when the young knight caught up with the conversation and blinked in surprise. “W-Wait, training me?”

Ais nodded as Akeno explained. “Rias has been getting suspicious with my leaves, so I’ll leave it to these two. Girls, please, don’t hold any punches. And make sure this doesn’t reach Rias, she’ll act rashly if it does.”

Tiona waved her off, almost buzzing at the idea of training the boy as Ais nodded with a smile. Bell stood there nervously, wondering what they were going to do as they discussed it before Tiona clapped her hand and said with a grin. “Alright! I _think_ I know what to do. Ais, you go first, I’ll be right back. Oh, Bell, don’t expect to get much sleep tonight.”

How prophetic that had been. By the time he’d returned, the sun had come up and Rias was furious. It had been a chore trying to convince her that he’d just been roped into a drinking contest at the Hostess of Fertility, though Lily seemed less convinced than Rias had been, but it had worked for the most part. Tiona had reluctantly agreed that if they wanted to keep the training a secret, then he’d need to be back in a good time.

Splitting his attention between the dungeon, training and the incoming deadline was playing hell on Bell’s stress. Lily had noticed that he was getting sloppier in the dungeon despite his improvements, and Syr had even voiced her concern when he’d picked up his lunch. Bell had pushed himself even farther than he had been under Akeno’s tutelage, but he somehow found himself arriving to training even after getting injured in the dungeon.

Ais was a taskmaster, and even a week of training hadn’t made it any easier. Tiona had thankfully been a bit more understanding, instead teaching him how to keep momentum up in a fight while Ais taught him how to exploit mistakes. That was where he found himself, sailing through the air as he was kicked in the chest after hitting the girl in the side of the face with his knife. Bell groaned as he tried to get to his feet, reeling from the hit as Ais blinked and held a hand to her face to where there should have been a cut. Tiona also noticed the anomaly and said worriedly. “Um, Argonaut? Is that knife sharpened right? That should’ve at least drawn blood… Right?”

The Amazoness walked over and picked up the knife from where it had been thrown and held the point to the tip of her finger and blinked in surprise. “It’s not even drawing blood with the point. What…?”

Bell stood up as he remembered what Rias had told him about the knife. “O-Oh, t-that’s because it’s a magic knife.”

He took the blade and poked it into his finger, wincing as it drew a small well of blood while Tiona looked down at it in surprise. “I-It won’t cut anyone I-I… Um… A-Ah, it’s a little hard to explain.”

Suddenly she seemed to get an idea as she grinned up at him with a knowing smirk as Ais tilted her head curiously. “C’mon Argo, spit it out.”

Bell turned his head as he muttered in embarrassment. “I-It won’t cut people I consider friends…”

Tiona blinked before sighing in defeat and throwing her arm around his shoulder, giving him a wide smile. “That’s a pretty weird effect, but thanks! Though I’ve never heard of a magic sword like that, sure that’s all?”

He looked at her curiously as Tiona explained. “If it’s a magic sword, surely it’ll have some kind of magic it can fire off, right? Even if it’s a cursed item, it’ll still do _something_ if it cuts someone. Noticed anything when fighting a monster, does it slow down or get weaker?”

Bell shook his head in worry before Tiona grinned and slapped him on the back. “Even better then, it’ll probably be something to fight people! I mean, since we’re buddies, you can’t test it on us and I doubt anybody’ll be willing get stabbed by a knife to see what it can do.”

The boy sighed in defeat before Ais spoke up curiously, looking down at the knife. Bell considered her a friend? Was that all? The idea made her feel a little uneasy, she’d hoped she’d be more special as his senior. “We could appraise it.”

Tiona blinked at her comrade speaking up before nodding. “That’ll be the best bet. I think Hephaistos familia’ll be able to figure it out, though they’re pricey. And I’m still in debt to Goibniu familia for my poor Urga.”

Suddenly Bell remembered where he’d found his first replacement knife and offered. “I-I know a Gnome pawnshop owner, m-maybe he’ll know?”

Tiona replied with a grin. “Alright, you head over there now and see if he can’t figure it out. Gnomes are fairy people after all, they’re better at magic than us Amazons. Just be careful, alright?”

Bell nodded as he was left, walking down the perilous steps down into Orario as a pair of invisible eyes watched from afar. One Asfi Al Andromeda jumped down from the rooftop she was surveying the event from and landed next to a man in a feathered hat, pulling off the mask that made her invisible. “Bell Cranel has left those two for the day, it looks like he’s going to go and get his knife appraised, as they believe it is a curse weapon. Lord Hermes, why are we doing this instead of going straight to Rias Gremory?”

Hermes, the Messenger of the Gods, sighed in mock exasperation as he explained patronizingly. “Because our client doesn’t want him to know he’s alive, otherwise he’d just go himself. Now then, the reports from Lulune tell us that the Phenix family is trying to push through the marriage contract and the Gremory’s are considering it. What to do, what to do… Asfi, if you were in poor little Rias’ situation, what would you do?”

The captain of the Hermes familia sighed at her god’s usual scheming and replied dutifully. “Two options, fight or capitulate. If Cranel is training in secret with children from a rival familia, then it’s likely that Rias Gremory hasn’t sanctioned the training or doesn’t know in the first place. If she hasn’t sanctioned the training, then it would be more likely that she’d substitute a trainer, such as Koneko Toujou. Since we’ve not observed anything of the sort, it’s likely that he’s doing it behind her back. This means that she hasn’t told him about the marriage from hesitation or possibly that she’s planning on capitulating to avoid having her peerage fight Raiser Phenix’s out of concern for their safety.”

Hermes laughed and patted her on the shoulder. “Ten out of ten my dear Asfi, you’re entirely right! Now, what to do with this information…”

Asfi frowned as her god began to plot something for the young boy. Over the week that she’d been observing him, she’d begun to have a mild respect for his dedication to his mistress though she was well aware that he was weak compared to the devils under Raiser’s command. Her god had a bad habit of thinking of Gekai as his stage, and he was the director, and she could only assume that the god had a plan in place for the devil raised by this mysterious benefactor that could get Hermes to do a job for him personally.

_The Next Day_

Bell groaned as he woke up, his seven hours of sleep being all he could afford to get. Thankfully he was a devil, and they generally required less to work at the top of their game, but it was still unpleasant. Standing up, he was surprised when suddenly Lily walked into the room holding two cloaks. “Master Bell, I wanted to talk to you before we made for the dungeon today.”

He was a bit worried by that. He’d kept what he’d been doing from Lily, not sure if he could do what Akeno had done and go behind his Mistress’ back. He’d managed to play off his tiredness by telling her that he was training for the middle floors, but even that wouldn’t hold up forever. The Prum walked over and passed him over a cloak, and Bell could tell there was something odd about it. “This is Salamander Wool, a useful thing to have if we want to go down into the middle floors. I… Would like to go down there today.”

Bell blinked in surprise before Lily said with a grin. “I think you’re good enough for the middle floors Master Bell, and it’s not like we can stay on the upper levels forever. We can find a new party member soon, but I think it’s important we make a start.”

That was true, he couldn’t stay where he was forever. But between his sluggishness from the training and the upcoming fight he was worrying about, he didn’t know if it was a good idea. “Um… Lily, I do agree that we need to start going lower but... Well…”

Before he could continue, the door opened again, revealing Rias. Her face was implacable, but Bell could tell that something was wrong. “Good morning you two. Lily, I think that is a good idea, you’re more than capable of going down to the middle floors by now Bell.”

He nodded before Rias motioned for him to turn around. “Here, I’ll do a stat up.”

That was really odd. Normally she’d still be asleep at this hour before they left, why would she be awake now? And she wasn’t dressed in her usual clothes either. “U-Um, are you going somewhere today?”

He had turned around, so he couldn’t see the sad smile on her face, but Lily could, and her eyes widened. It hadn’t been hard to figure out that she and Akeno had fallen out over something out, but this was more severe than she’d expected. Rias did the rest of the stat up and took it off Bell’s back before pulling him into a hug from behind and whispering. “Good luck…”

The girl stood up and turned to Lily with a regretful smile. “Take care of Bell, okay? He’s too much of a knucklehead to know what he’s getting himself into.”

Lily nodded silently as Rias walked away, and the two shared a worried look before Lily shook her head and said resolutely. “Miss Rias isn’t dumb, she knows what she’s doing, right? In any case, it’s not something we should interfere with. Come on, let’s get going Master Bell.”

That didn’t settle him, but Bell got dressed and followed the girl out of the house. Akeno was still asleep judging from her locked door, but he tried to push it out of his mind. Arriving at the dungeon, Bell followed Lily down the beaten track until they found themselves in the middle floors. Lily and Eina had warned him that the middle floors were a big change from the upper floors. The layout changed, and the dungeon started to play less fair by sending out larger sums of monsters at a time. Thankfully Bell had been trained by the strongest in the business, and he had found that Akeno’s training in closing the gap proved irreplaceable in killing Hellhounds before they could harm him. Still, he was immensely grateful for the Salamander Wool that gave a fireproof barrier between himself and the heat of the Hellhound’s breath.

By the time they decided it was time to return, what happened in the morning had yet to leave his mind. By the time they’d showered and left Babel, it was still festering. Just as Bell and Lily were walking outside, he was suddenly greeted by an unfamiliar man and a woman with glasses and blue hair. “Ah! You must be Bell Cranel, please, give my congratulations to your Mistress on the wedding. Oh, apologies for my rudeness. Hermes, Messenger God at your service.”

Bell’s heart stalled and Asfi had to supress a wince, he looked like his world was collapsing in on itself and even she wasn’t made of stone. “W-W-Wha…?”

Hermes gave him an innocent curious tilt of the head, but Asfi could recognize that he was shoving the boy onto his stage ready or not. “You didn’t hear? Rias Gremory apparently decided to accept a marriage contract. I’m surprised, I’d have thought you’d have heard the news. The wedding is tonight after all.”

As if summoned by magic, Akeno suddenly appeared, racing towards Bell and skidding to a halt. She stopped next to him and she was gasping for breath. “Bell! She’s, she’s… Oh hell below, how did she find out!? And why is she activating it!?”

Bell gulped, wondering if he’d done anything to let his mistress know of his training. Before he could reply, Tiona appeared, waving as she shouted. “Argonaut, you’ve got to go! You’ve heard the news, right?”

He nodded and Akeno gritted her teeth, knowing that they were being watched as Lily tried to keep up. “Look Hiryute, this isn’t… What do we do now? She’s accepted the marriage for one reason or another, there’s no chance of her declaring a rating game. That idiotic…”

They were stood there for a long moment before Hermes clapped his hands together and said as he began to leave. “Well, I believe I’ll leave you three to it. Oh, might I say, that Raiser Phenix has never declined a challenge… From anyone.”

Akeno’s eyes widened in shock before her and Tiona shared a look before the Amazoness said excitedly. “Hey, can you get him to where this Phenix guy is?”

She crossed her arms before replying worriedly. “I’m… Bell, we don’t have much time. Are you willing to put your life on the line?”

Lily’s eyes widened in shock as Bell nodded his head resolutely. “Master Bell!? What are you agreeing to!?”

He grinned down at her before repeating the words he’d said to her when he’d saved her. “I’m greedy Lily, I don’t want to let go of Mistress.”

Akeno smiled at the sentiment before nodding to Tiona. “Alright, I can get us to the Underworld but… This is going to be a challenge. Bell, you have an hour to prepare yourself. Lily, get him rested. Hiryute, follow me. We meet at the Peerage house then.”

The two walked away as Lily turned to Bell with a furious expression. “Master Bell… You’d better explain yourself once this is all over.”

He nodded in apology as they began running all over Orario. He spent a good twenty thousand Valis on a high double potion from Miach Familia, and even the god himself made an appearance as Naaza fetched the potion from the storeroom. His armour was fine, and they were sat having a light meal in the Hostess of Fertility. It was a quiet night for them, and Syr sat down with the two when she noticed his troubled expression. “Bell? What’s wrong?”

The boy looked up at her with a small smile. “O-Oh, Syr… I’m… Could I ask you a question?”

The waitress’ expression shifted as she nodded, though Bell couldn’t tell. “I-If you had to choose between doing what you think is right and what your Mistress thinks is right. What would you do?”

Syr was about to reply before another voice spoke from behind him, and Bell turned in surprise to see Lyu standing behind him. Her expression was implacable as she said softly. “Mr Cranel, I assume this is to do with the Gremory marriage?”

He nodded silently as Lily watched with a careful eye. She absolutely hated the idea of Bell putting himself in danger for his Mistress’ sake, but she couldn’t help but remember that it was exactly what he had done for her. The elf sat down next to him and said in a quiet voice. “You love your Mistress, that’s obvious. The only thing you can do is what you feel is right, and the consequences can be considered later.”

Bell whispered as he heard the elf’s words, and they rung particularly true. “The only shameful thing a man can do is be indecisive…”

With a jolt, he suddenly felt conviction spread throughout him. There wasn’t any time to be worried, he was a _knight_ , it was time to act like one. Before the elf could stop him, Bell grapped her hands and said with a grateful smile. “Thanks, Lyu! You’re the best!”

The girl felt a small rush of blood to her cheeks as Bell stood up, dropped some coin on the table as he exclaimed to Lily with a confident grin. “Let’s go Lily!”

He began to march out of the tavern before Mia called out from the bar, a nostalgic smile on her face. “Oi kid!”

Bell turned back with a grin, and the dwarfess said with a thumbs up. “Once you win, come back and spend loads, okay!?”

The young devil gave her a thumbs up in turn before dashing out of the tavern, Lily running after him shouting indignantly. Mia sighed with a smile as Syr walked over to sit up at the bar, a small smile on her face. “He is so beautiful; don’t you think so too Mia? You can see it too.”

The dwarfess sighed and nodded, replying as she thought of the boy’s bittersweet fate. _“Such devotion to his Mistress, it rivals Allen’s, perhaps even Ottar’s. I just hope he’ll be able to devote himself to you too Goddess…”_

_Scene change_

Bell waited in Rias’ office as Akeno and Tiona walked in. Lily was sitting on one of the couches, but Bell was standing there in his armour, a hint of red peeking out from under it. Akeno was surprised at the look in Bell’s eyes, it was a far cry from the despair not an hour ago. Mentally sending her thanks to the person responsible, she began seriously. “Alright Bell, this is a long shot, but you’re the only person available for this. Greyfia?”

Suddenly a portal opened next to Bell and he turned to see a woman he’d never seen before walk through. She had grey hair and a mysterious look about her, and he could tell that she was incredibly powerful just from her aura. Akeno nodded to her before introducing them. “Everyone, Greyfia Lucifuge, the wife of Sirzechs Gremory and maid of the Gremory Household. Greyfia, please, explain the plan to Bell.”

The woman turned to Bell and looked him up and down, but he stood his ground resolutely. There was no chance he’d be able to save Rias if he cowered just at the gaze of someone strong. “Bell Cranel, a pleasure. As is devil custom, an interested party can declare a duel against another. There is an old form of duel known as a Suitor’s Gambit, initiated only when a marriage contract is to be fulfilled. A potential groom declares that he has a greater right to the bride, and the challenged groom is expected to defeat the other in a duel to prove that he is the most suitable candidate. To be frank, I only do this because Sirzechs has asked me to help you. However, I acknowledge that Miss Rias has been… Hasty in her early activation of the marriage contract.”

Bell nodded, not entirely sure about the wording of the duel but he got the gist of it. “So, if I beat this guy, Mistress is released from her contract?”

Greyfia had a small smile as she replied, knowing that he hadn’t picked up on the finer details. “In a manner. Now, shall we go? Are you prepared?”

The look in his eye told her everything she needed to know, and another portal opened behind her and she motioned for them to follow. Bell looked at the swirling mass for a long moment before nodding resolutely as Akeno, Tiona and Lily walked up to join them. Tiona nudged him in the side and said with a grin. “You’d better not make Ais and I look bad, you got it Argonaut?”

He nodded back with a similar smile, and Tiona had to admit, he looked particularly handsome in that moment. His confidence, stride, and most of all those white wings that had captivated her all seemed to glow. Without another word, they walked through the portal as Lily held onto Bell’s sleeve, worried as she gazed at the magical transport.

They walked through it and Bell felt as if he’d stepped into a particularly dense fog for a moment before he opened his eyes, revealing a large ornate door. The entire house felt magical, and it had a gaudy aristocracy about it as Greyfia stepped away. “This is as far as I go. And Cranel… Don’t disappoint me.”

Greyfia disappeared into another portal as Bell took a steadying breath. This was it, now or never…

Kicking down the door without consulting the others, Tiona shouted excitedly as the others looked at her in shock. “We object!”


	8. Chapter 8

The astonished party of high class devils all turned to the commotion as Tiona made her grand entrance, and Bell cleared his throat as he called out in a confidence that belied his fear. “Riser Phenix! I challenge you to a duel!”

A path cleared in the devils, and Bell was left with a straight line towards a blond man in a suit and Bell gulped when he saw his mistress standing next to him. She was in a bridal dress, and Bell could tell that she wasn’t pleased to see him. Before she could reply, Riser turned to her with an amused expression on his face, though there was a perverse glee in his eyes. “Your final bid my sweet? I’ll need to punish you for that you know.”

Rias’ expression turned fearful as Bell suddenly gained a newfound hatred of the man. As much as he had heard of the person that was Riser Phenix, he hadn’t seen the man until now, and it was a disgustingly horrible wake up call to the reality of the situation. If he didn’t win now, then it wouldn’t just be losing his mistress. It would be subjecting her to him for the rest of her life. “I’m here of my own accord Phenix! Do you accept, or do you have to let your parent’s find a match for you?”

The man suddenly turned back to Bell with a loathing snarl. Every devil at the party was beginning to mutter in shock at the accusation as Riser began to stalk towards him. “You little shit… Fine, if you wish to die, then I shall oblige you.”

A man standing next to Rias with the same crimson hair she had said aloud with a smile and a clap. “Oh! A duel, now this is a change of pace. As the Great Satan Lucifer, I sanction the duel.”

Bell’s eyes never left the burning red of Raiser’s as a man who resembled the man called out. “Alright then Sirzechs, as Lord Phenix, I also sanction this duel. Everyone, to the Coliseum!”

The party began chattering excitedly as Rias tried to shout over the commotion to her brother, desperately trying to keep him from allowing the duel. Meanwhile as Bell began to follow a maid who had come to lead him to the Coliseum, he suddenly locked eyes with Sirzechs. There was an unspoken message in his eyes, but Bell got the idea…

He was rooting for him.

Arriving in the arena, Bell watched as Riser Phenix walked out of the other gate, now in combat armour and no weapon in hand. So, he was a caster, just what he was trained for, but Bell didn’t let himself get cocky. Koneko had warned him about that, however indirectly, and he could tell from the heat coming off his opponent that he had serious magical abilities. “Well then, little Rabbit, shall we get this done? I have something to attend to, if you catch my drift.”

Bell saw red, but he didn’t allow himself to be caught in a rage. This wasn’t the time he foolishly ran at the Minotaur to save Lily, no, he needed to have a calculated approach. Riser was apparently unhappy at the response from the boy and scoffed, sending out a fast flash of fire at Bell. It was like his own, but it was slower, and easier to dodge. Sending back his own, it seemed to catch Riser by surprise before he laughed and let it hit him.

A few seconds passed, and Bell began to wonder if that had done it before he gritted his teeth. Riser was standing there, his face ablaze as the fire slowly receded. It wasn’t a pretty sight, but the skin was regenerating in the flame as he said in amusement. “What cool flames you have their Rabbit, can’t handle the heat? I am a member of the Phenix Clan, descendants of the Phoenix itself! No fire will harm me, and my wounds heal faster than you can make them! I am immortal, you hear me!? None are more deserving of Rias Gremory than I!”

Bell gritted his teeth before taking in the information. This wasn’t going to work, if he charged, then he’d get destroyed. If he cast from a distance, then it was going to be useless. Riser suddenly sent out three fireballs and Bell jumped away, his wings flaring to allow him some airtime before he dove for the ground as another one sailed by his hair, scorching it slightly.

It was endless, constant, and Bell wondered how long his luck would last as the pyromaniac cackled in glee. The dance went on for a few minutes, and Bell noticed a pattern starting to form in his attacks. He was speeding up, but his accuracy was going down, and from the few glances he could get in on the devil’s face he was starting to get angry.

Up in the stands, Rias was stomping over towards Akeno, holding the constrictive dress that she hated more than anything up so that she wouldn’t step on it. Tiona was cheering and clapping for Bell happily as Rias shouted in anger, scaring the other spectators around her. “Akeno! You… You bitch! What were you thinking!?”

Akeno suddenly gained a small anger in her eyes as she turned to her friend. It had been a trying month, getting Bell ready while listening to Rias bemoan a solution that she didn’t think existed. “I could say the same thing, _Mistress_. Do you know just how crushed Bell was when he found out?”

Rias gritted her teeth as she screamed back. “He wasn’t supposed to know! He’s a boy for Satan’s sake, what possessed you to get him involved!?”

Before Akeno could reply with her own anger, Lily spat spitefully. “Oh like it was only you who was going to suffer.”

Both of them turned in shock. The little prum they had been hosting had been nothing but respectful in her time with them, and this hatred seemed out of place coming from her. Rias whispered back, not entirely sure how she should handle the sudden animosity. “W-What do you mean?”

Lily didn’t take her eyes off Bell as he bounced around Raiser’s attacks. “You’re an idiot, didn’t he ever tell you about his Grandfather? You take him in, feed him, nourish him, give him the strength to become a hero and then you plan to leave again without a word?”

Rias voice caught in her throat as Lily continued viciously. “You’re pathetic, even more pathetic than the Lily that Master Bell saved out of kindness. He relies on you, and you gave up the moment you find out that he actually wants to help you for once? Throw aside your pride for a second and think about what he was thinking.”

She swallowed her sorrow for a second and muttered. “H-He has A-Akeno, you a-and W-Wallenstein. He doesn’t-“

Lily turned to her with a furious expression. “What do you not get!? You aren’t us, and Master Bell doesn’t want you to up and leave like his Grandfather! He want’s _you_ , you idiotic, overly spoilt princess! You don’t get to give him another life and then leave without a word!”

Rias didn’t know when the tears had begun, but they had started to hit her pristine white dress. She suddenly realized their presence when she realized that her breathing had begun shaky, and she was beginning to let out small hiccups. “W-What do I… Oh Bell…”

After a few seconds, she wiped the tears from her eyes only to realize that they were replaced in an instant. Gulping, she asked Lily, looking younger than the Prum ever did as she sought answers. “W-What do I do? H-How do I make it up to him?”

It wasn’t Lily who answered him, but instead Tiona. She wasn’t even addressing the girl, but a particularly loud cheer cut through her mind. “Go Argonaut! Show that flaming chicken what’s what!”

Rias gulped as Lily nodded her head towards the railing that Tiona was leaning on and nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes once more only to see that they had begun to abate. She rushed over to the fence, leaned over and screamed with all the air in her lungs. “Bell! Please, win!”

Back in the pit, Bell heard his Mistress’ cry and a sudden calmness overcame him. It appeared as if Raiser was feeling the opposite effect as he screamed in anger, a large cloud of heat haze overcoming the devil as even his armour began to slough away, more and more red cloth being shown underneath. “I’ll show that bitch what name she should be screaming, Riser Phenix! Now die, you meddling Rabbit bastard! Hell Fire!”

A nova of heat suddenly overcame Bell as he threw out his final trump card just before the flames engulfed him. The entire crowd went berserk as they tried to shield their faces from the heat, though the fire itself was confined to the arena. Sand melted into liquid glass, and Rias never stopped cheering through the sound of the crackling flames, constantly begging Bell to win as did Tiona.

The attack lasted for a good five minutes before the fire began to sputter out. The smoke began to clear, and Raiser was revealed first. He looked exhausted, a bright red tone covering his skin as his demonic energy tried to heal him. Turning up to the crowd, he said with a maniacal grin. “You see!? I am immortal, no reincarnated devil could defeat me!”

There was a short murmur in the crowd before a sudden noise covered the arena. It was loud, booming, yet gentle.

The turning of a page.

The dust cleared as a gust of wind overcame the stadium, and everybody was shocked to see not the charred remains of the foolish boy who had challenged the groom, but a cloth. Red, and sparkling as small flames extinguished without burning the piece itself. It fell away as a boy stood up, a nova of white light crackling around him as he stared down Riser as the man began to step away. “N-No, t-that’s not fair… That’s not fair!”

Bell’s eyes were narrow as he began, raising his hand as he said vindictively. “Riser Phenix, you don’t deserve my Mistress! Firebolt!”

The light exploded as the spell sailed towards Raiser, white hot and crackling with red lightning. It hit the man square on, but Rias muttered in horror. “N-No, it’s not enough! He’s resistant to fire, why isn’t he-“

Tiona’s voice cut through her worry as the Amazoness looked down at the fight with wide eyes. “No way is that all he has in store. Because he’s-“

She was cut off as a fast form burst forward towards the distracted Raiser and a glint of steel flashed in the light of the firebolt. The entire stadium went silent as Bell sunk the Nephilim’s Tooth into Riser’s abdomen, and as he pulled the knife out, Bell flicked away the burning blood as Raiser clutched his stomach. “W-Why… Why isn’t it healing!?”

“Because he’s too damn cool.”

Rias gaped as Riser began to scream in fear only to be met with the silence of the crowd and Bell’s hateful eyes. Tiona explained with a grin. “Bell got that knife appraised, the Nephilim’s tooth. It converts demonic energy into divine and vice versa. Not useful against monsters, but when a devil relies on demonic energy to heal…”

The redhead put her hands to her mouth as Akeno began softly while Bell raised his knife to the crowd. “Rias… He’s a hero, and you told him he could be one. The least you could do is be his princess.”

Sirzechs called out from the stands, his voice booming like an excitable child. “Bell Cranel is the victor!”

Suddenly the crowd erupted in cheers as Rias broke down in a mixture of laughs and sobbed. Before anybody could stop him, Bell fell onto his back and Rias jumped over the railing, gliding down to him as her wings ripped through her dress. Kneeling beside him, she lifted him up into a clenching hug as she sobbed. “Y-You idiot…”

Bell didn’t have the energy to reciprocate the hug as he muttered tiredly. “Sorry Mistress… Did I do good?”

Rias held him at arm’s length before nodding, her eyes still streaming, and pulling him back in, unable to form any words. Nobody seemed keen to interrupt their moment until Sirzechs Gremory began with a mischievous smile as his wife tried to stop him. “Well then! As the sanctioning party, I declare the Suitor’s Gambit over! Rias Gremory’s new groom is Bell Cranel!”

The redheaded devil paled before she turned to Bell, only to see that he was snoozing in her arms. Sirzechs sat back down only to get a hard slap across the head. Lily gritted her teeth and looked down gloomily at the news before Akeno whispered back to her as Tiona clapped with a cackling laugh. “Don’t worry Lily, polygamy is more common among devils than you’d think. I’m considering it myself, after all, Rias and I share everything and that display was _delectable_. Ufufu…”

Lily blushed at the insinuation as Rias grabbed onto Bell and began to fly away, stretching out her wings as far as they would go as she left the wolf whistles from the crowd down below. As soon as she was in the red sky of the Underworld, the sounds from below fading into nothingness, she allowed herself to look down at Bell’s sleeping face and couldn’t help herself. Surely, he wouldn’t mind a little peck on the cheek…

And then his face turned just at the last second.

Rias nearly dropped him before realizing that he was still unconscious and screamed at herself in her mind. How stupid could she get!? Quickly preparing a magic circle, she teleported the two back to Gekai and into her home. Still holding Bell in her arms, she ignored his room and went straight for her own. Stepping inside, Rias laid the boy down and began to strip him of his destroyed armour.

It was only then when she saw his determination laid bare. Bruises, burns and all manner of stress had built up in his muscles. It was horrifying and humbling all at once, and suddenly Akeno’s words returned to her. _“I need to do something more for him… He sacrificed too much for me when I was being stupid.”_

With only a second’s hesitation, she stripped herself bare, embarrassed though she knew he was unconscious. Standing there in the nude, she crawled under the covers and gently pulled Bell into a hug as her demonic energy began to seep into him. Even in his unconscious state, the boy began to blush, and Rias giggled to herself as she pulled his head to the top of her bosom and kissed the crown of his hair. “Sleep well… My knight.”

And he did.

_Timeskip_

Bell awoke, his eyelids fluttering open only to reveal porcelain skin. Wait… Was that red hair!? He almost began to try and extricate himself from the bed sheets before he heard a dissatisfied moan and stopped in fear. “Mhm… Bell, don’t go…”

He had no idea how to react to the apparent situation he was in. Retracing his steps, he remembered fighting Riser, spending so long under that Salamander Wool that it was starting to get scadingly hot, finishing off Riser and then… Nothing. If he was in bed with Rias then it was unlikely that he’d been hallucinating his victory, but it still didn’t explain exactly why he was in bed with her!

Suddenly, as if from the aether, he heard his grandfather’s voice in his head. It was whispering thoughts into his mind that Bell really didn’t know if he should be having, and as he gaze up into his Mistress’ snoozing face, the voice became more and more insistent. _“Do it Bell! This is your chance to go where no mortal man has gone before! Do the impossible, court the uncourtable! Kiss the devil! Do it! DO IT!”_

Bell mentally gave his mistress an apology as his face got closer to her own. Her lips, red and full, looked so inviting, and he heard his breath hitch for a second before suddenly feeling a hand on the back of his head that pushed him on a downwards trajectory. His face was firmly put between the woman’s breasts and he screamed internally as his mental Grandfather flashed him a proud thumbs up, manly tears flowing down his wrinkled face. He didn’t know how long he was stuck like that, though he was starting to black out before Rias was awoken by a strand of hair falling in front of her face, causing her to let out a cute sneeze.

She groggily woke up and looked around for a second before her eyes landed on Bell. His fearful eyes met her sleepy ones, and there was a noticeable sliding scale of embarrassment in her eyes until she giggled, not helping his situation whatsoever. “Good morning Bell, sleep well?”

He let out a muffled scream that made her laugh even harder, pulling him closer into her embrace as he managed to escape the confines of her breasts and gasp for air. “Oh don’t be such a prude Bell, you did win me after all.”

Bell blinked in curiosity as he asked nervously, very aware just how smooth her skin was on his own. Thankfully he still had his underwear on, but it seemed as if she had forgone even that. “W-Wait, won!?”

Rias giggled as she sat up and Bell averted his eyes nervously, trying to find a safe place to look only for his eyes to land on her underwear discarded at the side of the bed as his Mistress laughed, feeling lighter than she ever had. Riser had been making all sorts of innuendos about their wedding night, and Rias’ only solace in those moments as she was humiliated in front of her family was knowing that her cute little Bell would be cared for. Seeing him embarrassed like this, apparently not understanding exactly what a Suitor’s Gambit entailed when he declared it, made her wonder how she had ever given up on staying with her peerage. “Yep! The contract moved over to you when you beat Riser, so I guess you’re looking at the new Mrs Cranel.”

His ears started to leak steam as Rias gently wrapped her arms around his mid torso. “Oh, I forget, since the contract changed hands, it hasn’t been activated yet.”

He looked up at her in despair as Rias giggled and pulled the covers over her once more, patting the bed for him to lay down next to her before she pouted as he scrambled to the side of the bed and sat down. Granted, it did allow Rias to get a good look at his naked back and she was very grateful for the view. When the hell had he gotten so yummy? “M-Mistress, c-c-can y-you tell me what’s going on? M-Mrs Greyfia said t-that I could stop the marriage b-but…”

Rias sighed and began warmly, not entirely happy with his manner of address. Surely saving her was grounds for first name basis, right? “The contract is now unbreakable thanks to the laws surrounding duels for a hand, and no-one can challenge you for me since it would mean a chain of duels until half the devil populace were dead trying to collect a trophy wife. However, my twenty first is in five months, so we can organize a nice wedding hmm? I wonder if Lily would be your best man, you don’t exactly have a male influence in your life after all.”

Bell looked as if he was about to pass out again before Rias just laughed and sat up, putting her arms around his middle and whispering. “Bell, you’ve saved me. And… I’m sorry.”

He suddenly tensed up as Rias continued, her voice a mix of sheepish and remorse. “I-I was an idiot, if I hadn’t tried to protect you… Well, I don’t regret _that_ but it still made you…”

A small dampness was felt on Bell’s neck as Rias began to let forth a few tears. He found his voice and he whispered. “Y-You’re… I’d do it again.”

She tightened her hold on him as Bell continued. “I-I’m greedy, I didn’t do what you w-wanted, just because I was too scared to let you go. I’m sorry Mistress, b-but I can’t let you go anymore… I-Is t-that bad?”

The woman laughed as she replied, nuzzling her cheek into the crook of Bell’s neck. “No… I don’t think I ever want to let you go either. I promise you Bell, I’ll never, ever, let you go. You’re my intended after all… Actually, let me ask you something Bell.”

He hummed curiously, enjoying the moment despite his state of undress. “Do you want another girl? Someone other than me?”

His reaction made Rias laugh as Bell sputtered and tried to answer. The boy’s mind was full of different teachings from his Grandfather as they manifested as arguing versions of the old man. _“Say no! He’s already got a high class devil princess, that’s more than he could ask for! Don’t chance it!”_

Another Grandfather replied, pointing to the sky in defiance as he shouted. _“Never! A harem is a man’s romance! Fight your common sense Bell, believe in the me who believes in your harem!”_

Bell gulped before nodding. Rias was about to continue before he asked in a quiet, nervous voice. “A-Am I a bad person? I-I want… I-I-I l-like Miss Ais, a-a-and… Lily… B-But I also like you…”

The redhead’s heart was suddenly put at ease. She could’ve accepted that her marriage with Riser would’ve been loveless, but the same thought replaced with Bell seemed like a much crueler fate. “Oh you… Of course you can have us all.”

Bell turned to her in shock as Rias explained warmly. “You can’t force a girl to join, but polyamory is quite popular amoung high class devils. It may seem weird considering you’re a human at heart, but us devils don’t necessarily loath the idea of being in a harem. Even my father had one, though he only bore children with my mother.”

He gulped before nodding, pondering the idea before Rias suddenly leaned down and whispered teasingly. “If you want a head start, I’m sure Lily would like to check to make sure you’re okay. A full body examination sounds like fun…”

It seemed as if his resistance to getting teased just wasn’t getting stronger at all. Bell sighed in defeat before yelping as Rias pulled him with her back down to the covers laughing all the while. “Relax Bell! You’re gunning for a harem after all, can’t be too shy with your first girl.”

Bell gulped before bemoaning. “I haven’t even had my first kiss yet… I’m not cut out for this.”

Now, Rias knew that he had infact had his first kiss last night but decided to let up on the teasing. After all, there would be a lot to do today. Craning her neck, she dropped a small kiss on the side of his cheek as she said with a giggle. “Well, I’m sure you’ll get there at the rate you’re saving girls. Anyways, anything else?”

He muttered back, feeling especially concious as he drew direct attention to the elephant in the room. “U-Um, why are we naked?”

Rias wanted desperatly to tease him some more but she’d promised herself to let up on him and explained kindly. “I wanted to replenish your demonic energy, you expended quite a bit after all. If you have enough your body heals quicker, so I shared some of mine with you. It’s much more effective if we’ve got skin contact, so here we are.”

It didn’t seem to calm him any as he asked curiously. “T-Then, w-why didn’t we just… H-H-Hold h-h-h-hands?”

That was it, she was teasing him again. “Bell! How scandalous! Imagine, a king and her knight holding hands after he just won her hand in marriage? What would the ladies of the court think?”

Bell was burning red, wondering just how out of his depth he was until Rias sighed and nuzzled into his back. “Dummy. Fine, if it’s seriously not okay, then go get your clothes. Promise I won’t peek.”

He did so, still feeling uncomfortable even as he got into his clothes as Rias unashamedly watched him from the bed, her fingers crossed under the covers. While she’d been holding back the signiture Gremory affection in light of Bell’s young age and the looming threat of Riser, there was no reason to hold back anymore. Once Bell was done, Rias stepped out of the bed and grabbed her underwear, putting it on as Bell firmly looked at the door.

Once she had put her clothes on, much to Bell’s relief, she said as they made for the door. “Now Bell, one more thing.”

He looked up at her curiously before Rias said warmly. “You are a part of my family, just as Akeno, Koneko and Lily are. Call me Rias, or I’ll get upset.”

Bell gulped as he replied, feeling a bit weird as he tried the name on his tongue. “O-Okay Rias.”

The girl’s face lit up happily as they stepped out of the room, though she didn’t voice her happiness. Reaching the office, they stepped inside to see Akeno serving both Sirzechs and Greyfia tea before she brought herself up to her full sight and stared directly at Rias. There was a long, tense moment before Rias bowed her head and whispered. “Sorry Akeno…”

Akeno didn’t say anything until she set down the teapot and began walking towards Rias. “Rias Gremory, you are the most idiotic, prideful and hasty bitch this side of the underworld.”

Rias didn’t lift her head until suddenly Akeno wrapped her in a hug, whispering with a relieved voice. “But you’re my bitch, and you’re safe, so I guess I’ll let it slide. Congratulations Rias.”

The two girls shared their moment as Bell stepped away, a little unsure if he had a place next to them at the moment. Suddenly he was waved over by Sirzechs who had a big grin on his face as Greyfia picked up the teapot and poured Bell a cup. “So this is the man of the hour eh? Sirzechs Gremory, at your service. That was one hell of a show last night.”

Bell gulped as he took the tea with a word of thanks to the woman before turning back to Sirzechs who was leaning back on the sofa with a carefree smile. “U-Um, thank you Sir.”

Sirzechs waved him off with a scoff. “Please, Sir is my father. We’re practically family anyways, so call me Sirzechs, or Zechs, or Sir, just don’t make it so formal.”

The man laughed at his own joke as Greyfia sighed, gripping the bridge of her nose. Eventually Sirzechs sobered up as Rias and Akeno walked over and joined Bell on the couch. Rias spoke up as she crossed her arms. “So, what brings you here today Brother?”

It was obviously rhetorical, but Sirzechs humoured her as he said with a grin. “Well I had to congratulate my sister on getting a better deal last night, hmm? It’d’ve been nice to know there was a suitable challenger available y’know, why didn’t you tell me?”

Rias was obviously still regretting keeping Bell away from the devil politics that surrounded her as she explained. “I was being stupid, but that’s in the past now. Brother, Bell Cranel, level two knight and my fiance. Bell, Sirzechs Gremory, the Great Satan Lucifer and my brother.”

Bell gulped as Rias turned to Greyfia and was about to continue before the maid spoke up with a slight grin. “Oh, Master Bell and I are aquainted Mistress Rias. After all, who do you think got them to the party?”

The devil’s eyes widened as Sirzechs gave his sister a grin. “Couldn’t do much to convince mother and father, so I asked Greyfia to assist them when Akeno came running.”

Rias blinked before giving her brother a bright smile and jumping over the table to hug him as Sirzechs laughed. Bell was surprised, he’d never seen Rias act this… Young before. “Thank you Big Brother!”

Akeno sighed and leaned against Bell as she whispered with a small smile. “Loki hates it that she can’t get as close to Sirzechs as Rias can. Those two can be at each others throat one minute and then friendly the next.”

He nodded, feeling his own smile stretch across his face as he watched the interaction. He had wondered many times what it’d be like to have an older sibling he could rely on, and he hadn’t even noticed it, but he was starting to think of Akeno like that. Eventually Rias composed herself and Sirzechs began with a nod. “Alright, the first order of business is that the fight was shown across Orario.”

Bell tilted his head as Rias groaned in despair. “So… Everyone saw?”

Sirzechs nodded with a small apologetic grin. “Yeah, Lord Phenix thought it was a good idea and since it was only a magic mirror, Ouranous allowed it. If it’s any consolation, it was pretty late, so not many people saw it. However once the rumours spread it’ll be bad. Try to do some damage control if you can.”

Rias crossed her arms as she pondered how to deal with the news. Sirzechs continued as she did so. “Riser Phenix is stable, though it’s unlikely he’ll wake up for a long time. That knife of yours did a number on him. Lord Phenix sends his best and thanks you for beating some sense into his ‘blabbering fool of a son’, his words not mine.”

That was a relief at least. Speaking up, Bell asked nervously. “U-Um, Sir…Zechs. What should I do now?”

He laid back against the back of the sofa as he said loosely. “Well, I’m not going to tell you to stop adventuring, but I’d like to have a niece or nephew for my son to play with. Imagine Millicas and a little white haired baby, it’d be adorable!”

Bell’s face lit up as Rias began grinning at the image as Akeno giggled at his desperate pleas for help. Greyfia slapped Sirzechs around the head and gave Bell a sympathetic smile. “Master Bell, please, don’t mind him. I’ll be certain to give him a _lesson_ in proper ettiquette before your next meeting.”

He nodded silently before Sirzechs waved him off with a smile, cowed by Greyfia’s warning. “W-Well, obviously t-that can come later. Now, in truth, keep going lower in the dungeon and get stronger. You’re an adventurer, this doesn’t change much until Rias’ birthday. Get to know each other, why, I remember Rias enjoying eastern style teahouses quite a bit.”

The man gave Bell a knowing wink as he stood up and stretched. “Alrighty then! I guess I’ll leave you lovebirds to it. Welcome to the family Bell, I hope we’ll get along.”

They said their farewells and the three were left sitting alone. Bell wasn’t entirely sure how to broach a conversation before the door opened, revealing Lily. She yawned and muttered. “You guys done yet?”

Rias stood up at Lily’s appearance and suddenly the prum remembered her harsh words to the devil from the night before. She began to wonder if it was time for her to run before Rias bowed lowly. “Lily… Thank you, thank you so much for taking care of Bell for me. A-And… For knocking some sense into me last night.”

Lily wasn’t entirely sure how to respond before Rias said with conviction in her voice. “I… I promise to do better, with both you and Bell. No more secrets. But first of all…”

She straightened out her back as she extended her hand towards the girl. “You’ve done what was best for me, Bell and the peerage. I have wanted to ask this for a while, but I was too busy in my own mind to do what my heart wanted. Liliruka Arde, will you join my peerage?”

Lily crossed her arms, pretending to think it over before deflating and sighing. “Of course I want to join, but how will I? I still have Soma’s Falna, and it’s not like I’ll be able to get out without paying the leaving fee.”

Rias shook her head and turned to Akeno, who nodded before leaving the room and returning shortly with a large chest. Setting it on the table, Rias asked as Akeno opened up the container to reveal a giant hoard of gemstones and coins that almost immediately had Lily salivating. “How much is the fee?”

Lily shook herself out of it before replying sadly. “I-It was three million… Miss Rias, I can’t ask you to-“

Before she could finish that thought Rias had passed over a small handful of gemstones. “That should cover it. Now, Bell, Akeno, you two escort Lily to the Soma familia and ensure she doesn’t get ripped off. Lily, once you get back, you’ll have a pawn piece waiting.”

Lily gaped before beginning in shock, looking at the gemstones in amazement. “Miss Rias! I can’t accept these!”

Rias sighed before turning to Bell with a pout on her face. “Bell! She won’t take them, could you tell her?”

Bell laughed at the expression before turning to Lily with a big grin. “Lily, think about it. When we’re in the middle floors, we can pay back Mis- Rias every Valis. So let’s work hard, okay?”

Lily sighed and capitulated, replying morosely. “Well, if Master Bell says it’s a good idea… Alright! Let’s go!”

With a new pep in her step, Lily made for the door as they all followed along, laughing at her excitement. As they reached the door, Lily raced ahead with Akeno following behind, but Rias grabbed Bell just before he could follow. Turning him back, she straightened out his shirt before dropping a kiss on his cheek with a mischevious smirk. “Have a good day today honey.”

Bell nearly melted down before Lily called after him to hurry up and he took the opportunity to escape. As the three walked through the streets, up in Babel, a certain irate Goddess’ wine glass smashed as her grip turned vicelike. _“Gremory… You will burn one day, but not this day. My Bell will be mine, and none of your lures can stop me.”_


	9. Chapter 9

Lily stood behind Bell and Akeno as they stared down the captain of the Soma Familia, Zanis. Akeno was speaking as Bell let Lily hold onto his sleeve, knowing that this must be terrifying for her. These were the same people that had exploited her for her entire life, finally leaving must be nerve wracking. “And so, Liliruka here will be coming with us. Your exiting fee?”

Zanis gulped as the level five stared him down. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go at all, he needed the prum’s Cinder Ella for his own plans damn it! “Well, I suppose we could let her go for the standard exit fee of five million.”

He was certain that would scare off the terrifying woman, there was no way that she’d pay that much for the little bitch. However, it just made Akeno give him a sadistic smile as she said warningly. “Now, trying to cheat me out of money is a particularly bad idea. Three million.”

Zanis gulped in fear as the smell of ozone filled the room. He turned to his god for help, only to despair when he saw the man not even looking up at the commotion. Gritting his teeth, Zanis growled in anger and took the gemstones and pocketed them before turning to Soma with a distasteful snarl. “My lord, release this girl of her falna.”

Soma looked up, his dead eyes staring directly at Zanis before turning to Lily. “Who… Are you?”

Lily’s lip began to quiver before Bell spoke up, infuriated at the lack of recognition. Lily was his divine child; how could he not know her face at least!? “You don’t need to worry about that anymore.”

Soma looked up at Bell for a second before nodding and standing up, walking over to her and taking a needle from the wall. Piercing his finger, he smeared it on Lily’s neck as Bell watched the proceedings as Akeno kept Zanis pinned with her stare. After a second, Lily gasped as her divine strength left her, and Bell had to catch her before she fell to the ground. “Lily? Are you feeling okay?”

She nodded shakily before Bell picked her up much to her indignation. Bowing his head to a curious Soma, Bell made for the exit as did Akeno before the god called after him curiously. “Boy… Tell me, why do you carry that girl?”

Bell gritted his teeth, and Lily felt her heart flutter at his anger on her behalf. It was nice to know that he was still in her corner, even after he was engaged to Rias. “Because she needs help, and you never gave it to her.”

They walked out of the familia house and Bell looked down at Lily in worry. “Lily, do you need to sit down for a bit?”

The girl shook her head, tucking her head into the crook of Bell’s arm as she replied with a smile. “No thank you Master Bell, could you just take me back to the peerage’s house? I’d like to get reincarnated as soon as possible.”

Bell nodded as Akeno pouted in envy. Lily just stuck a tongue up at her playfully as she enjoyed the heat coming from her carrier. When they returned, Rias giggled at Lily’s position in Bell’s arms before asking with a smile. “So, it’s done? Well then Lily, do you think you can walk with me up to your room? Also, you two, stay downstairs. This is a private ceremony after all.”

Akeno lead Bell towards the dining room, promising him the breakfast he hadn’t had a chance to eat as Lily pouted and stood on her own feet. Following her soon to be mistress, Lily asked nervously. “U-Um, Miss Rias?”

The devil hummed curiously as they entered Lily’s room, a barren place with naught but a wardrobe that held her clothes that Bell had gotten her and the backpack hung on the door. “I-If I become a devil… Can I be with Master Bell?”

Rias giggled as she motioned for Lily to sit on the bed. She did so, and Rias joined her before replying in the same smooth, mysterious voice that she’d used with Bell when she’d offered him his place. “Lily, you can do so much more than be with him. Tell me, what do you wish for?”

Lily gulped at the change of tone and replied breathlessly. This was a highborn devil in all her glory, and Lily couldn’t help but reply honestly. “To kill the old Lily and become one that Master Bell can rely on. To be wealthy, s-so I’m not hungry ever again. I-I want to be with Master Bell forever, a-and have him look at me as something more than a supporter.”

Rias hummed with a bemused smirk as she replied. “Liliruka Arde, as a devil, you will reach wealth unparalleled. You shall never go hungry again, as you shall eat of the finest food and drink of the sweetest wine. The man you treasure shall notice you, not as his colleague, but as the beautiful young woman you are. Tell me, will you accept my invitation?”

A pair of pawn pieces circled around in Rias’ hand for a second before Lily gulped and nodded. Rias smiled down at her and whispered. “Then be reborn as my servant, Liliruka Arde…”

And the world flashed red before Lily fell unconscious.

Rias sighed as she set the girl down on the bed, smiling at her peaceful expression. Finally, the girl that had been living with them for the past month had been brought into the fold. She was really starting to doubt the judgement of herself, knowing that this was the girl that Bell had put his life on the line for. Of course she would be worth something, why hadn’t she set her free before? Setting it aside as hindsight, Rias walked down the stairs to find Bell and Akeno eating breakfast and sighed as she sat down next to the boy, pinching a piece of toasted bread from his plate and putting it between her lips and taking a bite. “Well, Lily’s sleeping, but she’s in. Two pawn pieces.”

Bell’s face lit up happily as Akeno clapped excitedly. “Oh I cannot wait to see her with her wings! She must look adorable… Oh, Rias, I remembered that Koneko is still down in Rivira.”

Suddenly Rias remembered the final member of her peerage and groaned, slamming her head on the table as Bell asked nervously. “U-Um, what’s wrong? Doesn’t Miss Toujou go down there a lot?”

Rias was too busy slamming her head into the table as Akeno explained. “She’s down there to train… For the rating game she’d been expecting. While that would be fine in any other case, Koneko’s been down there for months at a time for… The past three years.”

Bell gaped in shock as Rias groaned in self-pity. “What will she think when you come in and save me after only just becoming a level two? Ugh… I feel so bad for her…”

Akeno smiled sympathetically before replying. “Well, Koneko should just be happy that you’re free. And besides, it’s not like we’ll never have conflict again.”

She nodded, still looking troubled before Akeno offered with a knowing grin. “I know what might take your mind off it. Bell won’t be going into the dungeon today; Lily is asleep after all. Rias, how about you take a break?”

Bell blinked in surprise as Rias responded with a disapproving frown. “Akeno, you know I can’t afford to-“

Her queen cut her off as she said with a reproachful look. “Rias, I don’t need to tell you how stressful this has been for all of us. You _need_ a break, or else you’ll burn out. I’m certain Bell would enjoy some time off too, why don’t you two go out and enjoy yourselves, hmm?”

Bell considered the idea; it _would_ be nice to take a break for a day. Judging from Rias’ expression, she was also convinced, and she turned to Bell with a mysterious smile as she said excitedly “Alright, meet me at Amour Square at five, okay? I’ve got to go and get ready.”

He didn’t get a chance to respond as Rias stood up and ran off, a beaming smile on her face as Bell sighed in confusion. Akeno giggled at the response before offering kindly. “I think you’ll need some nicer clothes for tonight. Do you have enough money for a suit?”

The boy hummed in thought as he responded, wondering how much a suit cost. “I-I’ve got about two hundred thousand, i-is that enough?”

Akeno nodded and explained. “Go and speak to Mister or Missus Arachne, they’ll have you looking proper before tonight if you agree to model for them. Oh, and make sure you bathe, it wouldn’t do for you to be smelling like soot hmm?”

Bell blushed as he took a small sniff of himself and realized that indeed he still had the smell of brimstone on him. Standing up, he went to get his money before stepping outside into the air. He sighed, wondering what else the day had in store for him as he made for the tailor’s shop. The man looked nigh apoplectic when Bell asked him if he could have it done by his deadline. “I cannot make any promises… One hundred and twenty thousand.”

He gulped at the large price before nodding, following the expert’s instructions as he modelled twenty different types of cloth before the man seemed to be satisfied. Bell stepped down from the stool in front of a mirror as he began to look across the racks of clothes. The Tailor worked from the desk, sewing with a master’s eye as he spoke up suddenly. “Tell me boy, you’re Himejima’s junior no? Why didn’t you come and get a suit before now? I’d’ve expected you to need one.”

That wasn’t a hard question, but Bell didn’t know how he should answer for a few seconds. Well, it was because he hadn’t needed one, but why? The tailor seemed to catch the meaning before sighing and imparting some wisdom on the young devil. “Your duel is already well known in devil circles, you must learn how to handle high society, even if you’re an adventurer. The clothes make the man, but the clothes can only be as good as the man wearing them.”

_Meanwhile in Babel_

Rias sighed in delight as she sank into the waters of the Divine Bathroom, a facility for the supernatural women of Gekai. It was a lavish place, with fountains and holy ornamentation, and it was certainly of a higher calibre than the shower at her Peerage’s home. She had decided that she’d at least to try and go all out on the date that she was looking forward to. Before long, a blonde goddess with a kind demeanour walked over and said warmly. “Rias dear, it has been too long. That was quite the news this morning, hmm?”

The redhead looked up at her in before greeting her with a smile. “Demeter, indeed, it has been. And I don’t disagree, even I was shocked when he appeared…”

Demeter sat down next to her, her towel covering her modesty as the other goddess in the bath began to crowd around, hungry for gossip. “Are you disappointed? I heard that you activated your contract early, was Riser that special to you?”

Rias made a face as she replied, extending her leg out of the water to inspect her skin. “Not a chance, I was just… Not thinking straight. I’m glad that Bell showed up and won my hand.”

Suddenly a goddess that Rias hadn’t encountered before asked excitedly. “Oh Rias you minx! So, you’re into the younger type? I’ve got to say, you Gremory devils really have some interesting tastes. One of your servants as well, oh it’s giving me chills!”

There was a murmur of agreement as Rias smirked, lowering her leg as she replied smugly. “Well, it’s certainly nice to have a man in my peerage, especially one like Bell. He was my knight in shining armour after all.”

Demeter giggled as she remarked. “That’s quite the statement Rias. So, what’s he like? Riser _did_ call him a rabbit, and I’m not inclined to disagree. He was so cute!”

Evidently, they were surprised when Rias didn’t start getting jealous as she replied with a grin, closing her eyes as she envisioned the face of the boy who had saved her. “Well, he’s a little bit foolish, and not without his flaws. He’s bad at accepting affection, and he’s too weak to being teased even though he wants to collect a harem like any boy his age. But there’s this… Naïve bravery to him that I just can’t help but love.”

All of the goddesses squealed as Demeter asked again hungrily. “So, you love him!? Oh Rias, that’s quite the position you find yourself in.”

Rias laughed lightly, replying as she stretched out her wings and began to gently rub them down with scented oils, ensuring the black skin glistened in the brazier light. “I wouldn’t ask for anyone else. Though, I do hope he begins to grow out of his embarrassed phase, or else I’ll walk all over him… Now that I mention it…”

The girl gained a far-off grin as the goddesses yelled in delight at the show. Rias chuckled at their behaviour, the gods of Tenkai really were easy to play if you knew how to push their buttons. Eventually she had decided that she was as clean as she could get, and she knew she’d be taking her time on her dress anyways.

With Bell, he was already dressed in his newly tailored suit after bathing at Babel quickly. He was standing in Amour Square, wondering if he had the right time as people began looking at him with certain expressions, he wasn’t so sure he liked. Before long, an Amazoness in a dancer’s garb walked over to him and asked seductively. “Hey there White Wings, get stood up? I can make you forget all about-“

She was cut off as a hand grasped her shoulder tightly. “Run along now, this isn’t the Pleasure Quarter.”

The Amazoness gritted her teeth as she stormed off. Bell however was stunned in place, staring at his Mistress as if frozen in time. She had put on a dress that seemed to be made of glittering scales that left a small amount of cleavage visible. Her face seemed sharper, more refined, though Bell couldn’t tell why as she tilted her head with a smile, flashing a golden earring from behind her hair.

It was only when she began to giggle when Bell realized that he was staring and looked to the side hastily as Rias asked in amusement. “So then? How do I look?”

She did a small twirl, and Bell’s mind was racing with all sorts of forbidden memories as he replied. “Y-Y-Y-Y-You a-a-ah-“

Rias leaned in closer and whispered. “And calm…”

Her warm breath tickled his ear as Bell took a deep breath and gulped, replying with less of a stutter. “B-Breathtaking…”

Rias blinked in surprise before a small blush graced her cheeks as she gave him a sweet smile. “Thank you Bell, see, that wasn’t so hard was it? And might I say, you clean up _very_ well. Now, shall we?”

She offered him her arm, and Bell took it, hastily running through all the non-perverted lessons that his Grandfather had given him on courting women. He had no idea where was being taken until they were suddenly stood outside a large fancy looking restaurant. A crystal fountain made entirely of glass doves stood in the courtyard outside, and Bell gulped as he said nervously. “M-Mis… A-Ah, sorry. Rias, I-I don’t know if I can-“

The redhead waved him off. She often forgot that he’d come from a village in the mountains north of Orario. “Oh don’t worry about it Bell, my family owns this place.”

Bell gaped in surprise as Rias giggled and laughed, walking towards the ornate entrance as she explained. “My mother, Venelana, married my father Zeoticus from the Bael family. She has a good eye for business, and with the Gremory wealth, she began the family’s presence on Gekai. We are the premier holder of luxury residences, hotels and fine dining in Orario, though we have a presence in major centres around Gekai and the Underworld.”

The boy gulped as the frankly terrifying looking bouncers stepped out of the way of them as they opened the doors. Inside was particularly lavish, with a pure white interior decorated with plentiful water fountains made of glass that seemed to weave around the walls in a mesmerizing display. Rias smiled and gave a mental fist pump at Bell’s awed expression, success! “Shall we get seated?”

She had to pull him along as they walked towards the seating area. It was a large cathedral like space, but each piece of furniture seemed to dance with light as Rias took a seat at one of the beautifully carved glass tables. Almost immediately a murmuring started up as Bell’s wings began to shuffle under his suit while he sat down as Rias giggled. “Feeling stuffy? Just wait until the marriage. Now then…”

A waiter with skin as pale as snow appeared from seemingly nowhere and Bell had to suppress a yelp. Rias didn’t seem too bothered as she requested. “The Gremory Estate’s 132 red please. I trust you can pair a suitable meal to it?”

The waiter nodded and Bell blinked as he seemingly disappeared into nothingness, as if swallowed by a passing shine of light. Rias explained as she looked around nostalgically. “The Lumiere Du Pandemonium, the crown of the Gremory group’s holdings. I’ve grown up in places like this, so I guess I’m a bit used to it all. What do you think?”

Bell gulped as he replied meekly, feeling well and truly out of place. “U-Um, i-it’s very nice b-but…”

Another beam of light overcame them, and suddenly two plates of food were in front of him and Bell began to salivate at the smell as Rias took up the ornate wineglass that that had accompanied it. “It can be hard to have a normal conversation, right? Say what you want about the atmosphere, but the food is to die for.”

Bell nodded, picking up his fork and knife and cutting a small piece of the steak and setting it in his mouth. It melted in his mouth and Bell was amazed at the flavour and texture as Rias joined him after taking a sip. She didn’t seem too out of place, her demeanour jovial as she made small talk with Bell about the various times she’d been here. It was… Nice, really nice. Just speaking to her like a normal person made Bell feel a lot less nervous about his apparent engagement to the girl, and in time he’d even stopped stumbling between Mistress and Rias.

All in all the night was going well, right up until another party entered the room and all heads turned. Bell couldn’t blame them all, one of the women was an extraordinarily beautiful one, though the other made Bell’s heart sink… Loki. A large boar man accompanied them, and he was in a suit that seemed just as out of place on him as Bell’s did on his. The beautiful one turned her eyes to them, and both of their gazes locked, and Bell suddenly felt as if he’d met her before, but he was sure to have noticed her before, right? Rias sighed in annoyance and muttered. “Of course, those two just had to show up, it sours the wine…”

Loki seemed particularly ecstatic to see them again as she raced over in a dress. “Hey Ri-Ri! What’re you doing here!?”

Rias gripped the stem of her wine glass angrily and Bell gulped before speaking up. “M-Miss, that’s a bit-“

She turned to him with a bored stare and asked in a dismissive voice. “Who’re you? Anyways-“

Loki was cut off as Bell replied with a small shake in his voice, though Rias could tell it wasn’t the same warble that indicated sadness. No, Bell seemed genuinely annoyed at the snubbing. “I am Rias’ knight and intended _Goddess Loki_ , and you know that.”

The woman blinked and turned back to Bell, not heeding his request as she suddenly placed his face. “Oh! Tomato Devil! I didn’t even recognize you without those wings of yours out.”

The other woman walked over as the boar man followed, and Bell could tell that his eyes were locked directly on him with an intense stare that made him sweat under the collar. “Rias darling, it’s lovely to see you again. I see you and Loki are just as amiable?”

Rias gritted her teeth, the glass in her hand shaking as she replied. “Freya, indeed, my opinions on her haven’t changed a bit. Though, I will ask in future that you don’t call him Tomato Devil in future.”

Loki groaned as she replied in disappointment, evidently enjoying the rise she got out of the girl. “Aww, but I was going to bring that up at tomorrows Denatus as his alias! What are we going to call him now, the Phenix Fighter who can’t even win a duel without preparing a cheat item?”

Before Bell could defend his honour, Rias stood up and gave Loki a glare that she had never levelled against her before. The goddess of mischief had seen frustrated anger, petulant annoyance and despair levelled against her from the Crimson Haired Ruin Princess, but the red lightning bouncing around her fingers was something else. “Loki, I have neither the time nor patience for you tonight. And I recall a certain incident involving you, my brother’s wine, a love potion and my nephew? Must I finally reveal the details of the night to him in a formal notice?”

Loki’s joviality was suddenly quenched as Freya giggled. “Why Rias, I haven’t seen you this fiery before. Have we done something to upset you? I’m sure your date would be loath to see that make up go to waste.”

Rias seemed more than fed up as she grabbed Bell’s arm and forced hers through it, pulling the boy to his feet as she said angrily. “Quite. I think my _fiancé_ and I will take our leave.”

She stormed out of the restaurant, pulling Bell behind her as he tried to keep up. As they stepped out into the cool air, Rias was still fuming, but she stopped as they reached the fountain. She sat down and held her head in her hands, groaning in a mixture of rage and despair. “One night… One night where I can relax and those two show up…”

While Bell was bothered by the two goddesses, he wasn’t _that_ upset. After all, before they’d arrived, the dinner had been nice, and he knew that it was what he’d rather remember from the night. Sitting down next to her, he comforted her softly. “I-It’s not a problem Rias, they’re just trying to be pests.”

Rias sighed and tilted her head back, looking up at the sky with a sad expression. “No, I’m just mad at myself. This was supposed to be a nice night, and I let myself get worked up just because they appeared. When Loki accused you of cheating it just… Ugh!”

Bell laughed at the wringing motion she made with her hands and said with a small smile, looking out at the stars. “I don’t mind it, she’s entitled to her opinion. But I’d rather win dishonourably than lose you. Besides…”

He grinned as he remembered Koneko’s few words to him. It had been so long since he’d actually seen his full stats that he’d realized that it didn’t even matter that much. Inadvertently, she’d managed to help him save Rias. “I was just taking my threat seriously.”

Rias smirked as she cottoned on and muttered. “Yeah… So, what now? I think Akeno would kill both of us if we return this early.”

He hummed in thought for a second before replying nervously. “U-Um… We could go to a teahouse? Sirzechs said you liked them; do you know a nice one nearby?”

Rias stood up excitedly as she replied, her excitement returning. “That sounds great! Let’s go, it’s just a few minutes away.”

He laughed as he followed her, trying to stop her from running. Eventually they found themselves in a bit of a rundown area, and Rias walked into a building with odd architecture. A small bell rang out to announce their entrance, and an elderly woman in an unusual long gown looked over to them in surprise. “Why, is that you Rias? How you’ve grown… Though I do have to wonder why you’re in a dress for a place like this.”

Rias grinned sheepishly, scratching the side of her face as she replied, sitting down at a table as Bell followed. “Sorry Mrs Houseki, tonight didn’t go quite to plan. This is Bell Cranel, my new fiancé. May I prepare it?”

Bell bowed respectfully to the woman as she chuckled, her aged lines receding as she replied. “As I live and breathe, this time Rias brings a respectable young man here. Please, allow me to congratulate you. Now boy, treasure this girl well, you hear? She’s had enough trouble with men.”

He laughed nervously as he replied. “I-I promise Ma’am.”

Soon enough a strange teapot was sat in front of them as well as two wooden cups without handles. Rias set about preparing the tea and Bell couldn’t help but be enthralled by her process. It had the same methodical, deliberate nature that she had at her desk, but the process seemed to come more naturally to her. Just as she came to a stop, ladling tea into the two cups, Bell asked quietly. “Rias, why did you become a diplomat?”

She stopped in mid-air as she began to pass over a cup before sighing and setting it down and grabbing her own, looking down into the green liquid as she began. “Well… I suppose you’d have to know eventually. Well, to put it shortly, Akeno can’t go down into the dungeon anymore. There was an incident involving Evilus which resulted in many familia’s children being killed, and Akeno channelled demonic power down in the dungeon. It recognized it, and now it considers her an aberrant monster, so going down there is a death sentence. Brother took up the position of Great Satan Lucifer, and with what was expected of me… Well, it was the natural option.”

Bell nodded, imagining what kind of monster would require Akeno of all people to use something that strong in the dungeon. Rias sighed and continued with a small smile, sipping her tea. “Anyways, that’s in the past. Akeno and I are more suited to a desk job anyways, neither of us like combat.”

Sipping his tea, Bell began to appreciate the atmosphere a lot more than the fancy restaurant. Maybe it was just because it reminded him of his home back in the village but sitting in a warm room in comfortable silence was much more calming. Eventually Rias began again, pouring out some more tea into her cup. “Denatus is happening soon you know, you’ll finally get your alias. Excited?”

He tilted his head curiously before Rias explained with a giggle. “It’s like how Ais Wallenstein is known as the Sword Princess. Akeno herself used to go by Fallen Angel. It’s a name handed down by the supernatural, though the names can be quite contentious at times. I had to fight tooth and nail to keep Koneko from being called Snow Kitty, managed to get White Cat in the end. Any preferences?”

Bell laughed at the idea of the stone-cold rook being called something that cutesy before replying with a grin. “I-I guess. I mean, it’s a name handed down from natural devils and gods, how couldn’t I be excited? As for preferences, maybe not Tomato Devil?”

He was quite pleased with himself when he managed to elicit a giggle from her before he continued. “I like Finn Deimne’s alias, The Braver. It’s like it’s a trait, like he’ll brave any challenge… I-I think it’s a good name.”

Rias nodded with a far off look before sighing and beginning beseechingly. “Look, it may not be my place but please don’t judge Koneko too harshly based off your interactions with the Loki familia. I’m not asking you to stop being friendly with their members, in fact I encourage it, but don’t ask Koneko to accept being friendly with them too.”

Bell hummed in thought, wondering exactly what had occurred to make the cat girl hate them so much. Deciding it probably wasn’t the nicest topic for tonight, he nodded and continued to sip his tea. Eventually the pot was empty, and they both stood up. Before Rias could pay, Bell took out a thousand valis and sat it on the desk in front of the astonished woman before offering Rias his arm with an inviting smile. “It was my idea after all.”

Rias was shocked that he’d taken the initiative like that before giggling and nodding, taking his arm as she bade farewell to the woman. They stepped out into the cold air and made their way back to the Peerage’s house. However, upon noticing that Rias was shivering in the cool air, Bell pulled her a little closer much to her shock. “Hmm, what’s brought this on Bell? You were a mess this morning… Not that I’m complaining.”

She was about the same height as him, and he sighed as he ran a hand through his hair and replied nervously. “I-I’m just… W-Well, I guess I’m just getting used to the idea? Though I’d like to have some say w-when I wake up naked…”

Rias giggled as she leaned into him, replying apologetically though he could tell she wasn’t actually sorry. “Okay, promise I’ll buy you dinner beforehand next time.”

He sighed in defeat as they entered the house. Stepping inside, they walked up the stairs until they reached Rias’ door. Rias let go of him with a hint of disappointment before whispering. “I really enjoyed tonight Bell, thank you. Goodnight.”

Just as she turned to enter her room, she felt a slight ghost of lips on her cheek and turned around in shock only to see the boy rushing into his room. Lifting her hand to the cheek, she giggled as she entered the room and rushed over to the bed and dove under the covers and embraced a pillow, grinning like an idiot as she did so. She hadn’t believed she would ever have a normal love life ever since she’d become the heir of Gremory, but tonight had shattered her illusions in a spectacular fashion. Let them speak, she was going to enjoy this!


	10. Whoa, we're half way there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W

The sound of combat echoed through the middle floors as Bell jumped back, his replacement armour constricting his movements more than he cared for. Stabbing into the flesh of the monster that had nearly gotten to Lily, Bell gritted his teeth as he had to jump out of the way of a passing fireball. Lily raised her Little Crossbow and fired a bolt straight between the final hellhound’s eyes, killing it quickly. They were left in silence as Bell began to huff and puff. This was the sixteenth floor, the last of the middle floors, and he was starting to realize exactly much he was beginning to require another party member as Lily went about picking up the magic stones.

He hadn’t levelled up from his fight with Raiser which was simultaneously unfortunate and probably for the best. He’d apparently attracted enough attention with the news that he was level two, the fastest in history clocking in at two months, he really didn’t need to do so again before he’d even received his alias. He gave a thought to Rias who had to be at the Denatus to receive his title today. It had been two days since his… Well, there was no other way to put it than date, with Rias, and she’d even begun waking up early enough to bid them a good day before they left.

Meanwhile, with the girl in question, the rabble of Denatus covered the floor as Rias groaned in boredom. It was never common to see devil’s come here as it was seen primarily as a divine event, though occasionally one would turn up to receive an alias before leaving and not reporting a level up again. It was Rias’ turn on the chopping block apparently as she kept up her empty, curious expression while Loki of all people made the rounds.

As this was happening a god sat down next to Rias and gave her a nod, his clothes humble but his hair well kempt. “Rias Gremory, it has been too long.”

Rias nodded back measuredly, replying. “Takemikazuchi, likewise. What brings you to this Denatus?”

The man smiled proudly as he replied. “I have to receive one of my children’s first alias, Mikoto Yamato. I believe she levelled up around the same time as the boy you brought to Miss Houseki’s shop the other night, hmm?”

She didn’t allow herself to be phased as she replied with a small smile. “Oh? I’m glad to hear it. That will be your second third class adventurer, correct? Congratulations.”

Takemikazuchi smiled in turn, letting some of the seriousness fall from his shoulders as he began. “Well, that’s Hestia returned to Tenkai for now, apparently she’s decided that Gekai isn’t all it’s cracked up to be. That girl really doesn’t understand hard work… But onto more pleasant matters, I saw the recording of the Suitor’s Gambit, what an outcome. My children could learn a thing or two from him, Mikoto in particular. They still refuse to get Salamander Wool for the middle floors, it keeps me up at night.”

Rias blinked in worry, knowing that Salamander Wool had been the trump card that allowed Bell to win his fight against Riser and he’d only espoused it’s worth on the middle floors. “I’d be more than willing to loan you the money, no rate and bimonthly payments. You have been good to the destitute.”

The man sighed as he replied with a grateful expression. “I cannot let my pride get in the way of my children’s safety; I graciously accept.”

Rias smiled as she crossed her arms, replying with a mischievous smile. “That’s good to hear. However, I do hope we can help each other attain an acceptable alias for their children?”

Takemikazuchi chuckled as he noted. “Gremory though you are, your Bael blood is apparent. I’m glad to see that child of yours has returned that fire to your eyes. Now then, I believe it is coming to us.”

Indeed, Loki had been going through the documents and was delighting in the despairing looks of the gods and goddesses who had gotten names that sounded straight out of a children’s book. “Ah, Mikoto Yamato, Takemikazuchi familia. She’s level two now. Hmm, she’s a pretty one… Child of the Night, Night Ninja!”

Takemikazuchi’s face paled as Rias called out challengingly. “That seems particularly vindictive, get turned down again Loki?”

The rest of the divine host began to laugh as Loki’s grip crumpled the sheet in her hands. “Ri-Ri… Little girls that haven’t even seen a century should really know when to close their mouths.”

Rias hummed in amusement as she offered, ignoring the comment. “She seems like an honourable one, and she doesn’t appear to be anything like a ninja. Surely there’s something more fitting for her?”

Takemikazuchi looked extremely relieved as the rest of the divines began calling out suggestions until it was eventually settled that the girl would have the name ‘Little Crow’. “You really are a life saver…”

Loki began to shuffle through the papers before she grinned in excitement as she pulled out a specific sheet. “Ah! And what would you know, it’s ol’ White Wings the cheater himself! I say we call him Tomato Devil!”

The rest of the divine host muttered in confusion as Loki realized that nobody else in the room was in on the story. Takemikazuchi called out, steeling his nerves as he opposed the goddess of a frankly gargantuan familia compared to his. “That’s a weak name compared to your usual ones Loki, do you have a soft spot for the boy?”

The goddess of mischief began to grit her teeth in frustration as Rias called out mockingly. “Oh? That’s quite the troubling news Loki, though I’m sure he’ll be flattered.”

Loki gritted her teeth as she continued in desperation. “White Wings!?”

The idea was passed around thoughtfully before someone else walked into the room, namely Freya. She wasn’t accompanied by anyone, and she began apologetically as she sat down next to Rias without a care for the young woman’s warning glare. “Ah, it seems I’m just in time. Loki dearest, who are we discussing currently?”

Loki replied with a grin, sure that she’d finally gotten an ally in the ceremony. “Ah Frey-Frey! Bell Cranel, y’know, lil’ Ri-Ri’s knight and intended. What was that one from a few nights ago, Phenix Fighter?”

Rias’ expression turned troubled as a few gods began to laugh at the name. That was right up until Freya called out chastising. “Now Loki, that’s just inviting conflict with the Underworld. Hmm… What was that name the Phenix boy gave him, Rabbit? Rather fitting, no?”

Loki grabbed onto the name, sure it would irritate Rias only to feel a tick in her eye as she saw the girl staring off into space with a dopey grin on her face. “No objections here…”

The authority was taken away from Loki as the gods began to debate on the name. Eventually, after a minute of deliberation, the name Loki called out through her teeth was… “Rookie Rabbit.”

Rias sighed at the unfortunate suffix as she stood up, nodded to the assembled and left. As she walked through Babel, wanting to return home to her work as soon as possible though hoping that she’d be able to see Bell beforehand, she was suddenly greeted by Freya. It was a quiet hallway, and Rias wasn’t too sure what to think of her. While she had very few personal quarrels with the Goddess herself, she was still in the company of Loki, and she was fairly certain she’d had her claws in Sirzechs at some point. “Freya.”

Freya crossed her arms under her bust, replying with a voice somewhere between apologetic and amused. “Rias, I simply wished to apologize for the night at the Lumiere. I should have realized that you were on a date.”

Something in her tone of voice told Rias that she knew full well that they were on a date and voiced as much with a distrustful expression. “I find that hard to believe for some reason. Freya, speak your business and leave me in peace.”

Freya began to walk past her as she replied in a sad tone of voice, though Rias could tell there was an edge underneath it. “That’s a shame, you are quite the extraordinary girl… Treasure his loyalty while you have it.”

With that Rias was left alone, and she redoubled her speed to return home. The threat had been well understood, and she began to feel a well of doubt in her heart about how she measured up to a goddess of beauty in Bell’s eyes…

Meanwhile Bell and Lily exited the dungeon, sighing as Bell looked down at the horrible state of his armour. It had become destroyed thanks to its unwieldiness, and he was really starting to miss his old set that had been destroyed by Raiser, it was similar to the make the minotaur had destroyed though nowhere near as long lasting. “Lily, I think I’m going to go and find some new armour today. Can we meet back at home?”

The supporter blinked before nodding, asking worriedly. “Master Bell, are you feeling alright? You look a bit down.”

He gave her a grin as he replied reassuringly. “A-Ah, it’s nothing. I’m just a bit worried about my performance today.”

Lily nodded as she replied confidently. “I’m sure Master Bell just needs to find some new armour; everyone has bad days after all. I’ll keep an eye out for new party members in any case, we’ll need them if we want to make the push into Rivira.”

Bell nodded and bade farewell to the girl, beginning to walk towards Babel’s elevators to bring him to the middle floors. Searching for a few minutes, he eventually came to the shop he was looking for and stepped inside. This was the place he’d found his first set of armour, and he remembered the name engraved on it vividly, Welf Crozzo.

A red-haired young man was arguing with the shop clerk about something, and Bell didn’t think it was a good idea to interrupt them at the moment. Going to the place where he’d found the armour, he was disappointed to see that nothing had the same marking. Resigning himself to his fate, Bell walked over to the counter and spoke up, cutting through the argument. “E-Excuse me? I was looking for armour, do you have anything by Welf Crozzo?”

They suddenly stopped arguing and turned to him in shock before the young man’s expression turned from anger into vindictive satisfaction. “Well, you’ve found the man himself. See!? I told you people want my armour. Anyways, let’s get out of here.”

Bell blinked in surprise as he was led out of the shop by the ecstatic man claiming to be Welf Crozzo. He found himself sitting with him on a bench, the draft of wind coming in from the large balcony behind them. “Well then, Welf Crozzo, at your service. You were looking for my armour eh?”

Bell nodded as he pulled off his current destroyed armour, looking at it down uneasily. It had been the best option at the time, but even then, it still didn’t let his wings out and he took the opportunity to let them stretch. “Y-Yeah, the last set I bought from you was perfect. I-It let my wings out and was light enough not to slow me down.”

Welf’s eyes widened in shock as he let out a wide grin. “White wings eh? Who would’ve thought, Orario’s rising star was wearing my armour all this time… You’ll be Bell Cranel, right? So then, you bought my Pyonkichi Mark Two, right? Glad to see you’ve got a good eye for equipment.”

The young devil had to stifle a grimace at the naming scheme as he replied. “T-Thank you. D-Do you have anything else like it?”

The smith gained the same look that the tailors had when Bell asked if he had anything in stock for Lily. “This kinda stuff isn’t exactly made to fit you know. Say, how about signing a contract with me?”

Bell’s confused expression told him that he needed to elaborate, and Welf leaned forward as he kept his eyes on the hungry looking smiths eyeing up Bell. “The gist of it is you buy your armour and weapons from me, and I make your armour custom fit and your blades are to order. Gives me a steady revenue stream, and if you keep up your fame, a reputation. There’s a few other benefits, like if you bring me a drop item that I can work, I can turn it into higher quality equipment.”

It seemed like a stroke of pure luck as Bell fervently nodded his assent. “T-That sounds perfect Mr Crozzo!”

Welf’s eyes narrowed slightly before he said softly. “Just call me Welf, I’m not a fan of my family name.”

Bell blinked before nodding curiously. “Oh, okay then, Welf. Call me Bell please in turn. S-Sorry, but how fast can you make my armour? I’m really excited, sorry…”

The smith seemed surprised for a second before he grinned and replied, clapping his hands together before extending one to Bell who took it happily. “Give me a day and you’ll be looking at Bell Cranel’s new armour. Glad to do business with you. Now, onto a final matter of business, do you mind taking me along in your battle party?”

Bell asked why as he stood up again, the two beginning to walk towards the elevators. Welf explained as they began to leave Babel. “When a smith reaches level two, they can choose the Smith ability. It allows us to infuse weapons and armour with traits, which lets them make first class equipment. I’m still level one, and Hephaistos familia requires that ability at least before a smith can mark equipment with the familia’s branding.”

Bell nodded in understanding before replying gratefully. “That sounds great, we’ve been looking for another member. Lily’s going to be happy at least… O-Oh, shall I find her and introduce you?”

Welf shook his head with a grin as they entered the courtyard. “Nah, I want to dedicate myself to your armour. Say, are you willing to join me for a bit? I want to size you up, can’t let my first custom job not fit eh?”

They made their way to a rundown shack and Bell stepped inside, looking around curiously. It looked like the blacksmiths shop back at his old village, but that place only produced farming implements and nails. Here, there were all sorts of greatswords and shortswords laying around. Welf was getting some rudimentary measuring equipment ready before Bell asked curiously. “Excuse me, can I try one of these swords out?”

Now Welf looked properly surprised as he nodded his assent. Bell took down the largest sword and carefully sized it up before sighing and setting it back. “S-Sorry, it’s just that large monsters can give me a bit of trouble with my knife. Looks like I’m not cut out for these kinds of weapons…”

The smith began to take Bell’s measurements with a marked tape, his eyes roving over his body analytically as he replied warily. “Your knife? I was told that it had some weird property to it, where’d you get it?”

Bell gulped as he replied. “I-It was a gift from my… Fiancé, Rias Gremory. It’s called the Nephilim’s Tooth, and it converts demonic power to divine power and vice versa when I cut someone, a-and it won’t cut anyone I care for. I-I think Rias said it was made by someone called Amakuni?”

Suddenly Welf’s eyes lit up in a grin as he exclaimed. “Now that’s a smith! That’s one hell of a blessing on your hip, don’t forget that.”

Bell laughed good-naturedly as he asked curiously. “You sound like you admire him a lot.”

Welf put away the tape, apparently content with his measurements as he set about heating up the forge. “Amakuni is kind of an inspiration for a lot of the smiths in the Goibniu familia, though he has his admirers here. He’s no Hephaistos, but every blade he makes is a companion to its wielder, not just an extension. They have their own will, their own life, and it’s kind of inspiring that they stick by their wielder even though they’re magical.”

His expression turned contemplative as he began to heat up a large billet of white metal. “I’m… Not a fan of magic swords, I’m kind of surprised you came to me and didn’t want one. The Crozzo name isn’t exactly unknown.”

Bell tilted his head curiously before Welf just laughed it off, though a small sad twinge remained in his eyes as he said conclusively, staring into the fires of the forge. “I don’t think it’s a story for me to tell, but needless to say, I’m not a fan of them. Besides, I don’t need to make magical weapons to become a great smith. Now, sorry, but I’ll need my concentration for this. Meet you at the base of Babel midday?”

The boy nodded and bade goodbye to the odd, passionate smith he’d just met. Walking home as the sun began to set, Bell entered the dining room to see Lily sitting at the table with a mug in front of her as well as a sack of gold. Sitting down next to her, she said sympathetically. “Did you not find anything Master Bell?”

Bell grinned as he shook his head. “No, even better. I met the smith who made my old set, and we even signed a contract! His name’s Welf Crozzo, and he’s making me a custom set of armour!”

Lily laughed at his exuberance as Rias raced into the room to sit next to him. “Bell! How was the dungeon today, where’ve you been?”

This was surprising, usually she wasn’t as worked up these days when he was late home. Setting a hand on hers, he gave her a calming smile and replied brightly. “I was just telling Lily, I formed a contract with a smith.”

Rias sighed in relief as she sat down next to him while Lily pondered the name. “Crozzo huh… So, he’s making your armour? That’s good to hear Master Bell, you suited your old set.”

Bell nodded before grinning apologetically. “O-Oh, and he’ll be joining our battle party Lily.”

She blinked in surprise before sighing with a bittersweet grin. “You’re making me look bad Master Bell, though good job. That will solve our armour, weaponry and party member problems.”

Bell flushed at the praise as Rias began. “Well Bell, I got your name today.”

He turned to her excitedly, and she replied with an apologetic grin. “Rookie Rabbit.”

Suddenly his expression turned morose, remembering Riser’s gloating insults before Rias giggled and pulled him into an embrace. “Aw, come on Bell, it’s so cute! You are kinda like a little rabbit anyways, all soft and fluffy…”

As she said this she nuzzled into his hair while Bell tried to escape, very aware that Lily was watching. Eventually the girl growled angrily and grabbed onto his free arm and hugged it tightly. “Hey! Master Bell is more cool than cute, you should see him down in the dungeons!”

Lily and Rias locked eyes before they seemed to come to a silent understanding. Of course, this lasted until Akeno’s voice piped up from behind as she draped her arms over Bell’s shoulders and leaned down to whisper in his ear. “I disagree, his defining quality is just how delectable he looks when he’s sleeping…”

Bell’s mind short-circuited as Lily and Rias nodded at in begrudging agreement. Rias sighed in mock disappointment as she commented. “I thought his resistance to getting teased was getting better, looks like us three still have a lot to teach him.”

At that, Lily blinked in surprise before asking nervously, quite intimidated by the… Obstacles between her and her seniors. “U-Um, Rias, are you sure? I’m not exactly cut out for-“

Suddenly she was hushed as Akeno looked at her disapprovingly. “Lily, you’re more than cut out for this. Actually, I’m a little envious. After all, you do have a certain trump card.”

The prum looked herself over, wondering what she was talking about before Akeno leaned down to whisper in her ear suggestively. “Cinder Ella is still in it’s infancy, correct? Just think what will happen if you manage to become a doppelganger of Rias or I? Imagine him, laying on his bed, as we send him to heaven while he doesn’t know who is who…”

Lily shuddered at the mental image before replying breathlessly. “B-But I can’t do anything bigger than myself…”

Akeno frowned and began warmly. “Well, as your queen, I can’t let that stop us. I am the Fallen Angel after all, perhaps with a bit of training the parameters will change. I know that Rias’ Power of Destruction has changed a lot over the years, as has my magic. Pawns are known for their versatility after all.”

That sent Lily into a spiral of daydreams as Akeno smiled sadistically, knowing she’d planted a seed in the girl’s mind. Stepping back, she was about to sit down before there was a knock at the door. Going to see who it was, Akeno opened the door to reveal a rather surprising arrival. “Heya!”

It was Tiona, Ais and Riveria, the last of which was holding a bottle of nondescript wine. “Oh, to what do we owe this visit?”

Rivera sighed at her junior’s lack of professionalism and began formally. “Himejima, may we speak to Miss Gremory?”

Akeno’s eyes narrowed as she saw the peace offering in her hands. She’d heard exactly what had happened on Bell and Rias’ date and had to be calmed before she went off to give the goddess a piece of her mind. “… Of course.”

They stepped inside as Akeno lead them towards the office and motioned for them to sit down before going off to get Rias. Ais was looking around curiously as Tiona happily bounced in her seat while Riveria sighed in annoyance. Eventually Akeno returned, Rias in tow as the girl looked over at them in surprise. “Loki Familia, it’s odd to see you here. How are you three?”

Tiona waved back with a grin before Ais spoke up with an expectant look at Tiona. “Where’s… Bell?”

Rias giggled before turning to Akeno. “Go and get those two, I’m sure Bell will be glad to see them.”

Akeno left the room again before Riveria began formally. “We’re here on two points of business. The first, an apology from myself and our captain, Finn. We recently learned about our goddess’… Behaviour, and we would like both yourself and Mr Cranel to understand that we do not condone her actions.”

There was a long moment as Riveria presented the bottle before Rias spoke up knowingly. “So, Deimne is still aiming for Koneko?”

The elf’s expression turned a bit strained for a second before Rias sighed and took the bottle, replying apologetically. “I’m sorry, that was uncalled for. But he should know that it’s her place to forgive him, not mine.”

Riveria shook her head as she explained. “Not just Toujou, he has had his eye on Cranel ever since his first meeting him, and after Tiona and Ais trained him, he was rather interested in having him for an expedition.”

The devil’s eyes widened as the final two members of the peerage walked in with Akeno, and Ais stood up abruptly as Bell laughed nervously. “O-Oh, hello everyone.”

The girl walked over and stared directly into his eyes, making him sweat beneath the collar as he remembered training with her before she nodded and said. “You did… Good. Well done.”

He gulped as he looked over at the astonished Rias only as she asked curiously. “Trained him? What do you mean?”

Akeno explained the circumstances that lead to the training for the rating game they had assumed would occur, and by the time she was finished, Rias had a contemplative look on her face. “So that’s why you were at the ceremony Hyrute? If so, I indirectly owe his victory to you two. You went against the wishes of your goddess for Bell and I.”

Tiona waved her off with a grin. “Ah it’s no problem! Ol’ Argonaut here is pretty cool, and he’s a good drinking buddy. On the subject, how about we crack open that Soma?”

Rias opened the bottle and Bell was surprised by just how delicious the wine smelled, though Lily wrinkled her nose as she muttered something about a failure. Rias poured glasses for assembled, sans Lily who politely declined, and they began to drink. Once the first sip had been taken, Riveria began with a small smile on her face. “Now, we also had another proposition for Mr Cranel here. Is it true that you have yet to defeat the Goliath floor boss and make it to Rivira?”

Bell nodded curiously as Riveria continued, her wine glass placed delicately between her fingers. “Well, Finn and I were debating on sending an auxiliary party to slay the Goliath. This would be led by our own Raul Nord, and we formally extend an invitation for you to join said party.”

He was quite surprised by this and he voiced as much as Rias’ expression turned wary. She was still on edge from Freya’s comment, and this may be a subtler approach to get at Koneko. “W-Why me? Loki Familia has a lot of strong adventurers.”

Tiona picked up from there, leaning forward as she downed the wine before smacking her lips. “Yeah, but we’ve also got a lot of third and second class. Rauly’s a level four, and if we can avoid it, he won’t be assisting in the fight. This is supposed to help bring some of our weaker members up to speed when it comes to fighting as a unit. They also need to learn how to work with mercenary forces, the Hephaistos Familia didn’t have much kind to say to our goddess after our last expedition with them.”

Bell nodded in understanding. “S-So you want Lily and I to help?”

Riveria turned to the prum girl, blinking in surprise when she remembered the girl from the irregular minotaur incident. “Oh, certainly. It would be a good idea for our logistics team to learn how to manage outside forces too. In any case, the Goliath has already been killed, so we have approximately nine days until the expedition is set to take place. We’ve already put down an Intent to Suppress notice to the guild, so there shouldn’t be any interference from other parties. Now then, do you accept?”

He looked over to Rias questioningly, only for her to tilt her head in his direction, deferring to him. Thinking it over, he eventually came to his decision. “I-I’d like to join please.”

She nodded with a smile before finishing her wine, saying in conclusion. “Well then, I guess that will be all. Thank you for your co-operation Mister Cranel, I’ll tell Raul to expect you at Twilight Manor. They will set off at ten in the morning. Miss Gremory, thank you for your hospitality.”

Riveria walked outside, leaving Ais and Tiona who was still grinning up at Bell. “Hey Argonaut, want to go for a drink? Mama Mia’s starting to get pissed that you haven’t shown up for a celebration.”

Bell blanched before agreeing with a nod, ready to lose a good portion of his days earnings as Tiona snickered at his expression. He began to walk off with her as Ais stood and followed silently before turning back to Rias with an apologetic grin. “I-I guess I’ll be eating out tonight?”

Rias giggled before waving him off. “I guess you are, have a nice night honey.”

He flushed at the pet name as Tiona’s laughter became uproarious. They left the peerage’s house, and Bell was surprised when he felt a hand touch his wing. The fingers were cool and lithe, and he had to stifle a moan as they sent shivers of electricity down them. He turned, still reeling from the touch to see Ais touching them curiously. “A-Ah, A-A-Ais t-t-that’s-“

His protests were cut off as Tiona did the same to the opposing wing, and he could help but let out a small yelp as she did the same thing with a conspiratorial grin on her face. “Oh? Are these things ticklish? Coochie coochie coo!”

Bell began to flush red as she began to tickle the appendages. They began to flap erratically before he was suddenly leaping through the air after catching a particularly good headwind. Stumbling out of the embarrassing display, he turned his back to them to hide his wings as Tiona laughed at his expression. However, Ais was busy looking at him with a thoughtful expression. “Bell, why don’t you fly?”

The boy blinked in surprise before replying sheepishly. “I-I haven’t tried yet… Should I?”

Ais nodded as she explained. “The Goliath is tall, and being able to reach its neck and head is important. Since you use a dagger, you should look into it.”

Bell nodded thoughtfully before giving his wings a few tentative flaps. They didn’t seem to do much until he began to properly focus on them, and suddenly he was hovering a few inches from the ground as his wings beat rhythmically. “W-Whoa! This is amazing!”

Suddenly a rock was sent flying at him by Tiona, and he had to dodge to the side, sending him crashing to the ground with a groan as she cackled and replied. “Well, I think you’ll need some practice before you can use it in a fight. But that’s badass Argonaut! Hey, gimmie a ride sometime, okay?”

Bell blushed as they began to walk towards the tavern. When they arrived, night had already set, and they walked inside only for Bell to be immediately greeted by a worried Syr. “Bell! I heard about the duel, that was amazing! Oh, Miss Hyrute, Miss Wallenstein. Please, allow me to seat you three. Don’t think you’re getting out of telling me everything Bell.”

He gulped as Tiona snickered. They were seated, and Bell was surprised when without even ordering, a frankly massive mug of ale was set in front of him by a darkly grinning Mama Mia. “So, think you can push back an invitation from me? That’s a hell of a set you’ve got on you kid, Gremory’s lucky. To the married man! Lyu, get him everything on the menu!”

Bell shivered in fear as Tiona laughed in amusement while Ais’ expression turned shocked. “Married…?”

He nodded, pulling the small barrel over to him in resignation of his fate. “Y-Yeah, i-it was the only way I could save Rias…”

Tiona laughed as she threw an arm around her junior, though she was a level behind Ais after the girl had hit level six. “Don’t’cha worry about that Ais! Us Amazons and devils practice polyamory. Hey, Argo, how’s it work in devil culture? Us Amazons just try to fight for the strongest men in the area, and if they’re worth it, we’ll share.”

Bell shivered as Ais expression turned contemplatively. “O-Oh, Rias s-said a high c-class devil can take multiple wives i-if the girls are okay with it.”

The Amazoness nodded thoughtfully as she replied curiously, not noticing as Syr walked up behind her. “Huh, that’s pretty cool. I swear, these humans are so prudish, am I right? Hey, if you ever manage to catch up to me, I’ll let you add me!”

There was a long moment of silence in the bar as what she just exclaimed set in. After a few seconds Bell just looked down into his mug, lifted it to his mouth, drank for longer than he perhaps needed to before setting it down and replying with a healthy blush on his cheeks and a nervous smile on his face. “I’ll keep that in mind, t-thanks for your consideration.”

Tiona giggled as Syr slammed down the first of their meals onto the table before walking away, careful not to show anything other than her service smile to Bell until she turned her head. “Say, Ais, wouldja let Argonaut collect you too? We could be sister wives!”

Bell was shocked when Ais didn’t immediately discount the idea, but instead mulled it over for a second before a small blush covered her cheeks. “I’d… Consider it.”

Now that was surprising. Deciding that he just wasn’t drunk enough to understand the intricate way she was letting him down, Bell continued to drink until he was nigh forced to eat something by Syr, though devils were pretty resistant to getting drunk at the best of times. Eventually the three had managed to force their way through most of the food, and Tiona looked quite drunk as she slurred out the lyrics to some song from her home country.

Eventually she passed out, snoring contentedly as her head rest on the table while Ais swayed from side to side. Bell smiled ruefully before flagging down Syr as she collected plates from around the quiet tavern. “E-Excuse me Syr, can these two get a room for tonight?”

Syr turned to him in surprise before giving him a small smile. “Of course, I’ll put it on the bill. Will you be staying with them?”

Bell laughed nervously as he replied. “N-No, I’ll go home once they’re asleep.”

Ais petulantly smacked the table as she said. “No! Bunny stays with me!”

He sighed as the girl swayed again, only just catching herself before she fell off her chair. “I’ll… Take Tiona up. Can you lead me please?”

Syr laughed as Bell picked up the Amazoness in a bridal carry, leading him to a room as he tried to stop Ais from straying out of the tavern, slurring out something about fighting bad bunnies in the dungeon. “Oh? Looks like someone’s getting a head start on that harem.”

Bell groaned as Syr opened a door for him and he brought the two girls inside. Setting Tiona on one of the beds, he was sure to tuck her in on her side in case she vomited before turning to Ais who was clumsily stumbling towards her own bed. Helping her under the covers, Bell was about to turn and leave before Ais called out pitifully. “Bedtime story…”

He stopped in his tracks as Syr laughed at his expression. “U-Um, what kind?”

Ais lifted the covers to her mouth as she replied in a serious voice. “Bunnies.”

Bell sighed as he walked over, extending out his wings as he said apologetically. “I don’t know many stories about rabbits, sorry. But once upon a time, there was a dragon in a far off land. It made the water sour with smoke, and crops died under where it flew. One day, the son of a king resolved to kill the dragon for his country and set out after it… Oh…”

She was already sleeping, a contented smile on her face as she snoozed. Bell stood up and turned only to find himself pressed against a wall by Syr. She had a certain look on her face that he had only seen on Akeno’s when she was particularly sadistic, and the waitress whispered into his ear. “You know, girl’s love a guy who’s good with children. Keep that up, and I think we could get our own room.”

Before he could respond with an attempt at a response, Syr ran her finger down his chest, turned around and walked away, leaving him stunned as she swayed her hips. Eventually he stumbled back down into the bar and sat at his table as Syr disappeared into the kitchens. Anya, another of the waitresses, gave him his bill. Paying the requisite 20,000 valis, a price that would have made him balk if him and Lily didn’t do so well with her being able to update her status, he was surprised when Anya said with a mischievous grin. “Nyou’d best be cyareful with Syr’s hyart y’know. Lyu can gyet pretty defensive of hyer.”

Bell gulped before turning to leave, the warning in his mind. What was she talking about? It wasn’t as if he was trying to break Syr’s heart…


	11. Chapter 11

The sound of orcs roaring in the eleventh floor could be heard as Welf and Lily stood back, watching in awe as what could only be described as a flying ball of knife and excitement jumped between monsters. Now, Lily had known that these monsters were easy prey for her Master Bell, but considering how much easier it was for him to reach their heads when he incorporated short bursts of gliding and flaps of air, it was like he was just fighting tall goblins. Welf whistled in surprise as he noted with a grin. “Man, this guy eh? Not leaving any for ourselves.”

Lily didn’t respond, instead raising her crossbow and firing a bolt into one of the imps that had tried to sneak up on them. Meanwhile, Welf noticed another pair of eyes behind them and slashed down his greatsword into another imp. “You can say that again. Though I must commend you Mr Crozzo, your armour is impeccable.”

Indeed, it had been. In the morning when Bell, Lily and Welf had met at the entrance to Babel the boy’s eyes had lit up like magic stones when he saw the box Welf had been carrying. In short order it had been put on, and Bell could say without a doubt that he didn’t regret signing a contract with the young man. Light, durable and with two openings that allowed his wings through while protecting the rest of his back, the Pyonkichi’s latest iteration was a firm success in Bell’s eyes.

The boy finished off the final orc with a firebolt to the face before using it’s body to jump off, skidding to a halt next to them with wide, dilated eyes. “Welf! This armour is amazing! It’s like I’m wearing nothing at all!”

Lily’s eyes widened at his phrasing, and she quickly excused herself to collect the magic stones as Welf grinned in appreciation, rubbing the back of his head. “Speak for yourself, your skills are incredible. I’ve gotta say, I feel kinda useless.”

Bell shook his head, leaning up against the wall as he assured him. “Of course not, I feel much better knowing Lily has someone to keep her safe. Not to mention we’ll need you in the middle floors.”

The smith agreed before asking curiously. “Say, we’re getting a lot of drop items today. Is that normal?”

It was true, there were a lot of drop items in the haul today, but that had become the standard for them ever since he’d levelled up. “O-Oh, I have a developmental skill called luck. Rias thinks it has something to do with chance, so maybe that’s why?”

Welf nodded, near salivating at the idea of having access to that many drop items. “That’s one hell of a skill, you should head to the Pleasure Quarter and try your luck at the casinos.”

Bell tilted his head curiously. He vaguely recalled that name from somewhere, though he couldn’t quite place it. “Pleasure Quarter?”

The young adults’ eyes widened before he grinned knowingly, throwing an arm around Bell’s shoulders in a brotherly way. “Oh, do I have the place for you! The Pleasure Quarter has everything from bars, casinos, special herbalists to um… More adult pursuits. I’d take you there, but I don’t think your Missus would be too happy with me.”

He cottoned on and paled, muttering back nervously. “I-I don’t think I’m cut out for that, I-I can barely keep up at home.”

Welf laughed and slapped him on the back. “No worries! I’ll take you out drinking there sometime once you’re older, no point in not living a little eh? We’re in Orario after all!”

Bell laughed along nervously. Eventually Lily was finished with her chore and returned, her cheeks still slightly red as she cleared her throat and began. “U-Um, shall we continue then? Mr Crozzo? Master Bell?”

Welf gritted his teeth and rubbed the back of his head. “Look, Lil Lily, I’d really rather you not call me that. Mr Welf if you must but I’m not a fan of my family name.”

Suddenly Lily’s eyes widened as she said breathlessly. “Crozzo… The Rakian Royal Smiths, I knew your name was familiar!”

Welf winced as Bell asked curiously, not understanding her epiphany. “What do you mean Lily?”

That made both turn to him in surprise before Welf sighed and explained shortly. “My family can make magic swords of a high quality, though the ability has been dormant for generations until me. I really don’t want to make them, so let’s just… Look, I was excited when I found someone looking for my armour, not a magic sword. Can we just drop it?”

Bell blinked in surprise before nodding as Lily nodded uncomfortably, still startled by the revelation. “Okay, sorry Welf.”

They began to move again, killing monsters on the way until they eventually found themselves in the thirteenth floor. Lily had suggested that they just take this day to get accustomed to the feeling of working as a unit, and they weren’t planning on going any further. As they got used to the idea of a three person cell, Bell suddenly looked around as a rumbling was heard throughout the dungeon. “U-Um, guys? What is that?”

Lily was on guard, keeping her crossbow levelled at a hellhound until her eyes spotted something coming from down a long corridor. It was a party, five in number, though one of them was clearly injured and being carried by a large man leading the charge. “Oh no… Pass Parade!”

Bell’s heart sank as he recalled the term, the rumbling getting closer. The party in question began to run by them, and Bell could see one of them, a girl with long black hair, begging them for forgiveness with teary eyes as they dashed past. The monsters began to run towards them, and Bell looked between Lily and Welf for a second before gritting his teeth and yelling. “Lily, get on!”

He ran to the girl and she quickly scrambled onto his back as the three began to run in the same direction. Lily fired bolts at the hellhounds that were launching fireballs at them, and Bell yelled to the terrified Welf. “Welf! Once we’re in a long corridor, take Lily from me and I’ll handle them!”

The smith looked at him like he was insane before Bell gave him a grin, reassuring him. Swallowing his fear, he continued to run as he noticed the sound of bells chiming echoing through the halls. They reached a long, straight corridor and Bell yelled as the chimes began to get louder and louder, sparks of red launching off his body as a white light began to glow in his hands. “No!”

Welf grabbed Lily and wrenched her off Bell’s back just before the boy turned, his palm extended towards the oncoming parade as his wings extended to shield the two hiding behind him from the blast. “Firebolt!”

There was a final chime before a massive ball of plasma engulfed all of the monsters, searing them down to their cores until naught was left but their magic stones and drop items. Bell gasped for air as he took a knee while Lily screamed in worry. “Master Bell!? Are you okay, what was that?”

He smiled up at her as he replied. “A-Argonaut, m-my skill. I overcharged a firebolt while we were running and I well… It worked, right?”

Lily didn’t say anything apart from throwing her arms around his neck, shaking slightly as Bell tried to comfort her. Welf gasped for air as he whispered, looking out at the destruction in awe. “You… Man, devils really are something else.”

Bell nodded, still exhausted as he stood up with Lily. They began to make their way out of the dungeon, Welf keeping on point considering how exhausted Bell was. Even as they begun to enter the upper levels, Bell couldn’t help but feel as if he was being watched, like the dungeon itself was keeping an eye on him. Even as they arrived in the ground floor of Babel, he still felt something was off as they went about cleaning themselves up before meeting up again in the courtyard.

Lily took off her backpack and looked down at the contents before looking up to Welf with a nod. “Shall we split the loot tomorrow or do you want to come with us to the guild?”

Welf shook his head and asked. “Sorry, but do you think I could take some of those drop items? I’ve not worked with them that much, and I want to try my hand at it.”

She looked up at Bell with a question in her eyes before Bell nodded, motioning to the backpack. “Please, take your pick.”

Welf rummaged around in the large pack for a moment before pulling out a few assorted pelts and claws with a grin. “This’ll be perfect! Thanks, you two, tomorrow in the morning?”

They bade goodbye to the smith as the two began to walk towards the guild. Lily began in an unconvinced voice, crossing her arms with a pout. “I’m not sure about him yet Master Bell.”

Bell laughed at her expression before replying with a small grin. “Well, we didn’t have the greatest start. Let’s give him a chance, okay?”

Lily huffed as they continued into the guild hall and her expression soured further as a certain half elf waved excitedly over to Bell. He went over as Lily went to exchange their stones, and Eina greeted him warmly. “Bell, how was adventuring today? Everything go well?”

He gulped as he recounted the events, and Eina’s expression turned violent as she muttered. “Pass parades… I swear, some adventurers have no honour. I’m glad none of you got injured, or worse. So…?”

Eina’s expression turned a bit mischievous as she continued teasingly. “How’s married life?”

Bell yelped as Eina giggled. She was well aware of devil’s propensity for polyamory, and if what her co-workers said was true, the Gremory’s were more than willing to allow for such acts. While she wasn’t exactly thrilled about the idea, she was glad that the cute young adventurer she’d begun to crush on was still available when he grew up a bit. “W-We won’t be married for f-four months or so!”

She grinned as she continued. “Oh, that’s a shame, remember to send me an invitation to the ceremony, okay?”

Bell made his retreat over to Lily as Eina waved him off. She picked up the large sack of gold as she reported with a grin. “Forty thousand, not bad for a half day. So Master Bell, is there anything else to do today?”

He hummed in thought before offering curiously. “Um, well, we’re setting off in a week with the Loki Familia, so we don’t need to go deeper… D-Do you have anything you want to do Lily?”

She shrugged, setting the gold in her bag before snapping her fingers, getting an idea. “C-Could you teach me how to fly Master Bell? I saw you do it a lot today, and it could be useful to keep myself out of danger.”

He blinked in surprise before nodding, scratching his cheek with a sheepish smile as he replied. “S-Sure, but I’m not the best at it just yet.”

Arriving home, Lily dropped off her backpack quietly since Rias was probably still working before joining Bell outside the door. It was a quiet street just outside of Daedalus street, so thankfully nobody was around, and Bell began with a stammer as Lily unfurled her wings. He had never voiced the opinion, but he had always thought she looked quite striking with her wings out. “S-So, let’s start with flapping. I-I can hover a little, though it’s harder to turn quickly in the air without a jumping point.”

Lily nodded and her wings began to flap softly as Bell watched her cautiously. As they began to move a little quicker, her feet began to lift from the ground as Lily shouted excitedly. “Look Master Bell, I’ve got it!”

Just as she did so, she changed her balance slightly and accidentally went tumbling towards him. Bell caught her before she hit the ground and asked worriedly. “Lily? Are you okay?”

Unbeknownst to him, she was just busy enjoying the feeling of his arms around her back and she warmth emanating from him. Lily sighed in delight as his hand cupped the back of her head before she decided that here wasn’t the place to indulge. “I’m fine Master Bell, thank you for catching me. Let’s try again.”

She was released, but Bell held onto her hands as he said encouragingly. “That was a good attempt Lily! I’ll keep you stable, so just focus on hovering, okay?”

Lily’s face flushed but she soldiered through, eventually hovering again. She was gripping onto Bell’s hands tightly, partly to keep herself stable and partly for the part of her that was screaming like a lovesick girl in her mind. They walked around a little bit before Bell let go of her hands, and Lily got a feel for flying though she missed the contact. “I-I think I’ve got it Master Bell.”

He grinned excitedly as he also began to hover next to her, enjoying the feeling of flight as he followed her motions. “You’ve done it Lily! Isn’t it great?”

She had to admit, the feeling of flying really was a liberating one. “Master Bell, can we try going higher?”

Bell blinked before nodding excitedly, his wings letting out a powerful gust of wind as he propelled himself into the air. Lily followed him at a more sedate pace, but Bell was already performing loops in the air with loud whoops of excitement. “Master Bell! Slow down!”

He just laughed and fired off another large flap, rocketing across Orario. Lily followed him as quick as she could though she was starting to get tired. Eventually she began to feel her wings give out, and she gasped when she realized exactly how high she was. She began to fall, and her screams attracted attention from the ground as the people below tried to figure out a way to stop her fall.

Just as Lily thought she was about to die, a blur of white caught her, and she cracked open her eyes to see a grinning Bell looking down at her apologetically. “S-Sorry Lily! Are you okay!?”

She sighed in relief before glaring up at him and pinching his side, eliciting a yelp of pain from the boy as she called over the wind. “That was mean Master Bell! When I said slow down, I meant it!”

He pouted before sighing and replying apologetically. “I’m sorry Lily… I-I shouldn’t have… C-Can I make it up to you?”

Lily was surprised, she hadn’t expected this from him, though she wasn’t about to let such a perfect opportunity go to waste. Snuggling into his arms, she replied with a grin as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Well, I’d like to see what it’s like at your speed.”

Bell’s expression turned excited as his wings sent them rocketing through the air again as Lily screamed in a mixture of delight and terror. After a series of loops, rolls and glides they came to a stop at the Peerage’s house and a panting Bell set down Lily as she grinned up at him. “That was incredible Master Bell! Can we do that again?”

He wiped some sweat from his forehead as he replied with a vigorous nod. “Of course! Wow, flying is amazing…”

They stepped inside only to see Rias tapping her foot with a raised eyebrow. “So… Where have you two been? I don’t suppose that blur in the sky was yourself Bell?”

He gulped as Rias looked him up and down before she gripped the bridge of her nose. “You are such a child sometimes, though I guess I can’t blame you. Head up to my room, there’s a bathroom you can use to clean yourself up.”

Bell nodded and rushed away as Akeno walked out to join her while Lily shuffled around nervously. Rias’ expression softened as she asked with a grin. “So? How was it?”

The supporter’s eyes widened as she asked nervously. “W-Wait, you’re not mad?”

Rias giggled as she replied fondly. “Of course not, _but_ he is pretty cute when he’s nervous. Not to mention, it is _my_ bathroom.”

As if on cue, Bell let out a scream as Rias’ expression turned mischievous. “I can sometimes leave my underwear in there, whoops.”

Lily laughed at the idea before replying with a small smile. “I-It was nice, really nice. He can be a bit daring for my liking though.”

Rias nodded before Akeno offered kindly. “Lily, do you want to begin training your magic with me? I’m certain you’ve had enough flight practice today.”

Lily bobbed her head excitedly and followed Akeno up the stairs and into the queen’s room. Rias sighed with a smile, wondering exactly when her peerage had become so lively before she decided to have a bit more fun. Walking up to her room, she heard the shower going and lay down on the bed. Eventually Bell was done with his shower and walked out, only in a towel since his clothes needed to be laundered and yelped when he saw Rias.

The girl nodded to him with a smile before asking. “Bell, once you’re dressed could you come back here?”

He blinked in surprise before nodding his assent and leaving for his own room. He returned quickly in another pair of his clothes and sat down next to Rias, only for the girl to pull him down onto the mattress. “R-Rias!?”

She giggled as she wrapped her arms around him. “What? Not interested, even a little?”

While she was saying this in jest, there was an underlying tone of fear. Fear that he was just doing his job as a knight, that he didn’t actually have any real affection for her. Bell didn’t notice however and gulped nervously. “U-Um, I-I can’t say I don’t enjoy it b-but… Why?”

Rias sighed contentedly as she replied with a small voice. “Well, I guess I just like this. You, me, together. I’d like to do more like it but… Sorry, I shouldn’t be pushing you. You’ve put yourself on the line for me and-“

She was cut off as Bell began apologetically albeit a little shakily. He didn’t look embarrassed per say, but he was uncertain. “Rias, I-I do l-l-love you, but i-it’s just… I-I don’t deserve this.”

The girl’s eyes widened as Bell explained, averting his eyes from making contact with hers. “I-I like this, b-but when I compare myself to you, I feel… Weak, a-and uncultured, a-and out of my depth. D-Do you get it? I-It’s like I-I’ve n-not worked hard enough yet…”

Rias suddenly gained a softness in her eyes as she looked down at her favourite idiot. Even after he’d saved her, even after she’d declared that she wanted him, he didn’t know if he deserved her? With a new perspective on the situation, Rias held him closer as she said forcefully. “Bell, I have a new rule.”

He didn’t reply, and Rias took that as her cue to continue. “You sleep in my room from now on. If I hear you reject me for any reason whatsoever, especially stupid ones like that, then we sleep naked.”

Bell’s breath hitched as Rias whispered angrily, though without any heat. “It’s not your place to tell me who I can and can’t love Bell, just like it isn’t mine to tell you. Don’t you dare act like you’re inferior to me, Akeno, Koneko or even Lily. You are one of us, a devil of Gremory, and even if I tease you sometimes, I’m still pretty new to it all myself. So just… Deal with it, okay?”

Bell gulped before replying softly, a small smile on his face. “O-Okay Rias, I’ll try. B-But do we have to sleep together?”

She giggled excitedly as she pulled him closer, like a stuffed animal. “Yep! You make for an excellent hug pillow y’know. Besides, you’ll do your best if you sleep well, right?”

He had to admit, the morning after he woke up with Rias he did feel quite energized. Nodding his head a final time, Bell whispered. “Okay, b-but if I’m back late?”

Rias replied, not missing a beat. “Then just be quiet and get under the covers. You’re not getting out of this Bell.”

Realizing his fate was sealed, Bell fell silent and allowed himself to enjoy the feeling. A few minutes, or possibly hours passed before Bell whispered. “U-Um, Rias?”

All that greeted him with a light snoring, and he realized that the girl had fallen asleep. Turning over, trying not to disturb her, Bell smiled down at her as she nuzzled into his chest with a dopey smile. Wrapping her in his arms, he closed his eyes as well, beginning to fall asleep, any thoughts of dinner pushed to the side.

Eventually Akeno walked into the room and smiled when she saw the two curled up together. Debating for a second, she walked over and decided not to interrupt them but did pull the curtains around the four poster bed, leaving them hidden from view. She’d have her turn with Bell eventually but seeing her best friend like this had a certain charm.

_The Next Day_

Lily gaped in surprise when she saw Welf walking towards them, a large backpack on his back along with his sword. He arrived next to her and Bell and pulled it off and presented it to the girl with a grin. “So, what do you think Lil’ Lily?”

She took it with large eyes and inspected it. It was made of the pelts from the hellhounds they’d killed the day before and it had an arched form that would allow her wings to stretch out. “I-Is this for me?”

Welf grinned as he also handed over a vambrace with a small crossbow similar to her old one, but it had the same style of work as the Pyonkichi armour. The fangs taken from the haul made up the bow’s limbs, and Lily was surprised when she felt the impressive draw weight on it. “Yep, the Pyonkichi Supporter Set. I noticed how much Bell here needed his wings, and I reckon that little bow’ll do you some good when it comes to tougher armour. So, d’ya like it?”

She looked it over in awe for a second before nodding and replying. “This is good equipment, thank you Welf. Master Bell, can you take my old stuff home? I might need it if this becomes damaged.”

Bell nodded, taking the bracer and the backpack before extending his wings and flying off into the air as Welf and Lily shielded their faces from the blast of wind. Welf sighed as he sat down and said with a distant look. “Look Lil’ Lily, I won’t lie, I know you’re not a fan of me.”

Lily sighed before sitting up next to him, her wings extending out gratefully from the new backpack. “Please don’t take it personally, I’ve… Had bad experiences with adventurers, right up until I met Master Bell. I’ve gotten used to working him, and I guess I’m worried that something out of our control will take him away.”

The smith looked down at her with a quirked eyebrow before snorting and replying. “Looks like that makes two of us, I’m not too much a fan of other adventurers myself. But Bell’s a good kid, he signed me just like that when I asked him. I promise, I’ll do my best to make good armour and weapons for you two.”

Lily smiled at his promise before replying with a small grin. “Just don’t get in my way. Even if he’s got our Mistress, I intend to claim my own piece of his heart.”

Welf laughed at her proclamation as he replied. “We’re more similar than I thought! I’ve got a girl I’ve got my eyes on, and what a girl she is… Looks like that’s him.”

Sure enough Bell touched down next to them and they made their way into the dungeons. However, today was a lot more different than the day before. The dungeon seemed almost… Desperate, like it was focusing on Bell himself. Lily and Welf didn’t have to do much since Bell had gotten much better at his vertical fighting, and by the time they hit the fifteenth floor, he’d even taken half of a stamina potion. “W-Whew, looks like it’ll be a good haul today. That was the second minotaur horn.”

Welf was grinning ear to ear as he watched Lily drop the horn into her new backpack. “You can say that again! Man, I can’t wait to get back to my forge, though I do need to get some adamantine.”

Bell laughed at his excitement as Lily pulled the bag onto her back again and turned back to them. “Two hundred magic stones, upper level drop items and a good handful of middle floor ones. Master Bell… M-May I have some of that potion?”

He blinked in surprise before noticing how desperate Lily seemed to get her hands on the stuff. Unhooking it from his belt, he passed it over worriedly. “Lily, should we head back up? I don’t know if-“

The girl downed it excitedly, her face blushing excitedly as her wings flapped erratically. Lowering the vial, she grinned and replied while tossing the empty vial in her backpack. “Nope! I’m full of energy now! Let’s see if we can’t get to three hundred Master Bell!”

Bell laughed as he took point, flashing her a thumbs up as Lily skipped along behind him. Welf fell in step with her and muttered in amusement. “Using a stamina potion like that? How wasteful Lil’ Lily, what would he think if he learned the reason you asked for it?”

She stuck out her tongue mischievously as Bell got to work on a new herd of Minotaur, keeping an eye on the beasts and levelling her new crossbow at them. “Oh, he’ll never know, he’s too dense for that. Anyways, keep focused. If Master Bell need’s help in melee, it’s up to you.”

Welf scoffed as he watched Bell handle the monsters, he sure as hell didn’t need to help his party leader considering how fast he was moving. Eventually, after a few hours and a lunch break where Welf was introduced to the toxic wonders of Syr’s cooking, they decided to head back up. Lily was jingling like a windchime as they walked outside and began to distribute the goods. Welf took a minotaur horn for himself before replying that he wanted his cut in cash, though wouldn’t take any more than twenty percent, claiming that it would be unfair.

Once the cash was exchanged, Welf’s eyes widened as a bag containing thirty thousand Valis was slid over to him. “W-Whoa whoa whoa! Lil’ Lily, sure this ain’t Bell’s share!?”

The supporter looked a bit angry as Bell nervously laughed, taking a quite larger sack for himself. “You think I can’t count? I’ve been doing this for years Welf, I think I’d know what your cut was.”

The smith gulped in fear before shaking his head fearfully. Lily huffed and fell into step with Bell. “Come on Master Bell, we’re leaving.”

Bell waved to Welf as he was dragged off by Lily, evidently still stung by the accusation. Welf sighed before smiling as he looked down at the sack of cash, gripping onto it before turning to leave. Meanwhile with Bell and Lily, the boy asked nervously. “L-Lily? Did you have to be so… Eh?”

He made a gesture in the air that made Lily burst out laughing. “Of course not! But it _does_ make him understand that I take my job seriously. Anyways, shall we restock Master Bell? If the dungeon continues like this, I’d be more comfortable knowing that we had more potions on hand.”

They arrived at Miach Familia’s shop, and Bell was surprised to see the god himself at the counter as Naaza swept up the floor. The chienthrope looked up in surprise before pouting accusingly. “Bell, you haven’t been to see me in weeks. Lord Miach has been going hungry.”

Bell stiffened before Lily sighed and crossed her arms with an angry pout. “That’s not fair! You shouldn’t wish harm on Master Bell simply so he’ll come to buy your potions.”

Miach laughed as Lily and Naaza began to stare each other down while Bell walked over to the counter. “I see your supporter is just as protective as ever, eh Bell? So tell me, what brings you here today?”

Bell explained what had happened, and Miach frowned in worry. “That sounds horrible, though I’m glad it was only stamina potion you have to buy instead of something more serious. So, here to restock on those? I have a new formula that I’m sure will work for you.”

He nodded before continuing with a thoughtful expression. “I-I’d like to get some other potions too, dual potions and high healing please.”

Miach blinked in surprise before clapping together his hands excitedly. “Brilliant! Here, three each?”

Bell nodded and Miach rang him up. “That will be forty thousand Valis.”

Without a word of complaint, Bell handed over the cash only for Miach to blink in surprise. “Oh my Bell, you walk around with that on you? I’m quite surprised, it seemed not a day ago you were balking at our normal healing potions.”

Bell laughed sheepishly as Naaza gained a hungry look in her eyes. “W-Well, ever since I’ve started working with Lily, I’ve had a lot more valis to spend. Not to mention I’ve just signed a contract with a smith, s-so my repair costs will go down. I don’t want to take chances with our health.”

Miach sighed in nostalgia as he leaned on the counter, giving him a smile before saying curiously. “Say, word is you got hit by a Pass Parade yesterday. Is that true?”

The adventurer blinked before nodding, knowing it was impossible to lie to a god. “Y-Yeah, but I handled it. Is there something about it?”

The god nodded thoughtfully before explaining. “It’s a very dishonourable thing to do, and from what I hear, they’re good children at heart. Please, do try to make peace with them if you can. An ally will help you much more than an enemy after all.”

Bell took the advice with a smile, he always had a lot of respect for the alchemist god. He turned to leave with a word of farewell before Lily called back to him. “I’ll meet you back at the house Master Bell, I’ve got an errand to run, okay?”

He left, and Lily turned back to the two before taking out her pouch and blushing nervously. Naaza’s eyes suddenly widened before she turned to Miach with a serious expression. “My lord, please, may I assist Miss Arde? I believe this is a… Feminine matter.”

The man nodded and walked into the back of the shop where the brewing equipment was before Lily whispered beseechingly. “I-Is there anything in here that can help me grow taller?”

Naaza suddenly grinned as she understood exactly what the prum wanted from increased height. “So, not measuring up? I have just the thing.”

Pulling out an elixir from behind the counter, she presented the ornate bottle to Lily and explained. “Rub this into your body before sleeping, or bathe for a night in a pool with this infused into it. When you wake up, you’ll be just as tall as your heart desires… Within reason. Fifty thousand Valis.”

While Lily was loathe to part with her money on something that she knew Bell wouldn’t care too much about. Akeno had said that she had the potential to become whatever form she wanted with her Cinder Ella though she was getting impatient. And besides, it was her body, she’d do whatever the hell she’d like with it! Naaza slid the bottle over to Lily as she took the money before whispering with a knowing grin. “It works especially well if you think of your goal while you use it y’know.”

The prum nodded and sighed with a rueful smile. “Look at me, some lovesick idiot with a bottle of snake oil in her hand.”

Naaza didn’t seem to be bothered by the comment as she said seriously. “I promise, it works. Trust me, when it comes to matters of the heart, I don’t lie. Or rather… I can’t.”

Lily caught a look of the gleaming metal underneath the chienthrope’s glove before nodding and whispering. “So you hold onto hope for someone that’s out of your reach also?”

She smiled and shook her head. “Arde… Can I call you Lily? I’ve known Bell since he became an adventurer, and I can tell you, there’s no similarities between our situations. Though I think he’s a bit of an inspiration for me. I mean, if a fourteen-year-old kid can get with the Gremory heir, why can’t I get with my own god? I’m going to keep trying, even if it means tying Lord Miach down in Amour Square on The Feast of Valentine and professing my love to him in song. So, don’t give up, because I reckon Bell isn’t the type that like’s an indecisive girl. He’d prefer someone who knows what they want.”

Lily laughed before gripping the potion in her hand tightly. “Yeah, that does sound like him… I’ll see you around, good luck.”

The next day, Lily was surprised when Bell’s face turned red at the sight of her, and she grinned as Akeno whistled appreciatively. She didn’t have a mirror in her room but judging from the fact that she didn’t need to crane her neck to look up at Bell, it wasn’t too hard to imagine the change. Her clothes felt tight on her body, and from that moment, she began to consider Miach Familia as the premier provider of potions in Orario.


	12. Chapter 12

Bell and Lily stood nervously in the courtyard of Twilight Manor, standing alone amongst the Loki Familia’s expedition force. They’d arrived, as they had been instructed, but they were still waiting for someone to sign them on as a flustered guy that Bell didn’t recognized tried to co-ordinate the forty odd adventurers, supporters and mages. Lily was huddled close to him, and Bell had a sneaking suspicion she was having doubts as she muttered scathingly. “Master Bell, if these guys manage to wipe, then I’m just going to run.”

He blanched at the idea as he tried to calm her down. “C-Come on Lily, it’s not that bad…”

Before he could continue, there was an annoyed voice coming in front of them. They both looked up to see an elf, young and female, pointing at Bell accusingly. “You’re the one Miss Wallenstein is obsessing over! Stay away from her!”

Bell’s eyes crossed as he stared in fear at the finger hovering in front of his nose. “U-Um… What?”

Lily sighed before crossing her arms. “I knew this was a bad idea Master Bell, they’re just as insane as their goddess. Come on, let’s go-“

Suddenly a loud voice spoke over the now muttering members of Loki familia as they stared at Bell and Lily. “Lefiya! That’s enough.”

They all turned, and Bell was surprised to see Riveria walking towards them. The elf, now known as Lefiya, replied petulantly. “B-But Miss Alf! This boy is the one-“

Riveria glared at her and cut her off once more with a tone of finality. “He has done nothing to Ais, and her actions and interests are her own. Now, apologize. You have painted Loki Familia in a bad light, I’d compare you to Bete if I cared to insult the mutt.”

Lefiya gulped before turning back to Bell and bowing, though he could tell she was forcing herself to do so. “I’m… Sorry.”

She made her escape before Riveria sighed and turned back to them. “I’m very sorry you two, she appears to be under the delusion that Ais is her senior exclusively. Mr Cranel, I see you’ve gotten some new armour, it is of good make. Ms Arde, I have to say, you look particularly beautiful today.”

Lily grinned as she replied, her wings fluttering. “Thanks, but please, just call me Lily.”

Bell nodded along with the sentiment before a bedraggled looking teenager ran over to them, panting slightly as he bowed and said apologetically. “I’m so sorry! There was an issue with our supply chains when you arrived, and I had to sort it out. Raul Nord, Level Four, I’m leading the expedition today. Pleasure to be working with you.”

He extended his hand and Bell took it with a grin. “It’s no problem, glad to be working with you. I’m Bell Cranel, and this is Liliruka Arde, my supporter, peerage of Rias Gremory.”

He’d been drilled by Rias on proper address when on business, and he was glad that she had or else he might have fallen apart. He was used to working with Welf and Lily in a more laid back three person cell, not a massive party like this. Raul sighed in relief before continuing with a nod. “Alright, let’s go sign you two in.”

They were led over to a desk and Raul jotted something down on the papers before pointing Lily over to where a group of people with a large cart were lounging about. “Arde, you’ll be working with our support team. Your commander is Orba, the beast man in the armour. Again, thank you for signing on today.”

Lily walked away with one final grin to Bell before Raul jotted something down and turned to Bell with a small grin. “Sorry, but you’ll be working as screening for the Mage team. I know it’s not the most glamourous job but they’re the executioners today.“

Bell waved him off with a smile. While it was disappointing to know that he wasn’t supposed to fight the Goliath head on, he knew it was necessary in case monsters came down from the sixteenth floor. “It’s no problem, I’ll be sure to do my best.”

Raul sighed in relief before grinning to him gratefully. “I’m not going to lie, Lefiya probably won’t get along with you as team leader but thank you for agreeing. Go and join the mage team, I’ll get us moving soon.”

He walked away and Bell walked over to join the people dressed in robes and staffs. They looked at him warily, and Bell grinned nervously as he said. “U-Um, nice to be working with you.”

Lefiya huffed and turned away, but the rest of them just said their unenthusiastic greetings. Bell sighed and stood there awkwardly before Raul suddenly dinged a bell three times. “Alright everyone! We’re all set, let’s get moving! Follow your team leaders, and don’t stop until we reach floor one!”

They began to walk at a sedate pace, and Bell could see Lily walking with her hood up. Evidently, she wasn’t feeling too outgoing right now, and he desperately wanted to go and speak to her but he was constantly being watched by a vigilant Lefiya. They arrived at Babel, and Bell sighed as he stretched out his wings nervously. Raul flagged down two people in the guilds uniform, and Bell was surprised to see that it was in fact Eina who was speaking to him.

Eventually they began to pass, and Eina caught sight of him and her eyes widened. She tried to call out to him, but he was swept along into Babel before he could reply. Lefiya looked at him suspiciously as they began to venture down into the dungeons. Eventually the sound of combat could be heard from the frontlines, and Bell was beginning to itch for a fight as he held his knife at his side.

It was around the twelfth floor when he finally got his chance, as a few orcs had slipped past the front line and were lumbering towards the mage team. Jumping at them, Bell took out two of them before he was suddenly sent flying backwards as a bolt of unrestrained magic came from the mage team. He glided down gently and looked at a smug Lefiya like she was mad. “What? Can’t handle a little magic?”

Bell held his tongue at what he really wanted to accuse her of but stopped just short as he muttered. “Save your mind for the Goliath…”

Lefiya clicked her tongue in annoyance as they got moving again. As they continued down the dungeons, it was beginning to become more and more clear that she was trying to intimidate him whenever he went to kill the monsters that spawned from the walls behind them. The supporter team was in the middle, and thankfully it seemed as if they were still safe, but Bell was still missing the company of Lily as they continued down into the sixteenth floor.

They eventually arrived at the stairs that would lead them to the seventeenth floor and Bell near cried in relief when Raul called for a break. Thankfully it seemed as if the monsters had abated for now, though they didn’t know how long it would be until new ones spawned.

Bell was about to walk over to the support team when suddenly he felt Lily press into his side, her face taught with annoyance. “Master Bell, I’m sorry, but I don’t think I want to work with these guys again.”

He sighed as he nodded, gently putting an arm around her much to her surprise as he gave her a comforting hug. “Yeah, maybe not for a while…”

When she heard that, Lefiya did a small fist pump in success. Before the expedition had left, she’d gotten a stat up from her Goddess and was given a special task from her. Make Bell Cranel’s time as bad as it could be, so that he’d refuse to take any jobs with them again. Sure, she had her own motivation after she’d learned that the amount of time Ais had been spending away from home had directly been his fault, but this was a much better excuse. Ais couldn’t even blame her for it, it was an order! Hearing that he didn’t want to work with them again was music to her ears.

They both found a place to sit away from the rest and Lily took off her backpack, passing over Bell’s lunch with a wrinkled nose. “I still don’t understand how you can eat this stuff Master Bell, Akeno makes much better food.”

Bell laughed at her continued lack of faith in Syr’s cooking. “It’s good, you should at least try it Lily. Say, when we get back, how about we celebrate at the Hostess of Fertility?”

Lily nodded excitedly before Raul walked over, a nervous look on his face. “So you two, i-is everything okay? Any problems at all, working well with your team leaders?”

Suddenly Lefiya’s heart stopped as she heard those words. Oh Loki above, if Raul learned that she’d actively been trying to make Bell’s life hard, Finn’d have her by her toes, Loki’s say so or not! That was when she was equally surprised when Bell said. “N-Nothing major, thank you for asking Sir.”

Raul sighed as he sat down next to them, giving Bell an apologetic grin. “Just call me Raul, Sir is Captain Finn. _Sigh_ , this is exhausting.”

Lily still looked cautious as she near hid behind Bell, but the boy himself just rolled his shoulders and replied. “Well, just have the Goliath to go, then we can rest at Rivira, right?”

Raul nodded, pulling out a lunch of his own as he explained. “Well, that’s true, but we’re hoping to get back to the surface before then. We’re carrying newspapers and the like for Rivira, nothing major, but the guild asked us to do so. Though some of the girls wanted to use the hot springs before we went back.”

Suddenly Lily’s eyes went wide as Raul nodded at the question in her eyes. “They’re pretty common on Rivira, though there’s two main ones so we can have some privacy. Anyways, let’s go over the battle plan. The forward team will be focused on keeping the Goliath busy while the mage team go for their strongest spell barrage. I’ve fought the thing before, and I think we’ll be fine, but it relies on keeping the mages safe. Again, we’re counting on you Bell.”

He nodded as they continued to discuss the plan until Raul was done with his meal. He stood up and called out to the rest of the party. “Everyone! Prepare to advance! Supporters, get your equipment loads from the cart and ensure that everyone has an emergency potion!”

Lily pressed a dual potion into Bell’s hand before she stood up and dusted herself off, grinning down to him. “Well, let’s do our best Master Bell! I want to get into that hot spring as soon as possible!”

Bell laughed at her new goal as he went to join the Mage team, who Lefiya was debriefing shortly. “Fire your strongest stuff at it, and don’t worry about the monsters. Cranel, you just… Do whatever it is you do.”

He shouldn’t have expected more, but he was still kind of put out by the dismissal. The party began to move down into the seventeenth floor, and Bell’s eyes widened in amazement as he looked up at the giant glassy wall. This must be the Wall of Sorrows, the spawning point for the Goliath. Even just staring up at it made Bell have an unsettling sense of hollowness.

It was silent for a long moment until they were all in and waiting readily. Bell was on edge, his dagger out as he suddenly began to sweat. Something seemed… Off, like the dungeon had been waiting for this. Just as he was about to voice his concerns, the sound of shattering glass washed over them. The Wall of Sorrows now had a hand reaching out of it, fingers taller than two men end to end and black as night. It seemed to grasp at the glassy stone as the expedition force got into position, though Bell could see that they were also nervous.

A leg followed, and the large figure began to emerge from the crumbling wall as Bell looked up at it in terrible awe. It was terrifying, but he held his ground as it’s face emerged from behind a curtain of hair. Its eyes were hollow and black as coals, and its mouth opened as a despairing scream rumbled from it. Bell held his ears, as did the rest of the party as rocks began to fall on the entrance and the exit on the far side of the room. Monsters began to crawl from the walls, small and large alike, and suddenly Bell understood that this wasn’t right, they’d have warned him about this.

No, this was an irregular. A Black Goliath.

Bell brought his palm to bear as the first of the monsters, a group of Killer Ants, began to rush towards the mage team. “Firebolt!”

The streak of fire slammed into the first ant as Raul shouted back to Lefiya, the rest of the front liners moving to engage the Goliath. “Keep to the plan! Start the chant!”

The elf shook herself out of her fear before beginning a chant while the other mages followed suit. Bell had a tough time keeping up with the sheer number of monsters being sent out, and the supporter team was more than busy throwing out items and keeping the front lines stocked. Eventually the first volley of magic was fired off, and Bell watched in relief as the Goliath’s head and upper torso were blown off. Lefiya was panting as she lowered the staff, only to raise it again when it appeared as if the Goliath was regenerating.

Raul gritted his teeth before pulling out his sword, calling over the clashes of battle as the Goliath swept a few front liners aside. “Mage team! Begin another volley! Front line squad, heal and keep it distracted!”

They began again and Bell skidded to a halt, panting as he finished off a group of minotaurs. It was pandemonium, supporters were cowering as Raul tried to keep up with the monsters being spawned, the mage team were hurriedly chanting, and one of them even stammered for too long on her chant and initiated Ignus Fatus as the front line team tried to keep the Goliath in place. It was terrifying, if the room had been any smaller, it’s massive arms may have even reached the mage team.

The volley of magic shot out, and Bell grit his teeth in worry as it began to regenerate again. Raul looked at it in fear as Bell skidded to a halt next to him and shouted, uncorking his dual potion and taking in half of it. “Raul! We need a new plan!”

He shook his head, trying to focus before turning to Bell with wild eyes. “I-I’ve never seen this before! Alright, we need to regroup and heal up. C-Can you…?”

Bell nodded, his wings extending out and giving a powerful flap as Raul bellowed the order for a full regroup. He was right in front of the Goliath’s face now, and Bell could see himself reflected in its eyes as he fired a firebolt right into it’s gaping mouth. It howled in anguish as Bell tried to keep himself stable in the air and began darting around it at the rest of the party below created a defensive box to handle the other monsters.

Eventually Bell fell into a tailspin as he had to dodge a swipe from the Goliath and only just managed to pull out in time, stumbling to a halt in the middle of the formation. He looked over to Raul as he panted heavily. “Do we have a plan yet?”

The leader was looking at him in fear as he held a catatonic Lefiya, trying to get her to respond. “She’s suffering Mind Down! If we had her up, I think I have a plan, but we’re out of magic potions and-“

He was cut off as Bell took out the rest of his dual potion and walked over, kneeling down next to the girl and lifting the vial to her mouth and tipped it back. She drunk it up before the light returned to her eyes, and she coughed as she sat up. “W-What happened?”

Raul looked at Bell like was a saviour sent from above before clearing his throat and beginning quickly, keeping an eye on the rest of the party. “Look, I think we need to take out it’s magic stone, it’ll keep regenerating otherwise. None of our other mages can keep a chant going in a fight while having strong enough magic to destroy it, and we need someone to deliver her to its weak point behind it’s back, so we need you two. Lefiya, use your strongest magic, Bell, fly her around and keep her steady. If we can kill its stone in its chest, I think that’ll do the trick. Stick on his back, you’ll have the best shot like that.”

The goliath raged as it began to take slow, lumbering steps towards them. Lefiya gulped until Bell knelt down, allowing her to clamber on. She did so nervously, remembering exactly how belligerent she had been to the boy who was now directly in charge of keeping her alive on what a sane person would call a suicide mission. Raul gritted his teeth as he shouted. “Alright, get going!”

Bell’s wings extended out and Lefiya screamed as they were thrust into the air. “H-Hey! Slow down!”

Her response was for Bell to shout back. “Sorry, but we need to stay safe! Start the chant!”

Lefiya gulped, holding on for dear life while also extending out her staff. It was an insanely difficult thing with her on his back, his wings beating quickly to dodge the Goliath’s attacks, and it was only when she began to fall after a bad turn when Bell quickly pulled her over his shoulder and into a bridal carry. Lefiya wanted to scream at him, punch him, release a spell at him but she knew that an Ignus Fatus at this concentration of magic would be fatal for not just them, but the party below.

Bell dove under one of the beast’s punches and evaded a sound wave as Lefiya finished her chant. They were hovering in the air just behind it, and the elf threw her staff forward as she finished the spell’s preparation. Bell had to close his eyes to shield himself from the blast of heat as a giant circle formed just behind the monster’s chest before pelting it with massive bolts of fire.

As soon as the spell was over, Bell opened his eyes only to see Lefiya gritting her teeth, staving off a headache. “N-No way…”

The magic stone was still intact, and Bell could even see muscles begin to reform as they hovered there. There was no time to think, this was the last chance they had. Diving forward, Bell threw Lefiya into the air as the girl screamed in terror before unsheathing his knife. Raising it up, he heard a soft chime of a bell ring in his mind before a small flip of a page. He was like a streak of light as he stabbed the magic stone and screamed in defiance. “Firebolt!”

The stone cracked as the spell surged through the knife and into the core of it, and with a wrench, he twisted his knife and smiled in visceral satisfaction as it shattered into a thousand shards. Bell didn’t have time to revel in his glory though, as the monster was already turning to ash and he could see Lefiya falling in front of him from where he threw. Jumping off the final fragments of the goliath before it crumbled into dust, Bell grabbed Lefiya in midair and turned them around at the final moment before they hit the wall with a sickening crack

For the boy, everything went black, but for Lefiya all she felt were a pair of warm arms around her as the two slid down the wall. They landed with a hard thump, and she opened her eyes nervously only to watch in awe as the Goliath crumbled in front of her. “W-We… We did it!”

She turned around, too ecstatic at the nightmare of a fight being over to remember that she was supposed to hate her partner. However, she gasped when she saw the state, he was in. His hair was matted with blood from a headwound on the back of his head, and his wings were crushed at the base and were hanging limply. “C-Cranel? W-W-Wait… No, come on, wake up…”

Lefiya gripped his shoulders and tried to shake him awake, not eliciting any response as her pleas became more and more desperate. Before she could continue, she was pushed out of the way by a terrified Lily. “Master Bell! Damn it all to hell…”

The girl pulled a final potion from her leg holster and uncorked it, pushing it to Bell’s lips only to realize he wouldn’t be able to swallow. Lily didn’t let that deter her though, as she lifted the vial to her lips as Lefiya watched with teary eyes. Taking the liquid into her mouth, she held her mouth to Bell’s and tilted his head back, ejecting the potion gently while massaging his throat.

It was to her great relief when she felt a tiny bobbing of his adam’s apple and retracted, wiping her lips with a healthy blush on her cheeks as she began to sob. “D-Damn it Master Bell… W-Why do you have to do _stupid_ stunts like that, w-what would happen if you died?”

Lefiya spoke up, her voice shaky as she looked at the boy that had sacrificed himself for the final play. “I-I’m so sorry, I’m-“

She was cut off as Lily looked up at her with narrowed, hazel eyes. She kept her gaze on the elf for a second before sighing and replying. “Master Bell made the decision, not you. Just be grateful that he’s as idiotically heroic as he is, or else you’d be the one like this…”

Lefiya shook her head sadly, knowing that wasn’t the whole story. “N-No, I-I’ve been horrible to him. I-I was just so… I-I’m…”

Lily gritted her teeth as she snarled back. “Look elf, I’ve only got a fraction of Master Bell’s patience right now, and you’re wearing it thin. If you’re actually sorry, say it to him when he’s awake and not dying.”

Lefiya nodded silently, still ashamed by her actions. This was the exact kind of behaviour that Riveria had chastised her for, and she wondered with a sinking feeling in her stomach what it would be like if Ais ever learned about it. They made their way back over to the party, Bell slung over Lily’s shoulders until Raul ran over and grabbed him from her. “Oh Loki above… Mage team! Get the rock out of the way, we need to get to the safe floor! We can’t relax yet. If you’ve got the strength, collect the drop items and get moving!”

There was a rush of movement as they set about their tasks, though Lily and Lefiya didn’t leave Bell’s side for one second even though Raul was carrying him. No more monsters spawned from the walls, and within a few minutes, they were down into the safety of the eighteenth floor. The expedition force breathed a sigh of relief as Raul called out to the assembled. “We’re going to be resting for the night to allow the seriously injured time to heal! Orba, send out the cart to Rivira and tell them what happened. Supporter team, can you erect the tents we have available?”

Lily nodded before turning to Lefiya with a glare. “Don’t leave his side for a second, understood? Once I’ve set up the tent, take him over to it.”

Lefiya agreed silently and Lily set about putting up one of the three tents they had. It wouldn’t be enough for all of them, and they had only been taken to be used as changing rooms for when they arrived at Rivira and possibly a medical tent. Eventually the tents were set up and Lefiya took Bell with a heave from Raul, who nodded to her with a small smile. “I know it wasn’t the best fight we’ve been in, but well done today Lefiya.”

That made the pit in her stomach deepen even further. She knew that she’d been hit with Mind Down in the middle of the big fight, even after the boy she’d despised had told her to conserve her energy for the main fight. What’s worse, she used said energy to tire him out. She’d compromised the team because she was jealous of Ais’ attention... And he nearly died, trying to save her.

Taking him over to the tent, she walked in to see Lily setting out a bedroll for him and motioned for her to set him down. Lefiya did so before asking nervously. “D-Do we take his armour off?”

Lily looked up at her before sighing in frustration. “I’ll handle it, his wings are extremely delicate right now. Get me the bandages from my backpack, and find some long, sturdy sticks.”

Lefiya did so, leaving the tent and returning to see that Lily had bandaged up his headwound and gotten his armour and undershirt off. Lily took the branches and began to splint his wings. Once she was done, Lily sighed and wiped a bead of sweat from her brow before rolling Bell over onto his front. “Alright, that should be fine… So, Lefiya was it? Can I help you?”

The elf gulped before muttering nervously. “W-Well, I-I was just wondering if I could help…”

Lily’s eyes narrowed before she crossed her arms and replied. “He’ll need a few hours, probably won’t wake up until dinner time. He’ll need food, if you can help me forage, I’d be grateful.”

Lefiya was surprised and offered nervously. “I-I’ve got a healing spell, a-and we have food!”

Lily put her finger to her lips with a glare. “You already needed to share a potion with Master Bell for the last spell, no more casting. I’d be grateful if you can cast it when you’ve rested.”

The elf nodded nervously until she saw Lily’s jealous pout. “C’mon, why do you get to share a potion with him…”

She tilted her head as Lily said accusingly. “Master Bell had to use half of his dual potion on you when you got Mind Down, so be grateful.”

Lefiya cottoned on as she whispered indignantly. “I-I didn’t have a choice! A-And besides, y-you d-d-did t-that t-to give him a potion…”

Lily blinked in surprise before she grinned dopily at the memory. “I’d like it if he was awake the next time, my first kiss with Master Bell… Kinda romantic though, saving his life with a kiss. Rias is going to be so jealous.”

Lefiya was surprised that Lily didn’t seem bothered by the fact as they left the tent. “W-What!? Y-You can just… D-Do that? W-What about Miss Wallenstein…?”

Lily laughed as she replied, setting her backpack down just outside the tent as she replied. “I’m not too worried about her. I know Master Bell has room in his heart for every girl in Orario, though he can be pretty dense at times. Anyways, can you take me to those hot springs?”

The elf nodded, wondering exactly who this Bell Cranel was. She had just assumed he was some lecher that had seduced Ais through some trickery, and that was why Loki had endorsed messing with him, but the way this devil supporter was talking about him made her wonder if that was entirely right. Eventually they reached the springs and Lily gasped in excitement as Lefiya giggled at her reaction. “I know, they’re amazing. D-Do you want to get in?”

Lily had already shed her clothes and dove into the pool, staying submerged for a moment before resurfacing with a pleasurable sigh. “It’s been showers for so long, finally a bath!”

Lefiya joined her soon after, though she made sure to fold her clothes neatly before sinking into the water. She could already feel the stress from the fight seeping away as she sighed in delight. “We have baths at Twilight Manor, but these are in a class of their own…”

She watched curiously as Lily sat up on a rock and extended her wing in front of her and she began to wash it down. Eventually she blurted out curiously. “U-Um, w-what do wings feel like?”

Lily blinked in surprise before replying, continuing to bathe the black skin as she mused. “Well, they’re kind of like legs? Flying is kind of like running, it’s why Master Bell is so quick in the air. They can be a pain to wash, and we need special clothes to let them be free, but I love my wings a lot. It’s proof that I’m a devil, that I’m a new person.”

Lefiya nodded before explaining apologetically. “S-Sorry, it’s just that Miss Wallenstein told me that his were sensitive a-and I was just… Sorry.”

Lily laughed at her before grinning and noting. “You’re a lot like Master Bell, too nervous. Don’t worry, I know that he’s got a crush on her.”

Lefiya’s eyes widened as she asked in shock. “B-But, that must be horrible!? N-No offence, b-but Miss Wallenstein is very pretty.”

To her surprise Lily scoffed and raised an eyebrow. “Master Bell is getting married in four months to a Gremory and we’re said devil’s servants. If I’m honest, the marriage lets me compete, even if I can never have him all to myself.”

Lefiya was burning up in embarrassment at the idea as she shouted like the girl was insane. “B-B-But what about marriage!? Dates!? T-Two souls being forever together in harmony!? Miss Wallenstein would never join a h-h-h-harem! Right!?”

Lily snorted before she replied with a grin. “It isn’t as if Master Bell would force her, as if he could. If she wants to join in, and Master Bell loves her, then she’s welcome.”

The elf thought it over with a rolling stomach. While everything was screaming at her to say that her pure Miss Wallenstein wouldn’t do something like join a harem, it wasn’t long ago when she thought that she would return after a night of drinking while muttering something about bunnies. “B-But… If she joins…”

Lily giggled and offered, squirting water up at her with her hands. “You could also join y’know? I doubt Master Bell could say no to a pretty elf, maybe you and this Miss Wallenstein could share him one night.”

Lefiya shouted indignantly as she fired back her own stream of water. They continued to play around in the water as more and more girls from the expedition joined them, enjoying the water until the crystals in the ceiling began to dim and Lefiya explained, sitting up on the grass to dry off. “T-That’s night, we should get ready to go back.”

As they walked through the forest back towards the makeshift camp, the light from the crystals finishing it’s dimming, they arrived to see that a large bonfire had been made. Raul was sitting with Bell as the boy laughed along at some joke. It seemed as if Bell’s help in the last fight had ingratiated himself with the men of the Loki Familia, and Lily smiled, knowing that he didn’t exactly have many other boys to talk to. Walking over, there was a sudden cheer as the rest of the familia caught sight of Lefiya, and the girl seized up in shock. Bell caught sight of them and gave them a large grin and a wave.

They walked over and Lefiya felt particularly nervous as the cheers continued to sound out, though she was surprised when Bell was suddenly shoved towards her and forced to sit down next to her. His wings were still splinted, and his head was still bandaged, but that was more than any human would be able to claim after his injuries. “H-Hey Lefiya, Lily…

Suddenly Raul stood up, a tankard in his hand that he raised in a toast. “To the heroes of this expedition, the killers of the Black Goliath, Bell and Lefiya!”

The rest of the expedition raised their tankards in turn and called out their agreements, and Lefiya was surprised when Bell looked just as nervous as she did. They were fed and watered until they were stuffed, and at some point, Bell had been dragged off by some of the other guys towards the hot springs. Lefiya was content to just set out a blanket, bundle up, and go to bed, but both Lily and a few members of her familia seemed to have other plans.

Walking over to them, she asked in a slightly wary voice. “What are you all planning? Shouldn’t we be getting to sleep?”

Lily giggled impishly as she folded her arms, her face conspiratorial as she replied invitingly. “We’re gonna go peek on the boys, want to come with?”

Lefiya gaped in surprise as she exclaimed in horror, and an undercurrent of interest. “W-What!? That’s so inappropriate! I-I can’t let you go, i-it’s a complete invasion of Bell’s privacy and-“

She grabbed her mouth the moment she realized what she’d said as the rest of the girls giggled. Lily sighed and shook her head sadly. “Lefiya, you don’t understand, peeking is a girl’s romance! Romance I tell you!”

The cheer of ‘Romance!’ arose from the group and the elf found herself getting swept along into a new world of lechery, though she _was_ wondering exactly what lay behind that silver armour…


	13. Chapter 13

There was a rustling of leaves that nearly alerted their prey as the girls climbed through the trees and bushes, trying to keep low as they approached the men’s bathing pool. Lily in particular looked quite hungry as Lefiya tried to reason with her. “L-Lily, Raul would kill us if he found out…

She pfft’d and replied with a sisterly pat on the shoulder. “Look, it’s just business, okay? We need to make sure they’re all in top order for the return journey, or else we could all be compromised. Can’t let Master Bell go back without a _thorough_ inspection, right?”

Lefiya was about to respond until suddenly the pool came into sight and her breath hitched. All of the girls found their hiding spots and began to ogle the men of the Loki familia, but Lefiya couldn’t help but let her eyes roam around looking for Bell. He wasn’t there, at least not in this pool, and Lily looked a bit put out until Lefiya whispered, spilling her blood on the altar of peeping as her loins won out over her morals. “T-There’s another pool, the executives use it sometimes…”

Lily grinned as she followed Lefiya through the forest, replying with a grin. “See? This is why I brought you along, it’s teamwork, plain and simple.”

They suddenly came to a halt, and Lefiya motioned for Lily to stay silent as she peeked over a bush to see a striking sight. It was Bell, nude to the bone, standing in the middle of the pool with his back to her as he scrubbed his arm. Thankfully that was all she could see, but Lily peeked over and suddenly her hungry expression led to a nosebleed. Lefiya would have commented on it, but she had to admit, this was kind of exciting.

Eventually Lefiya went to peek over again, and was surprised to see that Bell was staring directly at them. Her eyes widened in fear and she dove behind the bush again, but nothing came of it until suddenly they heard Bell shout in surprise. “M-Miss Toujou?”

Lily’s eyes widened in turn as another figure walked out into the clearing as Bell sank into the water, covering his chest nervously. Sure enough, Koneko Toujou had entered the clearing and was walking towards Bell. She didn’t seem to have noticed them, or rather, didn’t address them as she said aloofly. “So… You made it. You’re injured, the Loki familia has an encampment, and someone led you here.”

Bell seemed to gulp as he explained nervously. “U-Um, t-t-they asked me t-to join a Goliath killing party a-and…”

Koneko crossed her arms, not particularly bothered by his lack of dress as she asked sardonically. “So, do you finally see what those Loki adventurers do!? They lie, cheat, and they’ll abandon you if it suits them.”

He didn’t immediately respond, and Lefiya began to feel a slight unease in her stomach. “T-They’ve…”

Koneko continued with a biting voice. “You have to have met their goddess at some point, you _know_ what she’s like. Even if they seem friendly, they’ll stab you in the back. We can’t _trust_ them, at all. If they had organized a party to kill the Goliath, why didn’t they offer you a healing spell?”

Lefiya gripped her hands tightly, and she felt her shoulders shaking. She had wanted to cast a healing spell, Loki knows she wanted to, but Lily had told her to rest her mind. There was a long moment of silence until Koneko continued, a promising smile on her face. “I… Understand you may have made friends there, but this is coming from experience. Join me, get your equipment from the camp and tell them to return without you. I promised to train you, your potential is astounding after all. We’ll go down to the lower floors together; you have my word.”

Bell gulped before replying nervously. “U-Um, Miss Toujou, I-I want to speak my mind, may I?”

Lily frowned at the submissive voice he was using, even with Rias, his Mistress, he didn’t sound like this. Koneko nodded, looking at him warily before Bell continued. “I-I know you don’t trust them, a-and truth be told, some of them are less than kind sometimes.”

Lefiya felt a small tear of frustration form in the corner of her eye, of course he wouldn’t forgive her just like that, what reason did he have to!? However, she could hear the smile in his voice as he replied. “But… T-They asked me for help.”

There was a long moment of silence before Koneko spoke up derisively. “You’re a fool, what happens when you ask them for help? When it comes down to you or their lives, who do you think they will save?”

Bell gulped before standing up again, though his waist never crested the water. “I-I won’t let it come to that! There’s always a way out, a way to save everyone!”

Koneko near screamed in frustration as she stamped her foot, causing a small crater to form at the point of impact. “What about Rias!? What about Kuroka!? Why isn’t anybody saving them!? Tell me, Bell Cranel, when everything comes down to you, how can you ask others to place their faith in your abilities? How do you make sure you never lose a fight again?”

Suddenly Bell understood why she had been staying down in Rivira like this, it wasn’t just to become stronger, it was to become dependable. Someone that Rias could rely on, that didn’t have to worry about what would happen if they lost a fight… “I train, I-I figure out a plan, and… I ask for help, s-so that even if we all lose, we can never say we didn’t give it our all.”

Koneko gritted her teeth before turning her head. “You’re absolutely worthless, trash even. You came down into the dungeon looking for a fairy tale that doesn’t exist.”

Lefiya suddenly wanted to slap this newcomer. That was completely unfair, she hadn’t been there when Bell had made the victory play in the fight! She was about to stand up before Lily did so, walking out into the clearing with her wings spread wide. Koneko turned to her and was about to speak before Lily spoke with a clear, authoritative voice. “Liliruka Arde, pawn of Rias Gremory. She’s requested your presence on the surface, you are to depart immediately.”

The cat girl stared at her analytically before turning around and walking off without another word. Lily sighed in relief before suddenly feeling a pair of eyes on her back, and she turned around nervously to see Bell looking at her in shock. “L-Lily!? W-W-What are you doing here!?”

Suddenly she flushed red and pointed back at the bush where Lefiya’s head was poking over it, only to gulp when she realized that Bell had noticed her too. “It was her idea! She wanted to peek on Master Bell, and she led me here!”

Lefiya stood up and screamed back. “It was not my idea! It was absolutely hers; you have to believe me!”

Bell dipped lower before shuffling nervously in the water, looking particularly feminine as he asked nervously. “B-But you wanted to peek?”

Suddenly Lefiya felt a thud in her heart as she stared at his form, a certain thud that only one person had elicited from her before. “Oh… Oh no…”

Before they could stop her, Lefiya made a ‘tactical retreat’, or rather, ran away screaming as her world collapsed around her. Bell wanted to call after her, but thought better of it as he sunk into the water again looking a bit put out. Lily grinned at her reaction before turning back to Bell. “So… Mind if I get in?”

She had to dive in to make sure he didn’t drown as he fainted, but she _did_ decide to stay in with him, letting him sleep on her shoulder. Just until her clothes dried, of course.

_Timeskip_

Bell stood in the courtyard of Twilight Manor with Lily, his wings healed up as he and Lily waited to be dismissed. The rest of the expedition was sitting around, lounging or getting further medical treatment. Lefiya had retreated to about the furthest away from Bell as she could get, refusing to meet his eyes as she spoke to Riveria.

They were about to go and speak to Raul, wondering if it was okay for them to leave before they heard a voice call out excitedly to them. Tiona, Ais and Finn were approaching, the former waving to them before Bell waved back with a nervous grin. They arrived and she exclaimed excitedly. “We just heard about the irregular, that sounds so cool! I can’t believe I didn’t get to watch!”

Bell laughed nervously, not exactly remembering the harrowing fight the same way. Finn spoke up next, an impressed smile on his face. “I’m glad that you signed on, both of you. If you hadn’t been there, there could have been a wipe. We also heard about you and Lefiya.”

The boy gulped, wondering exactly what he was talking about. The issues on the trek down to the seventeenth floor? The teamwork during the fight? The peeping!? Finn grinned as he explained. “The initial troubles and what you did to stop her from getting hurt, I’ll leave Riveria to punish those with wandering eyes. Even if she wronged you, at our Goddess’ request no less, you sacrificed yourself to keep her from getting seriously hurt. You did more than was asked of you, and for that…”

Finn snapped his fingers, and a supporter walked over and passed them a large bundle with a large sack of coin. “Two hundred and fifty thousand valis and the drop item, a Black Goliath Hide. I trust this will be enough to forget the finer points of the expedition?”

Bell gaped at the massive amount of cash, but before he could insist they couldn’t take it, Lily took the bundle with a nod. “Thank you.”

The captain nodded before turning to Ais with a softer smile. “I believe you had something to say to him Ais? I’m sure they want to get home.”

Ais’ cheeks turned a little bit red, and Bell couldn’t believe she actually had the capacity to make such an expression as she said. “Thank you for… Saving Lefiya. She is… Precious.”

Bell sighed in relief before grinning and scratching the back of his head. “Of course, I’d do it again in a heartbeat.”

Before he could continue, a sudden missile shot between them and Bell blinked in surprise when he saw Lefiya holding out her arms as if protecting a shocked Ais. “S-Stay away from Miss Wallenstein!”

There was a long moment of silence and it looked as if Riveria was about to storm over and scold her before Lily grinned playfully and spoke up. “What? Getting jealous of her already? Wow girl, you’re falling faster than I am.”

Lefiya’s blush travelled noticeable up her face as she stomped on the ground and replied childishly. “O-Of course not! I’d never f-f-f-fa-fa-fa-…”

The words died in her throat as she looked up at a curious Bell, and she shuffled nervously in her feet before Tiona grinned and pulled her back. “Got something to say Lefy? C’mon, spit it out!”

The elf cleared her throat before curtseying to Bell, a surprisingly respectful change of pace considering her prior attitude. “I-I hope we can work together again… Bell. And I’m very sorry for my actions yesterday, they were foolish.”

Bell smiled happily, glad that she seemed to have mellowed out a bit. Extending his hand to her, he said as steam began to bellow out of her ears. “No problem, it’s in the past. I hope we can work together to Lefiya.”

She took his hand, but even after a few seconds she didn’t seem to want to let it go. Riveria and Finn’s eyes widened in shock when they saw the contact but didn’t speak up, as did Ais and Tiona. Bell eventually did, noting with a blush of his own. “U-Um, Lefiya? Y-You can let go now.”

Indeed, she had been gripping onto his hand while looking down at it like it was the most degenerate, explicit act she’d ever seen before letting go of it like it had scalded her. She looked between all the amused faces before promptly screaming her head off and running away as Bell looked down at the hand with a small smile. Lily sighed and nudged him suggestively. “Well then, hand holding eh? What would Rias think?”

He yelped before turning to pout at her as Finn chuckled. “I believe that is something that you wish to discuss at home. Raul!”

The leader rushed over from where he’d been talking with a few other members and he said apologetically. “S-Sorry, got caught up. You guys are off then?”

Bell and Lily nodded, and Raul extended his hand with a serious expression, and Bell took it with a nod and they exchanged a firm handshake. “You two were indispensable down there. If you ever want to sign on again, we’d be glad to have you.”

The devil grinned and responded confidently. “I’d be glad to, it was a pleasure working with you Raul.”

Lily nodded along though she didn’t voice her willingness. They turned to leave before they realized somebody was standing at the gates, tapping her foot with a serious expression and Bell gulped. It was Rias, and she looked rather displeased as she stormed over and said in a deadly calm voice. “Bell, Lily… Did I or did I not set a curfew for him? Did I or did I not spend last night tearing my hair out in worry? Now then, did I or did I not hear from Koneko that he had been _grievously injured_?”

Bell gulped as Finn laughed from the side. “Apologies Miss Gremory, had I known-“

Rias turned to glare at him, and even Finn stepped back nervously before she reaffixed her expression on Bell. “Now then _mister_. No dungeon exploration for you for the next… Week. You will be staying home, and if I even catch a whiff of that tavern you frequent on you, then Akeno will be the one to decide your punishment.”

His expression turned fearful and even Tiona winced. “That sadist? Damn Argonaut, good luck.”

Rias gave her a passing look before sighing and pinching the bridge of her nose. “Do you require them anymore Deimne? I would like to get them back home as soon as possible.”

Finn gave Bell a small look of pity, though there was a healthy amount of mirth too. “No, they have received their pay. Good day, and good luck.”

Bell gave him a betrayed expression as Rias began to lead them away. Lily fell in step with him and whispered apologetically. “Thanks for taking the heat Master Bell.”

Her back straightened in fear as Rias cut in. “Don’t think you’re off the hook Lily, I just haven’t decided your punishment yet. Don’t make me get inspired by Akeno.”

Lily’s expression of terror didn’t help Bell’s own state as they were marched back to the peerage’s house. When they got inside, even Akeno didn’t greet them as they were forced up and into Rias’ room. They walked inside, and Rias locked the door before launching herself at them. They had to work together to hold her up as she pulled them deep into an embrace, shouting in anguish. “N-Never do that again! Do you know how terrified I was for you two!? This was your first f-floor boss a-a-and I-I-I…”

Lily looked up at Bell in shock as he just wrapped his arms around both of them and whispered apologetically. “I’m sorry Rias…”

The prum reciprocated the embrace as she added. “Me too…”

Eventually the girl had finished sobbing before wiping her eyes and standing up straight, crossing her arms as she looked to the side, trying to become serious once more. “Alright, we’re going to the office so you can tell all of us about what happened.”

They went down and Bell was surprised when he felt Akeno dash to him and wrap her arms around him. “You idiot… I think someone’s in for some _punishment_ for frightening Rias and I.”

Bell stiffened in fear as Akeno giggled darkly. Sat on the sofa, refusing to look at either of them, was Koneko. He wanted to speak to her desperately, but they hadn’t exactly left each other on good terms. They got sat down as Rias and Akeno took their places. “Now then, start from when you began yesterday morning.”

They took turns explaining everything that had occurred, though Bell left out what Lefiya had done in the run-up to the boss fight. He felt a certain kinship with the girl, and he respected her for her fierce protectiveness over Ais, not to mention he had been a little flattered that she’d wanted to peep on him. Or rather, the Grandfather in his brain called it a triumph of masculinity. Eventually they finished off with returning to Twilight Manor, and Rias sighed and crossed her arms with a pout. “You’re… Argh! I can’t even punish you two, that was the best outcome! Alright, I think I have some amendments to your punishment Bell.”

He perked up excitedly as Rias began, her index finger pointed to the ceiling. “First of all, you are still not allowed to go back down for a week. I don’t think my heart could take much more. Secondly…”

The middle finger went up as she continued. “ _I_ shall accompany you outside should you wish to do any shopping; I’ll ask my brother to lighten my workload. You are still forbidden from going to that tavern alone, but if you are accompanied by myself or Akeno I will allow it. Third…”

The ring finger went up as she grinned excitedly. “ _You_ have to come with me to a supernatural ball.”

Bell was quite surprised by that but didn’t complain, those were much better terms than before. She turned to Lily and huffed before speaking up. “I can’t really keep you cooped up here… Alright, you have to assist Akeno with anything she asks until you and Bell can return to the dungeons. Also, since I haven’t taken much from you two since you joined, I have decided on your first contribution.”

Lily gripped her backpack’s straps nervously, wondering exactly how much she’d be spending. She’d gotten complacent since she’d been released from Soma’s familia, of course there’d be a peerage tax involved… “I want to renovate one of the rooms into a bathtub, a big one! I want it to be big enough for all of us to fit in!”

The girl had a certain gleam in her eyes as Lily gaped. “W-Wait… W-Why?”

Rias clapped her hands excitedly as she replied, a knowing smirk in her eyes. “Oh come on, it’ll be great! Poor Akeno can only go to bath houses, and I don’t want to keep putting down the entrance fee for the Divine Pools. It’ll be so much nicer having one here for our personal use… Not to mention, you seem to have a good bit of luck with baths?”

Lily’s face turned red and wistfully lustful all at the same time as Bell subconsciously covered his chest. “I’ll… Have a word with the Goibniu familia.”

Lily stumbled away with a newfound gleam in her eyes as Rias giggled with Akeno excitedly. Eventually Koneko butted in, a confused expression on her face. “Rias, what happened? You’re… Happy again.”

Rias clapped her hands and looked over to Bell with a loving expression in her eyes that made him feel a bit more at ease. “Well, a certain someone has made my future a lot brighter. Bell won a Suitor’s Gambit for me.”

Koneko’s eyes widened as she looked at the boy in a new light as he scratched his cheek nervously. “U-Um… Surprise?”

Rias giggled as she began to explain what had occurred. At some point Akeno had left the room and returned with tea and a tray of treats, though once the tea had been poured the treats were placed exclusively in front of Koneko. Once she had been brought up to speed, no omissions, Koneko grabbed a pastry and began to nibble at it thoughtfully. They were silent as she did so, and Bell had to admit she looked particularly cute as she did so though her curious amber eyes locked onto him made him with a piercing stare.

Eventually she finished the treat before speaking up. “I’m sorry about last night.”

Her cadence reminded him a little bit of Ais as he replied dismissively. “O-Oh, it’s fine…”

Koneko didn’t speak up for a long moment before Rias spoke up helpfully. “Y’know, he hasn’t asked to see his status once.”

It was like she was some kind of couples’ therapist as Koneko looked at Bell in surprise. “You… Didn’t?”

Bell gulped before explaining nervously. “W-Well, you told me not to s-so… I didn’t? I-It was to teach me to take threats seriously, right?”

Koneko looked between him and Rias in amazement before folding her arms and nodding. “Yes, but I thought you’d want to see it. You’ve… Done well, better than I’d given you credit for.”

Rias shared a look with Akeno as Bell smiled excitedly. “Koneko, I know you two didn’t get off to a good start, but maybe you can learn to get along? Bell, is there anything you want to ask her?”

While there was the obvious question of why she hated Loki familia, Bell decided on a safer question. “U-Um, w-what’re the lower floors like? H-How far down have you gone?”

Koneko gave him a long look before replying shortly. “They’re… Cold, and the monsters are smarter. I’ve fought the floor boss Udaeus on the twenty seventh floor, but I’ve been to floor thirty nine.”

Bell looked at her in amazement and Rias giggled before standing up. “Well, that should be all for now. I’m sure we’ll get time to talk in the future, but for now, can you follow me Bell? Oh, Akeno, send-off that reply to the Apollo familia.”

Bell followed Rias obediently as they walked back upstairs. She entered her room and locked the door behind her before crossing her arms and saying in an authoritative voice. “Strip.”

He looked at her like she was insane before Rias replied uncompromisingly though with a small sadness in her eyes. “I told you exactly what would happen if you tried to escape my affections, and my bed was rather cold without you last night. Lost time must be made up… Also, I’m sure you want a stat up.”

Stripping nervously, he was left exclusively in his underwear as Rias did the same. Thankfully she followed his lead and didn’t get fully nude, though she pouted at his underwear before giving up on it. They walked over to the bed and Bell sat down, shivering slightly when he felt her cool fingers on his back as the red light began to fill the room. They were silent as she went about her work, but when the light faded, he was surprised when she said with a soft, proud voice. “Congratulations, you’re level three.”

Bell gaped back at her as Rias hugged the status sheet to her chest. “N-No… B-But I didn’t even-“

Rias grinned at him as she tossed the sheet to the side, letting it flutter to the ground face down as she explained. “Excelia doesn’t lie, it is your story, your experience. You overloaded your container during that fight, and your body has adapted. That Lefiya girl must be something special…”

He gulped, wondering if she was angry at him before Rias giggled and nudged him in the side. “As long as you don’t forget me… Or kiss her at our wedding I guess, but I doubt I need to worry about that.”

He nodded silently until Rias sighed and leaned back against the wall and pulled the duvet over them like a blanket as she laughed at his surprise. Bell was shocked when she lay her head against his shoulder like a pillow and sighed in contentment. “Damn it all Bell, am I really not that attractive? A boy your age should be salivating.”

The tone of voice she used told him that it was in jest, but he couldn’t help but reply with a small smile. “W-Well, I won’t say I haven’t thought about it…”

Rias blinked and her eyes swivelled up to his face. “Really? Then what’re you-“

Bell gulped before he muttered nervously, wondering if she was going to laugh at him. “W-Well, it’s just… I-It’s the kind of thing a husband and wife do, right?”

Though she hid it, Rias did get a small blush on her face as she thought about it. A wedding dress, him in his suit, retreating to a suite for their wedding night… “Waiting until marriage hmm? Well, I _suppose_ I can wait that long. Though I don’t know if Lily can.”

He gulped before asking nervously, remembering waking up with the girl in the hot springs in the morning. “U-Um, about that. H-How would we all… Sleep?”

Rias replied helpfully, reaching over to grab his hand and ran her thumb over his knuckles. “The primary wife choses who sleeps in the bed each night, though it’s uncommon for more than three to be in the bed at any night. If two sister wives love each other, then four to five can work. Depending on how large the harem becomes and how well curated the members are, there’s also the possibility for a single, massive bed for everyone.”

Bell couldn’t help but envisage himself, Rias, Lily, Akeno, Ais… Alright, time to stop that train of thought. He certainly could appreciate a girl, his grandfather had seen to that, but that didn’t mean they would reciprocate his feelings. He said with a smile, beginning to loosen up. “Those hot springs on the eighteenth floor were great, I wish you could come with…”

She giggled before cooing. “Aww, thank you! I’ve heard in the east; they have natural hot springs all over the place. Maybe that should be our honeymoon destination.”

He nodded in agreement before asking curiously. “By the way, why didn’t you get a bath beforehand?”

She shrugged before replying morosely. “I use baths to think or relax, and if I’m constantly thinking, I can’t relax. With my work, Riser and what my future held, I had a bit too much to think about by the time I started the peerage with Akeno. This place was just supposed to be an office before Koneko joined, though I had some extra floors added in case we got more members.”

Bell frowned at the mention of Riser before promising her. “W-Well, if I can help lighten your workload at all, please ask. I-I don’t like the idea of you not being able to relax.”

Rias nodded into his neck before replying with a smile. “Say, when we have kids… Do you have names in mind?”

That was a bit out of left field, but Bell grinned nervously and replied. “W-Well, if it’s a girl... I-I’d like… U-U-Um…”

Rias’ expectant expression didn’t abate his nervousness as he muttered. “E-Eina…”

The redhead’s eyes widened as she replied, apparently not on board with the name. “I don’t think so, what girl want’s the name of one of her father’s conquests? But aside from that, why?”

Bell wanted to glare at her for calling his advisor a conquest before explaining softly. “W-Well, she always seems so… Dependable, a-and put together, a-and… Smart. I-I hope my children can be like that too.”

Rias’ expression was unreadable until suddenly he felt her wrap her arms around him and mutter in frustration. “You’re too goddamn adorable, y’know that? Fine, our first girl’s going to be called Eina. But if that’s the inspiration, our first boy is going to be called Sirzechs, got it?”

They shared a look before they broke down in laughs at the absurdity of the situation. They eventually found themselves lying down and Rias asked curiously. “Say, you’re still only fourteen right?”

Bell nodded, wondering where she was going with the train of thought. “What’s your birthday?”

He shrugged, much to her surprise. “Grandfather and I didn’t celebrate birthdays, and I was too young to know it before my parent’s died. He always said that I should count the end of summer as my age, he always brought home a full deer for venison when the leaves began to turn.”

Rias looked quite sad at that, but Bell helpfully continued. “B-But I know yours, October thirty first. Akeno’s is December first, and Lily’s is February fourteenth.”

He felt particularly proud at remembering the important dates, but was concerned when her expression didn’t change. “R-Rias?”

She looked up and whispered morosely. “It just seems so unfair, everybody should celebrate their birthday. It’s important, it’s when you joined the world… That’s it, I’ve decided. Bell, your official birthday is now the first of September, a couple months from now.”

Bell’s eyes widened as she seemed resolved in her choice. “W-Wait, I don’t need-“

Rias silenced him with a small glare as she replied. “No Bell, it’s not okay. If I hear one complaint, then it’s mutiny, and you know what I think about that…”

Her finger hooked under her bra and Bell yelped as he closed his eyes, much to Rias’ amusement before she let up on him. Their small talk continued, inanities and non-sequiturs being traded until eventually they found themselves falling asleep. Eventually Lily walked into the room, the bag she’d been carrying now empty as she went to update Rias on the purchase. She paused as she saw the two laying bed together, snoozing away happily… She would be jealous if she hadn’t joined them. Naaza was right, Bell had to prefer a girl who knew what she wanted.

When Bell awoke, it was to the best sleep he’d ever had.


	14. Chapter 14

Bell was surprised when he found himself standing next to Rias where Akeno usually stood, but he soon found himself getting into the groove of his temporary role after a few hours. Akeno had decided to take a break from serving Rias for a while, and had taught him how to brew tea as she did before showing him the necessary duties. While it was undoubtedly less interesting than the dungeon, he did enjoy the opportunity to spend more time with Rias.

She sighed as she finished off a page and passed it over to him, and Bell let it air for a second before setting it into a folder and closed it attentively. “Sorry Bell, I know this is boring…”

He smiled down at her apologetic expression before replying with a smile. “It’s fine, it’s a punishment after all. Anyways, it’s interesting to see what it’s like for you and Akeno.”

She smiled gratefully before folding her hands on the desk. “My schedule for the rest of the day?”

Akeno had ensured that Bell knew the importance of memorizing the plan for the day without reading over the sheet. If he needed to read it, she had said, then he was just a middleman. “Just clearing the hallway and room for the Goibniu familia tomorrow and sending off the measurements, I’ll see to that. Miss Toujou is still out of the dungeon for now.”

She nodded and offered kindly, though Bell could see a look of desperation under her expression. “I don’t mind helping Bell-“

He cut her off with a small, heatless glare. He was starting to get a hang of this. “No, you need to relax. I’ll be right back.”

Bell left the room and went to the kitchen, humming happily as he went about the task of making tea. If anything, he found the process quite calming as he retrieved some pastries and set them on a tray and walked back into the office, only to see a group of six performing some kind of bow in front of a shocked Rias. He walked over and sat the tray down on the table, pouring the tea for Rias in the manner he’d seen Akeno do so many times as Rias asked incredulously. “Takemikazuchi? I don’t recall demanding dogeza.”

The person at the front kept his head down, though Bell could tell from what he could see of his face that he was a god. “Rias Gremory, it has recently come to my attention that my familia has committed a sin most dishonourable against your peerage. Ouka?”

The large man began, though he kept his head down. It was only then when Bell recognized their manner of dress vaguely. “A week ago, I made the decision to perform a pass parade for the good of my party. We have recently been tracked down the one member of the party we passed, a devil with white wings.”

Bell blinked in surprise as he recalled the incident, he’d largely forgotten about it. However, it seemed as if Rias was less than pleased. “Takemikazuchi… Did I not give you a loan? Were my rates unreasonable? Did I not do this to ensure the safety of your children?”

The god’s face turned ashen as Rias stood up, brimming with fury until Bell put a hand on her shoulder. She turned to him with a surprised expression, though his smile managed to calm her down. She sat down, and Bell turned to them and said. “You can stand, one of you was injured, right? That can’t be helping it.”

The familia were surprised but did so in practiced unison. Bell was shocked when he saw a startlingly pretty girl standing behind the god, but it was her eyes that made him really take note. He recognized them as the one’s that had apologized to him as they ran past them. However, his eyes turned back to Takemikazuchi as he said gravely. “Young one, I am afraid you don’t understand what has been done. My children were willing to endanger you, after your Mistress had done so much for them… We must atone, our honour demands it.”

Bell gulped as he replied, waving his hands dismissively. “S-Seriously, I managed to kill them, a-and Lily and Welf didn’t get hurt. The middle floors can be dangerous, we all know that when we go down there.”

At that, the captain stepped forward and addressed Bell directly. “Exactly, we knew the risks, yet we failed to prepare ourselves properly. I do not regret my decision, but I am sorry.”

Rias seemed ready to get angry again before Bell grinned back and held out his hand to the man, much to all their surprises. “While I can’t speak for Lily, Welf or Rias, but I accept your apology. I hope we can work together in the future.”

Ouka took the hand and bowed lowly. “Truly, you are a man beyond his years, I graciously accept on behalf of the Takemikazuchi familia.”

The rest of the familia bowed along with him. Once they had finished, Rias stood up, still looking irritated. “You should be glad Bell isn’t asking for restitution, but that doesn’t mean I won’t.”

Takemikazuchi’s expression fell as he replied dutifully. “We are prepared to pay whatever you deem fit.”

Bell was about to interrupt before Rias’ expression turned mischievous. “I don’t want coin; I want a service. Bell and I will be attending the Apollo Familia ball in four days, and while I am trained in dance and etiquette, I’d rather wait for the ball to dance with him. However, I can’t exactly let him embarrass himself on the dance floor with no prior experience. Now, what am I to do?”

His expression softened as he bowed in response. “The women of Takemikazuchi familia are at your disposal, however, I believe I can’t instruct you in traditional devil dance.”

Rias waved him off as she said with a satisfied nod. “I just need partners, and one that’s a good fit for him. She’ll be here by midday, and not freshly smelling of the dungeon. I’ll ensure the same from Bell. She’ll be fed and watered before she returns, but in return, I expect full compliance with my instruction.”

Ouka nodded slowly before turning to Mikoto who blinked in surprise. “Mikoto, are you willing?”

She looked conflicted for a second, but with a look between the other girls in her familia and Bell, she nodded and said with a bow. “I will perform to the best of my abilities.”

Bell was busy looking at Rias in surprise at the news as she said with a grin. “Alright then, we’ll consider this matter closed. Mikoto, I hope to see you here tomorrow. Oh, and Takemikazuchi?”

The man turned back to her and she smiled sweetly, though Bell could tell that there was a pitying mirth behind it. “I know you were disappointed not to see Akeno, I’ll give her your love.”

He yelped as the familia made their retreat, though Bell was surprised to see that Mikoto was starting at the god’s back in pining. They left the house, and Rias sighed sadly as she stared at the door, sipping from her tea cup. “That poor girl…”

Bell asked nervously. “W-What do you mean?”

Rias smiled up at him as she explained. “Takemikazuchi is an infamous womanizer, it’s said a thousand have loved him, but he has not reciprocated any of them. That girl pines for him not as her god or father, but as a lover, and she’ll be sorely disappointed.”

Bell winced before he asked. “B-But I managed to… U-Um, you know. Why can’t she?”

Rias giggled at the omission as she replied. “First of all, extenuating circumstances, though I suspect I’d’ve fallen for you in any case. Secondly, us Gremory devils aren’t the norm. We love freely, it’s a core tenant of our blood. If love exists between two souls, it deserves to flourish. This isn’t the case with many divines. Their love is twisted and odd. Take Freya for instance, she loves every single one of her children like dolls in a dollhouse. They love her in return, but there is always a barrier between them, playthings and the player. Takemikazuchi isn’t capable of anything other than familial love for you children, it is a sad situation for the girl, watching as he slips away without any chance to claim his heart.”

He frowned, wondering how that must feel like. They set about the rest of their day as Bell got to work, cleaning out a large room on the third floor for the new bathroom. Bell hadn’t gone up to the third floor before, or the fourth for that matter, but Rias had said that it was mostly empty rooms for storage or expansion. Rias went out for the rest of the day, telling him that she intended to spend the day with Koneko. Eventually he was done, and Akeno and Lily returned. Rias eventually returned as well with Koneko in tow, though the girl retired to her room without a word to the others. Lily took a seat with a small smile to Bell as Akeno reported. “The Guild knows about Bell’s level up and the reports were handed in without issues. Bell, Eina sends her congratulations, though she did tell me to inform you that a lecture was on your way.”

Bell gulped nervously as Rias giggled at the threat. “That’s good to hear, send her an open invitation for dinner. Lily? Anything to report?”

She sat up and replied. “I’ve spoken with Welf and dropped off the Black Goliath hide with him; he sends his thanks and that he’s glad you’re okay Master Bell. Otherwise, the Goibniu familia has sourced their materials and predicts they will be able to finish their work before sundown tomorrow.”

Rias nodded before leaning back with a satisfied smile. They ate, and Bell briefly wondered about the closed door with a single white cat’s paw on the door, but pushed it out of his mind. After all, he was beginning dance training the next day… Joy.

_The next day_

The sound of construction could be heard underneath the floorboards as Bell stood ramrod straight in front of one Mikoto Yamato. She had donned a robe more suited for dancing, and Rias was standing with Akeno who was sitting at a grand piano. The room they were in was large enough for their purposes, but it was sparce, and not a little dusty despite their best efforts. Rias clapped her hands together to get their attention before beginning excitedly. “Now then, let’s start, shall we? Bell, step forward and set your right hand below her left arm. Mikoto will reciprocate with her right hand on your shoulder.”

He gulped before stepping forward and nervously placing his hand in the dedicated place. Mikoto didn’t seem too embarrassed, or even perturbed whatsoever as her hand gently clasped his shoulder. Rias continued, clearly enjoying the distress on Bell’s face. “Alright, now extend your free hands out and clasp them. That’s it, a little higher…”

Now in the required position, Bell’s wings began to flutter nervously before Rias called out. “Keep your wings tucked in, if you don’t you can unbalance both of you. Only experienced pairs are expected to use their wings, usually to flourish.”

Bell nodded and forced the limbs back into their folded state on his back. Akeno began to play a slow waltz as Rias began calling out instructions. “Now, step in time with the music. Let’s just start with moving as a pair.”

They began to walk around in circles, and Bell was trying his best to look in any other direction than Mikoto as the girl silently did her duty. Eventually the music cut out when Rias sighed and shook her head, motioning for her queen to stop. “That won’t do, both of you are too stiff. Bell, Mikoto, I want you two to hold a conversation this time, no breaking eye contact.”

He gaped at her in surprise as the music began and had to stumble to keep up with Mikoto for a second before they fell back into step. “S-So, u-um…”

She was looking at him blankly, though Bell wasn’t sure if she was interested in starting the conversation. After a few seconds, he bucked up what courage he had before asking. “S-So, a-adventuring?”

Rias looked at him like he was a lost cause before Mikoto blinked and replied. “What of it?”

Bell gulped and continued. “W-Well, h-how do you find it? What’s your level? H-How do you fight? Your form makes me think… F-Front line?”

Mikoto’s eyes widened before she loosened up, and Rias could see that she was significantly less stiff as she replied. “I’m level two, and you’re correct, I’m a part of the front line. Yourself?”

He nodded, glad that his icebreaker had worked to an extent as he replied happily. “I became level three recently, t-though I’ve not been down in the dungeon since. I’m a part of a three person cell, a-and I guess I use my magic as much as I use my knife.”

They continued talking about their combat styles as Akeno and Rias exchanged amused expressions. Eventually Rias clapped her hands, and the two stopped as she began with a pleased nod. “That was a good start, now let’s begin with the basic waltz. Let’s start with the pattern.”

She led them through the required steps, and even though their inexperience was obvious, their experience in the dungeon helped them not step on each other’s toes. Eventually Rias called them to stop and nodded in satisfaction as Akeno massaged her exhausted fingers. “That was a good start you two, we’ll do some different routines tomorrow. Now then, if the silence is anything to go by…”

As if by magic, Lily walked inside and reported excitedly. “Constructions done and the Goibniu familia’s left, bath’s ready!”

Mikoto’s expression looked as hungry as Bell felt and Rias cheered excitedly. “Alright! Come on girls, we’ve got a bath to break in!”

Akeno made for the door as did Rias, though she turned back in confusion as Mikoto looked somewhere between resigned and envious. “Well, you coming Mikoto?”

She looked surprised as Rias snickered and explained. “The more the merrier eh? Bell, you can use the shower and… Ah screw it, you did well, be back before midnight.”

Bell grinned thankfully as he made for the shower as Mikoto nervously followed the three devils down the stairs and into a large bathroom. They cleaned themselves off in the provided showers before they found themselves sinking into the waters, and Mikoto couldn’t help but sigh in relief when she felt the warm water on her skin.

Rias giggled from where she’d been sitting as she asked. “You look like you needed this, what is Takemikazuchi doing to you guys?”

She sighed and replied, leaning back up against the wall as Lily happily swam through the waters. “Most of our funds go straight back to the shrine, I don’t begrudge my place.”

The woman frowned and replied, a little uncomfortable with the resigned expression on her face. It was eerily similar to the expression she’d seen on herself for many years. “He’s the worst, a girl has needs.”

Mikoto looked like she wanted to refute her, but the protest died in her throat when she looked around the room. “H-How did you afford this anyways?”

Lily grinned as she replied, still floating around in the water with a blissful expression on her face. “Master Bell and I used the funds from killing a Goliath to pay for it. You really know how to invest Rias…”

She giggled and replied happily. “Bell would’ve just spent it on potions or equipment, need to help him relax sometimes. Though I do wonder if he’s heard of the Pleasure Quarter before, granted, I can’t see him going there of his own volition.”

Akeno’s expression darkened as she replied. “He’d better not, not before I’ve had a taste of him at least. Lily?”

The supporter reported with a shrug. “Welf told him about it, said he’d take him there at some point. Don’t worry, I think he’ll wait until the night before your wedding at least.”

Rias groaned as she recounted in despair. “They’d better not, the last time Sirzechs went there it nearly caused a religious war with the Ishtar familia. Greyfia had him sleeping in the garden for a month. I’d rather not have to punish Bell like that, I’ve gotten quite accustomed to him being in my bed. Lily? You’d keep me company, right?”

The two shared a grin as they remembered Bell’s reaction to waking up between the two girls. “Of course, though I can think of some more creative punishments. How about forcing him to sleep in Akeno’s room for a week?”

Mikoto was shocked by the openness they were displaying, and in front of a stranger no less! Takemikazuchi had warned her that the Gremory devils were more amorous than before, but after seeing Bell’s innocent worry about Chigusa’s injury, she’d not expected this! “W-Wait! A-Are you s-seriously-“

She was cut off as Rias replied with a grin. “What? He’s the only guy in the peerage, what’s wrong with a little fun?”

The only human in the bath looked to the side nervously as she replied incredulously. “That’s… Surely… H-He is a child, how can you-“

She was suddenly met with three pairs of indignant eyes, and Lily was about to shout something before Rias explained. “It’s fine this time, but please, he is not a child. He’s immature, and naïve, but not a child. In any case, he has won my hand and has proven himself a suitable husband and has the capacity to become a high-class devil.”

Mikoto nodded, suitably chastised before Lily continued, perhaps a bit more vindictive than she meant. “Anyways, Master Bell managed to take out that pass parade by himself, he’s much stronger than a normal adventurer. Not to mention, he’s a better man than the other adventurers that I’ve met. Master Bell could hold me down and ravish me, and I wouldn’t say a-“

She was suddenly cut off by Rias slapping a hand on her mouth with an apologetic smile as Mikoto began to burn up. “Perhaps we should tone it down, hmm Lily? Though I don’t disagree.”

The hand was removed as Lily sighed in defeat, splashing slightly as she stopped floating and sat down. “Fine… Wonder what he’s getting up to? By the way, congratulations, your punishment lasted all of two days.”

_With Bell_

The boy’s eye twitched as Syr put down another plate in front of him while Mama Mia roared happily. “To becoming level three! Who’d’ve imagined, that little devil walking in here nervously a few months ago now a second-class adventurer!”

Bell smiled gratefully though he knew he was going to have a hefty bill. Granted, he was hungry after half a day of dancing, but he’d be eating into his savings until he was able to go back down into the dungeons. Syr sat down across from him and gave him a big smile, and he had to admit, she was just as pretty as when he’d met her for the first time. He had noticed that he was starting to get a bit more confident, but even still, he couldn’t bring himself to mention the last time they’d met. “Soo… Level three huh? I bet your Mistress is jumping for joy.”

He wasn’t sure about the look in her eyes, but he scratched the back of his head as he replied with a sigh. “Not really, I’m getting punished for a week.”

Syr’s eyes swam with mirth as he explained. “I-I’m not allowed into the dungeons, and the only reason I’m here is because all of the girls are busy with the new bath and I’d burn the house down with the stove… A-And I have to do dance training. Rias wants me to accompany her to a ball on Friday.”

The waitress blinked in surprise before asking curiously. “The Apollo familia ball? Interesting… Also, why are you getting punished?”

Bell cleared his throat, blushing slightly as he explained. “I-I have a curfew, s-she doesn’t like it if I’m out too late…”

There was a long moment before Syr laughed at the idea as Bell hid his embarrassment in his mug. “R-Really!? Man, I don’t know how you live like that. A curfew, while being level three?”

He didn’t disagree that it seemed excessive, but he knew that it was coming from a place of worry. “W-Well…”

Syr continued, a little suggestively as she asked. “Say, if I was your Mistress, would you obey my commands like that?”

Bell gulped in fear, wondering what the right answer was before suddenly a voice cut in. “Syr, loyalty like that is earned, not given.”

They both looked up to see Lyu looking down at the waitress as Syr pouted. “Aww, c’mon Lyu, isn’t it a nice idea? A guy like Bell at your beck and call at all hours of the day, him welcoming you home in nothing but an apron?”

The elf’s face lit up before she made her retreat as Syr snickered at Bell’s shocked reaction. “She’s been embarrassed around the topic of you ever since you grabbed her hands before you made your daring rescue. Elf’s are really self-conscious around skinship y’know? They only allow it with people they truly trust, a bit forward to grab the hands of a waitress you barely know. Some might consider it a declaration of intent…”

Bell’s mind stopped as he remembered the incident vividly, and more recently, offering his hand to Lefiya… Shaking himself out of it, he stood up and said in a panic. “I-I need to go and apologise!”

Syr waved him back down into his seat as she replied. “She’ll be busy in the kitchens, wait until we clear out. In the meantime, Mama Mia! Bell wants another ale!”

After an hour of drinking, the tavern cleared out and Syr motioned Bell into the kitchens with an encouraging grin. “Go ahead, I’ll go and get your bill ready.”

Bell gulped before standing up and making his way over to the kitchens. Stepping inside, he saw the elf in question standing at the sinks, washing dishes until she caught sight of him. The others, Anya and Chloe, noticed his appearance and giggled before taking their leave. “Hey Cranel! Nyou made a lot of dishes tyonight, help Lyu with them, okay?”

He was shocked at the sudden duty before we nodded, walking over and standing next to the elf who adamantly refused to make eye contact with him. It felt like the beginning of his dance training all over again, but this time, he didn’t hesitate to speak up. “U-Um, Lyu?”

She nearly dropped a fork into the sink as she replied. “Y-Yes Mister Cranel?”

He gulped before replying apologetically. “I-I just learned from Syr t-that elves aren’t good with skin contact, a-a-and… I-I’m sorry, a-about then.”

Lyu stalled for a few seconds, her expression returning to a neutral as she continued to wash dishes. “It’s… Not an issue. I must say, it surprised me, but I don’t begrudge you for it.”

Bell’s questioning expression prompted her to continue, even as she looked to the side in embarrassment. “You went up against odds not feasibly surmountable for the sake of your Mistress, that was… Beautiful and nostalgic. It was then when I realized that you were a man I could trust to touch my skin, though I admit, I have been less than sure about how to broach the subject. Tell me, why did you do such a thing for her? It seemed like you were still the boy who ran away from Loki familia’s taunting, but then you summon the courage to face down a high-class devil.”

He was flattered, but that question wasn’t one he could answer easily. That Bell seemed so long ago, before he’d met Lily, before he could stand on his own two feet. Eventually he replied in a soft voice, unaware to the silver haired waitress listening from behind the door. “I-I couldn’t let her go, no matter how scared I was. She’s my Mistress, the woman who fed and watered me, who picked me up where my Grandfather left me… A-And even though I’m a little young, a-and she’s a lot to handle, I don’t regret becoming her suitor.”

Lyu blinked in surprise before frowning. “I was under the impression that Syr was to be your partner.”

Bell felt a sweat forming on the back of his neck as he explained. “O-Oh! W-Well, I-I wouldn’t… A-Ah, this is hard to say… It wouldn’t be a problem?”

Her unimpressed look didn’t give him much hope as he tried to salvage the conversation. “D-Devil’s c-can have… Multiple partners, a-and well… Yeah.”

Lyu’s face lit up in red as she said, simultaneously disgusted and fascinated. “Surely that can only lead to conflict. How can you, as a man, dedicate yourself to multiple women?”

Bell’s hands stopped washing the dishes as he thought about the answer. It was something he’d been worried about, if the situation did come to pass, how would he handle it? Eventually he realized that his answer was rather simple, and he began washing the dishes again with a small smile. “I don’t know, but I’ll try. Rias, Lily, e-even Syr… If they’ll have me, I’ll love them all to the best of my ability.”

There was a long pause before the elf spoke up again. “As I am, I cannot imagine being in a harem like that. However, if I had to entrust Syr to any man who desired such a thing, it would be you. Never hurt her… Bell.”

They continued to wash the dishes in a comfortable silence as Syr listened from behind the door, pondering his words quietly. _“Love us all to the best of his ability… Hmm…”_


	15. Chapter 15

A carriage rumbled to a halt as Bell stepped out first, offering his arm to Rias as the girl stepped down after him daintily. They were just outside of a large opulent hall rented for the occasion, and Bell felt a bit like he had on his first date with Rias, namely equal parts excited and terrified. The girl in question was in a similar dress to that night, but it was a little bit more conservative, covering her shoulders and incorporating a touch of white. Nonetheless, she looked stunning, and it had taken Bell a good few minutes to speak properly when he’d first seen her.

Taking his arm, Rias noted with a small smile. “It seems as if the Apollo familia is going all out this year. Now, where are they…”

Bell blinked curiously, wondering who she was talking about before another carriage rolled up next to them. The door opened, and Bell was surprised to see both Miach and Takemikazuchi step out, followed by Naaza and Mikoto. He hadn’t expected them to be here, or rather, he hadn’t been told that they’d be attending. He gave the four a smile as Rias began warmly. “I’m glad to see you four could make it. Miach, Takemikazuchi, dashing as ever.”

They were in well made, if plain, suits, Takemikazuchi bowed as he responded. “It was certainly a surprise, but I thank you for sponsoring our attendance Miss Gremory.”

Rias waved him off as she replied, giving a small wink to Mikoto. “Of course, I have grown fond of Mikoto this past week, and it would be nice to see one of my students make use of her newfound talents.”

Miach spoke up then, and Bell noted that neither of the men had taken the arms of their companions. Wasn’t it expected of them? “While I am grateful, I must admit I didn’t expect your generous donation Miss Gremory.”

She nodded before explaining with a calm expression, one she commonly used when she was implying a favour. “You have been good to my Bell and Lily, consider this an invitation to… Additional dealings, shall we say? We can discuss this later, shall we?”

The party made their way inside, and Bell was surprised by the number in attendance. It was full of gods, goddesses and even a few devils judging by the faint scent of demonic power in the air. Bell’s eyes were drawn to a familiar redheaded man standing with a blond man in a feathered cap. Rias noticed his gaze and asked approvingly. “Shall we go over and say hello? There will be a while before the dancing starts.”

Bell nodded and they bade farewell to the others, still noticing that Takemikazuchi still refused to take Mikoto’s arm. They made their way over, and Rias called out warmly. “Brother, Hermes, it has been a while.”

Sirzechs turned with a surprised blink only to smile happily when he caught sight of them. “If it isn’t the happy couple! Rias, as beautiful as I, as to be expected. Bell, that suit is quite dashing if I do say so myself. I trust you know Hermes here?”

The god in question tipped his hat to them, though he addressed Bell first as his captain stood to the side with a cautious gaze at the interaction. “Ah, Bell Cranel, indeed it has been a while. Imagine my shock when I watched you go and pull that stunt after meeting with me at Babel, what a rush!”

Bell laughed nervously as Rias replied with an underlying threat in her voice. “Hermes, perhaps not the most polite opener I’ve heard, but certainly it was a memorable night. Is that you Andromeda? You look lovely tonight.”

Asfi nodded her thanks silently before Rias asked curiously. “Is Greyfia not here?”

Sirzechs shrugged and replied. “She’ll be around, apparently she wanted to scout the grounds. Anyways, I was sure the Sitri were to attend tonight. You’ve not met with Sona since you went to Gekai, have you?”

At that Rias perked up happily. “Really? I’ll be sure to keep my eyes out for her then.”

They continued to make small talk for a while as Bell kept his eyes out over the party. It wasn’t intentional, but he felt as if he should be keeping his eyes out, just in case. Eventually Apollo made his welcoming speech, but Bell noticed something out of the corner of his eyes. Turning, he noticed that Rias’ champaign was fizzing a little faster than before, and he thought he saw a small speck of white in it before it dissolved into bubbles. That can’t’ve been normal...

Rias went to pick up her flute again, and Bell suddenly felt a fear grip his heart as his paranoia took over. Taking the glass before she could, he took a gulp of it only to feel something terrible come over him. Falling to one knee, the rest of the party turned in shock as Bell coughed horribly. Rias knelt down and asked fearfully. “Bell!? What’s going on, what’s wrong?”

He gritted his teeth, now extremely grateful for the developmental skill Abnormal Resistance as he set the drink on the table and got to his feet. “I-It was spiked, I knew it...”

A gasp rippled through the hall as Bell allowed the feeling of vertigo to pass. “D-Dizzyness, and it felt like I needed to puke for a second. Rias, are you okay?”

She looked ready to commit murder before Sirzechs called out angrily towards Apollo. “Apollo! What is the meaning of this!?”

The god in question looked ready to murder as he walked over, arrogantly scoffing. “Spiked!? Preposterous, I would never!”

Apollo took the flute and sipped from it, only to turn green as he fell to the ground. Bell looked around, wondering who could have done it, but the only people close enough would be Hermes or Asfi and they looked as surprised as the rest of the party. He faintly spotted Loki in the distance with… Oh no, was that Ais? But they were way too far away to spike the drink… Eventually Apollo got to his feet as he was handed a potion, and he wiped his mouth as Sirzechs’ expression didn’t change. It was like when Rias was angry, but Bell felt like an oppressive weight had covered him as Sirzechs glowered down at the god. “Apollo, if my sister had drunk that concoction, who knows what might have happened?”

The god looked particularly pale as Sirzechs crossed his arms and said formally. “There will be a formal investigation into this, let me assure you. Though I would caution you to curate your guests better next time. I would also recommend that the drinks are tested.”

There was a loud muttering as all of the bottles were tested, but it seemed as if none of the other drinks had been spiked. Eventually the party got underway again, and Bell felt a small hand on his shoulder and turned to see Rias looked at him in worry. “Do you want to call it a night? I don’t need to dance-“

She was cut off as Bell took her hand and said, assuring her. “I-I’m fine Rias, honestly. A-And I wouldn’t be lying if I said I wanted to dance with you as well… So, let’s just try to have a nice time?”

The music began as he took her hand, leading her towards the dance floor. He had a duty to make sure that she enjoyed her night, it was a ‘man’s duty to satisfy his woman’ as his Grandfather would say. Setting themselves into a soft waltz, Rias sighed and rested her chin on his shoulder as they danced. “You really are a dummy. There would be other opportunities to dance y’know? By dancing, it’s like saying that Apollo is forgiven, and I can’t say I have. What if you had still been level two? What if that poison had been stronger than it had been?”

Bell nudged her with his chin, acutely aware of the stares of the party around them as they twirled around the floor. It was a far cry from dancing with Mikoto, but he wouldn’t say it was any worse. Rias had a practiced ease around her, and he began to wonder how growing up in high society really was. “What if you had drunk it? I-I’m supposed to protect you, I don’t regret keeping you safe. As for other opportunities… W-Well, they’d be ages away, and tonight was supposed to be special.”

Rias giggled as she replied. “You’re a hopeless romantic, or rather, your hopelessly romantic. Fine, but I get to nurse you back to health if you fall sick. I’m sure you’d prefer my tender mercies to a sanatorium.”

They continued to dance for a while, enjoying the feeling before they separated, and Rias said mischievously. “Y’know, we’re supposed to change partners. I’ll go and see if my brother is free, he’s quite a good dancer after all.”

She walked off, and Bell was shocked when he heard a voice behind him. “Oh my, I don’t suppose I could have this dance then, hmm?”

He turned around to see, of all people, Freya looking down at him with a mysterious smile. The boar man he recognized from the Lumiere was standing a few paces behind her, and Bell realized that all eyes were on them. Suppressing his nerves, he extended his hand and replied confidently much to the rest of the party’s shocked gasps. “I-I’d be honoured.”

Freya giggled as she took his hand, and Bell realized that she was about half a head taller than them as they began to twirl around the dance floor. He had to admit, she was an amazing dancer, and it took all he had to keep up with her while maintaining eye contact. Something about her seemed familiar, tempting and mischievous all at the same time as Freya spoke first. “My my, you are quite the accomplished young gentleman Bell. Enduring a poison for your mistress and then continuing to dance, and with a rival goddess at that?”

Bell kept any emotion from his face as he responded evenly. “I’d keep her safe, even if it took my life. And it’s not as if I could refuse your offer Lady Freya, it would only cause problems for my Mistress.”

She raised an eyebrow before replying with a smile. “I’m flattered. I do apologize for my conduct then, I’m afraid Rias has yet to forgive me. Can I count on you for that?”

He gulped before replying, nearly stumbling over his feet. “I can’t speak for Rias, b-but it was still a special night. I’d prefer not to ruin another one.”

Freya nodded and replied with a nod as the music came to a close. “Of course, you shan’t have any trouble from myself tonight. Thank you for the dance, I hope we can have another someday?”

Bell nodded as he made a retreat from the floor, walking over to where Rias was watching him uneasily. Almost immediately she took his arm as she asked worriedly. “What did she want? Did she ask you for anything?”

He smiled at her concern as he reported proudly. “S-She won’t be giving us any trouble tonight, on the condition I danced with her in the future.”

Rias sighed and gave him a pout. “That wasn’t necessary, but still, thank you. Though I’m a little jealous, you two were the centre of attention. Like you and her fit together better…”

As she trailed off Bell’s arm tensed, and he said softly. “Rias, can we go to the balcony for a second?”

The girl was lead over there, surprised by the initiative he was showing. Once they were out of the eyes of the rest of the party, Bell threw his arms around her and whispered angrily. “Don’t say that.”

She was shocked by his tone of voice as she whispered. “W-Wait, what did I say?”

Bell stepped back, and Rias was surprised to see an embarrassed pout on his face. “T-That I looked better with… You’re my fiancé, not her. I’d choose you over a million Freyas any day of the week, okay? So don’t say stuff like that. How would you like it if I said you looked better with Takemikazuchi, or Miach, or A-Akeno?”

She understood where he was coming from, it was the same insecurities she’d been trying to stamp out in him. Giggling, she threw her arms around him in turn and planted a kiss on his cheek. “Okay, sorry Bell. Oh, and I’d say I’d look best with Akeno. I learned to dance with her when I was twelve after all.”

Bell laughed at the image as they returned to the ballroom, and he was surprised to see Loki approaching them with Ais in tow. The Goddess of Mischief stopped in front of them and said brusquely. “Hey, Ri-Ri, gimme a second with your boy, alright?”

Rias gripped his hand as she responded with a disbelieving voice. “If you have anything to say to him, you can say it to me as well Loki.”

The goddess groaned before turning to leave. “Fine, we’re going Ai-“

The girl in question tilted her head before speaking up curiously. “I thought you wanted to thank Bell for saving the expedition?”

Loki gaped at the girl in shock as Rias giggled in vindictive glee. “Oh? I didn’t think you would, render me impressed Loki. There _is_ a heart behind that washboard.”

A small crowd was beginning to form around them as Bell said disapprovingly. “R-Rias, that’s not very fair.”

The crowd turned to him in shock as Rias asked with a disbelieving expression. “You’re defending her? That’s polite, even for you Bell. Remember, she called you a cheater.”

Bell gulped before remembering that even Akeno had disobeyed Rias when it needed to be done. “N-No, it’s not that, I-I don’t like her much either. B-But calling her a-a-a washboard isn’t fair.”

Suddenly Loki crossed her arms with a victorious grin on her face. “Looks like he can appreciate a good body when he sees one! Never thought I’d see a Gremory devil with taste!”

Rias looked over at her with a deadpan expression before replying. “Don’t try your luck Loki, he’s only saying that because he’s young and pent up. Bell, love, you can do much better than her.”

Bell gaped in surprise at her accusation and was about to refute her before Loki replied challengingly. “Fine then! If that’s how it is, then I say we have a little contest. I dance with him, and you dance with my Ais, whoever dances the best is the better choice!”

Ais tilted her head and said morosely. “But I wanted to dance with Bell-“

She was suddenly pulled away by a fuming Rias as the girl whispered promisingly. “If you help me win this, I’ll let you dance with Bell after this.”

Ais’ gained an edge of competitiveness in her expression as the two teams took their positions. Apollo looked extremely relieved at the friendly competition wiping away the mutters about the spiked drink as he said with a grin. “I believe I shall officiate. Band!”

The music began, and Bell began to waltz with Loki as the goddess grinned up at him with a promising expression. “Hey, how about you and I bust this joint and find a tavern open this late? Promise, I’ll make it worth your while Tomato Devil.”

Bell’s hand tightened and Loki let out a small yelp as he replied, looking down at her with a disapproving stare. “Please don’t use that name Lady Loki.”

Loki looked up at her partner as he looked at her the same way he’d looked at Rias when he’d chided her and suddenly felt a thud in her chest as she inspected every line on his face. It had been so long since someone had spoken to her with that title, and one who didn’t make fun of her for her chest at that... “O-Oh? What should I call you then?”

He replied, and Loki couldn’t help but salivate at how manly his voice sounded in her own little rose-tinted world. “Bell, just Bell.”

She internally squealed as the pace picked up, and they began to twirl around wildly to the cheers of the crowd. Bell couldn’t see Rias and Ais, but he didn’t look. He was taking charge of the dance, increasing the tempo with ever more complex steps that didn’t make any sense to Loki as she was brought along for the ride, lost in her own little world as she was swept away. Eventually the music stopped on a grand crescendo, and Bell dipped Loki so close to the floor that she could feel her hair touch the cool marble. His lips were so close to hers, so full and inviting… She craned her neck to make the contact she so desperately wanted only for Bell to stand up, helping her up with a nervous smile. “T-Thank you for the dance Lady Loki.”

It was only then when Apollo called out excitedly. “Well, I don’t think there’s any contest! A partner who can make even Loki seem feminine is a prodigy in the making!”

Loki was still stunned by the explosive dance and couldn’t say anything as Rias and Ais walked over, both girls pouting unhappily. “Bell, how am I supposed to show up Loki if you do something like that!? Where did you learn that anyways?”

Bell shrugged, laughing nervously as he replied. “W-Well, I kinda just followed the rhythm? It’s was like fighting in the dungeon, t-there’s kinda this… Flow.”

Suddenly he asked excitedly. “Can we dance again? This is really fun!”

Rias couldn’t help but blush at his hopeful expression and fanned her face slightly. “W-Well, I’m a little tired right now. Maybe you could take over for this one Ais?”

The sword princess in question blinked in surprise before Bell offered her his hand excitedly. “M-May I have this dance?”

She took his hand in surprise as the music started up again, and she suddenly found herself swept away just like her goddess had been. This was nowhere near the shy boy she’d trained all those weeks ago, it was like he was a different person. He had a massive grin on his face as they twirled around the dance floor. “This… Is the first night I’ve danced.”

Bell blinked in surprise before asking, calming down the dance for a bit as he asked. “Really? Rias gave me training for the week… D-Do you like it?”

Ais gave him a small smile as she replied. “Yes… It’s… Thrilling. Can we go faster?”

They shared a look before Bell gave her an excited smile. The combined speed of two adventurers suddenly became more in sync as Ais became more proactive in the dance, and the rest of the gods seemed to feel like they didn’t measure up as their partner’s stared over at the two enviously. Both Bell and Ais had massive smiles on their face, and even Rias and Loki weren’t at each other’s throats as they stared at the pair slack jawed.

Eventually they turned a rapid twirl into a dip as the music ended, and Bell’s wings unconsciously flared out much to the crowd’s delight. Bell was gasping for breath, though his smile was still plastered on his face. Ais was in a much better position, a contented expression on her face as she held him closely. Eventually they stood up, and Bell bowed to her as Ais curtseyed like she’d seen a few other women do after their dances. “That was… Fun, thank you Bell.”

He scratched his cheek as he responded. “A-Anytime, thank you Ais.”

What they didn’t see was Mikoto staring out at the couple with a longing look. Why couldn’t Takemikazuchi look at her like that? He’d even left to go and dance with some other goddesses and hadn’t even asked her to dance once… Suddenly she felt a hand pat her back and turned to see Rias smiling down at her encouragingly. “You know, there’s always space on Bell’s arm for you. He is the hottest commodity tonight it seems.”

Indeed, Bell was trying to address a group of clambering goddesses as they tried to demand a dance from him. Mikoto sighed as she responded longingly. “Lord Takemikazuchi hasn’t asked me to dance yet, it would be improper…”

Rias steeled herself before offering, allowing a small amount of devilish influence to shine in her eye. “I heard from my sister-in-law that the easiest way to get a man’s attention as a woman is to dance with another man. If he gets jealous, then that’s your in. If he doesn’t, then it’s a lost cause. I’m willing to lend you Bell for testing purposes.”

Mikoto’s eyes widened as she hugged herself, looking down at the dress she had been gifted with a conflicted expression. “I-I’m… B-But what if he doesn’t get jealous Miss Gremory? What do I do then?”

Rias smiled encouragingly as she replied. “Then he’s an idiot who doesn’t know what’s in front of him, and maybe he’ll realize what he’s lost when you find a man who can appreciate you. Go on, trust me on this. However, if you do this, then be ready to accept any outcome.”

The girl deliberated for a few seconds before nodding determinedly. “Thank you, I’ll get my answer tonight.”

Mikoto stormed off towards Bell, carving a path in the crowd of women as Rias watched her go with a smile. Suddenly a voice spoke up behind her. “Greyfia never told you that, did she? You’re terrible Rias.”

She turned with a soft smile as her childhood friend, Sona, walked up next to her. She was undoubtedly shorter than she was, about as tall as Bell had been before he became a devil but had a serious look about her and glasses that screamed cool authority. “No, but she’s never going to be happy otherwise. Best stop her from fantasizing now than later, when it’s had time to fester.”

Sona sighed and replied warningly. “It is not your place to save her.”

Rias replied, resolute in her decision. “If not my place, then who would? There are two outcomes, she walks away tonight having done the impossible, or she walks away with the friends she needs to bounce back. Besides, she and Bell look quite cute together, don’t they?”

Indeed, the two shone particularly bright on the dance floor as Mikoto lead them through the steps instead of Bell. She seemed determined to give Bell the best damn dance of his life, and even from afar they could see he looked entranced by the girl. Sona gave her a small smile as she replied in exasperation. “You Gremory devils are incorrigible. It’s good to see you Rias.”

Rias giggled and replied in turn, keeping an eye on her champaign flute. “You too Sona, it’s been quite the rollercoaster.”

They stayed quiet, just watching the dancing for a minute before Sona spoke up. “Word is that the poisoning was a powerplay from the Apollo familia, and the antidote had been prepared in advance. What do you plan on doing?”

Rias gripped her flute’s stem as she replied measuredly. “Brother will handle the investigation. If it turns out to be truly on them, I will call for war.”

Sona shuddered, crossing her arms as she replied warningly. “That may not be so simple. If the perpetrator turns out to be a high level familia, or a peerage for that matter, then you may need to call for your family’s aid. If that happens, you lose your reputation. If you let the matter slide, you lose your reputation.”

The redhead laughed as Mikoto took Bell for a spin, reversing the roles much to the delight of the crowd even though Bell looked somewhere between flustered and excited. “Oh Sona, you don’t seem to understand. They tried to take me out with poison, a coward’s weapon. They consider me enough of a threat to use it, and as such, they must be within beatable strength.”

Sona nodded before replying, still worried for her friend. “In any case, please, ask for my help if you need it. My peerage has resources you might well need.”

Rias thanked her as the dance came to a close and began to watch Mikoto and Takemikazuchi closely. The girl was looking at her god expectantly, but the man was just applauding politely, Demeter on his arm. Mikoto’s expression soured and she began to stomp away angrily with tears welling in her eyes, and Bell looked between the two in horror before Takemikazuchi walked over and asked worriedly. “What’s wrong? Is she upset?”

Bell felt a well of frustration for the girl bubble up in his heart as he bit back. “For a divine being, you can be very blind Lord Takemikazuchi. If you’ll excuse me.”

He rushed off after the girl and Rias sighed sadly, beginning to feel a well of guilt in her heart bubble. She didn’t regret what she’d done, it needed to be revealed to the girl, but seeing the young maiden she’d come to see as a friend cry wasn’t pleasant. Sona asked curiously. “Will you go to her?”

Rias shook her head, replying softly. “No, Bell is her equal, it will be easier for him to connect with her. I just hope she’s not too harsh with him…”

_With Bell_

He gasped as he found himself in the garden of the venue, searching around for Mikoto. While he was exhausted from the dancing, he knew that whatever she was feeling couldn’t wait. Eventually Bell caught sight of the purple dress she’d been wearing, sitting against a tree while soft sobs emanated from the figure.

Summoning his strength, he walked over and sat down next to her, not speaking immediately. Mikoto didn’t look up from where she’d buried her face in her knees as she whispered harshly. “What do you want…”

Bell gulped before replying. “I-I just wanted to check on you… He’s an ass.”

Mikoto shifted her head, allowing one purple eye to look up at him through a haze of tears. “You… Know? Know about my… Crush?”

Bell shook his head, replying sadly as he felt a few tears in his own eyes. “No, that was love. I-I can’t place it, b-but the way you looked at him was more than a crush.”

The girl laughed hollowly as she replied. “Love, crush, doesn’t do me much good now… It’s over, isn’t it?”

He shrugged, pulling his own knees up as he replied, letting his wings stretch out gratefully. “Is it?”

Mikoto replied with a sigh, kicking a rock away as she replied sadly. “Even after that, he won’t look at me as anything other than his little girl. I tried my best to look as much as a woman as possible, I’ve matured, did his bidding to the best of my abilities… Did I tell you that I asked him on a date once? He thought it was a prank cooked up by everyone else… Say Bell, what would you do?”

He was silent for a long, pondering her situation. When he finally spoke, it was with sympathy. “He loves you, but if he doesn’t love you romantically you can’t change that. He’s not the type to abandon you, or hurt you intentionally. You can always rely on him, but he won’t look at you like a lover.”

She choked out a question, begging for an answer. “So what now!? What do I do now!?”

Bell winced before he spoke up sadly, knowing that nothing he said would ease the pain. “It’s not the last page of your story Mikoto, there’s a happy ending somewhere. Someone’s going to realize how talented and pretty you are, and you’ll think that person is kind of nice, and it’ll be a new chapter.”

There was a long, sad silence as Mikoto sobbed lightly. Eventually she choked out. “Y-You think I’m talented and pretty?”

He laughed, a small blush on his face as he replied. “W-Well, I’ve only danced with you, so I don’t know how strong you are, but I definitely think you’re an incredible dancer.”

Mikoto unwound and sighed, leaning her head against the bark of the tree and whispered apologetically. “I’ve ruined our dance, and your night… I’m sorry Bell.”

Bell nudged her in the side, replying with a warm grin. “What’re friends for? And, I wouldn’t consider the dance ruined, you were incredible!”

She smiled ruefully at the boy’s enthusiasm before wiping her eyes and asking. “Bell? If I ever… Gods, I can’t get the words out… Ran away, from my familia, from adventuring, would you follow me?”

Bell nodded his head, surprising Mikoto. She didn’t take him as one to lie, and seeing his conviction was… Inspiring. “I’d follow you and bring you home, and you could do whatever you wanted for the rest of your life. You could cut wood, sing, or become a farmer, and you’d still be my friend Mikoto. If you were sick, I’d buy medicine. If you were rejected, I’d be there as long as you’d have me. We’re _friends_.”

Her voice caught in her throat as she stared at the boy she’d called a child only four days ago. Now she could see exactly where she’d been wrong. Standing up, she offered her his hand with a teary grin. “I-If I may then, can I have this dance? T-That one didn’t count, that wasn’t about partnership. You deserve better than that… Friend.”

He was surprised but took her hand nonetheless. Pulling himself to his feet, they fell into a few gentle steps, her dress flowing around them as they enjoyed the sound of distant music. Neither of them realized they were being watched from the balcony by Hermes and Asfi, and the god grinned as he asked her under his breath. “So then, dear Asfi, what is the next act for our dashing hero? His dear Mistress has suffered an assassination attempt in a god’s banquet, what is to come?”

Asfi gritted her teeth as she replied. “Lord Hermes, this is madness.”

He laughed as he replied, a decidedly mad glint in his eye. “There is no madness in improvisation dear Asfi, merely a story being woven before the actors. Now, what is next?”

She sighed and reported. “Apollo’s interest in the boy has just skyrocketed, if necessary, we can push both parties towards a war game. The devils can consider it the settling of a specific grudge and the divines welcome any form of entertainment.”

Hermes smiled as he looked down at the dancing couple, the rim of his hat falling over his eyes as he said with a grin. “Well then, I suppose I shall count myself among the ranks of the divines tonight. Show me a good performance, hmm Bell?”

And so did the boy dance under the moonlight, unawares as to the plotting of the god above.


	16. Chapter 16

Bell hopped down into the eighteenth floor as he was followed by both Welf and Lily. After his punishment had ended a few days ago, he’d been eager to begin adventuring again with his new level three stats, and the difference had been staggering. Welf hefted his greatsword onto his back as he whistled at the large crystal structure in the roof of the floor. “Whoa, don’t see that every day… So, lunch break?”

Lily nodded and took a seat, pulling off her backpack as Bell plopped down with a sigh of relief. “It’s about time for lunch, yes. Miach familia has requested herbs from the nineteenth floor, so we should be able to collect them and return before it gets dark. Master Bell, here you go.”

She passed over the lunch Syr made for him and Bell grinned thankfully, digging into his meal with gusto as Welf shuddered at the smell. “That’s one hell of a stench, but if it’s keeping you fighting like that, then it’s obviously doing you some good. So, Lil’ Lily, what’s our haul looking like?”

She peered into the bag and replied with a grin. “Good, very good. As long as we akeep our masks on and allow Master Bell to handle the poisonous monsters, we won’t have many issues.”

Bell was about to comment until suddenly another group came down the corridor and onto the floor. They were quite familiar to them, and Bell waved over to the Takemikazuchi familia as they walked over, waving back. Mikoto walked over and pulled a strand of hair behind her ear as she asked curiously. “Bell, Lily and… I don’t believe we’ve met? Mikoto Yamato, Takemikazuchi familia”

Welf grinned as he thrust a thumb at his chest. “Welf Crozzo, Bell’s contracted smith and Hephaistos Familia.”

Mikoto nodded as the rest of the familia introduced themselves. Once the pleasantries were out of the way, Bell asked curiously. “What brings you down to the eighteenth floor?”

Ouka explained, taking a seat as their supporter began to distribute stark looking packages of food to the rest of them though Mikoto had a near imperceptible resentment in her eyes as she stared down at the loaf of bread. “We have been tasked with going to the nineteenth floor and retrieving Killer Bee Stings for the Goibniu familia. It has been a while since we’ve gone to the floor, but I’m confident in our abilities.”

Before Bell could reply, Lily spoke up. “Well it seems as if we’re going to the same place, though we’re searching for herbs. Perhaps we can work out an arrangement?”

Mikoto nodded and replied gratefully. “We’d be glad to, having additional backup is always good on that floor. I’ll be counting on you Bell.”

He grinned back, a small speck of rice on the side of his face. “Me too!”

Lily smirked at the interaction as Chigusa sat next to her daintily, asking as the two began talking strategy while Welf sat with Ouka and the other men of Takemikazuchi familia. “M-Miss Lily?”

The supporter waved her off. “Please, just Lily.”

Chigusa nodded and asked nervously. “D-Do you know what happened to Mikoto? She seems… Unburdened and carefree, and she’s not… Giving our lord the attention he once garnered from her.”

Lily watched the two interact for a second, snorting at Mikoto’s reaction to one of the sides Syr had prepared for Bell. “She’s a free bird again, I’d be surprised if she wasn’t feeling a little liberated. Reminds me of myself...”

Chigusa smiled softly before noting sadly. “Mikoto has been wondering what being a devil is like a lot recently…”

That sent Lily for a loop. She hadn’t quite forgotten when she’d called Bell a child, but there had undoubtedly been a shift in attitude between the two. “Huh… So, what would you do? If she asked to join us that is?”

Chigusa shook her head in resignation, replying. “I’d be sad, we have grown up together after all, but if that’s what makes her happy I’d support her. Though, I’m surprised Mister Cranel has triggered this change in her…”

Lily grinned as she replied with an endearing sigh. “Bell’s just that kinda guy, too damn loyal. You could find yourself on the fiftieth floor and he’d still come down to rescue you, and then be surprised when a girl thinks that’s hot.”

The other supporter blushed nervously as they began to eat. Eventually the lot of them had finished their meals and Bell stood up and turned to Ouka curiously. “Um, today’s our first day on the nineteenth floor, is there anything we should know? My dungeon advisor gave me the basics but…”

Ouka nodded as the now large party began moving for the large tree in the middle of the eighteenth floor. “Everyone should keep an antidote on their person, even those with Abnormal Resistance. Killer Bee swarms can be devastating if they get to the backlines, so focusing them is a good strategy. I believe yourself and Mikoto will work best on the front lines. I’ll take rear guard, the others will make up the middle.”

They got into formation as they reached the base of the tree and began to make their way inside. Bell felt a little claustrophobic in the tight tunnels until they suddenly broke out into a large jungle. There were faint buzzing forms in the air, and the air was thick and humid.

The monsters were a different breed than Bell had known before as well. While most he’d fought had been humanoid or at least reminiscent of the animals on the surface, the nineteenth floor began to introduce walking fungi and giant bees. However, after a few minutes, the rest of the party began to watch in shock as the two front liners began to resemble a whirlwind of co-ordinated steel and fire.

Bell and Mikoto weaved around each other with ease, covering each other’s blind spots perfectly and not even coming close to bumping into one another. It was just as Bell fired a firebolt into one Killer Bee when Mikoto made an upwards slash with her own katana, splitting one from thorax to head in a clean sweep. The swarm killed, the two turned to each other and bumped fists lightly, giving each other a large grin as Bell said excitedly, making sure to keep his voice down. “You’re incredible Mikoto!”

She shook her head and replied as the supporters got to work collecting the drop items and magic stones. “I am nowhere near your abilities Bell, that was an inspiring fight. Truly, I have much to learn from you.”

Lily sighed and called out chidingly. “Alright you two lovebirds, break it up, we’re on the clock. That’s the five Killer Wasp Stings for you lot, and we’ve got the herbs Miach familia required. We’d best get going.”

The two frontliners looked a bit put out but they didn’t complain as they began to walk back up towards the eighteenth floor. As they walked out into the safe floor, Lily began to cough as Welf looked a bit pale in the face. “W-Wait, did you guys get…”

Lily waved him off as she said, trying to tough out the poison. “I-It’s nothing Master Bell, I’m just-“

She was cut off as she began to cough again and Bell sighed and pulled out an antidote, uncorking it and holding it out towards Lily who just kept coughing, though to the rest of the party, it was obvious that she was bigging it up. Bell walked over and helped tip the potion into her mouth gently, holding the back of her head to make sure she didn’t hack it up even as Welf just took his own antidote and knocked it back without any problems. “Ah, much better. You doing any better Lil’ Lily?”

Bell released the potion from her lips and Lily sighed dreamily with a wide grin. “Just fine… Thank you Master Bell.”

He grinned and set away the antidote. “It’s no problem Lily, I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

The Takemikazuchi familia were quite surprised by the interplay, even after Mikoto’s stories about how the devils acted. They’d always seen devils as cold, ambitious people with less than welcoming personalities, so seeing how concerned Bell had been for the young girl who almost certainly had not required the antidote took them for a loop. Turning back to them, Bell said beseechingly. “Can we take a minute to let the antidote kick in?”

Ouka nodded as they all took a seat, and Lily sighed as she leaned against Bell for support. “Master Bell, may I…”

Bell smiled down at her and replied. “Take as long as you need Lily.”

Mikoto sat down next to them, conscious of the tender scene as she whispered. “You have quite the luck Bell, I didn’t expect we’d get five stingers in a week, let alone a day.”

He nodded and replied, trying not to disturb the resting Lily even though everybody else could see the triumphant grin on her face. “I-I’ve got a unique developmental ability, w-we think it’s because of that. I’ve gotten a lot of drop items ever since I hit level two.”

She accepted his reasoning and replied with a small smile. “That’s quite the ability.”

After a few minutes of rest, where the two continued to talk as Welf spoke to Ouka about something or other, they began to get moving again. None of them noticed a pair of eyes watching them from afar in Rivira as they began the journey to the surface. It was largely uneventful, and by the time they stepped out into the courtyard, the sun was beginning to hit the horizon. The loot was divided and Welf took a few drop items before asking with a grin. “Hey, guys, how about we hit a tavern?”

The other men turned to him and Ouka replied apologetically. “It’s not prudent for us to drink, the funds would be better spent at our home shrine.”

Welf threw his arm around his shoulder and pleaded with a grin. “Aww, come on, our treat! None of the guys in Hephaistos familia drink much.”

With that, they seemed to capitulate as Lily turned to Bell with a stern expression. “Now Master Bell, I’ll tell Rias where you are, so be sure to be back before midnight. Don’t drink too heavily, and don’t follow strangers.”

Bell nodded as Welf snickered, whispering something about whips to Ouka. Once he was released, he allowed Welf to lead them towards a dark, seeding looking tavern and led them inside. They were sat down at a large round table and Welf flagged down a prum waitress for some drinks. “This place isn’t the classiest, but it gets the job done.”

The first round was set in front of them, and Welf raised his tankard in a toast. “To a successful pair of quests!”

The table roared in agreement as Bell raised his tankard with an uneasy smile. The atmosphere calmed down and Bell added the occasional input to the conversation, and all in all, he began to relax. That was, right up until the table next to them began to cackle as a prum with a sun emblem on his shoulder said mockingly. “Yeah, word is that she didn’t even notice the drink getting spiked. I mean, how dumb can you get!? Was probably smashed before the dancing even started.”

Bell’s grip got stronger on his tankard as the prum continued, and Welf took note of his mood. These had to be Apollo familia members. “And then, get this, her brother has to step in to defend her honour! No wonder they sent her to Gekai, probably just humouring her.”

After a few breaths, Bell managed to calm down as Welf said under his breath. “They’re idiots, don’t listen to them.”

Taking another long drink, Bell let out a shuddering breath before standing up. “I’m… I’m going to go.”

Welf’s expression was concerned as Bell began to walk for the door, only to stall when the Prum snickered and continued. “And _then_ , her partner goes and bags a dance with Freya and Loki, her sworn enemy! How pathetic can you get!? Can’t even keep her man on her arm for the night!”

Bell stalled for a second, and to Welf it looked as if Bell was going to turn and fight before he just continued out of the door. The smith stood up, apologized to the others as he threw down a bag of gold on the table and ran after Bell. Rushing out into the cold night’s air, he walked up to his young leader and asked cautiously. “Bell, man, you okay?”

He let out a long sigh before nodding, turning back to Welf with a glint in his eye that the smith had never seen before. It seemed angry and scheming at the same time. “Yeah… I’m fine. Thanks for tonight Welf, but I think I’m going to be busy tomorrow.”

His wings unfurled and he took off as Welf watched him go with a worried frown. Stepping back inside, he walked back over to the table and sat down as Ouka asked. “Is he okay?”

Welf wanted to say yes, but he frowned as he replied, wondering what Bell was planning. “I… Hope so.”

_That night_

Bell sat in the office as Rias tapped the desk. The entire peerage was sitting there, waiting for her judgement based on the report Bell had given her. Eventually she announced. “We have one option, if Apollo’s official stance is that I am pathetic, then I declare war.”

Akeno’s eyes widened in shock as she said incredulously. “Rias, that seems hasty. Shouldn’t we consider the diplomatic option?”

She stood up and began to pace as she replied. “No. My brother need not get involved in this; this has become a personal insult. Akeno, prepare my parchment. Koneko, Lily, Bell… I’m sorry, but I ask for your help.”

Bell’s eyes widened in surprise as Lily winced. “I guess it’s inevitable if it’s hit this level, wars have been fought for less.”

He looked between her and Koneko for a second before humming and crossing his arms, nodding in acceptance. When he resolved to bring the matter to Rias, he decided to accept whatever she decided to do, and if war was what was on the menu… He sat up and asked nervously. “Do… Do we need to kill?”

Rias’ eyes widened as she looked over to him in shock. Just as Akeno was about to speak up with an amused expression, Rias spoke up seriously. “Would you do it? Would you kill in my name?”

Bell’s mind raced as he thought about doing it, killing a person… “I… I couldn’t, not unless one of you were in danger.”

Rias’ expression softened as she nodded in satisfaction. “Good, I would be worried if you could kill easily. I will not ask you to attack another in cold blood, but a war game can be lethal if someone doesn’t hold back. War games are considered the final stage in the diplomatic route, a single event knock-out fight between the forces of two parties designed to minimize collateral damage. Now, the question is now what we demand of them in the event of our victory…”

For the first time, Koneko spoke up, her voice scathing. “Everything, take everything from them.”

They all turned to her in shock as Rias said softly. “Koneko, that would be disproportionate.”

Koneko turned to her with a soft look. “You nearly got poisoned at that ball, that could have been it. If you had died…”

Rias’ expression suddenly turned sympathetic as she replied, agreeing quietly. “Indeed. Okay, I’ll consider it. Otherwise, get some sleep you three. I’ll be up late tonight, there’s a lot to prepare.”

Koneko left, but Bell stood up and began to protest before Rias gave him a soft smile. “I know, I’m sorry, but I’ll be late to bed. I’ll make it up to you, ‘kay?”

He blushed as Lily cackled and grabbed onto his arm. “I’ll keep you warm Master Bell, don’t you worry. Besides, my magic training has been coming along well and I’m certain you’d like a demonstration.”

Bell was dragged away by Lily as Rias waved him off with a smile. Once the door was closed, Rias’ expression dimmed as Akeno said softly, sitting down on the desk after pushing a piece of paper out of the way. “You’re really this upset?”

Rias nodded, explaining softly as she gazed at the door. “Apollo has gone too far, embarrassing myself and Bell at that ball and then allowing his children to speak like that… I have to protect my name, for myself and the peerage. If we’re seen as quick to bend the knee, then it’ll only cause trouble for everyone.”

The queen sighed before nodding and setting a piece of parchment in front of her. Rias took an ornate pen and began to scribe down a challenge. They were silent as she did so, and eventually she finished and sealed the letter with crimson red wax. Her familiar flew down from the roof and took the letter before flying off and out of the window. Rias sighed and leaned back in her seat before asking. “Say, would it be improper for me to join Bell and Lily? They should be asleep by now.”

Akeno chuckled before replying, tilting her head. “I’d say so, but when has that ever stopped us?”

Rias smirked as she stood up and replied. “’Us’? A bit presumptuous, hmm Akeno?”

They began to make their way towards Bell’s room, and Rias opened the door as Akeno said with a slight pout. “You’ve shared him with Lily, I’m starting to feel left out.”

Inside they saw the boy in question curled up with Lily, but they were surprised to see that Bell’s wings were wrapped up around her protectively with a dopey grin. Rias pouted as she whispered incredulously. “He never does that with me! That little… Wait a second.”

As they got a better look at the pair something seemed different about Lily, and after a second of inspection, it was obvious. She’d shrunk down to her original size as a prum, and two fluffy fox’s ears had sprouted from her head that Bell was happily keeping his face tucked between like a blanket. Rias couldn’t help but coo at the adorable sight, and namely, Lily’s ecstatic expression. Dropping her clothes, Rias clambered over the two and cuddled into them as Akeno giggled, following suit though she wrapped her arms around Bell’s waist instead. It was a tight squeeze with the four of them on the bed, but it was certainly cosy.

_The next morning_

The sound of birds chirping is what woke Bell up, though the feeling of a small body wriggling around in his embrace was what made him alert. The events of last night began to come back to him, the tavern, reporting what he’d heard, the declaration of war and then Lily… She’d come into his room, smaller, and with a pair of perfectly fluffy ears that enthralled him. When she’d asked to sleep with him… Well, what else was he going to do? Granted, that didn’t explain the arms around his waist, or the red hair on the other side of Lily.

There was a small moan in his ear from behind, and Bell stiffened as he heard a familiar sadistic voice behind him whisper. “Morning Bell, sleep well?”

Bell’s voice caught in his throat as Akeno giggled, running her hand up and down his chest. “Quite the impressive figure you’ve gotten, though you’re still the little boy I know and love. Ufufufu…”

He was about to say something before suddenly he felt her hand dip lower and grab onto his… Bell mentally begged his Grandfather, Rias and whatever supernatural beings that would listen for answers, forgiveness, and strength respectively. “Oh my, it seems those rumours about boys in the morning were true after all.”

There was a long pause in his mind as her grip tightened, but to make life just that harder, Lily let out a cute little yawn as she woke up and smiled up at him. “Master Bell… Good morning.”

He tried his best to not sound particularly pained as he replied. “M-Morning Lily.”

She tilted her head cutely and asked. “What’s wrong?”

Akeno retightened her grip and Bell let out something between a choke and a wheeze. Thankfully she decided to have mercy on him and let him go as she spoke up. “Good morning Lily, very good job on that transformation, makes me jealous.”

At that Rias woke up and said with an impressed smile, running her hand through Lily’s hair as the girl moaned in pleasure. “These ears are to die for, I don’t blame Bell for using you as a hug pillow.”

After a few minutes, they were able to extricate themselves and Bell silently got dressed, feeling distinctly dirty as Akeno’s lustful gaze on his back made his skin tingle. That was right up until Rias said accusingly. “What did you two get up to on that side of the bed? You’d better not have sampled the goods before I have Akeno.”

Bell’s tensing said everything that needed to be said as Rias smiled dangerously. “Oh? Akeno, I must ask you to refrain. Bell is saving himself for our wedding night after all.”

Lily turned to her with an incredulous expression as she said in disbelief. “Wait, that far away!? I can’t believe this; I was expecting a month or so… Though I guess it is pretty adorable.”

At that Bell deflated as he affixed his holster, making for the door with his gaze to the ground shamefully. “I’m… I’m just going to eat out this morning.”

Making his retreat, Bell almost immediately bumped into Koneko as he entered the corridor and yelped. “A-Ah! Sorry.”

She blinked before looking up at him with a nod. “It’s fine, come with me.”

Bell gaped for a second before realizing that it wasn’t a request. Following the girl downstairs, he asked nervously. “U-Um, Miss Toujou?”

Koneko replied shortly. “What?”

He gulped before he continued. “D-Do you need me for something?”

The rook nodded as they stepped out into the light of day. “War is upon us and I need to know what you can do. We’re going to train.”

Bell nodded as he was led towards the walls of Orario and up and onto the ramparts. It was a familiar scene, though Bell was excited this time. When he’d trained the last time, it had given him what he needed to defeat Riser. Koneko put up her fists as Bell unsheathed his knife, and they began to circle one another as they began to measure each other up. There were no openings in her stance, and Bell didn’t have much of a chance as she rushed forward. Even with his speed, he was caught by the gust of air from her first strike, and he had to hurriedly extend his wings out to stop himself from falling to the ground.

He glided back down to the roof as Koneko frowned disapprovingly. “Your centre of gravity is too high. A strong magical blast or a strength type fighter can disorientate you, and other agility types are stronger on the ground, making you useless in confined spaces.”

The harsh criticism made him shrink in on himself before Koneko began, raising her fists once more. “Lower your stance, bend your knees and don’t use your wings to dodge. Use your footwork to keep yourself safe. Begin.”

The training continued, and Bell did his best to follow her instructions. The change up in style was strange, and it felt unnatural at first, but as Koneko explained her reasoning it began to make more and more sense as to why she was having him fight like this. “Devils are inherently suited to fighting monsters, the powers of the evil pieces allow roles to be easily divided, and it makes command and strategic decisions in the dungeon easier. However, in a War Game, the battlefield is significantly different, the enemies have both strategists and the ability to premeditate counters. You need to find your weaknesses and fortify them.”

After a couple of hours Bell was well and truly exhausted, but it looked as if Koneko was also starting to get tired. Sitting down against the rampart, Bell’s stomach rumbled angrily as the rook nodded in satisfaction. “That will do for today, you’ve improved. This growth this quickly… That skill… Anyways, we should go and eat.”

Bell nodded thankfully and stood up, following her down the fortifications. “I-I know a tavern that has good food, I-I think it should be open by now.”

Koneko’s eyes widened as she asked. “A tavern that accepts devils? Interesting… Show me.”

After a short walk, they found themselves standing outside of the Hostess of Fertility. Syr was sweeping up outside but she turned to them with a pout. “Bell! You never came to get your lunch, you’d best spend a lot today.”

He laughed and scratched the back of his head. “O-Oh, sorry, I never had a chance to come by. T-This is Koneko Toujou, my senior.”

Koneko nodded silently as they were sat inside the tavern, and Bell waved to the other waitresses and Lyu as she passed by. “You seem friendly with them.”

Bell grinned and replied happily. “O-Oh, they’ve been good to me. Syr makes me lunch every day, a-and they don’t care that I’m a devil.”

Syr walked over and replied with a smirk. “Well, if he bothers to come and pick it up. Now what can we get you?”

They placed their orders, and the waitress walked off as Bell asked Koneko curiously. “So, what does a war game look like?”

She looked around, making sure nobody was listening in before she replied. “We can’t tell until Rias goes to the emergency Denatus and the bet is placed. If it was a lesser conflict, it could have been settled with a dual between captains, but with this, it’s likely we’ll have a full-scale conflict between the entirety of our forces. Depending on if they agree to it, reinforcements can also be brought in from mercenary elements. Though as this is to secure Rias’ reputation, we have to be careful about how much we take in. If we allow someone else to do the work, the game will be for nothing.”

Bell nodded, trying to wrap his head around the situation. Their food arrived, and Syr sat down next to them much to Koneko’s surprise. “So? What’s the event? Usually, you’d be down in the dungeons, right? And I recall you saying that Koneko here wasn’t your biggest fan.”

He laughed nervously at Koneko’s unimpressed look as she began to pick at a fruit salad. “I-It’s a long story, but we were training this morning. I-I’ve still got things to learn…”

Syr blinked before asking curiously, setting her chin in her palm. “How come? Something coming up?”

The two shared a look before Koneko replied shortly. “We foresee conflict in the future, it is better that he’s prepared.”

Syr smiled mischievously as she teased the boy. “What have you gotten yourself into Bell? I swear, it’s something every week with you.”

He sweatdropped as he began to eat away at his meal. It was a little tense considering Koneko didn’t speak much, but it was nice talking with Syr again. That was, right up until she dropped a bombshell on him that nearly made him choke. “Say, I heard that at the Apollo familia ball, you danced with Freya. How was it?”

Taking a large gulp of the tea that he’d asked for, he replied nervously. “W-Well, she’s very pretty, a-and she’s a good dancer, but I think… I think she’s a little scary.”

Syr nodded and motioned for him to continue. “It’s like she was playing with me, like I was a marionette on her strings… I-It was a little exciting though.”

She laughed and asked curiously, leaning forward to hear his answer. “So if you had to say, who was the best dancer that night? Apparently _somebody_ made quite the splash.”

Bell laughed and replied sheepishly, scratching his cheek. “W-Well, I got a bit carried away, a-and I really couldn’t say.”

She tried to coax an answer out of him, evidently enjoying his misery as Bell tried to avoid the question. Before she could succeed however, another group walked into the bar, and Koneko tensed up at the sight of them. It was Loki familia’s executives and their goddess, walking inside and calling out a loose greeting. Koneko stood up and made for the exit, only for Finn to call out to her. “Toujou, didn’t expect to see you here.”

For a second it seemed as if she was about to just leave, but she turned around only to bite back. “Don’t speak to me.”

Bell stood up and made to walk towards her only for Loki to call out happily, waving to the boy in a startling change from the other time’s they’d met. “Oh Bell! So nice to see you again!”

He looked between her and Koneko for a second before shaking his head and turning to Koneko with resolve. “Do you mind telling Lily that I’m not going to be back for a while? A-And I think Rias wanted some green tea.”

She glared at him before he whispered. “Just go.”

Suddenly she seemed to understand that she was giving him an out, and she took it with nothing more than a nod. Bell turned back to the Loki familia only to yelp when the goddess in question grabbed onto his arm and asked excitedly. “Hey Belly, why don’t’cha sit with us for a bit? C’mon, my treat!”

Bell blinked in surprise only for Finn to turn his attention to him and give him an inviting smile. “It’s good to see you again, I trust you’ve survived your punishment?”

He laughed nervously as the rest of the familia laughed uproariously. Bell recognized one of them as Bete, the one who’d mocked him, and gulped as he was led over to sit between Loki and Ais. This was going to be a long lunch…


	17. Chapter 17

A tankard of ale was set in front of Bell as Finn asked curiously, though Bell had enough presence of mind to know there was a scent of scheming under his voice. “What brings both of you here? I was under the impression yourself and Toujou weren’t on good terms.”

Bell shrugged and replied, knowing that his loyalties were with Koneko more than the friendly captain. “I don’t think we are, even now. She was just training me.”

Finn’s expression turned amused as he continued. “Training you? What’s the occasion? Don’t suppose Miss Gremory has another suitor, hmm?”

He smiled at the implication before sobering up, replying softly. “A… Precaution, after the events of the Apollo familia ball.”

Ais frowned as she remembered watching Bell fall to his knee, her heart stopping in fear as he coughed up his lungs. Even Loki had been respectfully silent, no self-respecting divine liked watching a child suffer after all. “Then… War?”

Bell nodded and replied quietly as the rest of the familia leaned in to hear the news. “Probably, Apollo familia hasn’t apologised, and they even insulted my Mistress. I-I’m sorry, I don’t think I can share much more than that.”

Loki slapped him on the back as she grinned excitedly. “No problem, this’ going to be fun! I was wondering what that guild missive was, I’ll need to read that when I get back. I wonder, what’ll Ol’ Apollo do? There’s yourself, who matches their captain in level, not to mention the pissy kitty and the sadist queen are fourth and fifth respectively.”

Gareth, a large dwarf, crossed his arms and said gruffly. “Apollo ain’t the honourable sort, he’ll be lookin’ for allies. Soma will do whatever for enough coin, and they’ve got plenty o’ that.”

Bell hummed in worry as Loki continued in understanding. “An’ Lil’ Ri-Ri has a reputation to think of and less coin… I wonder…”

The goddess fell silent as Tiona spoke up excitedly, her legs swinging under the table. “Hey Argonaut, d’you think you could get us front row seats!? I’d kill for another chance to see you fighting up close!”

Her sister slapped her around the back of the head before Tiona moaned. “Aww come on Tione, you saw the recording from that duel, it’d be kickass!”

Bell laughed nervously until he felt Ais tug on his sleeve, and she looked over to him nervously. “I’d… Like it too.”

He gulped before he replied nervously. “I-I’ll see what I can do.”

Suddenly Bete spoke up, refusing to meet Bell’s eyes as he demanded. “You’d better not forget about my ticket, got it Rabbit!?”

He nodded, stunned at the acknowledgement as he took another sip. The lunch continued, and just as they finished up, Loki asked Bell with a more serious tone than usual. “Hey, Belly, can you bring me to your peerage’s house?”

Bell’s expression said exactly what he expected to occur should he do that, and Loki waved him off with a grin. “Aww don’t worry, I’m not going to start a fight. Just need to have a chat with her, alright?”

It didn’t convince him, but he nodded nonetheless. Standing up, he replied. “Okay Lady Loki, but I can’t promise she’ll speak to you.”

Loki giggled in a way that surprised all of them, except perhaps Ais, as their goddess seemed much more feminine than usual. “Aww, you’re sweet Bell! I’ll see you all at the manor, ‘kay?”

They made their way outside and Bell was surprised when Loki grabbed onto his arm with a grin. “Sooo… Mind giving me a ride there?”

Bell blinked in surprise before nodding and replying. “I-I’d be glad to, b-but how should I-“

Loki jumped up, kicking her legs out and Bell put his arm under her body by reflex as she laughed. “Like this, what other way is there to carry a lady?”

He gulped before nodding, trying his best to look forward as Loki laughed at his reaction. While she knew this was more of a passing fancy than anything, like she had with her own children, she’d been thinking more and more about the moments of femininity that he seemed to bring out in her. Bell’s wings extended, and with a powerful flap, they were soaring into the air as Loki whooped in excitement. “Woo! Is this how Lefiya got carried? This is awesome!”

Making a beeline for the peerage’s house, the two shot towards the house and with a flare of his wings, the two gently touched down and Loki hopped off, dusting herself off as she noted. “I need to get myself one of you devils, much nicer than a carriage! Hey, I pay good rates y’know, wanna be my divine chauffer?”

Bell scratched the back of his head as he replied nervously. “I-I think adventuring is more my style.”

They stepped inside, and almost immediately they were greeted by Akeno. “Oh, Bell, didn’t expect you to be back so soon. And is that… Oh my, Loki, what a surprise.”

The goddess threw up a victory sign as she explained. “Just need a chat with Ri-Ri, think I’ve got a little proposition for her. Don’t suppose she’s too busy for lil’ ol’ me?”

Akeno nodded, still wary as she led them towards the office room. They walked in, and Rias looked up in curiosity before her eyes narrowed. “Loki… What brings you to our humble abode? Can’t imagine this is a pleasure visit.”

Loki shook her head and began with a measured voice. “Indeed Rias.”

That shocked all of them, it was more than uncommon for her to use someone’s actual name instead of a nickname. Rias sat up and leaned on her desk as Loki continued, crossing her arms. “I think it’s about time we clear the air about everything between us. Not between Finn and Toujou or what happened with Himejima, just us.”

Rias’ eyes widened before she nodded slowly. “Bell, Akeno, can you step outside? I think this should be kept behind closed doors, at least for now.”

The two nodded and left, and Rias motioned for Loki to take a seat as she stood up. They both took their seats on opposing sofas, and Rias began as her familiar brought over a bottle of Soma wine. “Considering you walked in with my Bell, I assume his lips are perhaps as loose as I’d feared. So, you’re aware of my next step?”

Loki shrugged as the bat poured a glass and handed it to her, and she took a small sip as she replied. “Somewhat, Apollo hasn’t apologised, his children have insulted you, and you need to build your reputation. A war game with him is the solution to all of those points, though you’re severely outnumbered considering your goals.”

Rias nodded as she asked without, for the first time in a long time, any hostility in her voice. “And you’ve taken an interested in this personally? Is this for Bell’s sake, an opportunity to get at Koneko, or something else?”

The goddess snorted as she replied, raising her eyebrow. “Ever the astute one aren’t you, eh Ri-Ri? Something else, though I’ve taken a liking to the kid. Namely, I need allies, strong ones. Freya’s active, there was an irregular floor boss, and someone tried to assassinate the heir to Gremory in high class ball. Who better to ingratiate myself with than the target in question?”

Rias swirled her glass, looking down into it impassively before replying lightly. “Our feud was going to end one way or another, Bell is too intertwined with your children at this point. So you want to at least pretend like we have some say in it?”

Loki laughed as she mused. “Yeah, that kid’s a force of nature, ain’t he? Ais, Tiona, Lefiya and even that pup Bete are fawning over him. Even if we kept hating each other, they’d still sneak out to go drinking, or he’ll sink his teeth into my Ais and she’d be his love slave forever.”

The devil laughed at the image and replied bemusedly. “I like to think he’d be a good master. So, is that it? Feud over?”

She nodded and the two took a long sip from the wine before Loki smacked her lips and began. “So, first order of business, I’m planning on offering one of my children for your war game. A new member, fourth level Lefiya Verdis, Bell must’ve told you about her by now. Toujou can only hate her on grounds that she’s a part of my familia, and her magic would be useful in a war of attrition. I’d offer Ais and Tiona, but…”

Rias nodded and picked up. “Reputation. Keeping it limited to her will convey alliance rather than imply mercenary intentions. If she’s willing, she’s more than welcome. But the question now is what to give you in return, give and take after all.”

Loki snickered before crossing her arms and replying. “If I was Finn, I’d demand a certain kitten, but I’m not. You drop that blackmail you have on me and we’ll call it at that.”

With that, Rias nodded and motioned to the door, and her familiar flew over and opened it. Bell and Akeno walked back inside as Loki called out with a grin. “Hey kiddos! Guess who’s looking at your new benefactor.”

Bell’s eyes widened as Akeno cupped her cheek curiously. “Oh my, this is a turn of events. I was sure we’d be wiping up blood.”

Rias chuckled before replying. “Now now Akeno, that’s no way to speak to a guest. Shall we give her a Gremory greeting, hmm?”

Bell tilted his head before Rias stood up and clapped her hands. “Come now Loki, our bath has received some good reviews you know.”

The goddess gaped as Akeno began to lead her out of the office. Bell gaped as Rias gave him a wink. “No peeping, ‘kay?”

He couldn’t do much but collapse onto the couch as the three walked away. Loki tried to protest as Akeno kept a strong grip on her arm. “H-Hey, I’m not exactly much of a bath girl y’know.”

Rias didn’t even turn back to her as she replied. “Oh please, you’re plenty attractive when you want to be. As I understand it, a certain someone has their eyes set on Tiona Hiryute, so let’s say he doesn’t find you lacking whatsoever.”

Loki gulped as they reached the room and began to get undressed as she asked curiously. “W-Wait, so he’s seriously going for the gold? A full banquet of shapes and sizes with you as the main course?”

Akeno broke down into giggles as she spoke up. “I’m not certain about that, Rias seems more like a dessert if you ask me.”

The girl in question sighed and replied with a fond smile, hanging up her clothes as they made for the bath and sank into the warmth. “If you mean a harem, then yes, but he doesn’t quite seem to understand what he actually wants. He loves, loves as much as a goddess of beauty, and he wants to express that love no matter the human’s predilection for monogamy. Apparently, his Grandfather placed the idea in his head, that a true man should reach for the highest limits of debauchery with the largest number of women.”

Loki laughed as she settled down into the water. She had to admit, it was a nice change of pace, bathing in a communal bath without being laughed at by other supernatural beings. “Sounds like he could’ve been raised by Zeus, that horn dog slept through half of Orario, and he tried to get it on with the other half too.”

The small talk continued for a while, and by the time Loki made to leave, the moon had risen. Rias and Loki stood in the street, neither speaking until eventually Loki spoke up, looking up at the sky with a faraway look in her eyes. “A resurgence of the Gremory… Hell of a thought.”

Rias chuckled before nodding and replying, joining her gaze into the sky. “I wonder if this is the right option? If this works, it’ll be unlikely that my servants will have easy lives. There’s always going to be more conflicts, more enemies…”

Loki shrugged and looked back down at her junior. Despite how much they’d quarrelled, she’d always had a begrudging respect for her desire for her servant’s safety. “Take it from someone who got there, the high life isn’t always sunshine and roses. They’ll go down into the dungeon, some might not come back, and you’ll always be worried about who might not come home the next time. Where do you fit into this?”

She didn’t offer anything, and Loki continued. “You are their aegis, the shield against everything that seeks to harm them outside of the dungeon. The funds you accumulate, the allies you make and the resources you gain access to are what you offer them. In return, they serve you, they will march on your enemies in your name and bring home riches that you can all share in. This game really is beautiful, don’t you agree?”

Rias leaned up against the wall as she whispered. “Yeah… It is…”

_The next day_

The excited babbling of the gods filled Babel as the emergency Denatus began. Rias sat silently at the large circular table; her brother sat beside her as Apollo sat alone across from her. Sirzechs leaned down and asked once more. “Are you sure you’re ready for this Rias? Your Casus Belli may not endear you to a lot of them.”

Rias nodded, tapping her finger on the desk impatiently. “Yes brother, I’m ready. If we’re ready to begin?”

Sirzechs nodded and stood up, as did Loki. “In the name of the four Satans, I call this meeting to order.”

Loki nodded and replied. “As acting representative of the divines on behalf of the Guild of Orario, I, Loki of Asgard, acknowledge this. Gathered friends, we are here to discuss the declaration of war sent by Rias Gremory, heir to the House of Gremory, to Apollo. Lady Gremory, let your grievance be heard.”

Rias stood up and began, clearing her voice slightly. “As many of you are aware, I was nearly poisoned at an event held by Apollo, namely a friendly ball. Only through the swift action of my servant was I spared that fate. Apollo then proceeded to sample the contaminated goods, confirmed that the drink was poisoned and was provided an antidote. In the time since, I have received no formal notice of apology or recompense for the suffering of my servant. In addition, I have reports that a member of the Apollo familia was deriding myself and my servant. This blatant hostility and lack of willingness to admit his failings has prompted me to declare war on Apollo.”

Loki turned to Apollo then. “Apollo, your thoughts?”

The god didn’t even deign to stand up, inspecting his nails lazily. “I accept.”

A loud murmuring of surprise went through the gods as Loki’s eyes narrowed. “Well then, that makes this easy. As the challenged party, you have the first condition to set and your desired reward in the event of your victory, on the grounds that it is deemed fair by this Denatus.”

Apollo grinned and replied. “I declare that all outside help should be allowed to join. As for my reward… I desire Bell Cranel and Liliruka Arde.”

Another loud rumble went through the crowd before Loki turned back to Rias. “Lady Gremory? Do you have any objections, and what would you ask as your reward?”

Before she could reply, Apollo spoke up in boredom, brushing off a speck of dust from his robes. “I care not for what she desires, ask away should you win.”

Rias gritted her teeth at the dismissal but didn’t say anything, his pride would be his downfall if she just kept her mouth shut. With that, Loki sighed and clapped her hands together. “Perfect, now that that’s out of the way, war game time. Write your suggestions on the provided parchment and add them to the box. As for a neutral party… Hermes, mind handlin’ this?”

The messenger god stood up and walked over to her as the box went around the table, each divine adding their own suggestion. When the box was finally brought back over, Hermes dipped his hand in, rummaged around and pulled out a slip of paper. Unravelling it, he handed it back to Loki who displayed it and called out. “Castle Siege!”

Rias’ brow furrowed as it was decided unanimously that Apollo would be handling the defence while she would be on the attack. With the Denatus over, she stood up as Sirzechs said soothingly. “Let’s go back home, I’m certain the rest of your peerage wants to hear the news.”

She smiled up at him and they made their way towards the house, stepping inside to see that the entire peerage had been assembled in the office as Bell sat with a young red haired boy while Greyfia and Akeno sipped tea. “Oh, Milicas, I didn’t know you’d be here.”

The young boy looked up excitedly and rushed over with a happy laugh. “Aunt Rias! Mom said that something important was happening, and she said I could come too! Bell’s really cool, why didn’t you let me meet him before? Why hasn’t he come to the estate?”

Bell laughed as Rias looked over at him with a bemused smile as Lily giggled from where she was sitting on the couch. “Oh? You think so? Well, I’m glad to hear that you two are getting along. Now then, everyone.”

They all stood to attention as Rias reported, a vicious smile on her face. “It’s a castle siege in a weeks time, we’re on the attack and all mercenary forces are permitted. Apollo has requested, should he be victorious, that Bell and Lily are handed over. He’s written a blank check in return, and with that, we’ll clean him out.”

Lily gaped as she stood up indignantly. “Rias!? You actually put Master Bell on the line!?”

Rias smirked as she replied. “I’m sorry Lily, but when was losing ever an option? Not only will we win, but every single asset from the Apollo familia will be ours. A fully decorated mansion and millions of Valis will taste all the sweeter when he loses and expects a slap on the wrist.”

Lily still looked uneasy as she crossed her arms and countered. “And if they manage to pull a fast one on us? What then?”

At that Bell spoke up, nodding in agreement with Rias. “Then we pull a faster one on them. Do we know what their allies look like?”

Akeno began with a nod. “Soma’s mobilizing as a full unit, and it looks like various adventurer teams are signing on with them too according to the rumour mill. Additionally, we received a warning latter from the peerage of Sona Sitri that teams of combat ready devils are making their way to Gekai en masse. It would be risky to rely on our high levels to defeat them, however, it would be indisputable to say our advantage is access to such quality. As such, our best bet is an infiltration and assassination.”

Rias hummed in thought before nodding slowly. “I’ve got a few ideas; however, we need additional reconnaissance.”

Suddenly a voice piped up from the doorway, and they all turned in shock to see Hermes standing there with his ever-present secretary. “Why didn’t you just ask?”

Sirzechs’ expression loosened as he gave the god a reproachful smile. “It’s rather rude to let yourself in Hermes.”

The god grinned sheepishly before Rias sighed and nodded. “I’ll let it slide, we could use access to your network Hermes. Your price?”

Hermes shook his head and said with a flourish. “Why Rias, my sweet ruinous darling, whatever do you mean!? I am simply here as an ally, have my familia not been tied to your family for years now?”

That was an overstatement, Sirzechs was his only point of contact and that was just because he was the messenger god. However, Rias wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth and thanked him nonetheless before replying. “We need profiles on their members, all of those level two and above. Additionally, if you could loan magical artifact support, I’d be grateful. We don’t need raw power, but cloaking would be appreciated.”

Hermes nodded and replied with a confident smirk, patting Asfi on the head. “I’m certain my little Perseus has something in her arsenal. My people will have everything on your desk in two days tops. I’m looking forward to seeing what you can do, make it interesting, pretty please?”

She sighed and turned back to the peerage and opened her mouth to continue, only for another person to make their appearance at the door. It was Mikoto, looking particularly out of breath as she bowed to them all lowly. “Miss Gremory, I beg you, allow me to help you!”

Bell in particular was surprised, and he spoke up first. “M-Mikoto? Why are you alone?”

Mikoto stood up again and replied resolutely, her hand on the hilt of her blade as she replied. “I’m your friend, aren’t I? When Lord Takemikazuchi told me about the conditions of the war game, I couldn’t stand by. And… He has given me permission to leave.”

Again, she surprised everyone in the room. Rias walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. “Mikoto, you’re certain? You don’t need to leave Takemikazuchi familia, they are your family after all.”

The girl nodded and replied. “And they always will be, but… Something’s changed. I don’t know if it was the ball, or something else, but I know I cannot flourish under him. So please…”

Rias was silent for a long while as she thought. This wasn’t what she’d wanted at all, she’d just wanted the girl to move on from Takemikazuchi as a lover, not as her patron. However… She turned back to Bell and Lily and asked. “Bell, Lily, can you vouch for her abilities in the dungeon?”

Bell didn’t even have a chance to speak up as Lily replied with a hasty nod. “Absolutely! As much as I loath to admit it, she is able to keep up with Master Bell in combat.”

Rias smiled and nodded before turning back to Mikoto and pulling her into an embrace. “That is more than enough for me. We’ll conduct the ritual tonight, okay? Take a seat with Bell and Lily for now, hmm?”

Mikoto bowed once more before going over to join the two, giving them nervous smiles as Rias continued. “I’ll co-ordinate our allies for tomorrow. Until then, none of you will be going into the dungeons. Akeno, Koneko, I’m counting on you to devise an infiltration strategy and train all combatants in it. Otherwise, that will be all. Brother? Greyfia? Will you be staying for lunch?”

At that Sirzechs nodded and said fondly. “I’ve been meaning to have a talk with Bell here, and I’m certain Milicas would enjoy some time with his aunt. May I steal him for a bit?”

The boy stood up as Rias assented and instructed him. “You know the rules, and don’t let this moron drag you into trouble.”

Bell pouted and nodded as Sirzechs laughed uproariously. The two walked out of the house with Hermes and Asfi in tow, and Sirzechs began with a grin. “So Bell, don’t suppose you have a favoured tavern? I must admit, Orario’s food isn’t my speciality.”

He replied nervously, wondering if it was proper to bring a Great Satan to a tavern of all places. “W-Well, the Hostess of Fertility is a good place.”

At that Hermes with a flourishing bow. “I do believe I’ll get to work preparing those documents for Rias, enjoy yourselves you two!”

The two groups parted ways and Bell felt quite small standing next to the important figure. It was obvious judging from the whispering stares from the more clued in that Sirzechs was a known figure, and Bell gulped when some of the stares became slightly hostile. Sirzechs chuckled and calmed his nerves. “It’s unlikely we’ll get attacked, not in broad daylight at least. Now Bell, I suppose I should be giving you the ‘Older Brother’ talk as it were but knowing Rias she’s the one bulldozing her way through the courtship.”

Bell laughed nervously and replied, wondering exactly how much he should say. “W-Well, it’s pretty new to me.”

The elder chuckled and replied, ruffling his hair slightly as the tavern came into sight. “No doubt, I’m sure romance was a way off in the future for yourself. Anyways as to what I wanted to talk to you about, I was granted a peek at your stat up sheet by Rias, a raw version written in devil script.”

Bell blinked curiously as they entered the tavern and were seated. Surprisingly Syr seemed less than inclined to go and greet them, and Anya was the one to serve them. “I-Is there something special about it?”

Sirzechs hummed and leaned onto his elbows as he explained. “Very. It’s hard to explain to someone uneducated in the art, but something about the inherent structure of your excelia is different from both reincarnated devils and natural born devils. It’s… Contradictory at best, like you were already blessed, though Rias assured me that you were bare when she took you in.”

Bell gaped in surprise and asked breathlessly. “W-W-What do y-you mean?”

Sirzechs shrugged with an apologetic smile. “Not a clue, sorry!”

He sweatdropped as the elder laughed at the reaction. “Ah don’t worry about it, it’s beyond my understanding anyways. With any luck it’ll just be that you’ve experienced a divine event at some point. Now then, so this is your favourite tavern eh? Well, the scenery is certainly appealing…”

Bell wanted to curl up and die as he watched Sirzechs inspect the waitresses with an appreciative eye. However, before he could say anything, Syr set down their orders and there seemed to be a moment of standoff between the waitress and Sirzechs. Both of them had locked eyes, and it was only when Bell gulped and asked nervously. “U-Um, i-is everything okay?” Did they break the eye contact. Sirzechs nodded and replied. “Of course, I was just a bit surprised. May I know your name Miss Waitress?”

Syr seemed pleased with his response as she replied cutely. “Syr Flova, at your service Great Satan Lucifer. Bell, I heard about the war game, are you going to be okay? Word is you’re on the line…”

He scratched the back of his head as he replied nervously. “O-Oh, yeah, I-I’m sure my seniors have a plan.”

She frowned in dissatisfaction before nodding slowly and walking away, a thoughtful expression on her face. Sirzechs watched her go with a worried eye before turning back to his food with a delighted expression. “This looks delicious! They certainly don’t skimp on the portions do they, let’s eat!”

And so they ate, and Bell learned a bit more about the man who would be his brother-in-law while answering any questions about himself. Eventually they were finished, and Syr walked over with Lyu in tow and the two sat down next to them. Sirzechs blinked and asked curiously. “Hmm? Can we help you two?”

Lyu nodded and stared directly at Bell, asking bluntly. “Mister Cranel, may I join your forces for the war game?”

Bell gaped in surprise as Syr giggled, explaining proudly. “Lyu here’s level four, so you don’t need to worry about her slowing you down. I’m just worried about the outcome; it’d be nice having someone I trust on your side…”

Sirzechs hummed in thought as Bell asked incredulously. “W-Wait, Lyu!? I-I’m grateful, b-but you’d fight with us?”

The elf nodded shortly and explained. “You are Syr’s destined partner, if you were under Apollo’s thumb, it would be substantially more difficult for you to marry.”

Syr gaped as Bell nearly fainted. Sirzechs laughed uproariously before sobering up and replying with a wide grin. “That’s quite the reasoning! I’m certain my sister would be glad to have you. Please, be at the peerage house for tomorrow midday. I must say Bell, you certainly have a way with… Allies, shall we say?”

Bell groaned as Sirzechs chuckled. This was going to be a long week…


	18. Chapter 18

“Again!”

Bell gasped for breath as he clumsily brought his knife to bear while Koneko and Lyu stood opposite, their weapons drawn once more as Koneko ran him through his drill. It had been a few days since the beginning of their training for the war game, and the plan hinged on his ability to take out their general in a quick assassination ploy using his speed. Koneko wouldn’t be able to get in quickly enough, and Akeno’s magic could be defended against with preparation and resources, of which the enemy familia had in spades.

Rushing forward, Bell slammed his elbow into the side of Koneko’s fist, sending her off balance as he flared his wings to disorientate Lyu who went to follow up. Turning around, he caught her swinging wooden sword with the blade of his knife and hand to jump back as she swept forward with her leg only to gasp in pain as Koneko got a hit on him. Tumbling, he landed on his feet and continued to try and break the pair down as the sounds of magic rumbling in the distance were accompanied by flashes of light and lightning, the sky of the underworld illuminated briefly each time.

Eventually Koneko sighed and called out shortly. “Stop, that’ll be enough for today.”

Bell fell to his knees, panting as Koneko and Lyu also took a seat. The rook crossed her arms as Rias walked up next to her and asked. “So? How do you like his chances?”

Koneko shrugged and replied, her eyes trained on the boy as she gave her assessment. “Might win, might not, but he’s better than I gave him credit for if he can handle my tactics. Don’t let him know that.”

Rias giggled at the final comment as she crossed her arms and reported. “Well Lefiya and Mikoto have come along brilliantly under Akeno’s tutelage, we can expect them to do their role admirably. The special order from Welf has arrived. Finally, Lily is in position, the special present for Soma Familia is ready.”

The rook let a small smile show on her face as she noted. “I’m… Excited for this.”

Her mistress scratched her hair, eliciting a small purr of contentment from the girl as she said encouragingly. “You’ve done incredibly well Koneko, thank you for working so hard for me. And while I’m sure you don’t care; Bell appreciates it as much as I do.”

Koneko sighed and crossed her arms, replying with a frown. “I still don’t like working with Loki Familia. What if that girl gets him hurt again? How can we trust them?”

Rias was fine with letting her speak her mind in private company, but this was exactly the kind of attitude that she was dreading when it came time for them to work with Loki Familia again. “Koneko… You know she wasn’t involved with the incident; she wasn’t even an adventurer at the time. Try? For me?”

She sighed and nodded, and Rias gave her a grateful scratch before letting her go and calling towards the other two. “Alright everyone! Let’s get back home, no point resting in a place like this.”

The three got to their feet and Bell whimpered as his legs nearly gave out before Lyu went over to catch him. He gave her a smile and said nervously. “A-Ah, sorry Lyu, my legs aren’t listening to me.”

She nodded shortly even as a short blush stained her cheeks, not that Bell could see under her mask. “It’s fine, we’ve been at this all day. Shall we?”

She helped him as they all began to walk across the grey stone of the valley, they were training in. When Rias had told them they’d be training in the underworld, he’d been shocked and excited, but it has been even more surprising when he got a glimpse at the grounds of the Gremory territory. It was as expansive as Orario, perhaps even more so, and the mansion in the centre of it all was opulent in a way that he’d never known before.

_Flashback_

Bell and Lily’s faces were glued to the windows of the carriage that the peerage and their allies were taking to the Gremory estate. The journey to the underworld had begun in the large carriage, and after a strange shift not unlike when Bell had first used a portal, they found themselves rumbling along the cobbles of a street unlike any in Orario. Devils of all kinds passed next to the carriage, becoming increasingly well dressed as the journey continued. Rias was smiling softly at their reaction as she sat with the rest of the part, a wine glass perched between her fingers as Lefiya, Lyu, Koneko, Mikoto and Akeno sat with their own. Lefiya looked particularly nervous sat between a glaring Koneko and impassive Lyu, and eventually Rias decided to take pity on her and ask. “Lefiya? May I have a word with you?”

The elf jumped, her wine nearly spilling before it got itself under control. Standing up, she walked over to join her as she sat down daintily. “M-Miss Gremory? How can I help you?”

Rias giggled before replying, taking another sip. “Nothing like that, it just occurred to me that we don’t know much about each other, even though our factions are now allied. Tell me about yourself.”

Lefiya gulped before beginning. “W-Well, there’s not much to say. I-I reached level two at age eleven while I was with the School, and joined Loki Familia shortly after. I-I’m a bit clumsy, a-a-and I-I really admire M-Miss Wallenstein.”

The redhead nodded, thoughtfully swirling her wine before replying. “Very impressive. I’ve been a Baroness class devil since I was thirteen, and Akeno was the first member of my peerage. I always wanted to ascend the ranking of the devil aristocracy, after all, becoming a duchess comes with some very attractive perks.”

Lefiya blinked before asking curiously. “I-If I may, how does that system work? I’m not familiar.”

Rias giggled and began kindly, taking a liking to the inquisitive little elf. “A high-born natural devil begins at the ranking of Baronet. Upon reaching a suitable age and ability, they ascend to a Baron or Baroness and receive their evil pieces from the Beelzebub family. As a reincarnated devil, the first ranking is of a Knight. Should they become distinguished for either service to their peerage or devilkind, they ascend to a Peer. When a Peer becomes strong enough according to a majority vote from the Four Great Satans, they can be offered the title of Baron or Baroness, however they will be released from their peerage should they accept.”

Lefiya nodded thoughtfully before asking nervously, casting her eyes to Bell for a second as he and Lily shared a grin about something. “W-When does a Peer become a Baron?”

Rias caught her look and gave her a conspiring grin. “It can vary depending on moral character, but generally a first-class adventurer is the baseline. On average, a level five adventurer is around the skill my brother would consider a Peer strong enough to warrant Baronhood. Why do you ask, hmm?”

She looked caught in the headlights as Rias giggled lowly as to not alert Bell or Lily. “Don’t worry, I expect that he’ll reach Baron sooner than I want. It’s nice having him as a servant, though I’m sure he’ll be a good master too.”

Lefiya’s mouth opened and closed like a fish for a few seconds before she sighed and muttered nervously. “R-Really? I-I feel like I’d be betraying Loki and Miss Wallenstein…”

Rias nudged her in the side and gave her an encouraging smile. “Don’t quote me on this, but I feel like you’d be following Ais. As for Loki, it’s perhaps not my place to say, but she wants what’s best for all of you. I fully expect Lily to follow Bell, and I have a sneaking suspicion Mikoto will follow him as well. And you might notice that leaves a bishop free.”

She finished with a teasing lilt that made Lefiya yelp and bury her head in her hands. Rias chuckled at the reaction as she turned to refill her glass. She wasn’t usually given to day drinking, but it was always a good ice breaker, and this brand recommended by Loki was quite pleasant. Akeno sighed and spoke up. “Oh? Not worried about little old me? A young, spry master would be a nice change of pace.”

Rias snorted and retorted. “As if there’d be a space for a queen, no doubt Lily is gunning for the position. And I can’t see you as a Rook like Mikoto either.”

That seemed to alert the girl, who just turned back and put a finger to her lips with a conspiratorial grin. Rias smiled back as Lyu piped up thoughtfully. “Is a devil’s harem limited to their peerage? I am not certain Syr would be comfortable with becoming a devil.”

Rias waved her off and explained. “No, but it’s not uncommon for peerage to exist solely as a harem. I doubt Bell would be able to resist the charm of any girl within touching distance, devil or not.”

Lyu’s face lit up at the mention of ‘touching distance’ as the carriage rumbled to a halt in a large courtyard. The door opened, and Rias set down her glass and took Bell’s arm as she stepped down from the vehicle. Bell gulped as they were greeted by two middle aged looking devils, though from what he’d heard, middle aged for a devil could range from thirty to three thousand.

The man, with hair like Sirzechs but with the addition of a well-kempt beard, greeted them warmly. “Rias, it’s lovely to see you again. And this will be the hero hmm? Zeoticus Gremory, it is a pleasure to meet you. Has my daughter been behaving herself?”

Bell gulped before taking the man’s proffered hand and shaking it lightly. “B-Bell Cranel, you too sir. S-She has, t-though a little… Overbearingly?”

Zeoticus chuckled and continued as the rest of the party left the carriage. “A curfew too? I swear, these Bael women are the domineering type. _ACK!”_

He was slapped around the head by the woman accompanying him, and it was obvious that Rias got everything apart from her hair from her. “Be quiet Zeoticus, it is for your own good and you know it. Venelana Gremory, a pleasure to meet you.”

Bell nodded and the rest of the introductions were carried out. Once they were done, they began to walk towards the large manor as Venelana explained, motioning to the west where a large rocky zone could be seen. “You’ll be sleeping here, and that area will be your training grounds. You shall have separate bedrooms.”

At that Rias spoke up indignantly. “Mother!”

She turned back to her daughter with a small smile that belied the mirth in her eyes. “No buts Rias, you can live without him warming your bed for a few nights. Besides, I’m sure you’d rather I not have to bring out the memory album?”

Rias paled as Bell tilted his head curiously. “Memory album?”

His fiancé frantically tried to stop the answer, but Zeoticus explained with a fond grin. “It cost a pretty penny, but it can record an image into a magical book. Rias’ first bath, the first time on a horse, that time she ran around in her mother’s wedding dress… Ah, memories.”

Bell smiled as Rias held her face in her hand, imagining a small Rias playing around the large manor. Akeno giggled from behind them as she came up to walk next to them. “Aww, I was hoping to see some of those again. She really was much cuter back then.”

Venelana turned back with a knowing smirk as she replied lightly. “Careful now Akeno, need I remind you that you featured in them as well? Why, I’ll need to show Bell the wedding ceremony from when you two declared your love for each other at age six. Greyfia was a very pretty bridesmaid if I do remember…”

Both Rias and Akeno shouted in indignation as Bell broke down into laughs at the mental image. Soon enough they were led to their individual rooms, large and opulent as the rest of the mansion, and their first day of training began shortly after…

_End Flashback_

The troop of exhausted trainees walked into the Gremory estate and Bell detached from Lyu to catch a rushing Milicas. “Bell! It’s happening tomorrow, right, right!?”

Bell laughed and ruffled the little guy’s hair, he reminded him of himself when he was that age. “Yeah, it’s tomorrow. Cheer for us, alright?”

Milicas grinned and replied excitedly, bouncing in his shoes. “Yep! Mother said that Father got us seats in the viewing gallery in Babel.”

Bell blinked in surprise as he looked up at Rias, who just shrugged and explained. “It’s not uncommon, he is the Great Satan Lucifer after all. I’ll be there too though it’s required since I have to be there to honour the bet.”

He nodded in understanding as Greyfia walked over and chided Milicas. “You mustn’t bother Master Bell Milicas, I’m certain he’ll want to rest for tomorrow’s fight. Please, excuse him.”

He laughed and scratched the back of his hair. “I-It’s fine, really.”

They dispersed to get washed up and Bell sighed as he stood in the spray of water from the shower, scrubbing the dust from his hair and using the provided soaps that he’d been told to use by Rias. It was a far cry from the weekly river baths he’d had in his home village, but it was much nicer than those cold baths with fish rushing past him. Stepping out of the ensuite, Bell yelped when he saw Lefiya sitting on his bed. Her hair was still mildly damp and she seemed slightly nervous about something. “A-Ah, Lefiya, c-can I help you?”

She gulped as she averted her eyes from his bare torso considering he was in his towel. “U-Um, y-you can get dressed, sorry, I wasn’t thinking…”

Bell nodded, a little worried by her expression as he grabbed the loungewear provided by the house. Getting dressed behind a screen, he walked back out, pulling the shirt on as he did so. Lefiya glanced over to him for a second before shouting, evidently trying to rip off the bandage as quickly as possible. “C-Can I sleep here tonight!?”

He gaped at her as he tried to process what she was saying. Lefiya looked to the side nervously, an embarrassed blush covering her cheeks as she explained. “I-I’m nervous, a-a-and t-these rooms are too big. I-I’ll sleep at the end of the bed or the sofa b-but… Please?”

It was evident she was expecting rejection, but Bell didn’t have any reason to deny her. She was nervous, just like he knew Lily was before she went off to perform her task for the war game though she’d put on a brave face. Not to mention it wouldn’t do for her to be tired for tomorrow if she couldn’t sleep. Giving her a soft smile, he nodded and sat down next to her. “It’s fine, we can share the pillows. N-No point in being uncomfortable, right?”

Lefiya nodded vigorously, agreeing. “Y-Yeah! I-I need to be on top of my game tomorrow, if I didn’t rest my mind properly, I-I might screw up…”

Bell frowned at how she trailed off like that, it was obvious she was scared. “Lefiya? You know you can talk to me, right?”

She looked up at him in surprise as he scratched his cheek with a nervous laugh, turning away from her as he continued. “I-I’m not as amazing as Ais, or as smart as Riveria, o-or even as confident as Bete… B-But, if I can help, I’d like to.”

Damn this boy, damn him to the lowest circles of hell. Somehow he’d wormed his way into her young heart where only Miss Wallenstein used to reside. Lefiya wasn’t a seer by any stretch, but something about him seemed… Great, like destiny itself was waiting for him to shine. He was young, and technically weaker than her since he was a level behind, but she couldn’t help but see him as a leader. Gulping, she replied with a small smile. “I-I’m fine, better than fine. It’s just… I-I’ve always worked in big teams, w-with my seniors there to keep everyone safe if I mess up. What if I screw up and one of you gets hurt? You and Lily are on the line here…”

Bell reached over and nervously let his fingers touch the back of her hand, and Lefiya jumped at the contact but didn’t pull away. She turned to him nervously as Bell said staunchly. “Lefiya, you agreed to help us… To help _me_. T-This may be a bit presumptuous b-but… I-I feel like I can rely on you as a partner, I trust you. I know that you’ll try your best tomorrow, just like everyone else, a-and… I’m so grateful.”

Lefiya’s heart thudded in her chest as she heard him say those words, and with every thump, her determination grew like a wildfire in her heart. He trusted her, he saw her as a partner. Miss Wallenstein never relied on her, Riveria could wield magic better than her, they could very well go on without her if need be… But Bell called her his partner, someone he could rely on. Suddenly she gripped his hand and smiled at him with a determined grin. “You’ve got it! We’ll win this thing, together! I bet everyone’s going to be so jealous when I tell them about my stay here, I’ll blow them away with how much I’ve improved!”

Her excitement was contagious as Bell laughed and grinned back. “Yeah! When we’re through with them, they’ll be sorry!”

After a few minutes of nonsense cheers that got sillier and sillier as time passed, the two flopped back down to the mattress, giggling about the unlikely situation. Lefiya turned her head and asked Bell, all of her nerves gone. “Hey, can I see your wings?”

Bell rolled onto his front and Lefiya sat up, marvelling at the white leathery skin that felt so soft under her fingers. Bell stifled his moans of pleasure as Lefiya mused. “I didn’t really get a good look at them on the expedition… So pretty…”

He nodded mutely only for her to run her finger along one of the ridges, ripping a pleasurable sigh from him. Lefiya yelped and retracted her hand, and Bell couldn’t stop his wings as they drooped in disappointment. “S-Sorry! D-Did that hurt?”

The boy shook his head and replied nervously, wondering how much he should share. “I-It’s not that, b-but… W-Well, it feels… Nice…”

Lefiya looked down at him in shock, her eyes moving between the offending hand and the wings for a second before nodding resolutely. There was nothing weird about this, it was just a pre-game massage! Absolutely necessary, Tiona and Loki told her that massaging was a completely normal thing to do! Her fingers danced across the flesh again as Bell looked up at her in shock. “L-Lefiya!? Y-You’re-“

She cut him off with a shaky smile. “It feels nice, right? That just means you’ll do better tomorrow, and we’ve got to do our best!”

Bell gaped at her before smiling thankfully and letting his head hit the mattress again. “T-Thank you then… A-Ahh, right there…”

The young elf was enjoying the effect she had on the boy as his face melted into a pleasurable bliss. She got a little more forceful, massaging the muscle and bone deeply to work out the strange knots that had formed. So engrossed in her task was she that when she next realized the time, it was to the sound of her stomach rumbling. “A-Ah! Dinner, we need to hurry!“

Bell looked up at her with a sleepy expression, still mired by the bliss of the massage. “Wha…?”

The door creaked open, revealing an unimpressed looking Rias. “So this is where you two have been. Bell, this is- Wait, what are you two doing anyways?”

Lefiya raised her hands as if displaying that she didn’t have any weapons as she nervously replied. “I-I was just helping Bell relax for tomorrow, just a little massage, n-nothing more! I promise I wasn’t doing anything untoward ma’am!”

Rias broke down into laughs as she waved her off, walking over to sit down on the side of the bed. It had been a long few nights without her favourite pillow, and she was glad to see the young elf she’d taken a liking to was showing some initiative. “Hmm? A massage sounds really good right around now, couldn’t ask for one myself?”

Lefiya was saved by the sound of her stomach rumbling again and she gripped it, willing for it to stay silent as Bell got up, rubbing his eyes sleepily. “Rias…?”

She planted a small kiss on his cheek as she stood up and said. “Alright you two, let’s go down and get some food in us. Can’t be ‘massaging’ on an empty stomach, can we?”

The two were led out of the room by the grinning redhead as Lefiya looked for any sinkholes she could jump into to escape the embarrassment. Arriving at the dining room, they sat down in their usual seats, though there was an addition to the usual table guests, namely Sirzechs. Rias blinked in surprise as she sat down. “Brother, I didn’t hear that you’d be here tonight?”

The man gave her a grin from beside his father as he explained. “Well I have to see tomorrow’s victors before they set off, right? So how’s everyone feeling?”

There were a few general nods from the peerage and allies and Sirzechs turned to Bell with a surprised eye raise. “You seem a little out of it Bell. Nerves?”

Bell made to reply before a yawn interrupted his train of thought. Blushing in embarrassment as the rest of the table laughed at his misfortune, Bell began to eat up as Rias asked Lefiya in mock teasing. “What have you done to him? Should we have been weaponizing your hands instead of your magic?”

Lefiya yelped before following Bell’s lead. The dinner continued; the small talk amiable until they were all full. Bell leaned back in his chair with a satisfied sigh until blinking in surprise when a wine glass was poured in front of him by a servant before she poured another for both Zeoticus and Sirzechs. The eldest began, raising his glass as he looked over to Bell. “I suppose we should get this out of the way. To the next man of the Gremory household, Bell Cranel.”

Bell raised his glass nervously before lifting it to his lips and taking a sip from it, not used to the rich taste. Sirzechs downed the thing in a single gulp before sighing in delight and speaking up happily. “It’s so good to have a good brother-in-law! I swear, if I had to endure that snot-nosed little chicken Riser every time I got to see Rias I’d do things that would get me banned from Gekai!”

Rias seemed to understand what was going on and let her head hit the table with a groan as Venelana giggled, explaining to a curious Makoto. “These idiots have been waiting to induct Bell as one of their own since he arrived, men will be men after all.”

Zeoticus continued with a hollow chuckle. “Don’t I know it, damn that Lord Phenix, uppity little… Thank you Bell, honestly, I can’t imagine my little Rias with the spawn of that slimy little chicken. Make sure to give me some cute grandchildren!”

The boy in question gaped as Rias’ groans got louder. Sirzechs topped off his wine, motioning for the servant to set down the bottle as he said with a large grin. “Yeah, Milicas needs some playmates! You’re already in his good books as his uncle-in-law anyways, what’s the hold up? Is my little sister not good enough for you!? Or is it some kinda responsibility thing? C’mon, tell us!”

The others at the table were either staring incredulously at the sudden shift in attitude, frowning at the crass topic of conversation, or snickering at Bell’s nervous expression. “W-Well, I-I’d like to save it for our wedding night…”

Sirzechs nodded with a lecherous grin, stroking his chin sagely as he said approvingly. “Ah, respectfully kinky, the best kind! Oh Bell, you are wise beyond your years! A toast to your ways!”

The man downed his glass and it then became clear to Bell that the two men were just looking for an excuse to get drunk. Setting down the half-full glass, Bell stood up and said apologetically. “I-I think I should get to sleep. Thank you for dinner Mr and Mrs Gremory.”

Venelana giggled and replied warmly. “Of course, and please, call me Mother. Sleep well.”

Bell bowed and left the room, returning to his room while replaying the embarrassing event in his head. That was… Intense, he’d never known the Gremory patriarch to be so merry. Arriving at his room, he took off his shoes and sat down on his bed. Soon after the door opened again, revealing both Rias and Lefiya in their sleepwear. The young elf looked particularly nervous as Rias giggled and walked over, lying down on his bed and getting comfortable. “Mother’s given me permission to sleep here tonight and imagine my shock when I find Lefiya had the same idea. So in exchange for me not ratting her out…”

Lefiya rushed over to lay down on the other side of the bed, screaming into one of the pillows as Rias finished with a satisfied smirk. “I really am too good a wingwoman, aren’t I?”

He sighed and nodded, too tired to argue as he lay down next to Lefiya, pulling the covers up and over the two as Rias shouted in indignation. Scrambling under them, she smirked when she saw that Lefiya had already wrapped her arms around his waist and was refusing to meet her eyes, keeping her face firmly on Bell’s back. Rias was about to turn over to lay on her back, resigned to being able to sleep in the same bed until she felt a pair of arms wrap around her.

She looked down at Bell in surprise as he whispered with a nervous smile that made her heart flutter. “I-I missed you too y’know...”

Rias’ expression brightened as she leaned into the hug, her free wing extending out to cover both Bell and Lefiya in a loose embrace. “Yeah… I thought I’d grow out of being excited for my birthday by the time I was an adult. Good night Bell, Lefiya.”

Bell chuckled as he settled down and Lefiya mumbled her own good night, not relinquishing her hold on the boy. Rias had told her just outside of the doors to enjoy the night, and if she considered that the devil was her temporary boss, it could be construed as an order. The feeling of his skin against her own, the way his muscular back rippled, and soft warmth coming from the wing that covered her… She really could get used to this.

Now she just needed to make sure they won tomorrow.


	19. Chapter 19

The sound of excited chatter filled Orario as the Gremory peerage and allies finished loading up their cart. Bell wiped his forehead and gave a polite wave to the crowds of cheering spectators as Akeno giggled next to him, watching as the rest of the peerage finished their own tasks. “Why, you’re quite the popular one Bell. I feel left out, you’d think some of them would be interested in little old me as the captain.”

He smiled up at her and replied. “Ignore them, they’re blind if they don’t notice you. Is everything ready?”

Akeno smiled down at him sweetly as she motioned to the first carriage where the rest were sitting. “All ready and waiting, care to address your adoring fans you little charmer?”

Bell pouted at the teasing before gulping and nodding, knowing that it was necessary. Turning back to the crowd, they all fell quiet as he cleared his throat. A long moment of silence before… “W-Wish me luck!”

There was a general scream of female appreciation as the citizens of Orario yelled at the adorable boy. Akeno lead him back to the carriage and Bell stepped into it as Mikoto said amusedly. “’Wish me luck’?”

Bell pouted and crossed his arms, looking to the side petulantly as the others laughed at him. “I wish Lily was here, she wouldn’t make fun of me…”

Lefiya sobered up and said sweetly. “It’s fine Bell, it was pretty cute. The public seemed to think so anyways.”

Bell sunk further into his funk as the carriage began to roll towards the gates of Orario. It was a short journey, and when they arrived, two people walked into the carriage. One of them was a member of Ganesha familia if the elephant mask was anything to go by, and another was… “Eina!?”

The receptionist pulled a lock of hair behind her ear as she smiled down at Bell, a clipboard in hand. “First you don’t stop by in a week, and then I find you leaving Orario with a carriage-full of women. I swear Bell, I don’t know how Rias handles you.”

He gulped as Akeno giggled. “Well then Eina, is everything in order?”

She looked down at her clipboard and nodded, listing off. “All members are now registered for their leave, though one Liliruka Arde left two days ago ahead of you. Is this correct?”

Akeno nodded and Eina sighed and set away her clipboard as she said warmly. “Alright everyone, I know I should be impartial, but I do have a month’s wage on your victory. Good luck, and don’t get yourself hurt too badly Bell. Have fun storming the castle.”

He laughed and nodded as the two left the carriage and it rumbled along once more. He leaned back against the wall as he stared out of the window at the familiar scenery. Makoto noted his gaze and asked curiously. “Bell, you said you came from the northern mountains, right?”

Bell pointed to the distant peaks as he replied with a soft smile. “Yeah, a little village up there. There was a stream, and a woodland full of game.”

His gaze became distant as he remembered his time there, his grandfather’s smile, the quietness of it all… In the past months, his life had become so rapid that he barely had time to smell the roses. He briefly wondered if he should go back at some point before shaking his head, there would be time for that later. Today, there was a castle to storm…

_Babel Tower_

The muttering of various gods and high ranking devils filled the viewing gallery of Babel tower as they waited for the days events to begin. Various bet takers stood on all floors of the tower, calling out odds and bigging up potential profits as they did so. Rias sighed as she leaned back in her throne, her nerves starting to take hold as Milicas babbled excitedly to his father next to her. She was sitting with her family and allies, namely Loki and the executives of her familia.

Apollo was sitting by his lonesome off to the other side of the room, accompanied by a few gods and devils. Sona had given them good information, there were devils amongst Apollo’s forces, probably from lower ranking devil families looking to expand their riches. Sirzechs gave her a comforting smile. “Come on, where’s the confident Rias that sent Akeno and the others off?”

Rias shrugged and replied. “It’s hard not to be cautious, I’m sending my peerage to war for the first time after all and we couldn’t have chosen a bigger enemy.”

Loki smirked as she spoke up from where the executives had been sitting. “Go big or go home Ri-Ri! C’mon, have a little faith in my Lefiya, your beau seems to after all.”

Indeed, Bell had vouched for the Thousand Elf’s skill, and Rias had seen what she could do but she was afraid of what she’d do if under pressure. Crossing her legs, Rias blinked when one of the executives bounced over and asked excitedly. “Hey Miss Gremory! Excited? How’s Argonaut feeling? what’s the plan!?”

Rias smiled down at her as she replied warmly. “Tiona, please, call me Rias. I think I’ll leave describing the plan to my forces though, and Bell’s excited for his training to pay off.”

At that Finn walked over and sat down on the long sofa next to her, crossing his legs as he observed. “He has been trained by Toujou, correct? I admit, I am excited to see how he performs. He’s getting close to her level by now after all.”

Rias gently admonished the man. “If you wish to sink your claws into him, I’m afraid you have a line of women to wait behind.”

Finn laughed before waving her off. “I assure you; I won’t do anything untoward that he doesn’t also agree to. However, I don’t think I can speak for Bete…”

Indeed, the werewolf was in the process of shoving a large pile of money into one of the bet taker’s hands while shouting angrily. “Everything on the Rabbit, y’hear!?” Rias giggled before sighing and turning back to him. “I’m certain he would agree, but it’s still uncomfortable knowing he’d sign on to one of your lower floor expeditions. Granted, I assume he’d have only the best protection should he be with Tiona and Ais.”

Tiona grinned, scratching the back of her hair as she crossed her legs and replied. “You know it! I’m excited to see how far Argonaut can go, and I’m not lying when I say I’m not adverse to staking my claim. Don’t mind a flat chested girl, do ya?”

Rias hadn’t seen a girl this open about her desires since Akeno and laughed, replying fondly. “Of course not, and I think we both know he doesn’t either. I believe we should be starting soon…”

Hermes was standing at the front of the crowd, looking out of a large window with his expression covered by his cap. The wind gently billowed around him, and on a particularly gusty breeze, he turned around with a flourish and called out. “Alright everyone! I believe the time is nigh, take your seats, and please keep conversation to a minimum, the show is about to start. Ouranous, may we have permission to use our Arkanum?”

Ouranous, the first god on Tenkai, was the only one of the divines with the authority to use Arkanum. It had been a point of contention between the devils and divine, but after it was clear that Ouranous could be trusted, the devils acknowledged his authority on Gekai. A booming tone echoed throughout Babel, and Hermes grinned as the gods began to channel their power to him. The messenger god snapped his fingers, and suddenly magical mirrors manifested in every major tavern, familia and peerage headquarters across Gekai and the underworld, windows that displayed a large, desolate castle bustling with activity. There were a few seconds before the display warped, now displaying the other force leaving their carriage on an overlooking hill before it rolled away back from whence it came as the cart was detached from it.

Rias leaned forward as she saw Akeno begin to co-ordinate the team, smiling as she saw her queen hand both Lefiya and Bell individual masquerade ball masks. The two said their goodbyes and began to rush in opposite directions, putting on the masks and becoming invisible much to the consternation of Apollo and the interest of the crowd. Meanwhile Makoto and Akeno began to walk towards another hill while Koneko and Lyu began to rush towards the fortress, the latter carrying a single large sword ornately decorated. A certain red-haired smith’s brow was furrowed as he saw his latest creation, the one that he’d made for his friend’s sake. Gripping a tankard of ale with a frown, Welf took a sip before sighing at the sour taste. _‘Use that damned thing well…’_

On the ground, Koneko rushed up to the gate, dodging the arrows sent to her by the guards. Leaning in the only cover provided by the portcullis, she waited patiently until she heard the sound of an explosion rocking the castle and performed a roundhouse kick, sending the metal flying into the ranks of defenders.

They were many, the entirety of the Apollo and Soma familia along with mercenary forces was nothing to scoff at, but thankfully they’d been prepared for this. Koneko smirked as a series of barrels broke open around the forces and a sweet, wintery smell covered the courtyard. The Soma familia members began to scramble towards the barrels as their captain, Zanis, screamed out in frustration as the formations began to dissolve into chaos. “What are you idiots doing! There’s an enemy right in front of us-“

He was nearly trampled by his own familia as they began to fight over the last dregs of true Soma wine in the barrels as Koneko began to fight the unaffected. A prum boy looked down from the battlements with a satisfied smirk as he began to make for the eastern wall. _‘Just as planned. If only I could go to Master Bell… I’m a mess…’_

As he did this, his body began to light up in a bright glow, enveloping him for a second before revealing a new form with white hair and wings. Standing there was Bell Cranel, though in truth, it was a very irate Lily. _‘Damn Rias, I bet she and Master Bell got all lovey dovey without me, enjoying that manor without me. I’ll give her a piece of my mind when this is all over and done with…’_

A large gong sounded across the valley as thunderclouds began to roll in. A large purple magic circle formed over the courtyard, sending all the lower levelled combatants onto their knees while the third and fourth levels managed to stay standing. Koneko breathed heavily as she endured the gravity magic, already tired from the intense fighting. One of the devils hoisted a large kopesh over his shoulders as he jeered. “This your plan girly? Gotta say, I’d expected more from the Gremory peerage.”

Suddenly a thunderclap came from the distance, and Koneko had to shield her eyes as the courtyard was illuminated with a flash of light. She’d placed herself under the gate to ensure a level of protection, but the lightning bolt still shocked her to her core and made her hair stand on end. _‘Akeno… I still can’t reach you, damn it…’_

The light faded, and Koneko shook herself as she stared out at the piles of fried adventurers. Some of them were trying to get up, but with a few strikes, they were unconscious before they could even stand. Koneko watched as another blast covered the east side of the castle and smirked, now it was up to her juniors.

Lefiya took a few breaths as she leaned on her staff, regaining her breath as Lily, disguised as Bell, raised a look-alike for the boy’s knife as if taunting the guards that were scrambling away from the duo. “D-Do you think that got their attention?”

Lily turned back to her and nodded, setting the knife in it’s sheath as she replied in Bell’s voice, and Lefiya couldn’t help but gulp as she heard the usually warm voice of her crush be replaced with cool pragmatism. “We’ll need to wait until they report it back to their commander, but undoubtedly they will. I just hope Master Bell heard that over the thunder.”

The plan was going well, and Lily smirked as she thought about getting back at the bastards she’d once called her familia. Watching as Zanis got trampled was particularly vindicating, and knowing that the wine had been their downfall was the icing on the cake. Lyu, wielding a magic sword made by their personal smith, had taken out the scouts and sentries that may have alerted the enemy forces to Bell’s infiltration strategy. Now all they needed to do was make chaos…

Bell lay in wait as he watched the throne room of the castle from the rafters, knowing that attacking the clearly visible commander would be a death sentence as it was. The commander, one Hyakinthos Clio, was surrounded by very powerful looking devils, adventurers and other bodyguards. One of the guards, a dreamy looking girl with a staff and accompanied by a sour swordswoman was trying to convince the commander of something until the door burst open. “S-Sir! I’ve got news! The courtyard team was wiped out immediately, a-and it looks like the Thousand Elf and Little Rabbit are on the eastern front! I-It’s a disaster!”

Hyakinthos growled in anger before sighing and replying with a cocky grin. “Let them try. Even with the Fallen Angel, they’d be killed if they tried to get in here. Looks like we’ll just need to wait them out, damn Zanis…”

The girl continued in distress. “C-Captain! If we don’t find the real rabbit, he’ll devour the sun!”

Hyakinthos glared down at her and said angrily. “Cassandra! Not another word out of you, I’m much too busy to hear about your silly dreams! Daphne! Keep her quiet.”

The redhead put a firm hand on the girl’s shoulder, and she looked about ready to give up until Bell suddenly had a stroke of genius. Pulling off his mask for a second, he waved down to her with a pleasant smile until she gasped and pointed up at him. “I-It’s him! He’s up there!”

It was too late, Bell had already put on his mask on. Hyakinthos looked up sharply before roaring in anger as he glared down at her. “Cassandra, what did I say! Daphne, put her in the storeroom, I’ll handle her later! None of you move from here!”

The redhead, Daphne if Bell was correct, sighed and grabbed the distressed girl and tugged her towards an adjacent room. Bell swept down the wall silently and kept in step with them to mask his movements, just managing to sweep inside before Daphne closed the door. She blinked curiously at the slight gust of wind before shrugging and turning back to Cassandra in the dim storeroom. “Cassandra, what were you thinking!? Just… Just stay in here, I’ll try and make sure Hyakinthos doesn’t punish you too much.”

The girl tried to speak up but was cut off as the redhead turned away and left, slamming the door. Her hand lowered as a sad expression covered her face, and Bell couldn’t help but feel pity for the girl as she whispered. “Why doesn’t anyone believe me…?”

There was a decision to be made, stay silent and get ready for the ‘kill’, or comfort a cute, sad girl in her time of need. Bell’s decision was a short one, of course there was only one option in this situation, one _logical, smart and calculated_ move that would ensure victory. “U-Um, why don’t they believe you?”

The girl’s expression turned to terror as she was about to shout in fear as Bell took off his mask before he hurriedly shushed her. “H-Hey, shh, shh, I don’t want to hurt you, o-or get violent.”

Cassandra nodded, her eyes still warily on his knife as Bell laughed nervously. “W-Well, I guess you know my plan then. I-I know it’s a little… Treacherous, b-but I won’t knock you out i-if you don’t try to alert them. Okay?”

The girl looked between him and the door for a few seconds before nodding, looking down as she slid to the ground against a wall. “W-Well, I have these dreams, they’re like prophecies. I-I had one last night of a rabbit sneaking up to the sun and devouring it, because the sun thought the rabbit in the moon was the real one. Nobody ever believes me…”

Bell couldn’t help but feel for the girl, she looked so downtrodden that he couldn’t help but want to comfort her. Giving her a grin, he explained. “Well, you’re about right, that was our plan. That’s an amazing ability you have.”

Cassandra looked up at him in shock before a happy smile broke out on her face, a red dusting covering her cheeks. “R-Really? Y-You believe me?”

Bell nodded fervently, replying with a smile. “Of course, you were right after all. A seer… Wow, that’s so cool… Your captain is an idiot not to take advantage of it, every hero listens to the seer after all.”

She sighed and traced a circle on the dusty floor. “H-He’s just busy… _Sigh_ , I wish I never joined this familia…”

Bell blinked in surprise and motioned for her to continue, and it seemed like she was more than happy to have someone to talk to. “W-Well, me and Daphne were on the run because Apollo had us in his sights. He chased us to the ends of the world, and eventually, we gave in… H-He’s horrible, so aloof and uncaring, only caring for us as baubles.”

He frowned before giving her a determined grin. “Alright, when I win, I-I’ll ask Rias to release you and your friend. I-I may have a vendetta against him too, and some of his familia.”

Cassandra giggled and replied with a nervous smile. “Y-You were the one who got poisoned, r-right? You were a very good dancer, I wish I could have danced…”

There was an underlying question in her eyes but she refused to meet his gaze, and Bell grinned before extending his hand to her, standing up. “May I have this dance, my lady?”

Cassandra looked up at him in shock before taking his hand nervously. “B-But, I-I’m your enemy, r-right?”

Bell gave her a nervous smile as he began to lead them through the steps of a dance to an imaginary beat. “I like dancing, a-and that night turned an enemy into a friend. Besides, not like there’s anything else to do until Hyakinthos gets here.”

Cassandra gulped before nodding and smiling as she was gently spun around. It had been a long time since she’d met someone who believed her, wanted to be her friend, let alone someone this nice. Everyone in her familia were mean to her apart from Daphne, and even she could be prickly at times. But the way he held her, spun her around, held her close… It was positively sinful to the sheltered girl. Eventually Bell let her go in a twirl, and Cassandra held her back to the wall as Bell gave her an apologetic smile before putting on his mask again as the door slammed open.

Hyakinthos stormed in, and Cassandra watched as the door was slowly closed behind him by an invisible force. The girl nervously pressed herself against the wall as he angrily shouted. “Alright you airheaded little bitch, I’ve got enough on my plate trying to deal with those idiotic Soma slaves, those incompetent devil mercenaries and now my own familia falling apart! I do not need to hear about your idiotic dreams in the middle of a debrief!”

He lifted his hand as if to strike her face, only to have his feet knocked out from underneath him, sending him sprawling onto his front as Cassandra subconsciously muffled her terrified scream. She knew that she could’ve screamed for the guards, this was her last chance… But maybe, just maybe, the kind devil would save her from this familia. Hyakinthos was about to shout before an invisible hand covered his mouth and a wound opened in his right shoulder.

Bell became visible as he whispered admonishingly, a coolness in his eyes. Cassandra paled as she stared at his expression, so far removed from the kind warmth from before. “That’s no way to treat a lady.”

The captain looked up at Bell in fear as the boy stabbed the other shoulder blade, gritting his teeth as the man bit down into his hand in a bid to scream. Fumbling for his target’s weapon, Bell threw the wavy blade away to the side before holding his knife just in front of the captain’s face and whispering intimidatingly as the red blood dripped in front of his face. “Do you surrender? Or do I need to take a few fingers?”

Bell was sick with himself as he tortured the man, but Koneko had been very clear that this was a necessity. Hyakinthos’ profile told them that he was an Apollo fanatic, and if the message was not painful and clear, it would only prolong the suffering. He looked up at him with defiant eyes and Bell pressed the knife against his cheek, drawing a line of blood as Cassandra looked down at him in horror, shaking her head as if to ask him to stop. “Look, it’s not just you. If you don’t surrender now, I’ll have my mistress send your precious god back to Tenkai where you can’t follow him. Well, after an appropriate _punishment_ has been levied against him.”

Hyakinthos’ eyes widened as the knife pushed deeper into his cheek, and he nodded his assent fervently, not caring about the knife sliding against his cheek. The tolling of bells could be heard across the field, signalling the defeat of the castle’s defenders as Bell stood up and wiped the blood from his face as Hyakinthos stayed on the ground, crying tears of frustration as Bell uncorked a high potion from the Miach familia, pouring it into the captain’s wounds as Cassandra breathed heavily. “B-Bell?”

He looked up at the girl as she whispered and bowed his head apologetically. “I’m sorry you had to see that, I’m… I-I didn’t like it either… Please believe me…”

Cassandra looked between her now healed captain and the source of her current mixed emotions. Reconciling the kind devil and that… Demon wasn’t easy, but when she heard his words, she whispered with a slow nod, though she was still terrified. “O-Okay…”

He smiled gratefully up at her as the door burst open, revealing a distressed Daphne. “Cassandra! What’s going on!? Captain, what- You!”

She went to unsheathe her sword before Hyakinthos bit out angrily, getting to his feet with a look of consternation. “We lose, overwhelmingly… Get medical attention to our familia… I’m so sorry Lord Apollo…”

Bell smiled as Daphne rushed over and grabbed the girl in a hug before pulling back and looking back at him with a glare. “You didn’t do anything to Cassandra, did you? Did he do anything Cassandra? I promise, loss or not, I’ll make him pay-“

She was shocked when she heard her friend let out a soft giggle, and stepped back as she turned to the enemy assassin with a soft smile, doing her best to suppress her fear. “C-Can we… M-Meet again Bell?”

Bell nodded with a soft smile, bowing slightly as he sheathed his knife. “Of course Cassandra, come and visit any time. W-Well, I guess I should get back to my peerage. Thank you for the dance.”

He left, feeling a little sorry for the girl as Daphne suddenly shouted in a mix of confusion and surprise as Cassandra tried to explain what had happened. He never thought Rias’ teasing would eventually lead him to be confident enough to do something like that… Or maybe he was just an idiot. Walking out into the sunlight, Bell was suddenly glomped by himself. “Master Bell!”

Laughing, he picked up the one person who would use that name and shouted excitedly. “Lily! You did great! I didn’t see a single person on my way!”

Lefiya would’ve walked over to congratulate him, but her mind was currently shutting down at the sight of two Bell’s standing before her. The two turned to her curiously after a second and one of them, she couldn’t tell which, asked her. “Lefiya, is something wrong?”

The elf’s nose suddenly burst red as she averted her eyes, trying to purge the thought of herself between two of the boy, though that just gave way of the images of herself also getting sandwiched by two of her beloved Miss Wallenstein. Lily shrugged and her body was engulfed with light, revealing her usual form and the elf sighed in relief, turning to Bell with a slight smile. “You were quicker than I’d thought, what happened?”

Bell frowned and scratched the back of his hair, remembering the sickening feeling of Cassandra’s fearful eyes and the feeling of his knife piercing Hyakinthos. “Let’s just say I did what needed to be done. Shall we meet up back at the cart?”

At that, another voice spoke up from in front of them. “Yes, good job on the assassination. Is he dead?”

Bell turned to Koneko, giving up on trying to let go of Lily as the girl just seemed to cling to him like a koala. “No, I had a good opportunity to get him alone, and got him to surrender. Your strategy worked amazingly Miss Toujou!”

Despite herself, Koneko gave him a small smile and replied, turning away from them as she said. “Call me Koneko, you’re a member of the peerage after all. Come on.”

The three began to walk towards the gate, Lily still not letting go of Bell much to Lefiya’s consternation and envy. Meanwhile, back in Babel, Rias was halfway between laughing at the look on Apollo’s face and the method by which Bell had gotten that girl on his side and despairing at Loki’s cackling laughs. Sighing, she stood up and walked over to Apollo as Hermes called from the front with a snicker. “Well, the captain surrendered, so it’s Rias Gremory’s victory! Now then, Loki, I believe you have the transcript from the denatus? Care to read Apollo’s bet?”

Loki pulled out the scroll with a smile of glee as Apollo suddenly paled. “Well then, according to this, ‘I care not for what she asks for’. Ri-Ri, how do you want to fill in your blank cheque?”

Rias smiled down thankfully at her before crossing her arms while standing over Apollo as the god nervously tried to appease her. “C-Come on now, it was just a bit of fun, right? He’s quite the hot commodity, a-and-“

He was silenced by her speaking up coldly. “All of your assets, including familia funds and properties, are henceforth the property of myself to do with as I please. Your familia is hereby disbanded and you are forbidden from blessing anything again. Additionally, you are banished from Orario, and you are forbidden from returning.”

Everybody was silent as they heard the damning terms of the punishment as Rias leaned down and stared him directly in the eyes. “Understand this, Apollo, you endangered someone dear to me. And let this be a lesson to all of you, I do not take kindly to those that endanger my children, let alone take them from me. Apollo, you have until tomorrow.”

The god in question shakily stood up and began to stumble towards the door as the silent crowd began to whisper among themselves. Rias walked back over and sat down in her seat, only for Milicas to shout in admiration. “That was so cool Aunt Rias!”

She smiled down at him and ruffled his hair. “Thank you Milicas, I try. It’s nice to know that I can still compete with Bell in that regard.”

Sirzechs chuckled at that comment before asking curiously. “So what do you plan on doing with the Apollo fortune? They must have millions of Valis in reserve, not to mention magical items.”

Rias leaned on her hand, smiling thoughtfully as Loki sat down next to them, crossing her legs. “What to do indeed… No doubt the liquid assets will match my own, even after hiring all those mercenaries. Their manor is undoubtedly more splendorous than the peerage’s house, perhaps a relocation there is in order. I have no doubt I could have Mother renovate it to our standards, she has quite the eye for decoration after all. Loki? Your thoughts?”

The goddess grinned and leaned forward, replying. “I’m sure my kids would like a few nights to themselves, make one of those spare rooms into a drunk tank for me, would’ja?”

The girl sighed fondly before replying with a thoughtful nod. “Perhaps a visitor’s wing would be a good idea, or maybe a recreation and dormitory wing. In any case, I’ll confirm the plans with my peerage beforehand. Now then, before I leave…”

Rias stood up and walked over to where the Loki familia were sitting and discussing the events excitedly and looked down at Ais, who was still staring out at the castle as the defeated forces began to desert it. “Ais Wallenstein? I just wanted to thank you for your contribution to Bell’s growth.”

She looked up at the devil in surprise before mumbling. “I… Didn’t do anything…”

Rias sighed and replied knowingly. “You do more for his growth than even I do, and that’s just because of your existence. Remember that you are always welcome in my territories, I’m certain Bell would enjoy a visit at some point. Oh, and one other thing…”

She looked over to where Bete was grinning satisfied down at a massive pile of gold he’d accrued from the bet taker. “I’ll be sure to let Bell know he had your vote of confidence, hmm?”

Bete tried to call after her as Rias left the room with a smirk. It was a short walk back to the house but considering the number of citizens and journalists cheering and asking her questions, she decided to simply fly over the hoard. Arriving at the house, she walked into the quiet building and sat at her desk, her fingers running over the old wood with a nostalgic smile. In short order she heard the front door open again, and the soft clacking of shoes against the wooden floor. The door to the office opened, revealing Bell, Lily, Mikoto, Koneko and Akeno.

The boy walked forward first and gave her a soft smile, speaking up first. “We’re back.”

Rias stood up and walked around the desk, pulling the boy into a soft embrace as she whispered. “Welcome home, all of you... Oh come on you lot, get in here.”


	20. Curtains Close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And she's done, luvly
> 
> Thanks for reading this far if indeed you have, this has been a bit of a challenge to myself after the plot bunny left, but it's done for now. If receptions good I'll start it up again, but for now I'm going to focus on exams until Persona 5 Strikers comes out. See you next year folks.

The sound of construction covered the former Apollo familia’s home as devil workers continued their renovation of the manor. Bell sat at a temporary table, nervously accepting a cup of tea from Akeno as he stared up at the manor in amazement. Sure, it wasn’t anything as opulent as the Gremory family estate, but the fact that it was _theirs_ was incredible. Akeno sat down next to him as she said happily. “This is quite the upgrade, no? Rias always said that house would be enough for us.”

Bell nodded with a grin. “Y-Yeah, but at least we’re keeping there, even if it’s being rented to the Takemikazuchi familia. I-It was the first place I met all of you after all…”

Akeno cooed and leaned her cheek against his hair, nuzzling into him as he tried to pull away. “Aww! Such a sweetheart, as usual. Don’t worry, we’ll be making plenty of new memories here as well.”

He gulped at the insinuation in her voice as a newly level two Lily sat down next to Bell with a sigh. “Akeno, leave him be. Master Bell, the funds have been split, before renovations we received sixteen million Valis, though after we’re at twelve million in liquid currency.”

He gaped at the massive sum as Lily snickered and leaned into his side. “Well, Apollo familia has been active for many years and had over one hundred members, I’d be surprised if they had any less. In other news, Mikoto is spending the day with Takemikazuchi familia, Lefiya has returned to Loki familia and sends her thanks and Koneko has disappeared into the dungeon. Lyu never told me where she’d be going, but it’s safe to say she’s returned to the Hostess of Fertility.”

Bell nodded, mentally sending his thanks to the four for their assistance as he watched Rias set about co-ordinating the workers. He felt a small smile creep onto his face as she crossed her arms and looked up at the building proudly until he heard a voice call out from behind him quietly. “U-U-Um, e-e-ex-exc…“

He turned around and blinked in shock when he saw both Daphne and Cassandra standing at the gate. Standing up, he extricated himself from the two girls much to their annoyance as he jogged over and gave the two a smile. “Hello, how can we help you two?”

Cassandra was half hiding behind her friend, and Daphne sighed and spoke up apologetically. “I’m sorry about this, she wanted to come and ask for her favourite pillow. I tried telling her it’s no good but-“

She was silenced as Bell opened the gate and stood to the side invitingly. “It’s fine, it’s just a pillow after all. Do you have any idea where it would be?”

Cassandra smiled up at him brightly as Daphne sighed in defeat. “U-Um, I-I think i-it should be i-in my old bedroom.”

Before he could continue, Rias walked over and said in amusement. “Already bringing girls home Bell? I’d say I was surprised, but I’d be lying. How can we help you two?”

Bell explained the situation and Rias nodded, turning back to the terrified Cassandra with an inviting smile. “Then please, come in and get it, Bell will go with you to make sure there aren’t any problems. Just try not to disturb the workers if possible. Daphne was it? Would you care to join us for a spot of tea in the meanwhile?”

The redhead blinked in surprise before agreeing, following the devil towards the table where Akeno and Lily were sitting. Meanwhile Bell and Cassandra made for the manor, walking among the workers as they carried logs and furniture around. “W-Wow, this all looks so fancy…”

Bell laughed and scratched the back of his head, replying with a smile. “Yeah, the Gremory family is pretty upper class, it took me a while to get used to it. S-So, how are you two doing?”

He said it with a hint of concern in his voice, and Cassandra waved him off fervently. “O-Oh, we’re fine! Daphne and I have a lot of money saved, so we stayed in a hotel last night, b-but we’re still looking for a new familia.”

The two made small talk as they walked through the empty halls, and eventually they ended up in a room yet untouched by the workers. Cassandra’s eyes lit up as she rushed over to pick up the sole pillow on the bed and hugged it to her torso tightly. Bell blinked in surprise as she looked up at him with the brightest smile he’d ever seen and said gratefully. “Thank you!”

Bell laughed and gave her a thumbs up. “It’s no problem. Shall we go back downstairs? Akeno’s just made some tea, and it’s best served hot after all.”

Cassandra nodded fervently, keeping the pillow to her chest as they left the manor and walked over to the table. Another person had joined them, namely Eina, and she appeared to be going over something with Lily as Rias smiled up at them. “Ah, Bell, Cassandra, I see you’ve found it. Please, sit, it’s about time for lunch anyways.”

They did so and Eina finished off, setting away a page as she picked up a teacup. “That should be all, your guild tax will be deducted at the exchange and any attempts to circumvent it will result in the aforementioned penalties. You just keep trying to make work for me, don’t you Bell?”

The boy laughed nervously as he picked up his teacup once more while Akeno poured another for Cassandra. “Sorry Eina, I try not to. Um, so is there anything else to do today?”

Rias shook her head and replied. “Seems not, the workers have the plans and they’re my family’s finest, so it’s likely they’ll be done by sunrise tomorrow. So it’s going to be a rather slow day for us, though I don’t doubt we could use one. Is there anything you wanted to do Bell?”

He crossed his arms and thought for a second before replying. “I don’t really know… Head down into the dungeon?”

Rias sighed in defeat as she bemoaned. “I swear, you don’t know how to stop do you? Fine, just be back before nightfall, and no lower than the thirteenth floor. I’m not about to let Lily go down there after being undercover for so long.”

Daphne’s eyes suddenly widened as she asked. “Wait, undercover!? Is that why Luan was more tolerable than usual?”

Lily snickered as Bell stood up, his knife on his hip as he bowed and bade them all goodbye. Walking away and towards Babel, he didn’t notice two pairs of eyes watching him from on high as he waved to the citizens of Orario considering he was now a household name. Hermes smiled as he leaned down on the balcony, saying in amusement. “Zeus’ little grandson really is an interesting one, no? The son of the captain Cranel and Meteria the saint, now the dancing devil of Gremory. I wonder what Zeus’ face looks like right now, eh Freya?”

The goddess of beauty giggled, swirling a glass of wine as she replied with a smirk. “No doubt he’ll be halfway between jealousy and pride, he always was the lecherous type. Now, the question of the day is what’s next for my little hero… Hmm, what to do indeed…”

Hermes gave her a dark grin as he replied with a flourish. “Why, what can top having me poison his beloved mistress? Adultery? An insurmountable challenge? Shall we challenge his arm or his heart?”

Freya smirked as she replied thoughtfully. “I wish to see something… More, I wish to see that beautiful soul flare brighter than the sun itself, blinding in its brilliance. What do you propose?”

Hermes hummed before stepping away from the balcony as if addressing a crowd. “Why Freya, he has slain the evil monster, defeated the lecherous devil and subdued the arrogant god. What else can we do but challenge his resolve, that endless well of strength residing within him that allows him to overcome these challenges. To see if he has what it takes to carry on at the crossroads of his life! And what better foil for the hero…”

He turned back to her with a dark, hungry look in his eyes. An expression that desired entertainment, that demanded the world show him a play that won’t soon be forgotten.

“Than the prostitute?”


End file.
